Naruto the Catastrophe
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: To save the lives of two dying out symbiotes, Naruto bonds with them and becomes a creature known as Catastrophe. With the powers of a spider on his side. Naruto show terror to his enemies.
1. Bonding with Symbiotes

**(Welcome to the revamp version of this fic. Hope you enjoy it as you did before.)**

In the village of Konoha one night, Naruto Uzumaki who has always been regarded as a monster by the villagers, a loser by his so called team, and just plain fool by anyone was in an angry mood as he stormed through the forest in his village, "Stupid Sasuke, showing me up and making himself out to be like he's all that in front of Suna ninja and Konohamaru! Sometimes I wish I could show him up so he and everyone else can feel how I feel!" he growled as he kicked a nearby boulder.

"Stupid Uchiha," He frowned but noticed the boulder he kicked started shaking and it started moving, "What the?" he asked as the boulder started moving revealing stairs leading underground.

"Ok, this is surprising," Naruto said forgetting about his loathing for his teammate and looked down, "No Anbu around, so no one can stop me from checking it out." He said as he went down the stairs into the earth.

As he wandered down the stairs he knew it had to be dark with only a little bit of light from candles on a wall. He then reached the bottom of the stairs and looked ahead seeing two giant metal doors, "What's in there?" he asked approaching the doors wondering how to open them, but when he stood before them they opened automatically.

Naruto walked in and found himself in some kind of research lab composed of tables with blue prints and work papers on it and high tech stuff all around, "Oh man, this place looks cool," He said as he tried reading some of the papers but the words and such were too big and complicated for him to understand, "Wonder what this place is, and if Jiji knew about this?" he asked himself until he froze and felt he heard a slithery voice call out to him.

_*Hello, is somebody there?*_

"Where'd that come from?" Naruto asked himself looking a little terrified.

_*Here, over here*_

Naruto looked for the source of the voice and looked at a machine containing two large containment tubes. He approached them and looked inside seeing each tube contained some kind of ooze substance. The first tube contained a blackish blue ooze, while the second one contained a red and black ooze.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on one of the tubes and suddenly the blobs jumped to the side of the tube almost like they wanted to get out and Naruto yelped jumping back, "Ok that's freaky!" he said as he looked at the two blobs struggling inside their containment units.

He approached them again, "I can hear you two. What let you out?" he asked, "I for some reason am not sure if that's such a good idea." He backed into a lever that started alarms.

EMERGENCY BREACH!

EMERGENCY BREACH!

Naruto saw the two units opened up and the blobs jumped out and started slinking toward Naruto who tried to run but tripped on his own feet. Naruto screamed as the two oozes stuck themselves to the soles of his sandals and started spreading all over him from bottom to the top. Naruto blacked out and was lying on the ground in some dark chamber in front of huge gates.

Naruto groaned as he stood up, "What the hell just happened?" he asked himself before he looked up at the gates and saw a grinning face, **"Well lookey here. The boy finally decides to show himself."** The giant fox creature cackled.

"Kyubi, you brought me here?" Naruto gasped.

**"Not me I'm afraid, but something else,"** Kyubi explained, **"And I would appreciate it if you would show yourselves!"**

Naruto confused looked to the ground seeing the two blobs from before started bubbling and two figures rose up from each of them and took form. From the darker ooze rose up a black muscle bound creature with a white spider symbol on his front torso and back, his eyes were giant and white, and his mouth was filler with sharp teeth and a fork like tongue.

The second figure emerging from the red mass, transformed into a fairly built human figure that was red with black markings all over, had white eyes similar to the first creatures, and sharp looking black teeth.

**"Oh yeah it feels good to finally move again!"** the red creature said and tuned to the black creature, **"Wouldn't you agree, Venom?"**

**"Yes Carnage, it's been so long,"** Venom agreed and they looked to Naruto, **"And we have our little friend here to thank."**

Naruto looked completely frightened backed away, "Please don't kill me!" he shielded himself not sure if he could fight them since they looked like they could tear him limb from limb.

The red being known as Carnage cackled like a crazy person, **"We still have our terrifying touch."**

Venom looked at Naruto, **"Relax boy, we do not wish to hurt you, rather we want to thank you."**

"Thank me?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes, for so long the both of us have been trapped in those containment units."** Venom said.

"But who are you two? More like _what_ are you two?" Naruto asked.

**"That's what I'd like to know as well."** Kyubi said glaring down at them.

**"Well Naruto Uzumaki, and Kyubi, we are Venom, and Carnage."** Venom introduced himself and the red creature.

"Venom and Carnage?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes. As for what we are, we are a race of beings that came from the deepest reaches of the galaxy."** Venom explained.

**"On earth we are identified as symbiotes."** Carnage explained.

"Symbio-what?" Naruto asked in confusion as the two creatures sighed.

**"It's just as we saw this boy has low intelligence among other pitiful humans."** Carnage said to Venom.

"Hey!" Naruto said hearing that insult.

**"Let us explain,"** Venom said referring to himself as we alone, **"Symbiotes are a race of creatures that feed off another like a parasite. However unlike regular symbiotic creatures found on earth we do not feed off anyone until nothing is left. Rather we help them in exchange for something."**

"Help them?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes but rather then explain it to you like that let us give you a fast play."** Venom said as he and Carnage extended their palms and black and red tendrils extended from them and stuck to Naruto's skull as he screamed as he saw flashes of memories flowed through his mind.

Such images included a young teenage boy dressing up in a red and blue spider like costume was swinging throughout a city on webbing and fighting crime, villains, and all sorts of baddies. Suddenly the memories switched to another where he saw from that one's POV fighting the spider costumed figure and all sorts of stuff, while he also saw from another POV was from the memories of Carnage fusing with one man and was causing chaos in the very city he saw from Venom's memories.

When Naruto snapped out of it he gasped, "Whoa! So that's how you knew my name and everything you read into my mind?"

**"That is correct. Our time started off when we were brought to this planet aboard a space shuttle,"** Venom started as Carnage sat out listening to Venom explain, **"It was then we bonded with that figure you saw through his and our memories, Peter Parker aka Spiderman."**

"Spiderman." Naruto said in nostalgia.

**"Yes when we bonded with him we granted him extra strength, speed, and reflexes making him a better hero than he used to be,"** Venom continued. **"However he soon started growing feared of us and how we were affecting his mind making him more aggressive. He ended up separating us and we ended up bonding with another one who accepted our power. Eddie Brock a rival of Peter who blamed Spiderman for everything he lost, his anger fueled us and we bonded well together but ended up once again separated from our host and attached to a space shuttle that took us with it to outer space."**

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

**"It was thanks it an interdimensional being known as Dormamuu and his right hand man Baron Mordo the shuttle was brought back to earth where we reunited with Brock once again, but what happened there Carnage will explain."**

Naruto turned to Carnage who spoke, **"Yes after he was brought back to earth he replicated and gave birth to me."**

"Gave birth?" Naruto gasped, "But you're a guy sort of, don't women…" Naruto staggered not having the talk about the birds and the bees, but knew women were the ones who gave birth to children.

**"Yes, but our race is capable of reproducing asexually, which was another reason we were brought back to earth."** Venom explained as Carnage continued.

**"Anyway I was created and Mordo led me to another man I could bond to, a man known as Kletus Kassady."**

Naruto spoke, "Judging from the memories you showed me, that guy was a complete and utter psychopath."

**"Yes his insane personality bonded well with me,"** Carnage continued, **"Anyway both Venom and I were hired by Dormamuu to steal an interdimensional portal machine in order for him to enter our world, as payment for giving us life."**

"So what happened then?" Naruto asked.

**"Venom split after paying his debt and went to finish his own unfinished business while I stuck around and collected life forces from humans to feed Dormamuu in order for him to escape his own world,"** Carnage continued, **"But Venom ended up teaming up with Spiderman, and another hero known as Iron Man to defeat me sending me and Dormamuu back through the portal. I had hoped to bring along another but Venom got in the way leaving us both stuck in the dimensional hole."**

"What?" Naruto looked to Venom.

**"During Brock's time spent in a psychiatric ward he grew to love the doctor who was trying to help him. When Carnage kidnapped her Brock sought to rescue her even if it meant teaming up with the one he despised the most."** Venom explained.

"So Brock sacrificed himself to save the doctor, in the end he probably wasn't as bad as the memories showed," Naruto said to himself, "Now then Venom why have you been referring to yourself as 'we' while Carnage refers to himself as 'I'?"

**"It's simple,"** Venom explained, **"When a symbiote bonds with a host the host shares his body with the symbiote but if the host and symbiote don't fully bond together the host refers to itself as 'we'."**

Carnage then explained himself, **"When I said Kassady's insane personality bonded well with me, I meant it. His mind fit so well with me we were able to refer to ourselves as one."**

"Wow, but how'd you two end up here?" Naruto asked.

**"When we both were pulled into the portal and it closed we remained in that limbo of a dimension for many years until our hosts died out unable to continue living forcing us to separate, and with no hosts around we almost died out."** Venom explained as Carnage took over.

**"Until we were suddenly pulled into this world by these humans who sought to experiment on us, but soon grew feared of us as they tried to use our power but could not control it,"** Carnage explained, **"So they left us here to rot. During our time incarcerated here we finally grew our chance to understand each other, but we still loathe one another mainly for how we ended up defeating one another."**

**"Until you arrived and released us."** Venom added.

"Yeah I got that in." Naruto said remembering how they spreaded over him.

**"We looked into your mind and saw everything that's happened to your life up until now."** Venom said.

**"Yeah, seems your life sucked more than Brock's or Kassady's."** Carnage chuckled.

"Should I feel complimented?" Naruto asked feeling confused.

**"And we also saw how much you strive to be the best in this whole village that treat you like a plague,"** Venom said, **"But why go through all this trouble for people who loathe you for something you have no control over?"**

"Otherwise it'd only be giving them their satisfaction." Naruto replied knowing it would only make him look like a monster if he tried fighting back.

Then the two symbiotes looked up at Kyubi, **"And you Kyubi, we also looked into your memories and saw just what happened thirteen years ago,"** Venom added, **"How funny isn't it that the boys own father would seal something like this inside him."**

Naruto jerked up hearing that, "Father?"

Kyubi looked down, **"That's right boy, what you heard in class about how the Yondaime killed me was a lie, he in fact sealed me within his own child."**

"But that means the Yondaime Hokage is… My dad?!" Naruto shouted.

**"Well duh, I'm surprised you haven't noticed why you bear a resemblance to him."** Kyubi said like a smart allec.

**"Maybe because I've been too busy running from village mobs and ducking attempted murders on me to notice!"** Naruto shouted.

**"Good point, but yes your father sealed me within you sacrificing his life for the village he ruled."** Kyubi said.

"My dad was a hero," Naruto gasped but remembered the symbiotes were there, "Ok then you two what do you now want since I freed you?"

**"We've grown too weak from being hostless for so long we barely have the energy to bond with you now,"** Venom said, **"Which is why we've decided to fuse ourselves together into one symbiote strong enough to bond with you."**

"But you said you hated each other, why would you want to fuse together?" Naruto asked being skeptical.

**"Yes we have nothing but loathing for each other, but the fact is we need each other now if any of us are to survive."** Carnage explained.

"You said the host of a symbiote is granted power, what do you have to offer me?" Naruto asked wanting the details.

**"When we first fused with Spiderman, we enhanced his original spider powers. But when we separated we copied his own power and passed it onto Eddie Brock."** Venom explained.

**"Being the spawn of Venom gave myself powers similar to his however unlike spider webbing I am capable of extending my own tendrils and such throughout my body, along with turning my own hands into weaponry sharper than anything you could imagine."** Carnage chuckled.

"So what're your weaknesses, I know just about everything has a weakness." Naruto frowned wanting to know more.

**"Well since you asked so nicely we'll tell you,"** Venom answered, **"We both only have two weaknesses one of which Spiderman used on us so many times were loud sonic noises along with intensive heat."**

"That's all?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes."** Venom nodded while Carnage nodded as well.

**"So whaddaya say kid, wanna have real power that no one in the village could ever offer you?"** Carnage asked.

Naruto looked feeling tempted but knew at his current level he could never surpass his rival Sasuke, "Well I'm still not sure how having you inside me will do with my mind, but I also want to make an image of myself in this village, an image ninja and villagers will know whenever they cross paths with me. However from what I saw of Spiderman's memories I too agree with what he lived by with great power comes great responsibility. All right then you guys I accept!"

**"Perfect,"** Venom said, **"But before that Carnage and us must perform our final act as two symbiotes and become one."**

"When that happens what will happen to you two?" Naruto asked.

**"Our bodies and minds will become one, meaning we as one shall share both memories as if they were lived by one person,"** Venom explained, **"We will no longer be known as either Venom or Carnage, but an even greater force that'll be up to you to decide."**

**"We've wasted enough time Venom! Let's just get this over with."** Carnage said feeling irritated.

**"Yes the time has come,"** Venom said as the two stood side by side, **"Farewell Naruto Uzumaki we shall see you again real soon!"**

The two creatures dissolved back into their oozy forms that started sticking onto each other becoming one mass of red and thicker bluish black with white eyes. Naruto gasped upon seeing the new symbiote ooze before him, "So you are no longer two but one, well then come on you and I together we'll show the ninja world what a 'catastrophe' we are!"

Kyubi watched as the new symbiote bonded into Naruto and he screamed and once again blanked out.

The very next morning Naruto woke up in his room of his run down apartment. He was lying in bed in his boxers, "Ugh our head," He groaned but noticed he was home, "We are home."

He got up and walked to his mirror and was surprised at his reflection was not like what he looked like. He appeared taller making him about the same height as his fellow rookies, had a six pack chest, and his blonde hair had a few streaks of black and red in them.

"We look and feel magnificent!" Naruto chuckled, "We better get to the team meeting now before the others show up," He went to his closet and saw it was filled with nothing but his orange jump suit, "This will not do!" he grabbed the outfits and tore them apart, "We refuse to wear such disgusting rags!"

Suddenly black and red mass extended from Naruto's body, and took the form of a brand new outfit. His new clothes were composed of his shinobi sandals, black and red shinobi pants, a red muscle shirt with a black spider symbol on it and a long black no sleeve coat, the headband around his forehead had it's clothe replaced by a black cloth.

"Excellent, now then time to go!" Naruto said as he went to the window and started jumping from his balcony doing all sorts of acrobatic like moves from roof to roof, "Yeah! This is awesome!" he chuckled as he was doing reflexes he could never do before.

He had arrived at the training ground very early and knew his team would arrive at their regular time, while Kakashi would be late as usual. "Now may be the perfect time to try out these new powers of ours." He said to himself as he heard a voice.

**"Naruto!"**

"Kyubi is that you?"

**"Yes Naruto our minds have no linked meaning I can hear your thoughts as you can now hear mine."**

"So what do you want we have training to do."

**"I know, but listen I know of a way to help your training go by faster."**

"We're all ears." Naruto replied.

**"Shadow Clones,"** Kyubi answered, **"Up until now you've only used your shadow clone jutsu as merely replicating yourself to take on others, but you have yet to learn its true purpose."**

"True purpose you say?" Naruto asked.

**"That is right; shadow clones learn and grow just as you do on your own. However when dispelled everything they have ever learned will be transferred to you."**

"Meaning the more shadow clones and us train the stronger we will get faster."

**"Precisely."** Kyubi replied.

"Excellent, with this method we will have perfect control over our new abilities in a matter of days." Naruto smirked as he went further into the forest not wanting to be seen by his teammates.

When he was in a secluded part of the training field his clothes transformed into his new symbiote form which had a build like Carnage and the coloring was red like Carnage and hand thick bluish black sections of his body from Venom, had a white spider symbol on front while the backside that was all red had a black spider symbol, his face now appeared to have Carnage's eyes, and Venoms sharp teeth and fork tongue.

**"Yes, this new form suits us well."** Naruto or Catastrophe said flexing his muscles.

Naruto then summoned about fifty clones. While the real Naruto was working out with exercising, ten clones practiced on using the spider webbing abilities the symbiote granted him. They used the webbing to swing from branch to branch just like how Venom, Carnage, and Spiderman did. They even practiced spinning giant webs, and making web hammocks.

Ten more of the fifty clones practiced their Taijutsu and tested their strength. The clones were fighting out just how much they could possibly lift do to the affects of the symbiote. They managed to lift giant boulders and ripped trees from out of the ground and swung them like bats knocking down several other trees.

Another ten were practicing their reflexes jumping from tree to tree in the forest to determine just how far they could jump before needing to use their webbing to catch hold of something.

The next ten were practicing with the ability to turn his arms into sharp weapons like claws, blades, and even firing sharp nail bullets at targets. The remaining ten were working on chakra control for two hours until Naruto's new spider sense picked up his teammates Sakura and Sasuke approaching but didn't pay them any mind. Naruto dispelled his clones ten each to avoid massive overload.

Soon all fifty clones memories and experience was transferred into the original, **"Ah yes this is excellent, now that we are in better control of our powers we feel more confident on what to do with them."** he said to himself before he powered down back to his human form.

Naruto decided to join everyone seeing Kakashi showing up and Sakura bashing him for being late until they noticed Naruto approaching, "Naruto you're even later than sensei, you better have a good reason for it."

"And what if we don't Sakura, what're you going to do about it?" Naruto shot at Sakura who growled.

"What's with the new look, you trying to act all cool and all. We'll its not enough." Sasuke spat.

Naruto frowned, "Be quiet Sasuke! You know nothing of our new look or anything else for that matter!"

"Why I oughta!" Sakura growled wanting to deck him but Kakashi intervened.

"Ok that's enough," Kakashi said, "Now then I called you all here because I've decided to give you these." He handed his three students forms.

"Wait a minute these are." Sasuke started.

"Admission forms to participate in the Chunin Exams." Sakura finished.

Naruto said nothing but smirked to himself as Kakashi spoke, "Yes I feel all of you are ready to participate in them. Sign that form and turn it in at the ninja academy three days from now." Kakashi explained but while he may have been looking at his hyperactive student who wasn't being his all hyperactive self at all.

"If this is all there is today sensei we will take our leave now," Naruto said as he was prepared to leave before Kakashi stopped him, "Actually Naruto the Sandaime would like to have a word with you."

"Does he now? Very well we'll see you all in three days." Naruto said running off not wanting to show his team his new powers just yet.

Kakashi looked at the two, "Why is he referring himself in plural?"

"We don't know sensei." Sakura answered.

"Like it matters, it only makes him look more like an idiot." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah what he said." Sakura agreed and Kakashi sighed at their behavior and was concerned for Naruto.

Meanwhile at the Sandaime's office Sarutobi was reading an orange book until a voice called, "Morning Jiji!"

Sarutobi thinking he was about to have a panic attack calmed himself before he looked up at the ceiling seeing Naruto on the ceiling like a spider. "Naruto, you almost made my ticker stop."

"We apologize Jiji, we woulda thought you'd be more alert." He chuckled before dropping to the ground.

"I assume you know why I called you here?" Sarutobi asked.

"Not really, but if you hum a few bars we can fake it!" Naruto chuckled insanely again.

Sarutobi felt a little nervous at Naruto insane laughter but had to be professional about it,

"Naruto what did you exactly find down in that lair?"

"Well Jiji you better listen and listen well because we don't want to repeat ourselves." Naruto said as he started telling Sarutobi the whole story about what happened with him down in the lair and about Venom and Carnage as well.

"Well Naruto this all seems very extraordinary." Sarutobi admitted.

"We admit we were a little unsure about it ourselves, but rest assured while we refer to ourselves as we do now, make no mistake we're still the same Naruto, only bigger, badder, and stronger!" Naruto declared.

"I'm surprised from what you told me about Venom and Carnage you haven't lost your will to them and did something you'd regret already." Sarutobi said.

"Well our new symbiote we dubbed Catastrophe is the combination of both symbiotes, and Venom who's been bonded with Eddie Brock seems to have inherited some of his honorable traits that balances out Carnage's insanity effects on our mind," Naruto explained, "But we will say this, we will not sit by and let others mock and look down on our existence, be they enemy ninja or allied ninja we will not take kindly to those who crosses the line with us."

Sarutobi sighed knowing that if the council found out about this they would never let him hear the end of it, but he couldn't blame Naruto for his new behavior since the villagers messed up his whole life, "Very well Naruto I understand."

"Good, and now old man let's talk business about our father." Naruto said getting more serious about the issue he brought up.

"Father?" Sarutobi asked pretending to be clueless.

"Do not pretend to not know what we're talking about. Our father is the Yondaime Hokage correct?" Naruto asked putting his face across the desk to Sarutobi, "The same Hokage who sealed the Kyubi inside us branding us as a reminder to all those who lost everything in the invasion!"

Sarutobi looked down in guilt, "Yes Naruto it is all true. The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze is your father."

"That's just what we wanted to hear, and now we demand everything that rightfully belongs to us, everything he had must've been left to us." Naruto started, "We want it all!"

Sarutobi was surprised to see him demanding so much but had to act as Hokage, "Very well Naruto I shall give you all of that originally belonged to your father, but you must first prove yourself in the Chunin Exams to show if you have what it takes to take ownership of them."

"A challenge is it?" Naruto asked, "Very well Jiji we accept. The Chunin exams will be the starting point of our new life. Now if you'll excuse us we still have more training to do." Naruto said as he went to the open window and jumped out of it and started web slinging throughout the village.

Sarutobi watched as Naruto web slinged away, "Oh Minato look what's become of Naruto. I don't know whether it's good or bad that he's finally decided to grow up. But still I worry for him."

**(And that's the chapter. I'll reupload it all and hope you're all still interested in it.)**


	2. Beginning of the Exams

**(Welcome to chapter 2)**

During the night after Naruto received his admission form for the Chunin Exams, Naruto stood on his apartment roof, "Time for a night swing." Naruto said taking on his Catastrophe form and started slinging off on his webbing throughout the village while doing flips and catapults off roofs and poles.

**"****Yes, this is what we're taking about!"** Catastrophe chuckled as he continued swinging around the village.

Meanwhile somewhere in the village, two adult women were sitting outside a dango shop. The two women were Kurenai Yuhi the Jonin leader of squad eight composed of Naruto's old classmates, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. The second woman was a purple haired woman with a seductive figure and wore a tan trench coat, she was Anko Mitarashi or as the village recognized her as the Snake Jonin.

"I can't believe you actually recommended your own squad for the Chunin exams, Kurenai." Anko told her friend.

"That surprises you Anko?" Kurenai asked.

"Well duh they're just rookies who just left the academy." Anko reminded her.

"You know we were all younger than the rookies and we made Chunin." Kurenai reminded her back.

"Well you got a point, but from the way you told me about your team, I got a feeling they won't last long." Anko said.

Before Kurenai could comment back they heard screams of terror, "What's that?" Kurenai asked.

"Probably another foolish riot." Anko said like it wasn't something they haven't seen already.

"Still someone should check it out." Kurenai said going on ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Anko called finishing her dango and followed her friend.

When the two Jonin ladies arrived they found numerous villagers stuck on a giant spider web like trapped flies, "Whoa!" the women gasped.

Anko smirked, "Not bad at all. Quite a sight."

**"****It is, isn't it?"** a voice asked which surprised them, **"A work of art one might say."**

"Who's there?" Kurenai asked as she and Anko got defensive.

**"****No need to be threatened you are not our enemies."** The voice said as Catastrophe lowered himself down via webbing and presented himself before them. The two women were practically horrified by the appearance of this red and black creature.

"Who're you, and why do you sound familiar?" Kurenai gasped.

**"You can call us Catastrophe, as for sounding familiar perhaps you recognize this."** Catastrophe said as his head opened up revealing Naruto's face peeking out through the mouth.

"Wait a minute, Naruto?" Kurenai gasped.

'So this is that runt they all talked about? He's nothing like they said he was.' Anko thought unable to stop gazing as his build and devilish handsome face.

"That's right Kurenai sensei, a new and improved Naruto," Naruto bowed his head and looked to Anko, "We do not believe we've had the pleasure."

Anko smirked deciding to have some fun, "Well of course we haven't had the pleasure, Naruto. We just met. But if you want you can come to my place and get really acquainted." She teased but got elbowed by Kurenai.

"Anko! Sorry for this Naruto, this is Anko Mitarashi, and she always says stuff like that." Kurenai apologized.

"No problem at all sensei, well it's been nice seeing you, but we must be going now. Later!" he chuckled as he started web slinging away.

Kurenai looked at Anko, "Anko why would you say that?"

"What? Just having a little fun, besides judging from the way he looks and that badass persona I'll bet he'd do wonders in bed." Anko smirked.

"Then you'd be recognized as a cradle robber by everyone." Kurenai added.

"So I don't care about their snake titles they give me, so I could care less what else they'd call me. So what do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know, I've never seen such abilities before." Kurenai replied.

Back at his apartment Naruto powered down his symbiote form and plopped onto his bed, "Tonight was a good run, but now for some rest." He said falling asleep.

When Naruto fell asleep he found himself in his mind again, "Oh back here again, I wonder what's up?" he asked himself having been able to address himself as 'I' while in his mind. He started walking to Kyubi's cage, "Yo fox you called?"

Kyubi suddenly appeared looking at him through the cage, **"Yes boy. Both Catastrophe and I have matters to discuss with you."**

"So where is Catastrophe?" Naruto asked.

**"****Right here!"** Catastrophe emerged from the ground taking his form.

"Ok so you're all here, what's up?" Naruto asked.

**"****While you were asleep that night you fused Catastrophe and I have been talking and we've discovered on how to help counter the weaknesses the symbiote possesses."** Kyubi explained.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

**"****Correct since we will be facing numerous ninja who know fire based jutsu we figured we'd try something, besides this way you can still enjoy other hot places like hotsprings."** Catastrophe explained.

**"****And most genjutsu that affects the mind also does problems on one's sense of hearing so by concentrating on my chakra to fuel Catastrophe we can alter out these weaknesses and protect you."** Kyubi finished.

"Magnificent!" Naruto smirked, "With all of us working together like this we really will become the ultimate force in the village."

**"****Yes however might I ask for something in return, like better rooming in here?"** Kyubi said, **"This cage is so damp and gloomy."**

"What can I do?" Naruto asked.

**"Concentrate and you can alter my surroundings."** Kyubi explained.

"All right then, I'll try…" Naruto started concentrating and the inside of the cage started appearing a large couch, an arm chair, a hot tub, a fridge, and a TV. "Nice, it's perfect." Kyubi said as he shrunk down to a regular fox size and stood on his hind legs acting like a man fox as he sat on the chair.

Naruto turned to Catastrophe, "Want to make a good quarters for you in my mind?"

**"****No need, because we are now bonded we share your mind as well, we've already created a perfect room in there,"** He motioned to a door with webbing on it. **"Come in and we'll show you."**

Naruto walked with Catastrophe into his room that was dark with a hammock made from his webbing, a TV with horror movie DVD's on a rack, the walls were decorated with horror like posters and Gothic like images.

Naruto whistled, "Not a bad look."

**"****Thank you. It suits us quite well,"** Catastrophe said lying on his hammock, **"By the way that Jonin woman who smelt of snakes, you noticed the way she was looking at us."**

"I have, she appeared to be into us. But the reason I don't know." Naruto said.

**"****Oh well, in time you'll figure it out."** Catastrophe chuckled.

"Well I'm going back to bed. The Chunin exams will be started in a few days." Naruto said as he left his mind and continued sleeping through the night.

The next two days, Naruto was once again resuming his training with not only his spider abilities, but with his jutsu and hand to hand techniques as well. He made sure to do it in a secluded part of Konoha's training grounds so no one would know of his new power just yet, he especially didn't want his own team to know just yet.

Then the night before the Chunin exams Sarutobi was in a meeting with the council, "What's this all about?" he asked.

"Sarutobi there have been repots throughout Konoha of a strange red and black creature with habits of a spider lurking around the village causing mischief." Homura started.

"Some observers claimed his voice was that of Naruto Uzumaki." Koharu added.

"Are you suggesting that Naruto's the one causing all that?" Sarutobi asked pretending to be clueless about it.

"Do not hide it Sarutobi, among the Konoha genin Naruto's always been your favorite though we don't know why." Danzo said.

"Maybe it is Naruto, so what do you want me to do about it?" Sarutobi asked as the council of civilians started shouting up.

"You're the Hokage you should have him executed for what he's been doing!" a man shouted.

"You call defending oneself a work of treason?" Sarutobi asked.

"How could you say he's defending himself?" Danzo frowned.

"Because Danzo, many of my trusted Anbu have surveyed the scenes and saw that Naruto was not the one to attack them first." Sarutobi explained feeling tired of putting up with their biasness.

"Regardless with whatever power he's using he could end up killing us all." A woman shot.

"Is that fear of him having power or that you fear he'd come after you because of how you and every single one of you has treated him?" Sarutobi questioned.

"I say we pull him out of the Chunin Exams." Another man suggested and the civilians started rooting on the subject until Sarutobi shouted.

"SILENCE!" he screamed putting the council into a fright, "You will do no such thing without my approval. Naruto is just as much a ninja as any other in the village even if he does have a new special power, and will not be stripped of it or lose his admission into the Chunin exams. Now then this meeting is closed." He finished and the civilians left the meeting room in frustration along with Danzo, Koharu, and Homura.

Sarutobi sighed looking out his window, "I'm glad Naruto was not here, otherwise he may have truly lost it with them as much as I have."

When morning came, Naruto ate and got himself cleaned up. He stood before his mirror as the symbiote took the form of his new wardrobe adding black fingerless gloves to it along with the white spider symbol found on Catastrophe's front on the back of his black trench coat. After fixing his headband he spoke, "We're ready." He went for the window jumping from the balcony and web slinged off for the academy.

When he got close enough he started walking, not wanting to reveal himself early in the exams. He spotted Sasuke and Sakura up ahead, "Bout time you showed up." Sasuke said.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Naruto chuckled.

"Why do you keep referring to yourself as 'we' Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Does it bother you Sakura? Well tough luck because you'll be hearing it for a long time," Naruto replied as Sakura started fuming, "Now come on we have to go," He said as they walked into the academy building.

They walked around the academy until they reached a floor that had an interesting sight. There were several groups of genin standing outside of a door. The said door was being blocked by two shinobi, who were refusing to let anyone else in. Two of the people that caught Naruto's eyes the most, a boy with large eyebrows, a soup bowl hair cut, and wore a green leotard outfit, the second was a cute brown haired girl with her hair done up in panda eared buns and wore Chinese styled clothes.

"Please we need to take the exams!" The bun haired girl pleaded.

"If you can't get past us then there's no way you'd make it." One of the guards mocked.

Naruto looked up seeing it was said to be the third floor but knew it was only the second floor but his spider sense went off looking at Sasuke.

"Hey do us a fave…" he started until Naruto stood on his foot, "Ouch! What the…" He demanded why Naruto did that until Naruto stared him and Sakura dead in the eyes,

"Don't say anything."

"You say something kid?" the second guard asked.

Naruto turned to them, "Ignore our teammate, he just has a giant mouth!"

Sasuke frowned in anger and Sakura was furious for insulting Sasuke, but they walked on past the group. Upon passing the bun haired girl, "Go up." He whispered and she blushed.

"What?" she asked.

"Keep going up." He gave her the hint until she realized it and nodded before going back to her team.

As squad seven ascended some stairs heading for the real third floor Sasuke spoke, "Naruto what the hell was that for?"

"Like we said you have such a huge mouth and ego you can't refrain from ever acting like a big shot pointing out the littlest of tricks!" Naruto replied in agitation, "If they can't figure it out for themselves, leave them."

"Then why did you whisper to that one girl?" Sakura asked.

"What can we say? She looked like she could pass as a real kunoichi unlike some." He said and Sakura fumed once more at his behavior.

Squad Seven made it to an open training area until they heard a voice call, "You down there."

They looked up seeing the eyebrows boy on the catwalk; he jumped down and landed perfectly at their level. "I am Rock Lee, you are Sasuke Uchiha correct?"

"I am." Sasuke nodded.

"I wish to have a spar with you." Lee challenged.

"A challenge but there's no time the exams will be starting soon." Sakura said.

"Don't worry I'll make this a quick one." Sasuke replied with a confident smirk.

Naruto looked at Lee and Sasuke and turned continuing on, "Naruto where do you think you're going?" Sakura asked.

"We have no interest in watching petty squabbles, we're going on ahead. Don't keep us waiting." He told both of them as he continued on leaving them.

As Naruto walked through the hall he thought to Kyubi, 'Rock Lee, we've seen him and his sensei Guy around the village numerous times engaging in bizarre exercises. Sasuke doesn't stand a chance in the slightest.'

"Is that why it was pointless to stick around?" Kyubi asked.

"Precisely," Naruto replied as he looked ahead seeing Kakashi, "Sensei."

"Naruto, where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Sasuke was challenged to a spar and Sakura being the lap dog stuck around," Naruto began, "We had no interest in watching so we went on ahead."

"I see," Kakashi eyes squinting his eye, "And by the way Naruto the Sandaime told me everything you told him about your other, and I don't mean the Kyubi."

"Oh he has, and does this change anything sensei?"

"Not at all, but I want you to be careful in how you use it. I know you and Sasuke don't see eye to eye, but try not to use your powers to provoke jealousy out of him." Kakashi said.

"And why not? He's always provoked and shown off his skills to everyone he's ever met. It's time we knock him down a peg or a few." Naruto said and Kakashi sighed knowing it would be bad for him.

They suddenly noticed Sakura and Sasuke approaching with Sasuke bruised a bit, "What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said scowling.

"You lost didn't you?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up!" Sasuke frowned.

"Come on you guys." Sakura said not wanting them to start as they stood before Kakashi.

"Well good to see you all arrived. With all three of you here you're all allowed to participate in the Chunin exams. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, knock em' dead." Kakashi encouraged them.

The three nodded as they headed through the doors of the room they would be in to take the exams. When they walked in they surveyed the scene noticing the room was loaded with dozens of ninja all there for the exams as well. Some of the other ninja had scowls and frowns, giving off negative and scary vibes.

Naruto frowned, 'These fools are our competition, how pathetic.' He thought.

"Sasuke!" a voice called and another old academy student of theirs known as Ino Yamanaka glomped Sasuke from behind much to his annoyance and Sakura's ire. "I was waiting for you to show up."

"Get off him porker!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh miss forehead they let you here to?" Ino asked making Sakura angrier until the bleach blonde looked around, "Hey where's that loud mouth Naruto?"

"How hurtful, Ino. Is that any way to talk to an old fellow student?" Naruto asked looking at her.

Ino finally recognizing Naruto blushed at his appearance, "Na-Naruto, wha-what happened to you?"

"A lot of things changed Ino, and for the best in my case." Naruto grinned noticing the blush forming on her face.

Suddenly approaching were Shikamaru and Chouji, "So you're here too, man things got more troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Always with the complaints Shikamaru," he began, "An excellent cover for your true disposition."

"Well look at this," A voice said belonging to Kiba Inuzuka the cocky dog boy with his team of Shino the bug user and Hinata the Hyuga heiress, "Looks like the gangs back together again."

"N-Naruto." Hinata blushed seeing the one she's admired for so long looking better looking than before.

"Naruto is that you?" Kiba asked.

"What'd you expect Kiba, the Shodaime Hokage?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Kiba frowned, "You may look different but that doesn't make you any cooler."

"Who said we're trying to be cooler?" Naruto teased, "Or are you jealous that we look better looking than you are?"

Kiba frowned some more while his dog Akamaru whimpered a bit feeling the vibes coming from Naruto.

"Hey you guys." A voice called.

All nine kids turned around and saw a Konoha Genin walk towards them. He was wearing a pair of glasses, with a grey shirt underneath a purple no sleeved shirt, and purple pants. He also wore grey fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals. He ran a hand through his silver hair as he smiled at them.

"You guys are all rookies fresh out of the academy, right?" Genin asked.

"Yes what's it to you?" Sasuke asked.

"I take that as a yes. Take it from someone who has taken this test a few times. Stop drawing attention to yourselves so much. Wspecially if you want to live." The genin explained.

"Good advice, but who exactly are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh sorry, my name's Kabuto Yakushi, and like I said I've taken this a few times. This is about my seventh time, so I've been taking it for two years so far."

" I guess it's true about the Chunin Exams being difficult." Naruto said.

"Just what I didn't need to hear." Shikamaru sighed.

"Tell you what, how about I give you guys some tips with these, my ninja info cards." Kabuto said pulling out a deck of cards.

"What're ninja info cards?" Chouji asked as he ate form his bag of chips.

"Basically they're cards that I channel chakra into, which then display information depending on what it is I want to see. I have over 200 cards containing info I've obtained over the last few years." Kabuto explained.

"Kabuto, can your cards show on each individual applicant?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh? Do you have interest in a certain applicant?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"Give me what you know about Rock Lee from Konoha, and Sabaku no Gaara." Sasuke said referring to the one who defeated him and the red headed Suna ninja they met prior to when Naruto found the symbiotes.

"You know their names and villages? That makes it easy," Kabuto said taking two cards from his deck and laid the first one down putting chakra into it exposing status on Lee, "First we have Rock Lee. He is one year older than all of you. His squad Leader is Might Guy, along side of his teammates Neji Hyuga and Tenten. He has completed 20 D-Ranked missions and 11 C-Ranks. His Taijutsu skills are amazing, but his other methods are very shaky. He was a standout among last year's rookies, however he didn't apply for the Chunin Exams until this year, meaning he's a first timer like the rest of you." Kabuto said.

Kabuto took another card doing the same thing revealing status on Gaara, "Ok now for Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience 8 C-Ranks, and 1 B-Rank. Though there's not much information on this guy, but there is this… He survived every mission without getting a single scratch on him."

This provoked shocks out of the genin while Naruto squinted across the room spotting Gaara in the crowd of candidates along side his team composed of his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari. Gaara noticed Naruto and started shaking softly and thought, 'That boy from before, something's different about him, it makes mother uneasy. Take note he's on my death list.'

While in the crowd of genin, the three genin wearing headbands with musical notes on them were watching the Leaf genin talk. The first of which was a girl who had long, black hair, wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, grey camouflage pants and a scarf, and black shinobi sandals and armbands. Next was a strange looking man that had most of his face wrapped completely in bandages, except for his eyes, he wore a long grey jacket that had sleeves, which covered his arms. He had a large, fuzzy object on his back, and was constantly hunched over. The final member had spiky black hair, wore a grey camouflage scarf and pants like the girl's, and a yellow shirt with the kanji for death written on it three times.

"Shall we?" the spiky haired boy asked.

"Let's go." the bandaged one said.

The three genin suddenly dashed forward and launched an attack at Kabuto. The one with spiky hair attacked high, throwing some kunai. Kabuto barely managed to jump out of the way coming face to face with the genin with bandages on his face. He dashed forward with his arm extended and took a swing at Kabuto that he managed to duck back to avoid, however, when he returned upright, his glasses suddenly shattered.

"He managed to dodge that! How did his glasses break?" Kiba asked.

"Must've come closer than it looked…" Shikamaru said.

Naruto frowned and thought, 'We felt it was sound vibrations coming from that guys' arms, we may not have weakness to it anymore but we can still feel it.'

Kabuto looked at his glasses, and then suddenly dropped them to the floor. He fell to his knees, shaking violently and then he began to vomit. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura cringed at the sight, and the others stared on in with widened eyes.

Naruto turned to them frowning, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Just checking out some of the competition. You know, you're pretty sad for someone who's taken this test for four years now." the female of the group said to Kabuto.

"Tell me about it… If this is the competition this year, then you better add this to your cards. All three of us genin from Hidden Sound Village are going to make Chunin this year." the spiky haired genin declared.

Suddenly, a large cloud of smoke erupted in the front of the room. As it cleared, a large man appeared in front of a group of Chunin. He was wearing a large black trench coat, a pair of black gloves and black boots. He wore a grey button up shirt, grey slacks, and a headband combined with a bandana tied on his head. His most standout feature, were the large scars on his face.

"All right listen up! You three from Sound! Knock it off or you'll be thrown out of this building faster than you can blink, got that?" the large man asked.

"My apologies. It's our first exam, and we just got a little carried away." the bandaged member of the squad said.

"Is that so… In that case let me set a ground rule for you and any other hotshots thinking they can just do whatever the hell they feel like. From now on all forms of fighting are forbidden, unless the examining officer says otherwise. Even then, anything that directly threatens the life of another applicant is still strictly forbidden. Anyone who breaks this rule is out of here. Any questions?" the large man asked.

No one said anything, which he assumed allowed him the right to move on, "All right then my name is Ibiki Morino, and I will be your first proctor. We'll now begin the first examination. Everyone line up here at the desk and turn in your application. We'll then give you one of these seating assignment cards." the large man said.

Ibiki paused as he held up a seating chart for the genin to see, "Report to the seat that the card indicates. When everyone is seated, we will hand out the written tests." He finished.

The genin all lined up and turned in their applications to the desk. After obtaining their numbers, they went to their assigned seats. Naruto ended up being close to the middle, while his team was spread out.

'We wonder what sort of questions we will be asked to answer.' Naruto thought curiously and looked up seeing Ibiki ready to explain.

"The rules are very important, so pay attention because I'm not going to answer any questions." Ibiki started

'Rules?' Sakura thought. 'It's a written test. What kind of rules do we need to hear for that?'

"Do not turn your papers until I say so, now let's start," Ibiki began, "Rule number one, each of you starts with ten points. There are a total of ten questions on the test and each one is worth a point. For every question you get wrong you will lose a point. Rule number two, the written test is still a team event. Not only does your score count, but those of your teammates do too. In other words, all three members of your team's points will be linked into one final score. Now, the final rule, if during the exam one of you candidates do anything out of the ordinary, or in other words, leads a sentinel into thinking that you're cheating and you get caught, it will cost two points from each member on the cheater's team." Ibiki addressed to the sentinels stationed in the room.

"That makes sense." Sakura said to herself.

"There is a good chance that during the exam, most of you will lose the total amount of points. In the event that that occurs, you will be forced to leave. Also, since no team can pass this exam without all three members, when one of you leaves, the whole team goes."

There were various murmurs among the crowd as they looked at their tests before them and the sentinels that were scattered about the room. Naruto's eyes widened, 'We're starting to hate this.' He thought.

Sakura thought, 'I feel sick.'

'Great, they just had to make a rule like that.' Sasuke thought.

"You all have one hour," Ibiki said. "You may begin."

Immediately, the sound of papers flipping and pencils clacking began to fill the room. Naruto sighed in disgust as he flipped his paper over and looked it over. He hated written tests even before he got his change. When someone asked him a question or something, he could answer it as best he could, but when he had to write it down, his mind for some reason would go blank.

'Ok here we go,' Naruto thought to himself as he paused and his eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the first question. 'What the hell is this? No basic genin in this room should be capable of answering these questions; it's nothing we were taught at the academy, what kind of joke are they pulling?'

He suddenly froze as if listening to Catastrophe within him, 'That's whats happening? Sneaky trick. Ok do your stuff.'

Unbeknownst to the sentinels or anyone taking the exam the symbiote of Catastrophe was looking at the person in back of Naruto watching him write down his answers, it then transferred what it was looking at back to Naruto who started writing the answers, 'We sure hope the others figured this out.' He thought

In fact most of the genin from his class were using their own tricks to gain answers from others. Some used hidden jutsus or even bloodlines. As Naruto finished his test he heard numerous sentinels call out to ninja to leave having caught them cheating.

Soon enough the number of students had been drastically reduced from there once was, but in his mind, that was still not enough. He cleared his throat, causing everyone to tense up for a moment. They pretty much figured he was going to give them the last question, so immediately every pencil went down to the final question on the test.

"It's time for the final question," Ibiki announced. "However, before I give it out, there is one final, absolute rule that must be announced first."

'An absolute rule…' Naruto thought. 'Now what the hell is going on?'

"First…" Ibiki said, "You must choose rather or not you accept this question."

"Choose?" Temari called from the back of the room.

"Correct… Know this though. If you choose not to answer the final question, you and your teammates will automatically fail the exams." Ibiki said.

"What?" a Kiba shouted. "What kind of idiot would choose not to answer it?"

"One who knows of the other half of this rule," Ibiki shot back, "If you choose to attempt to answer the final question, and get it wrong, then you and your team will still fail the test. Also, you will be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams again, being forced to remain a Genin forever."

A chill ran through the air at those words. The choice had basically come down to either you fail and wait almost a full year or you fail and never get to do it again. Even Sasuke was slightly tenser than he was before. Suddenly Naruto slammed his hand on the table in anger, causing all the attention in the room to be focused on him.

"You gotta be kidding me!" he shouted. "There are plenty of ninja here that have taken this exam more than once, we know there are!"

"Well, I guess you're just outta luck, ain't ya?" Ibiki asked with a grin. "I wasn't making the rules in the past, but I am now. Either you take the failing grade, leave now and take the exam next time, or you try, fail, and never take it again. It's your choice."

'Talk about a no win situation…' Sakura thought. 'What do we do…'

"Ready? Then let's begin," Ibiki said. "Those who do not wish to partake in the final question need only to raise their hand. Once their number has been confirmed, they may leave the room with their number is confirmed."

Almost immediately after saying that, several genin began to raise their hands and leave. Naruto couldn't believe that the man had shaken them up so bad, all thought truth be told, he had his doubts too. Like all the others, he was faced with a lose-lose situation. He sat quietly, thinking it over.

**'****Naruto!'**

'Catastrophe?' Naruto thought.

**'****Yes, do not fall for his act, he's just trying to trick you!'**

'Like before with the cheating threats?'

**'****Exactly, stay where you are, and pray your two idiotic teammates will to.'**

'We think we know how to do it.' Naruto thought while smirking as he slowly raised his hand and slammed it onto his table.

"Never!" Naruto shouted, "We are not a quitter! We are a ninja, and a ninja would never give up in any situation. Even if we're stuck being a genin forever, we'll still be the best shinobi there can be. So all we have to say is bring it on!" he declared glaring at Ibiki that made the proctor himself sweat. He thought to himself, 'Hopefully that did the trick.'

And it did just about the remaining genin that still stuck around admired that bode of confidence and stuck around as well.

'No one else is leaving…' Ibiki thought. 'Not that I'd expect them to after that, but still… Let's see, that brought us down to… Seventy-eight candidates still left.' The proctor broke into a hearty laugh. Everyone looked confused at him for a moment, before he regained his cool and suddenly smiled brightly at them. "Congratulations to those of you who are left. You've just completed the first part of the Chunin Exams!"

"What? What do you mean we're done?" Sakura asked in shock. "What about the last question?"

"Heh… There is no tenth question past the whole 'accept or reject thing!'" Ibiki chuckled until he paused as he looked over to the window. "That time already, huh?"

A large black shadow began to make its way to the window. The glass shattered to pieces as a woman jumped through the window. A banner launched from behind her, which had her name and shinobi rank painted on it. As it turned out which surprised Naruto was Anko whom he met that one night.

"Alright maggots, listen up!" the woman announced. "It's time for the second test of the Chunin Exams! I am the chief proctor, the beautiful, sexy, and still single, Anko Mitarashi!"

'Still single, that's very surprising.' Naruto thought.

Ibiki sighed, "Anko you're early again." Anko looked incredibly awkward especially after pulling such a stunt. She looked about the room at the remaining genin, and a slight scowl came to her face. She looked back at Ibiki and rolled her eyes at the scarred man.

"You passed this many teams this year? I swear Ibiki you've gotten soft!" Anko said.

"Or maybe we just have an interesting collection of candidates this year. Ever think about that?" he countered.

"Well that's gonna change! By the time I get done, this whole group will be cut in half!"

"Cut in half?" Sakura asked herself.

Anko smirked and addressed everyone in the room, "I'll explain the details of the exam at the next testing area. You all return and rest up, your squad leaders will then explain to where you are to meet for the second part of the exam!" Anko said. "Until then later!' she poofed away in smoke.

Ibiki nodded admitting them to leave while Naruto went to the window surprising everyone, "Naruto where're you going?" Sakura asked.

"We're out of here." He cackled before he jumped out the window shocking his fellow rookies as they ran to the window watching him run across the academy roof before jumping to another building roof doing an amazing flip like a gymnast.

"How did he?" Sasuke gasped.

"Whoa." Sakura gasped.

That night Naruto returned to his apartment building but to his surprise found Anko waiting there, "What're you doing here?" he asked landing on the roof in a crouching position.

"Waiting for you to show up." Anko smirked.

"And for what reason?" Naruto asked.

"I thought I'd get to know more about you, or 'us' as you would prefer it." Anko answered.

"You were told about our other weren't you?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Not as much from the Sandaime, he told me to ask you directly." Anko explained.

"We see, well if you wish to know everything let's go inside." Naruto said opening the door to his apartment and they entered.

Anko looked around seeing the unkempt room, "Charming." She said in sarcasm.

"Make no mistake, this is only temporary. Our real home is being prepared for us." Naruto explained.

"You don't say?" Anko smirked, "So then tell me about this other."

"Rather then tell you we'll show you." Naruto said taking both her hands into hers and the symbiote spreaded onto her connecting the two and in a flash Anko found herself in Naruto's mind.

"Welcome to my mind." Naruto explained.

"No 'we'?" Anko asked teasingly.

"Not when I'm here. Anyway follow me to my guest's room," Anko followed looking around seeing the cage set up and could feel strong chakra coming from it while Naruto noticed, "Do not be afraid the Kyubi may be in there but he's no threat to you."

**"****I heard that!"** Kyubi called from his chamber.

Naruto chuckled as they stopped in front of the web covered door. Naruto slowly opened it as the two peeked in seeing Catastrophe on his hammock watching a horror movie about a razor sharp knife gloved killer stabbing a girl. Catastrophe laughed, **"Oh we love it when he does that!"**

Naruto knocked on the door, "Knock-knock."

Catastrophe looked to the doorway, **"Naruto, you came in on the good part."** He groaned.

"Sorry for this interruption Catastrophe but we have a guest who's dying to get to know us." Naruto explained.

**"****A guest?"** Catastrophe got off the hammock and noticed Anko, **"Ah you're that woman from the other night. Anko Mitarashi."**

"That's right." She replied.

**"****Well welcome to our chamber. You can call us Catastrophe."** He bowed his head.

"So we've met before." Anko said knowing when she was talking with Naruto that night she was also talking to him.

"She wants to know just what you are and how we came to be." Naruto explained.

**"****Does she now, very well I'd be happy to show her everything."** Catastrophe said holding out his palm sending a black and red tendril to her forehead feeding her the same images he showed Naruto before as Venom and Carnage including all that Naruto experienced upon first meeting the two.

After Anko saw everything her mind processed all of it one thing at a time before it was all clear to her, "Whoa, that was like incredible, all that really happened?" she asked.

**"****Yes. Originally we were two separate beings until we became one and fused with Naruto here."** The symbiote explained.

Anko smirked looking to Naruto, "Well kid looks like you got a sweet power boost."

"That's what I thought." He admitted it.

Anko smiled and put an arm around Naruto, "You know you and are a lot alike."

"Really how so?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Both you and are have been loathed by people because of our pasts." Anko explained.

"What happened with you?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say I was trained by someone who turned out to just be a manipulator." She sighed.

"I see." Naruto said as he went on instincts and felt her cheek making her look at him,

"Well I don't hate you."

Anko smiled, "Yeah, and neither do I to you."

Catastrophe cleared its throat, "We are right here."

"Come on let's go." Naruto said ending the mind link and both were back in Naruto's apartment room.

"Well it's late and we both got a big day tomorrow," Anko said putting an arm around him, "Listen kid, if you ever want to become a real man, just come to me." She said giving him a playful lick on the cheek making him blush.

"Wha-what?"

"Catch you later Catastrophe." Anko winked before taking her leave.

Naruto stood there in surprise as he heard Catastrophe laughing, **"Oh that was better than cable!"**

"Shut up!" Naruto shot back but paused, "Why do we feel like we enjoyed it?"

**"****Another influence of us, after all we were originally bonded to the mind of young adults, you also acquired the urges of one."** Catastrophe snickered.

"No wonder we enjoyed it, well tomorrow's the second part. We must be ready for anything." Naruto said before he turned in.

**(Stay tuned for next time.)**


	3. Forest Spider

**(Chapter 3 is here)**

The very next morning, all participants for the Chunin Exams showed up at a training ground that was rather odd looking to the others. There were no training dummies or posts. In fact the grounds around the area looked as if it had been forgotten about years ago. The genin gazed in awe at the large wired and chained fence that held a giant forest with in it.

"Whoa, this place gives me the creeps." Sakura said as she gazed at it.

"Well that's why it's called the Forest of Death." Anko answered.

Naruto looked around and gazed amongst the competition seeing all the rookies from the academy, Lee's team, the guests from Suna, the sound genin from before, Kabuto and his team, and several others.

'So many competitors this will prove to be very entertaining.' Naruto thought until he heard Catastrophe.

**'****Naruto turn your gaze to your left.'**

Naruto doing so looked at his left and saw a team from Grass but he felt a strange vibe coming from a woman who appeared to be the head of the other two, 'What about her?' Naruto thought back to Catastrophe.

**'****We sense a very disturbing signature from that one, we are not quite sure what it is, but if it happens be careful with that one.'**

'Very well.' Naruto agreed as he listened to Anko continue.

"Ok, ok let me explain the lay about of the forest," Anko began, "It is bordered by a perimeter, interrupted at forty-four locked gates. Inside of that is a series of forests, a river and about ten kilometers out from that is a tower," Anko continued. "During the test, you may use any skills or tools available to you. In a sense, it's kind of a fight-to-the-death version of capture the flag, or in this case capture the scroll." Anko said.

"Capture the scroll?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Anko pulled out two scrolls, a black one and a white one. The black one had the kanji for earth written on it, and the white one had the kanji for heaven on it. She held them both up for the genin to see.

"There is a scroll for earth and a scroll for heaven. It's your job to get them both in order to pass. You'll have to hold onto the scroll you're given at the start while managing to get a hold of the other scroll you need to pass the exam with, and then bring them to the tower in the center," Anko explained. "Not only that, but you have a time limit. You will have five days to get both scrolls and make it to the tower." Anko said.

"Five days out there?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Yes and remember there are many dangers in that forest ranging from ferocious beasts, deadly insects and poisonous snakes. However those are the least of your worries, because once in there you all become enemies." Anko paused as she let it all sink into their skulls. There were questionable looks on all of the faces of the genin.

"Now that we have the basic rules out of the way, let's talk about the rules that pertain to being disqualified. Rule number one, if you fail to reach the tower before time expires, as a three-member squad, or with both scrolls in your possession, then you are out. Second, if you leave the forest for any reason during the test, you're out. Lastly, you are forbidden to look at the contents of the scrolls until you reach the inside of the tower."

"What happens if we look at them?" a waterfall ninja asked.

"If I told you then it would ruin the surprise," Anko said with a grin. A slight chill filled the air as they took that in. "One last piece of advice… Stay alive." Anko said.

The teams were dispersed and began to read over and sign the consent forms they were given beforehand as insurance of Konoha not being held for any ninjas death. They took their forms to a hut and traded them for a scroll. A black curtain was attached to the front of the booth. Naruto was watching from the side as Sasuke was getting the scroll and thought, 'So that's how they intend to trick us by concealing which scroll we have that way no other team knows who to go after.'

**'****Naruto we feel in that forest you will be forced to reveal our power.'** Catastrophe thought.

"We know, but worry not we could care less what anyone thinks of us. Right now the object at hand is to get through this exam.' Naruto thought back.

Soon after a few minutes the genin squads were stationed outside separate gates to head into the forest. Squad seven was ready to enter theirs.

"Ok this is it." Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura nodded ready to take off.

With the genin from the Sound stood the one bandaged up looks to his team, "You remember who we're going after, right?" Dosu asked.

"Yeah…" the girl named Kin asked.

"I can't wait to show him." the second boy named Zaku said.

The gates to the forest suddenly flew open. Immediately, all the various genin squads took to the forest, bouncing along the various trees and branches that lined the area. Anko smiled as she watched them take off. "And off they go."

While inside the forest, squad seven was making their way around hoping to find a targeted team to get a scroll. Soon they stopped on the ground to go over their plan.

"Ok first things first, which scroll do we have?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pulled out the scroll revealing to be an earth scroll, "An earth scroll."

"This means we'll have to find a heaven scroll," Sakura noticed. "But first how do we hide our scroll?"

"We'll handle that." Naruto said as he went to take the scroll but Sasuke held it back.

"Why should we leave the fate of our team in your hands?" Sasuke asked and Naruto frowned.

"Do you honestly think so little of us teme? Because unless you trust us none of us will ever make Chunin!" Naruto said firmly.

Sakura who didn't like the look in Naruto's eyes spoke, "Sasuke just give it to him."

Sasuke looked confused knowing this isn't like Sakura but hadn't noticed Naruto snatched the scroll already putting it inside his jacket, "Arigato."

"Hey why'd you just!" Sasuke was ready to argue until Naruto's spider sense went off.

"DOWN!" Naruto shouted pushing both of them to the ground before they almost became impaled with multiple shuriken.

"Whoa!" Sasuke and Sakura gasped knowing they would've almost gotten hit.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

They saw landing before them was the team from the Grass with the woman Naruto was warned to be careful of.

"Very quick and here I thought we were quiet enough to be undetected." The woman said.

"Did you three come here to take our scroll?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually young Uchiha, I have something better in mind," The woman answered and turned to the other two, "Keep the others distracted." She went at it with Sasuke as they fought.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called but was so caught up in watching Sasuke be led off she didn't see the two other Grass ninjas closing in on her forcing Naruto to launch his webbing at them pinning them to a tree.

"What is this stuff?" one of the ninja asked trying to cut himself out.

Sakura saw the webbing came from Naruto was confused, "Naruto how did you?"

Naruto turned to her, "It was a matter of time before you found out the secret behind the new us Sakura. So prepare yourself for what you're about to see!" Naruto said as his clothes morph into his Catastrophe form and his head was covered by the symbiote.

Sakura's eyes widened with fright as she backed away, "N-Naruto is that you?"

Catastrophe turned to her making her shake even more looking into the scary face of the creature as the guy himself answered her, **"We are more than just Naruto Sakura, call us Catastrophe!"** he cackled which scared Sakura.

'This is not the Naruto I knew form before, he's become scary!' she thought in fear.

**"****You go on ahead and help Sasuke; we got to deal with these insects!"**** Catastrophe ordered but saw she was too scared to move, ****"Now!"**

Sakura jumped and hurried off to find Sasuke while Catastrophe approached the two webbed up Grass ninja, "What what're you going to do to us?" one asked in fear from looking at the scary look on Catastrophe's face.

Catastrophe smirked, **"We're going to fulfill the real requirements for being ninja!"** he said as his right hand turned into an axe and the ninjas screamed as he swung it at them silencing them and their heads fell to the ground still with shocked expressions, **"Now to find the others!"** he said as he web slinged off in the direction his team and the other grass ninja headed off to.

He slinged through the forest until his spider sense went off and he saw Sasuke trying to take on the Grass ninja as best as he could but was proving much of a fight.

"Senei Jashu!" The grass ninja called as multiple snakes emerged from her sleeves and went to attack Sasuke who couldn't move fast enough until he saw Catastrophe swing in using his bladed claws to cut the snakes.

"What the?" Sasuke was freaked out but the strange monstrous looking creature that suddenly saved his hide, "What're you?"

**"****Hang tight Sasuke, we'll handle this."** Catastrophe said as Sasuke backed into a tree but he recognized the voice.

"Na-Naruto?" he gasped with wide eyes.

Catastrophe smirked, **"In the symbiotic flesh."** He chuckled and looked toward the grass ninja.

"Interesting, in all my years I've never seen such a creature like you. What do they call you?" the ninja asked.

**"****We are Catastrophe!"** the symbiote ninja called, **"And we don't believe you are a grass ninja for real."**

"What?" Sakura and Sasuke gasped in confusion.

**"And how would someone like you know about that?"** the ninja asked in interest.

**"****Because we know one in Konoha that has that snake smell on them, and she told us she was taught everything she knew by a traitor who used her. We can only deduce that traitor is you!"** Catastrophe accused.

Squad seven gasped thinking if someone taught one of their own ninja everything they knew then that meant the ninja they were facing was one of their own or was. They then and heard the ninja snicker and spoke in a male voice, a very scary male voice, **"So you figured it out, I guess my dear Anko couldn't resist telling the tale about our master and student lives."**

**"****So you **_**are**_** a rogue ninja from our village!"** Catastrophe called.

The ninja snickered again before pulling on its face and ripped it off revealing a male face with pale bleach white skin, beady yellow eyes, and a mop of black hair on his head, "I guess even the darkest of reputations can't remain secret. Well then let me properly introduce myself. I am Orochimaru." He said licking his lips with a long tongue.

"I don't care who you are, because you're going to die!" Sasuke shouted lunging at

Orochimaru throwing a punch only to see he really hit a mud clone that melted. "It was a fake!" Sasuke gasped.

They looked up seeing Orochimaru on a higher branch, "I've been waiting for you Sasuke Uchiha." He said while making a few hand signs, and he stretched his neck forward past them and bit Sasuke in the neck. The Uchiha screamed in agonizing pain, and when Orochimaru let go Sasuke fell to the ground and three comma markings appeared on his neck.

"What'd you do to him?" Sakura gasped.

"Just a simple token of my appreciation, he will eventually seek me out for power." Orochimaru answered.

**"You teme!"** Catastrophe growled.

"Well children I'd love to stick around but I have other engagements so catch you later!" Orochimaru attempts to flee, but Catastrophe jumped him.

**"You're dead!"** he called as he tackled Orochimaru to another tree and the two were locked in combat as they started going further and further away from Sakura and Sasuke who was still screaming in pain.

"Naruto come back!" Sakura cried.

Catastrophe and Orochimaru continued fighting with the symbiote ninja not showing any mercy, "Naruto is it, the only one with that name is the Kyubi Jinchuriki."

**"****That's right, but we're more than a Jinchuriki thanks to our other!"** Catastrophe called as he was launching webbing at the snake who was avoiding as much as he could.

"Well I don't know who this other is, but it won't matter," Orochimaru continued, "Because even if you are stronger than any genin I've ever known, you're still out of your league. The only one capable of giving me a challenge these days would be the old Sandaime himself, but I highly doubt even he has the guts to kill me. I mean if he had the guts for that he would've done it to me years ago." He mocked.

Catastrophe frowned as he started channeling Kyubi's chakra mixing with his symbiote strength and started fighting back even harder, **"Two things you should remember. One, do not underestimate us, and two, never diss the old man!"** he roared as he tackled Orochimaru to a tree but melted into another mud clone and he growled.

He spun seeing Orochimaru behind him, "Well Catastrophe it's been fun, but like I said, I have matters elsewhere." He said until he almost got a kunai into his back, but he jumped away onto another branch, seeing it came from Anko which surprised Catastrophe.

"It's been a long time, sensei." Anko frowned.

"Indeed it has my dear, Anko." Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Naruto, stay back leave him to me!" Anko commanded.

Catastrophe nodded as Anko and Orochimaru go at it in an art of snakes. "Why have you decided to come back here to Konoha after so long?" Anko asked her former sensei.

"Well if you must know I came back in hopes of obtaining a certain Kekkei Genkai to help fulfill my life's ambition." Orochimaru explained.

"You're not talking about the Sharingan are you?" Anko gasped recalling her sensei's old ambition.

"That's right, in fact moments ago I placed the same little gift I gave you on the youngest Uchiha that's alive." Orochimaru replied.

"You'll be dead before he comes to you." Anko threatened him.

"So sure of yourself aren't you?" Orochimaru asked with a sick smirk.

"I am because I'll take us both out if I have to!" she pinned him to a tree, "Souja Sousai no Jutsu!" she shouted as snakes bounded Orochimaru's wrists, "I might die but I'll take you with me!" Anko shouted.

"Good form Anko, but not enough." Orochimaru said as he melted into mud revealing to have been a mud clone substitute. Anko gasped and quickly ended the jutsu so it didn't take just her life.

Catastrophe and Anko saw Orochimaru was on another tree branch but closer to the both of them. "I'll leave you both with this, feel free to tell people I'm about, however Anko do not let them cancel the Chunin Exams or I will unleash my power on the village. That's a promise." Orochimaru said before fading into the tree.

**"Oh man."** Catastrophe groaned as his head opened up leaving Naruto's head uncovered.

"He got away." Anko growled.

They sighed knowing there was nothing else to do, "Anko how'd you know to come here?" Naruto asked.

"Some of the Chunin found the Grass genin killed and their faces were stolen." Anko explained.

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked.

"_You_ continue with the Chunin Exams. I'm going to the Hokage to tell him of these events." Anko replied and she shunshined away.

"Of course, we must get back to our team," Naruto said as he was about to take off but dropped to his knee, "Fighting that teme took a lot out of us. We can't continue for the day. We need rest." He said as he took shelter inside a tree trunk to keep hidden from other enemies.

He slept the whole night until morning came and he woke up, "Ah yes refreshed and ready to go. We just hope the others are all right." He said and summoned Kage Bunshins, "Split up and dispel if you've found them." He ordered the clones as they took off to find Sakura and Sasuke while he searched as well.

Naruto was web slinging around the forest still in Catastrophe form with his head exposed having no need to be in full symbiote form for the moment. He soon felt one of his clones dispel and the memory of where his team was came to him and he headed off in a direction.

Naruto finally made it to the location but surveyed the scene noticing Sasuke was lying under a tree unconscious, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Chouji were defending Sakura who's hair was cut shortened very badly and a knocked out Rock Lee being supported by his teammates Neji and Tenten, Ino was being taken care of by Shikamaru because she used her mind transfer Jutsu to possess the Sound girl named Kin, "Looks like they'll need help." Naruto said ready to jump in but felt a surge of heavy chakra in the air, and saw it radiating from Sasuke who shot up and seemed to be covered in black flame markings on his body like tattoos, 'Is that the power of the mark put on him?" Naruto thought.

Kyubi thought, **'Might be, I've never felt such a strong chakra signature it seems almost non human like mine.'**

**'****Yes, we feel it's dangerous vibes.'** Catastrophe thought.

Naruto watched the scene as Sasuke started attacking Zaku and soon the Uchiha started fighting dirty with sound ninja, he got behind the Sound genin pulling his arms backwards, "You must really be attached to these arms!" Sasuke told Zaku and he pulled on them. Everyone watched as Sasuke pulled so hard the bones in Zaku's arms broke.

Naruto despite having part of Carnage's lust for seeing violence such as that still looked shocked by this never seeing his own teammate fight dirty, 'Sasuke just broke that guys arms,' Naruto thought. 'That's it we're stepping in and taking him out!' Naruto thought ready to move but froze seeing Sakura run to Sasuke and holds his back pleading for him to stop.

Naruto thought Sakura was done for, but stood corrected seeing the tattooed flames on Sasuke's body sink back into the seal on his neck. Ino returned to her body and Kin and Dosu collect the injured Zaku and offered team Seven their Heaven Scroll. But before they could escape they were shot by webbing and were bounded up like trapped flies, this got more shocks out of the rookies.

"Where'd that come from?" Kiba gasped.

"From us!" Naruto called as he walked out into the open leaving the group surprised and shocked at Naruto body covered by a black and red substance along with the spider symbols on him they recognized from his clothes.

"Naruto?" Hinata gasped.

"Yes Hinata it is us, but a much more bad ass us," Naruto said and turned to the three sound ninja, "Now then, these three have answers we seek!" he used his left hand to hoist the three bound together ninja above him, "Talk, what does your master Orochimaru want?"

The three sound genin were feared for their lives, "We don't know anything!" Zaku cried still feeling the pain from his broken arms.

"You're lying!" Naruto called as his head became Catastrophe's which put a fright on everyone around him, "We know you are!" he bellowed as the symbiotic substance from his arm holding them up covered their heads and the symbiote probed their minds and fed some juicy info to Naruto.

_Flashback_

_From the viewpoints of the three sound genin they were amongst other ninja of their own village where Orochimaru stood before them with Kabuto at his side, "Listen up my ninja. The Chunin exams are only a month away, it's the perfect opportunity to stage an all out attack on Konoha and take it for our own!"_

'All out attack on Konoha?' Naruto thought.

_One Sound ninja spoke, "But Lord Orochimaru, their forces are strong and we do not as much followers so far."_

"_Ah yes, but that's only part one of my plan," Orochimaru continued, "For you see I managed to manipulate the village of Suna in the Land of Wind to turn on their allied nation by posing as their Kazekage."_

_Naruto was shocked to have heard this seeing he got all the info he would need._

_Flashback ends_

Naruto called back the symbiote to his body as the three Sound genin were scared out of their wits, "Arigato for this lovely info, and don't worry we'll spare you three the pain of having to return to your master in failure." He said turning his right hand into an axe like before he swung it at their screaming bodies and their heads fell down and their lifeless bodies were dropped.

All the rookies were already in utter shock having just seen what Sasuke did to the one genin were even more shocked at what Naruto just did to all three of them which was just as worse. Naruto powered down Catastrophe's head and turned to them, "What?" he asked.

"Naruto did you just?" Chouji asked feeling like he could throw up.

"Kill them? Yes Chouji we did," Naruto answered, "Surprised? That's shocking, because that's one of the many jobs we are required to do as ninja, if you cannot handle it then maybe you're not qualified for it. Of course there are those who look capable of the job," He said making Tenten blush as he turned to others like Hinata and Ino, "And those who are capable of, if they were steered into the right direction."

That got Ino and Hinata blushing just like Tenten from that compliment

Kiba finally called out, "Naruto, just what the hell are you?"

Naruto turned to him, "We're afraid that information must be kept in secluded areas. Telling you out here just isn't safe. If you or anyone else wishes to know how we got this new form make it to the tower with both scrolls and we may explain ourselves," Naruto said and turned to Sakura and Sasuke, "Can you two walk?"

"We think so." Sakura said but before any of them could move they were hoisted onto Naruto's back with their arms draped down him.

"It'll take too long if you walked and we don't wanna wait, so hold on tight." He called as he started web slinging off with his team leaving all the other rookies.

"He's like a spider." Shino gasped seeing him use webbing to sling off.

Shikamaru watched, "I'll tell you one thing guys. I'm glad we didn't have to fight him or who knows what he could've done with us." He looked back at the corpses of the three sound genin.

"Let's get going we wasted enough time." Neji told Lee and Tenten who watched as Naruto continued on into the forest before going out of sight.

'I wonder if he'd let me ride on him like that.' Tenten thought.

"Tenten!" Neji called as she snapped out of it and followed her team.

"Uh coming." Tenten said as she followed them.

"Come on Ino let's get out of here." Shikamaru said as he and Chouji started leaving while Ino looked where Naruto left.

'Wow I guess I can't say Naruto's a dead last anymore.' She thought still in shock from what he just did but snapped out of her thoughts to follow her team leaving squad eight.

Kiba huffed, "He thinks he's so cool just because he can fire webs, he's probably still the same as before even if he did kill those three. Come on guys." Kiba said as his team followed him.

Back with team seven Naruto continued slinging his way through the forest with his team on his back, "How're you holding up Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, but my heads still spinning." Sasuke said.

"Not surprising after what you went through," Naruto replied until he spotted the tower ahead. "There's our stop." He said as he landed on the ground.

His two teammates got off his back as his body transformed back into his regular clothes, "Let's go in." he said before his spider sense went off and he spun seeing Kabuto and his team.

"Hey guys you made it!" Kabuto waved.

"Hey Kabuto, good to see you did to." Sakura waved.

Naruto's eyes tightened and he thought, 'Kabuto, he was in the sound genin's memories, he's an ally of Orochimaru. We should interrogate him now, but with what the info we have already should be enough… for now.'

"Come on let's go." Sasuke said as they entered the building.

They walked through a hallway until they reached the center, "You still have the Heaven scroll, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Of course we still do." Naruto said pulling it out of his jacket.

Sasuke pulled out the earth scroll and they opened both before dropping them on the ground and in a poof of smoke there stood Iruka Umino their academy instructor.

"Hey guys glad to see you made it."

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Where'd you come from?" Sakura asked.

"Those scrolls you were assigned to obtain was actually a summoning scroll. When you obtained both and opened them together you were able to summon me here," Iruka explains, "And I'm here to congratulate you for passing the second part of the Chunin exams."

"Well arigato." Naruto said.

"Since you have three days to spare before the five days are up you're free to wait around here until then, Rooms and beds are top level on the right, and a cafeteria on the left." Iruka explains the layout of the tower.

"Thanks, by the way has anybody else made it here yet?" Naruto asked.

"Well this team from Suna, a red head, a blonde, and a guy in a black outfit," Iruka explained and the three genin were surprised, "And I should warn you the red head didn't have a scratch on him when he got here." Iruka warned them.

"We know that much." Naruto replied.

'Just like Kabuto's card said.' Sasuke thought.

"Well until then try to relax a little." Iruka said.

"Will do, sensei." Naruto replied.

"Although Naruto the Sandaime wishes to talk to you soon so don't wander far." Iruka added.

"Hai sensei," Naruto replied as he turned to his team, "Let's get our room and we'll talk."

Soon the three chose their selected room until the Chunin Exams continued and Sakura and Sasuke were sitting while Naruto explained everything to them leaving them in utter shock.

"So all this time when you've been saying 'we'?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"We mean both of us." Naruto answered.

"No way." Sasuke gasped.

"But the question is, what are we to you now? Do you still think of us as your comrade or do you only see us as a monster now?" Naruto asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked, "I now wanna fight you more than ever in this event."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in surprise and turned to his other teammate, "And you?"

Sakura stammered, "Well I am still in complete shock having never though you of all ninja would be like this, but so long as you don't come after me then I guess I won't have a problem either."

"Good, and rest assured we don't go after fellow comrades unless it's necessary, but we know you wouldn't do anything that far." Naruto said.

Suddenly Naruto's spider sense went off as he flung to the door, opening it revealing the old man that was startled.

"Naruto, I wish you would stop scaring me like that." Sarutobi said trying to regain his composure.

"Nothing escapes our senses, Jiji." Naruto chuckled.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Anyway Naruto I trust Iruka noted I would be coming to talk to you?"

"Of course sir." He nodded.

"Good, then come with me." Sarutobi escorted Naruto out leaving his team.

In another room Naruto was talking with Sarutobi about the actions that transpired back in the forest. "And that's what happened." Naruto finished.

Sarutobi pondered all this and thought, 'Just as Anko said Orochimaru is still after the Sharingan.'

"Jiji we want to know just what is Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto eventually you and every other genin will have to know about all past ninjas be they heroes or rogues, but Orochimaru was the traitorous of almost any nuke-nin from our village. Orochimaru was in fact once my student."

"Student?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, many years ago during my earlier years as Hokage I trained three students as any other sensei did in the past. One of them was Jiraiya the master of toad like jutsu, and he was in fact the sensei to your father."

"Interesting." Naruto pondered.

"Although he has always had habits similar to you before your change Naruto."

"You don't say?"

"Yes. The second of my former students was Tsunade the slug Queen, she was in fact the one who founded our medical facilities during the time of war, she is in fact the best medical ninja you'll ever hear about. And Orochimaru was the master in the art of snake like jutsu. Together the three became known as the Legendary Sannin." The Sandaime explained.

"All right but what about Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru was a complicated one, he was an orphan just like you, but like other gifted ninja he showed skill beyond that an ordinary genin…"

"Don't exaggerate on that." Naruto said not wanting to hear about gifted ninja at a young age having heard enough of that about Sasuke in the past.

"Yes. Well I once had high hopes for him thinking he may have been perfect as my successor, but all that changed that day. We discovered he started learning forbidden jutsu as well as experimenting on human lives to further his research for he had two ambitions, and one was to help the other."

"What ambitions?" Naruto asked.

"His first one was to develop techniques to make himself eternal."

"He wanted to cheat death?" Naruto asked.

"Yes for his biggest goal would take years to accomplish years that no ordinary human could last. That bigger ambition was to learn all the worlds' jutsu."

"All jutsu?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes he felt by mastering all jutsu he would become the ultimate ninja." Sarutobi explained.

"Sick twisted mad man." Naruto frowned.

"After discovering this horrifying secret he defected from Konoha and we've been trying to find him ever since." Sarutobi finished.

"Well he found our squad and slapped a mark on Sasuke."

"Yes, just as I feared," Sarutobi said, "That mark was originally placed on Anko who Orochimaru had hoped it would make her worthy enough but it didn't so he abandoned her. But now he's put it on Sasuke because he has the one thing that could help him fulfill his ambition."

"His Sharingan." Naruto said.

"Precisely."

"Well, nothing much to do about that now, but we still have more to say that we found out from his lackeys." Naruto said.

"And what's that?"

"Orochimaru plans to invade the village, and he's going to use Suna to do it." Naruto explained.

"Suna?"

"Yes he's posing as their Kazekage to turn their village against us."

"That fool." Sarutobi firmed his eyes.

"Yes and he's already got a spy under our noses, Kabuto Yakushi." Naruto added.

Sarutobi thought back at that name, "Yes I remember that name from past Chunin exam contestant lists, but he always seems to drop out in the middle of them. I think I understand why now."

"We would suggest having him followed and monitored since he's working with Orochimaru." Naruto suggested.

"And he shall, arigato for this information Naruto. However if there truly is going to be an attack we'll need help, and I know just who to send for… Jiraiya."

"So where is he anyway?" Naruto asked not knowing the whereabouts of the other two Sannin.

"Jiraiya's been out of the village on official spy work monitoring the lands for enemy ninja activity that could pose a threat to us," Sarutobi explained and thought, 'Among other activities.'

"Well for our sakes he better come, now then if you don't mind we'd like to head back now and get some rest."

"Of course Naruto." Sarutobi said sending him off.

Naruto was walking through the halls of the building thinking to his partners, 'Kyubi Catastrophe, from here on out the dangers are only going to be getting worse, we trust you'll be there to back us up?'

**"****Of course Naruto."** Kyubi agreed.

**"****For another chance to spill more enemies blood is something we can't pass up."** Catastrophe chuckled.

"Yes and there's only one person's blood we're more than anxious to spill." Naruto said as Orochimaru flashed in his mind.

**(And that's the chapter friends.)**


	4. Preliminaries

**(Welcome to chapter four.)**

After three days of resting, it was the day of the prelims and all the genin that made it there including Naruto's squad, squads eight, ten, Guy's, Gaara's, and Kabuto's stood before the Sandaime, the proctors for the Chunin exams, and their Jonin senseis.

"All right, I would like to congratulate each of you for making it this far in the Chunin exams!" The Hokage announced. "However, we have to have a preliminary match so we can cut this crop in half."

"So before we begin, is there any of you wishing to withdraw now?" Anko asked.

Kabuto suddenly raised his hand, "Yes I am wishing to withdraw."

Naruto flinched as the glanced at Kabuto knowing what he's planning to do, dropping out so he can sneak off to Orochimaru and give him a report. As Kabuto left the Sandaime began again.

"If that's all, then I'll hand this over to your new instructor. Hayate!" The Hokage called as a pale white skinned Jonin with bags under his eyes approached.

The proctor let out a cough before speaking, "Hello, my name is Hayate Gekkou and I shall serve as the proctor for the next stage of the exams. In these preliminaries each of you will be chosen to randomly fight another Genin in this room. Your names will be displayed up there," He motioned as a huge screen was lowered down and their names were displayed, "However due to having uneven participants one of you may not be selected to fight. The rules are simple. You're allowed use of any weapon or jutsus, but when I tell you to stop, you will stop or risk disqualification."

"Let the match-ups begin!" The Hokage called as the machine started mixing up the names and after a minute the first two names that came up were 'Sasuke Uchiha' and 'Yoroi Akadou'. Sasuke smirked, Yes.' He thought. Naruto and Sakura glanced at their teammate hoping he doesn't flip out like before.

"Very well. Those who were selected remain here, and the rest of you go above where you may observe the fighting from a safe distance." Hayate instructed everyone.

So everyone besides Sasuke, and Yoroi left for the catwalks. The Konoha Genin were on one side, while the foreign ninjas from Sand were on the opposite side.

Naruto watched sitting on the railing of the catwalk like a spider as Catastrophe contacted him, **"Naruto."**

'Yes Catastrophe?'

'**Before or if we are selected to fight take note it may be against one of our very own ninja from our village, but do not let that stop us from fighting to our fullest should they provoke it out of us.'**

'No problem at all.' Naruto replied and turned to watch the match.

"This first match Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akadou." Hayate began, "Let the first match of the preliminaries begin!"

Naruto and the group watched the match seeing Yoroi was a chakra absorber. The more blows he tried landing on Sasuke the more chakra he was absorbing. Sasuke was getting weaker by the minute, and felt the curse mark on his neck was trying to take him over. Sasuke struggled to keep it contained and instead focused on using Taijutsu with a technique known as Konoha Kage Buyou that he copied while fighting Lee before the exams began. He then slammed Yoroi to the ground knocking him unconscious and out of the match.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the winner!" Hayate declared.

"All right Sasuke!" Sakura called while Naruto smirked.

'Well Sasuke congrats, but do not think this will make you seem any stronger after all that fool was nothing compared to the real threats in this room.' He thought glancing at Gaara having felt vibes from him since he got the spider sense.

Sasuke fell to the ground, but was caught by Kakashi's knee. Kakashi told the emdic he'd take Sasuke personally and vanished.

Soon the computer started up again with the drawing and the two names that came up were 'Shino Aburame' and 'Chouji Akimichi'. Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai turned to Shino who nodded and walked his way down to the arena while Chouji looked ready and joined Shino.

As the two genin met Chouji spoke, "Don't think just because we're from the same village I'm going to hold back."

"It would be an insult if you did." Shino added.

"If you are ready you may begin." Hayate spoke as the two went at it using their family's secret techniques but eventually Shino's insect technique ended up towering over Chouji's expansion technique when the insects sucked out most of his chakra until Chouji gave not wanting to be drained dry.

"Shino Aburame is the winner." Hayate called.

Hinata and Kiba applauded while Kurenai smiled seeing Shino return to them as Shikamaru, Ino, and Asuma checked in on their comrade. "Sorry guys, guess I couldn't do it." Chouji said.

"Don't worry about it. As soon as you're healed up we'll get some barbeque." Asuma said.

"Cool." Chouji said beginning to salivate as he was carried off by the meds.

They then watched the screen as the next names were drawn. The next two names that were drawn were 'Misumi Tsurugi' & 'Kankuro'.

The two genin went onto the arena and waited for the go, "You may begin!" Hayate called.

(Match plays out like it did with Kankuro winning)

After Kankuro used his ninja puppet to defeat Misumi, he returned to the catwalk with his sibs. The group then watched and noticed the next two names to come up were 'Ino Yamanaka' & 'Sakura Haruno'. "Well Sakura hope you're ready." Kakashi said.

"I am sensei." Sakura said confidently.

Soon the two kunoichi's made it to the area and got into fighting stances. When the matched was announced to begin the two kunoichi went at it in a Taijutsu fight since they both barely knew any real offensive jutsus. The two eventually delivered a double punch knocking each other out.

"Due to a double knockout, neither genin will advance." Hayate called the match.

Kakashi and Asuma shunshined down and carry their respective student back up to the catwalk where they laid them down to rest up.

When they awoke Naruto looked down at them, "We have to say both of you performed well for your skills."

"Uh arigato." Sakura said.

"Yeah thanks." Ino added.

Naruto lifted Ino's chin up to make her look at him while this made the blonde kunoichi blush as he whispered to her, "Our other and we were rooting for you so you know." Ino blushed at how he whispered into her ear.

They looked back at the drawing board as the next two names that were drawn were 'Naruto Uzumaki' & 'Kiba Inuzuka'.

"Sweet! Come on Akamaru, let's show that web spitting punk what a real ninja is like," Kiba said with confidence but Akamaru wouldn't budge, and ran behind Hinata so Kiba wouldn't pursue him, "Akamaru what's wrong?"

"It's obvious your dog is smarter than you. Knowing who it can and cannot fight against. We'll be on the arena. Don't keep us waiting." Naruto said leaping from the railing and landed down on the arena on his feet.

"All right Akamaru you win." Kiba said before he went down to the arena as well.

Hayate stood in the center, "This next match between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka will now commence. If you are ready fight!"

Kiba then took off to attack Naruto with his clan's speed but when he was right on top of the blonde, said shinobi jumped over Kiba and landed with perfect grace on the floor and looked to him, "Good try Kiba, but not good enough."

"I'll show you not good enough, Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Kiba called as his body started looking more feral; "Now here I come!" he tackled for Naruto who once again kept flipping over him.

"You know Kiba this is starting to be a bore, so how about we show you just what you're really up against!" Naruto called as the symbiote formed around him transforming him into Catastrophe.

"This again, Naruto I don't know what this is but it…" Kiba began but was cut off.

"**It's not just Naruto this time dog boy. Call us Catastrophe!"** he declared with a manic laugh.

The Sandaime was surprised Naruto would take that form while Kakashi and Asuma were in shock while Kurenai remained neutral having already seen this form of Naruto's. Anko licked her lip eager to see what the spider boy would do, while on the other side Gaara was staring at Catastrophe with his arms quivering a bit.

'This feeling, he is not like he was when we first met; he may be more worth knowing that I thought.' Gaara thought.

"You think I'm afraid that freak of a form think again!" Kiba called to Catastrophe.

"**Oh we beg to differ Kiba we know you're afraid,"** Catastrophe said as his fork tongue slicked his lip, **"You think by acting tough like that you can hide your fear, but you cannot hide your true feelings from us!"**

Kiba frowned as he tried attacking Catastrophe but the symbiotic ninja kept catching Kiba and throwing him around but the Inuzuka just kept coming.

"Naruto's not even flinching." Shikamaru gasped.

"He truly is not what he used to be." Shino added.

"Did you know about this Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Heard yes, but this my first time seeing it up close." Kakashi admitted seeing it was more than what the Sandaime said it was.

Back on the arena, Catastrophe was jumping from wall to wall while Kiba kept on coming at him, "So much for your family speed or is it perhaps you're still a pup?" Catastrophe mocked him.

"Damn you!" Kiba cried, "Gatsuuga!" he continued striking but Catastrophe was shaking off his moves while throwing his own punches and kicks which was really leaving bruises on the Inuzuka heir.

"**You're still not worthy enough to truly take down so let us wrap this up." **Catastrophe called creating nine shadow clones and they all fired a web shot at Kiba from multiple angles and started running around circling the dog ninja making the webbing wrap around him.

"Hey, what!" Kiba called as he was being spun into a web cocoon like what a spider does to bugs.

Soon Catastrophe and his clones have webbed Kiba up in a thick cocoon and the real one turned to the clones, **"We'll take it from here boys."** He said as the dispelled and Catastrophe gripped the webbing strand that extended from his wrist and started spinning the cocoon around and around by the web strand while Kiba let out a muffled scream from inside.

**"Round and around and away it goes!"** he released it sending the cocoon heading upward to the ceiling, but using his fast reflexes jumped upward above the cocoon and slammed his fists down on it sending the encased shinobi crashing onto the arena while Catastrophe touched back down perfectly.

"**He won't be moving after that last attack for several hours so no point in continuing it."** Catastrophe said turning his hands into sharpened claws that shredded the cocoon releasing Kiba who looked beaten to a pulp while unconscious.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner." Hayate called.

Sakura applauded, "Way to go, Naruto!"

"Naruto defeated Kiba like he was nothing." Hinata gasped.

Kurenai smiled, "Yes, goes to show you should never underestimate your opponent."

Catastrophe held up his right arm shooting a web thread to the ceiling and pulled himself back up to the catwalk where he transformed back into Naruto. "Not much of a work out, but it was good for what it was." He flexed his fingers around.

"Not bad there Naruto, you've really come a long way." Kakashi said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto asked as they watched to see who would be next.

The next two names that popped out were 'Hinata Hyuga' & 'Neji Hyuga'. Everyone from Konoha gasped in surprise. Kurenai and Shino looked at Hinata who was shocked as ever. While Guy, Lee, and Tenten saw Neji had no emotions at all.

Both of them walked down, and stood on opposite ends of each other awaiting Hayate's word.

"If you're ready you may begin!" shouted Hayate, before he jumped back.

Hinata got ready to attack but Neji spoke causing her to halt, "Give up."

Hinata suddenly froze in place while the genin were surprised as Neji continued to berate her bringing down her self confidence while Naruto started frowning as finally had it as he launched a small web at Neji's mouth covering it.

Neji mumbled surprised at that web launched at his mouth and struggled to pull it off before looking up at Naruto who was frowning. Neji removed the web covering his mouth as Hinata refused to walk away leaving Neji irritated.

So Hinata and Neji went at it with their gentle fist art with both sides appearing even. However as Hinata continued pushing herself to her limits Neji just attacked even harder. Neji started delivering blows at her chakra network to disable her chakra flow followed by striking lethal organs. Soon they stood on opposite ends with Neji looking as calm as ever while Hinata stood with blood dripping from her mouth and such all while trying to keep balanced.

Neji looking totally pissed off at Hinata for trying to lecture him and charged her in blind rage only to be restrained by Hayate, Guy, Kurenai, and Kakashi.

Neji obeyed his sensei, while Hinata coughed up more blood before falling backwards. Before she could hit the ground Naruto jumped down sending a web for her and caught her pulling her upward so she landed into Kurenai's embrace.

Naruto watched as Hinata was taken away feeling worry for her until Neji snapped him out of his thoughts, "Do not feel sorry for her. She was doomed a failure right from the beginnin, and like all failures they meet the same fate of losing to their superiors as is it their destiny." Neji said with no regrets.

As soon as Hinata was out of sight Naruto morphed into Catastrophe, face and all before extending his symbiotic limb to grip Neji by the throat and brought him into his face, **"If there's one thing we detest more than traitors or any kind of filth in this world it's stuck up bastards like you who think you know everything about everybody when you don't know squat! We should probably do Hinata a favor and finish you here and now!"**

"NARUTO!" The Sandaime called approaching him, "Drop him now or you will end up being disqualified from the finals."

Naruto turned toward the Hokage before returning to his original form and dropped Neji on his ass, "You got lucky that time, but rest assured we aren't finished with you." He told Neji before going back to the catwalk where Guy, Lee, and Tenten stood.

"We assume you want to scold me for threatening your comrade?" Naruto asked not showing any sign of worry.

"Well Naruto it was wrong of you to threaten Neji like that." Guy started.

"Yes how unyouthful for such a ninja." Lee added making Naruto cringe.

"However," Tenten finished giving Naruto a curious look, "We all couldn't blame you for that reaction, we also didn't like how Neji was acting."

"You're his team, what does he have against Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"It's not our place to say Naruto, but it's not just Hinata he's got issues with it's the entire main house of the Hyuga clan." Guy explained.

"We see," Naruto replied crossing his arms, "Regardless of his issues we still refuse to tolerate his behavior."

Tenten watched as Naruto took his spot sitting back on the railings and thought, 'Wow, for a minute I actually Neji sweat when Naruto threatened him, this guy may be stronger than Neji. I'd love to see those two go at it.'

A few minutes later everyone waited for the next names to be drawn, and the two that came up were 'Gaara' & 'Rock Lee'.

"Yosh, I shall show you all the power of youth!" Lee ranted as he leaped from the balcony and onto the arena.

Gaara vanished in a Shunshin of sand and appeared on the arena, "If you're ready you may begin!" Hayate called.

Lee began charging forward throwing a punch but a wall of sand blocked his blow, so he tried using his other arm to punch but met the same results.

"Whoa where's that sand coming from?" Sakura asks.

"The gourd on his back." Naruto replied looking at it until Kyubi called.

"**Naruto!"**

"Kyubi what is it?" Naruto asked.

"**That's no ordinary sand emitting from that boys gourd."** Kyubi explained.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked confused.

"**Only one creature is able to manipulate sand to that degree, Shukaku."**

"Shukaku?"

"**Yes, he is the Ichibi of the tailed beasts."** Kyubi explained.

"So he's just like us, but judging from the look on his face he's probably had it worse than I did in the past." Naruto noticed.

Lee then started releasing a barrage of kicks at Gaara who didn't even move because the sand in his gourd kept coming out and blocking the attacks. When Lee saw his attacks weren't doing anything he removed the weights on his legs and began moving faster making the sand harder to block. Unfortunately it didn't seem to matter, so Lee pulled out a bigger stop by using the chakra gates. By the time he opened the fifth gate he was looking extremely exhausted from the affects the previous gates had on his body.

Gaara who had taken so many fast and powerful hits was looking no better than Lee. However, his body cracked open revealing to have been a cocoon of sand while Gaara was completely unscratched. Gaara taking advantage of Lee's weakened state used his sand to crush Lee's legs as the Taijutsu freak screamed in pain. When Gaara was ready to finish him, Guy stepped in shielding his student. Seeing as it was clear who won Hayate labeled Gaara the winner and the Suna shinobi shunshined in sand back to his team.

The Konoha watched the medics take Lee away, and Naruto heard them talk about how bad his wounds are and that he may never be a ninja again.

"He had such dreams and all were taken away." Naruto said as he turned seeing Neji not showing any sign of sympathy believing it to be another case of fate and destiny in his opinion. Tenten however was in deep sorrow for her teammates' loss until Naruto put a hand on her shoulder comforting her.

"His defeat will be avenged Tenten, we will make sure of it." He said glaring over at Gaara.

"Naruto," Tenten gasped as she wiped a tear away and smiled at him, "Arigato."

They soon returned to the catwalk where the final two out of three names popped up being 'Shikamaru Nara' & 'Temari. Shikamaru groaned wishing it was him who would be the odd one who didn't have to fight. Tenten was shocked not getting a chance to fight, while Temari had no worry at all.

The fight went with Shikamaru pitting his families shadow manipulating jutsu against Temari who was using her giant fan combined with wind based jutsu. It was going as far as it could but when Shikamaru finally caught Temari in his shadow the Suna kunoichi was worried about what would come next until Shikamaru raised his hand making her do the same. Shikamaru then declared forfeit claiming he didn't have enough chakra to finish.

Soon the winning genin composed of Naruto, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro minus Sasuke met on the arena and presented themselves in front of the Hokage, Hayate, Anko, and Ibiki.

"With this the third exam preliminaries are finished." Hayate began.

With only eight competitors now, they were each assigned a random number by Anko.

"State your number you have drawn." Ibiki ordered as he looked at Neji first, and saw the boy show him the number in his hand.

"I got two." Neji said showing the paper with the number written on it.

"Seven" Temari said.

"Three." Gaara said.

"I have eight." Tenten showed hers.

"I have five." Shino showed them his.

"I got six." Kankuro said.

"We got number one." Naruto said.

"Then that leaves Sasuke Uchiha with number four." Sarutobi said.

"All right. We have your names, numbers, and who you will be facing one month from now in the finals in the Chunin Stadium," Ibiki showing them a list, "Study it well."

_Match 1: Naruto vs Neji_

_Match 2: Gaara vs Sasuke_

_Match 3: Shino vs Kankuro_

_Match 4: Temari vs Tenten_

"You now know who you are fighting in one month. Good luck to all of you, as you will need it for the road ahead in preparing for what lies ahead of you." The Sandaime said as he looked at the competitors.

Naruto turned to Neji who could tell he was going to look at him, "It seems fate has given us the opportunity to avenge Hinata's defeat," He told Neji in a mocking tone that irritated him. "We shall see you in a month, and when it comes you will be begging for mercy." He said not wanting to stick around with the others and ran out of the building before web slinging off back to the village.

**(And that's the chapter. I skipped certain matches because they were going to be the same results. Don't miss next time.)**


	5. Meeting others

**(And here's part five readers.)**

After the events of the Chunin Exam preliminaries, Naruto had web slinged off from the building and returned to the village, "So a whole month to prepare for our challenge against Neji, and who knows who else." He said to himself as he heard Catastrophe's thoughts.

'**Yes after watching what he did to our friend we now have a way of strategizing our moves.'** Catastrophe thought to Naruto.

'That may be but let's not forget the Hyuga clan is one of the strongest clans in the village.' Naruto thought back.

'**Very true, the combination of the gentle fist art mixed with their bloodline Byakugan makes a lethal combination.'**

'Which is why when we fight him we must keep as far a distance from him as possible, however that doesn't mean we run away like a coward,' Naruto continued, 'And then there's that Gaara. He managed to defeat Lee no matter how many tricks the taijutsu freak pulled out, and Sasuke is supposed to be going up against him first.'

'**There's absolutely no way the Uchiha could defeat Gaara,'** Kyubi spoke up thinking to both of them, **'I mean he couldn't even defeat the one who got defeated by Gaara.'**

'Kyubi you say Gaara is the Jinchuriki to the Ichibi, correct?' Naruto thought to him.

'**Precisely, Shukaku the sand spirit,' **Kyubi replied, **'Though he's only the Ichibi he's still not to be taken lightly, he could give Orochimaru a run for his money if given the chance.'**

'And with this invasion said to happen the finals will be the least of our worries.' Naruto finished his thoughts to his partners before snapping back to reality where he was jumping and flipping over the village building's roofs. He then remembered something he had almost forgotten.

"Time to see Jiji about our new home." He said to himself before he web slinged to the administration building. He looked in seeing the Sandaime had already returned to the building before he arrived. Naruto smirked as he climbed up the building and went into an air vent and crawled through it until he reached the end leading him inside the office.

Sarutobi who was busy looking through the Chunin Exam files looked up seeing the vent in his ceiling pop open and Naruto landed out of it.

"Ah Naruto I was waiting for you to show up." Sarutobi said expecting his appearance.

"We've held our end of the deal and made it to the finals of the Chunin exams, we should be entitled to our rightful home." Naruto said.

"Technically Naruto I didn't say I'd give it to you if you made it to the finals," Sarutobi smirked making Naruto grimace for realizing that until the Hokage continued, "But seeing as how you managed to hold your own to make it this far, and with the information you've given us on Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Suna's part in this invasion I'm willing to let it slide."

Naruto smiled hearing this until the old man started again, "However there's still the fact of what you almost attempted to do to Neji Hyuga."

Naruto shot back, "Need we remind you we would not sit by and let others mock and look down on our existence, even if they were allied ninja. Besides like we said we detest bastards with overwhelming pride, after all you do know what overwhelming pride does to a ninja since our village has had that problem more than once."

Sarutobi looked guilt stricken remembering all the traitors that their village produced because some had pride and superiority complex over others. Naruto looked and saw the look on his face, "We're sorry. That was really uncalled for on our part."

"No Naruto, I agree," Sarutobi replied, "Pride is one of problems in the ninja world, especially amongst bloodline families. I just wished there was something we could've done about what happened."

Naruto's eyes tightened, "Jiji we know you have the answers as to why Neji hates the main house. We want to know if we intend to defeat him and his ego."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto seeing determination in his eyes and knew he wasn't going to leave without answers. "Very well then Naruto I'll tell you. It happened many years ago long before you and your fellow rookies even started the academy. The village had attempted to make a peace treaty with the people of Kumo."

"We must've been too busy trying to stay alive to even notice." Naruto replied.

"Anyway Kumo had always had the urge to capture rare bloodlines and experiment on them. The one Kumo ninja sent on behalf of their village had abducted Hinata that night, when her father Hiashi attacked and unintentionally killed the Kumo ninja. The Raikage claimed to have known nothing about it. To avoid the possibility of a war between both our nations the Raikage demanded a head for the head of their own ninja, particularly the one who killed him."

"But how's that possible? Hinata's father Lord Hiashi still lives." Naruto said recalling various times he's seen Hinata at her father's side during their academy days.

"Well Naruto, Hiashi wasn't an only child. He had a twin brother named Hizashi who was in fact Neji's father," The Hokage continued, "However because Hiashi came first he was given place as future head of the main house in the Hyuga clan, while Hizashi was sentenced to the branch family."

"Branch family?"

"Yes, the branch families place in the clan is to protect those of the main house and bear a cursed seal. It serves as a means to protect the secrets of the Byakugan, when the branch member dies the seal will destroy their body's secrets so that the bloodline would never be used by enemy ninja. However because of such strife that has gone on in both houses branch family members have made attempts to try and betray the main house. That brings us to the second part of the curse mark the branch family members wear. Member's of the main house could activate the seal on them by will and mess with their minds; this forces the branch family to further bow to the will of the main family."

"And you allow such a thing to happen in one of our village's clans?" Naruto asked in outrage.

"I too admit it's a dirty move to use on our own ninja, but there has yet to be any chance to make the Hyuga clan better with so much lack of trust," Sarutobi replied and continued the story, "Anyway Hizashi was selected to be Hiashi's stand in, but Hiashi refused it not wanting his own brother to pay for his mistake, but Hizashi had said he suggested it because he cared about his brother, and not because of the clan. He also requested that Neji not know about his father's death until he was ready."

"So Hizashi was sacrificed instead," Naruto pondered, "And Neji talking about fate and destiny believes that all members of the Branch house are doomed by fate and destiny." He pieced together.

"Yes, so now you know the truth about the Hyuga family." Sarutobi said.

"Good that's all we need to know." Naruto smirked.

"Well Naruto how about we go to your new home?" Sarutobi suggested.

"Let's." Naruto smirked.

Sarutobi stood by Naruto's side and they shunshined out of the building and reappeared outside a huge mansion, "Welcome Naruto to the Namikaze compound."

"Wow." Naruto gasped seeing just how big his family estate really was.

As Sarutobi led Naruto inside the mansion, and the blonde saw the interior design was big and tall, on the wall were pictures of his father and a red haired woman besides him, other pictures included of his dad's old squad consisting of Kakashi, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha, and him with an old white haired man and the Hokage. There were stairwells leading to upstairs, and on the first floor were hallways leading to several other rooms.

"Well Naruto welcome to your new home." Sarutobi says as Naruto looks around marveled by the layout of the lobby alone.

"Incredible and all of this was left to us?" Naruto asked.

"Precisely." Sarutobi replied as Naruto looked at his father's picture.

"Father while we still have anger against what burden you placed upon us, we should still give you credit for putting your own family aside for your own village. After all that is one of the greatest tests of being shinobi, but if there were a way you could ever return to life we would beat you senseless!"

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle seeing Naruto take it better than he'd hoped but noticed the young shinobi was staring in awe at the picture of the red haired woman. He stood beside the blonde and spoke, "A fine piece of work isn't she?"

"Jiji, is that woman our…"

"Yes Naruto that is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

"She's beautiful."

"That she was, but while she was beautiful she always did have a bit of tomboy personality, in fact that's where you got your personality growing up."

"You don't say?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"Correct, though I'm sad to say your mother died in giving birth to you, which was a real shame she had looked so forward to being a mother." Sarutobi said shedding a tear himself remembering just how special she was.

Naruto then noticed the other white haired old man dressed as a sage in the picture standing next to his dad, "Is that Jiraiya?"

"Yes, he was the one that taught your father, next to me he may be one of the greatest ninja in Konoha or the ninja land for that matter," Sarutobi explained, "In fact Naruto, Jiraiya was asked by your parents to be your godfather."

"Our godfather?"

"That's right, however after the incident with Kyubi the council intervened refusing Jiraiya's request to take you in and raise you."

Naruto frowned and gave the Hokage a twisted smirk, "Jiji if we killed the council, would that be considered murder or charity?"

"Naruto!" Sarutobi shot unable to believe he wouldn't even ask that.

"Just asking."

Sarutobi cleared his throat, "Yes well anyway the Namikaze mansion now belongs to you. Do you also wish to take up your father's last name?"

"Not just yet, for now we shall remain with our mother's name," Naruto replied, "After all the council would do just about anything to weasel their way into making us do something to benefit themselves."

"I agree, as the heir and last known member of the Namikaze clan and Uzumaki clan you are entitled to the Clan Restoration Acts, and it would be dangerous if they found out about that earlier, they would try and force you into several arranged marriages with women of their choosing."

"Women who would only want us for our heritage." Naruto added.

"Well Naruto to avoid their plans, you'd have to select your own women beforehand honest, caring, and non-prejudice women who would accept you for you."

"Yes by doing so the council wouldn't be able to lay a finger on us,." Naruto smirked, "Well it's time to get the layout of this building," Naruto summoned multiple clones, "Split up and cover all grounds, and dispel yourselves when you have every room and area memorized." He ordered and the clones split up.

Within minutes he felt the clones dispel and all their knowledge transferred back to the real him. With that he knew the entire layout of the whole mansion, "Good we got it all memorized."

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Naruto." Sarutobi said.

"Oh we will Jiji, we will."

"On another note Naruto, for the month you have to prepare for the Chunin exams I have called in for someone to help you."

"And who could possibly help us?"

"Actually Jiraiya." The old man answered.

"Jiraiya?"

"Yes, even though he hasn't been to the village in so long we've still kept in touch over the years."

"What has he been doing?"

"Well one thing he's been writing his own novels, but more importantly he's been gathering intelligence on anyone who may be a threat to the village."

"What sort of threats?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Another time perhaps Naruto, but I must return to my office, I still have mountains of work to do."

"There's one last thing we want to know, what of Kabuto? We did tell you he should be monitored being Orochimaru's spy."

"Yes, and it's as you said he was spying on Sasuke for Orochimaru. In fact when Kakashi returned to the hospital to check on him Kabuto posed as an Anbu to try and abduct him. Kakashi stopped him from doing so but Kabuto ended up escaping, still I doubt he's left the village."

"So do we," Naruto agreed, "Well then, that seems to be all we need to discuss for the moment."

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto report to my office first thing in the morning," Sarutobi ordered, "Will do." Naruto replied as Sarutobi left.

Soon Naruto had gathered what belongings he had from his small rutty apartment and brought them back to the mansion. By night time Naruto was in his new bedroom that once belonging to his father and mother. It had a huge king sized bed with tall bed knobs, the bed sheets were red and black design like Carnage's symbiote, it had about five pillows with the same design as the sheets.

There was another door on the other side of his room which led to his private bathroom which looked like it was a bathroom made for a noble. Naruto was wearing a robe as walked to his bed, took the robe off and was in his red and black boxer shorts. He crawled onto the bed and laid on it for a bit, "This is the good life." He said to himself before he looked at the bedside table and pulled a drawer open and saw a photo album inside it.

He pulled it out and flipped through it seeing numerous pictures of his father and mother from their childhood, their adolescent years, and adult years. Other pictures included them with several family clan heads from the Inuzuka, Hyuga, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, even Mikoto Uchiha was seen with Kushina giving Naruto the hint that at least his mother and Sasuke's mom seemed to have been on good terms. After he finished looking through the album he put it back in the drawer. He then got under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

As he slept, he was unaware of a purple like mist surrounding him and consumed him. Naruto then woke up in some other dark place in his Catastrophe form, **"What? Where are we and why are we in our symbiote form?"**

"Do forgive me for calling you here on such short notice but I just had to meet you." A voice sounding like an elderly woman said.

Catastrophe powered his head down revealing Naruto's human head as he turned around seeing an old woman with gray hair red lensed glasses that covered her eyes, and her body was reddish black with a white spider symbol on her torso, while she didn't appear to have any legs. She sat on a kind of throne that looked like it had a mechanical spider web behind her.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked in shock.

"You may call me Madame Web, and I've been watching you for some time Naruto Uzumaki." The old woman answered.

"How do you know our name?"

"Oh rest assured I know more than just your name, I know everything that's happened in your life." Madame Web replied.

"Why did you bring us here, and what do you want?"

"I've noticed you have bonded with the symbiotes that were once Venom and Carnage separately."

"How do you know Venom and Carnage?" Naruto asked.

"I know them, because I was once the ally to the one who defeated them."

Naruto gasped knowing who she was talking about, "Spiderman?"

"Precisely."

"But what are you, you can't possibly be human."

"And I am not," Madame Web answered, "I am a being that can take many forms. I have traveled throughout the vast corners of the universe seeing many things, but none has captivated me more than the concept of good and evil."

"Good and evil, so what does this have to do with us?"

"Originally Spiderman was the one I was sent to study and prepare for a challenge to see which side was truly superior, and in the end it was good that triumphed. You now are now bonded with what used to be two of Spiderman's greatest enemies. True embodiments of evil, but looking at you I see you have suppressed the evil intentions that both symbiotes originally had and use them at your own will. That is truly astonishing. Peter Parker would have been surprised to see this."

"But why bring us here?" Naruto asked still wanting answers.

"As I said before I have been watching you and your shinobi world and am surprised to see how much similar and different your world is and how good and evil the shinobi of your world can be when compared to these heroes and villains." She said waving her arm causing multiple screens to appear displaying heroes and villains fighting each other.

Naruto looked and saw all the heroes and villains and was amazed to see such people existed in another world where his symbiote was once from. "Incredible."

"Yes, and now I come here to warn you of your own dangers and battles that lie ahead for you." Madame Web explained.

"You mean the Sound and Suna invasion Orochimaru is planning?" Naruto asked.

"That and much more I'm afraid."

"What else is there, tell us." Naruto demanded.

"It is not for me to say, but for time to play its course. Take note Naruto, the danger that will find its way to your world can be stopped, but as of now you do not stand a chance against them."

"Then we'll just get stronger, we'll keep training harder and harder to face that danger." Naruto promised her.

"Very well, but remember Naruto one man alone cannot bring an end to a war. You will take note and remember that for when the true battle approaches." Madame Web said as she faded into purple smoke as did Naruto and soon the blonde haired boy woke up back in his bed no longer in his Catastrophe form.

"Was that all a dream?" Naruto asked himself, "No it was real, we know it. Well Madame Web if what you say is true then we'll be ready for any danger." He said before going back to sleep.

When morning came, the sun shined through Naruto's bedroom window and it woke him up, "Ugh we really don't like mornings." He groaned while rubbing his eyes.

Naruto then got up from his bed, went to is bathroom to shower, when he got out his symbiote morphed him into his clothes, and he went downstairs to have breakfast. After his meal he left his mansion and web-slinged off to see the Sandaime.

When he arrived at the building he noticed the window was open so he entered through their, "Morning Jiji," He said but noticed Sarutobi wasn't alone, accompanying him was the very old man said to be his godfather and his dad's sensei, "Jiraiya."

"Right on time, Naruto." Sarutobi said as the second old man looked at him.

"So this is Naruto?"

"Yes Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi assured him.

Jiraiya smiled, "Well kid nice to finally meet ya, I'm Jiraiya the old man here's told me so much about you." He extended his hand.

"Has he, well he's told us about you as well." Naruto said shaking his hand with a very firm grip to test his strength.

"Gee, for a kid you got quite a grip there," Jiraiya said shaking his hand, "But what should I expect from my own godson."

Naruto turned to Sarutobi, "So he will be training us for the finals?"

"Yes Naruto, Jiraiya I leave him under your care."

"You can count on me old man," Jiraiya answered, "Well kid, what say we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sounds good, but you'll have to keep up." Naruto said as he started web slinging out the window.

Jiraiya watched as he left, "I go away for thirteen years and this is what the son of my old student is capable of?"

"I know its strange Jiraiya, but trust me Naruto's powers may not be his own, but they have made him stronger not only in body but in mind as well. Though I would caution you to not get on his nerves otherwise you may get into a world of pain." Sarutobi warned him after witnessing what Naruto was able to do to Kiba and hearing he killed about five ninja in the Forest of Death.

"I think I can manage." Jiraiya replied as he went off to follow Naruto.

Later the two were sitting by a waterfall in Konoha's forest relaxing, "The old man told me about what's been happening Naruto, including what you now possess outside Kyubi's chakra."

"Yes, having two others living inside us seems farfetched, but we assure you it's not so bad once you get used to it," Naruto replied, "Now about training me."

"Before we get into anything first I'd like to see what you're capable of in your second form." Jiraiya cut in.

"Very well if you insist, but be prepared for what you are about to witness." Naruto said as he took on Catastrophe's form.

Jiraiya stepped back surprised at Naruto's form. Surely Sarutobi told him about it, but seeing it up close was a shock even for him.

"**Is our form that overwhelming to one of the Legendary Sanin?"** Catastrophe teased Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smirked with a comeback, "Hardly. I was just thinking the Shinigami is scarier then that face." He chuckled.

Catastrophe in response to his joke fired two web strands at the old man who saw this coming and jumped away avoiding it, but saw Catastrophe jump upward to him tackling him as they wrestle before hitting the ground and Catastrophe kicked Jiraiya off him but the old man landed back on his feet.

"Not a bad move, but can you take something like this?" Jiraiya asked forming hand signs, "Ninpo; Hari Jigoku!" he called as his long white hair hardened and pieces of hair started launching from it at Catastrophe like needles.

As Catastrophe back flipped avoiding some of the needles he did end up getting pierced by a few making him recoil but he stood up smirking, **"Do you really think a few needles would hurt us?"** he asked as he concentrated and the needles that struck him burst off his body.

"Oh man, the old man wasn't kidding about you." Jiraiya said as Catastrophe continued going at him using move after move from webbing, shadow clones, and his spider reflexes.

Soon after two hours of sparing Catastrophe powered down back to Naruto while Jiraiya was leaning against a tree panting, "So what'd ya think?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto, "Well kid, you surprised me there; I haven't fought that hard since well last week."

"Really, and what did you have to fight against so hard to compare our fight to?" Naruto asked interested to hear.

Jiraiya actually looked sheepish, "Well against a mob of angry women."

"A mob of angry women? And what could you have done to piss off an entire mob of women?" Naruto asked.

"You really wouldn't want to know." Jiraiya said not wanting to explain why.

"Oh but we insist." he beckoned him.

Jiraiya sweated, but reluctantly explained, "Well you see I'm an author and I require a source of inspiration and material to make them, that's where women come in."

Naruto squinted his eyes at the Sanin curious as to where it was going until he realized something he should've asked him, "Just what kind of books do you write?"

Jiraiya pulled out an familiar orange book Naruto recognized as the same book Kakashi would always be seen reading, "What, you write that repulsive work that our sensei reads!"

"Repulsive, I'll have you know this is a work of art, but what would you know you're still just a kid." Jiraiya shot back.

"Touché old man, but when this kid grows up, you'll be in for it." Naruto chuckled before he web slinged off.

"Training that boy just may be the biggest challenge of my life." Jiraiya said knowing he's got his work cut out for him.

As the day was almost done Naruto had web slinged over to the village's dango shop, "Might as well get something to eat while we're here," He ordered some dango and hears a female voice, "Well what do we have here?"

He turned spotting Anko Mitarashi form before, "Anko-sensei."

"Let's not be formal, after all the finals are a month away." Anko said taking a seat by him

"You're right," Naruto agreed, "So you come here often?"

"Often?" Anko chuckled, "More like I have my own special order."

"So a long time regular huh?" Naruto asked.

"You bet."

"Interesting, and we thought we were the regular freak at Ichiraku." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Anko changed the subject, "By the way not a bad job in the second stage and prelims, you got guts."

"Oh we have much more than guts Anko, we assure you." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"And I can't wait to see just how well you do in the finals." Anko added.

"You may very well be surprised." Naruto continued to smirk at the Tokubetsu Jonin.

"I'll hold you to that," Anko said and continued, "So Naruto have you given anymore thought on about getting really acquainted?"

Naruto looked to her and while his original mind wouldn't have understood because, but having been bonded to the combined form of two symbiotes that were bonded to adult males most of their time also transferred adult male urges to him.

"Pretty bold move on your part Anko, after all we hardly even know each other." Naruto smirked.

"True, so why don't we go back to your place and get acquainted before any kind of action?" Anko asked.

"Very well, but we should tell you we no longer live in the rundown apartment building, we have better living arrangements." Naruto explained.

"Well then lead the way spider boy." Anko licked her lips.

"Rather than lead hold onto us." Naruto said making his body transform into Catastrophe form minus his head and Anko held onto his back as he web slinged off through the village with Anko cheering from the thrill of slinging around through the air by web.

The next think Anko knew she was standing inside the mansion that once belonged to the Yondaime Hokage, "The Namikaze estate, which means you're?"

"Yes, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage is our father."

"Well no wonder you're so handsome after all I heard even at your age the Yondaime was a hell of a looker." Anko smirked looking at Naruto.

"Please you're making us blush." Naruto said.

"Well then, how would you like me to do more than make you blush?" Anko slinked her finger under his chin making him pant.

"Can you?" Naruto asked.

"Just take me to your room," Anko winked and Naruto escorted her to his bedroom and she was amazed, "Wow the actual bedroom of the Yondaime. Man he sure had it," She said looking around while stretching her arms and spotted the king sized bed, "Oh yes perfect size. All right then since you're a beginner I'll be guiding you through everything. First thing's first lose your gear."

"As you wish." Naruto said as his clothes melted into the symbiotic ooze that retreated back to his body leaving him in his boxer shorts.

Anko looked down seeing the bulge in his boxers and thought, 'I can wait to get a piece of that,' She then spoke up, "Now lay on the bed."

Naruto went to the bed getting on and laid down with his head propped up to look at the adult woman. "Ok now what?"

"Now I'm going to give you the best treatment a sexy kunoichi can deliver." Anko said as she removed her headband putting it on the coffee table before slipping out of her large trench coat and skirt leaving her in her mesh body suit.

Naruto started blushing and eyeing up her seductive figure until his gaze traveled to her breasts which made his eyes widen like saucers from how large and firm they looked. Anko noticed this and smirked, "You done undressing me with your eyes, because I am doing it for real."

"Please don't stop." Naruto beckoned her to continue.

Anko smirked, "All right then." She said as she undid her pineapple ponytail letting her purple hair flow down past her shoulders, she then got to the good part by slipping out of her mesh body suit leaving her naked before the blonde haired genin.

"Oh damn." Naruto panted.

"First time seeing a naked woman big boy?" Anko asked seductively as she posed and winked at him.

"First time in life and not in a magazine." Naruto admitted.

"Magazine, well I had no idea you were so ecchi Naruto." She smirked.

"Not for that kind of reason," Naruto countered, "Back then we performed pranks on certain guards and others that required the use of looking at certain magazines."

Anko smirked, "Is that the reason why so many Anbu guards were once found knocked out with blood leaking from their noses?"

"That is correct, Anbu may be professionals when it comes to their jobs, but even they cannot truly cover their own sensual desires." Naruto replied.

"And it doesn't look like you can either." Anko said noticing the bulge in his boxers growing.

"We blame you for making us this way." Naruto replied.

"Then allow me to make it all better." Anko said as she got onto the bed and crawled right up to Naruto's face making him feel her hot breathing down his neck.

The next thing Naruto knew he felt his lips press up against the soft ones belonging to the Jonin woman seducing him. Naruto couldn't help but succumb to the passionate feeling when their lips locked and felt her slip her tongue into him forcing him to do the same as well.

Both shinobi felt their body's heat up as Anko rubbed herself against Naruto turning him on more than before. When they parted Naruto panted, "You're too good at this,"

"I've had experience after all certain S-class missions I've been involved in required seducing enemies into spilling secrets." Anko explained her experience.

"Well we don't have any secrets to spill. Are we still getting the seducing part?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"If you want it." Anko smirked back.

"Give it to us." Naruto pleaded.

Anko smirked as she took his hands and placed them firmly on her breasts, "I want you to enjoy every sheer moment of this starting here," She said and Naruto who was going on a bit of instinct thanks to Catastrophe's influence started massaging them earning moans out of her. "I thought it was your first time." Anko said moaning.

"We are, but our other is feeding us these instincts to go on," Naruto said as he continued massaging her breasts, "They feel so soft and very firm."

"I know, and I'm proud that they are, and that I could share them with such a fine young man like yourself." Anko said stroking his face.

Naruto groaned looking down at his boxers, "Feels tighter."

"Then let me help you with that," Anko said as she kneeled above him and slipped his boxers down exposing his hardened length, "Wow you're even bigger than most other men I've seduced."

"They've must've been very weak men." Naruto said.

"Weak, hah they were infants compared to your size," Anko chuckled, "And now I'm gonna have me a piece of this, that is if you don't mind."

"Not at all, do with us as you please," Naruto said and Anko didn't waste any time.

Anko started by giving him a hand job enjoying the firmness of his dick which was also causing Naruto to pant with excitement, "Oh yes that is good, that is very good."

"It's about to get better for you." Anko smirked as she popped the length into her mouth and started sucking on it earning pleasurable moans out of Naruto.

"Yes! Yes! Anko that's it, keep this going!" Naruto cheered as he enjoyed the feeling as Anko sped up. In a matter of moments Anko felt him release and he swallowed his juices.

"Oh yours is even more appetizing then my enemies."

"We'll take that compliment." Naruto said regaining his composure from what Anko did.

"I thought you would, now then onto part two." Anko said as she made her breasts jiggle before she pillowed them around Naruto's manhood and started rubbing them around it.

"This is one of my more favorite ways of expressing intimacy."

"We can see why." Naruto answered once again succumbing to the pleasure Anko was giving him until he once again unleashed his semen on her and she licked it off her.

Anko examined his dick, "Still firm. That mean we can still go for another," She said as she positioned her crotch above Naruto's erection, "Ok now don't move." She said lowering herself making Naruto insert herself into her.

"This is incredible; we've never felt such a feeling before!" Naruto panted as Anko started riding him like a horse.

Meanwhile watching from the confines of Naruto's mind was Kyubi and Catastrophe, **"Oh yes, this is better than cable-TV!"** Catastrophe chuckled.

"**Only thirteen years of age and he's losing his virginity to this fine human."** Kyubi added.

"**You know this woman may very well be a good choice for Naruto to make for a wife, at least one of them."** Catastrophe mentioned.

"**Possibly, but that will be up to him to decide." **Kyubi replied.

"**Well whatever choices made, one thing is for sure you and we will be seeing more events like this with Naruto."** Catastrophe chuckled again as they continued watching Naruto get some.

After so much thrusting Naruto finally had it and his juices poured into her, "Oh that was the best sex I've had in so long." Anko said as she laid on top of Naruto.

"We're glad you enjoyed yourself, and even gladder you got to do this with us." Naruto said.

Anko smirked, "Well you did good for a beginner kid, keep on improving and you'll become a natural." She laid beside him, "Hey think I could?"

"Stay the night? By all means." Naruto replied and Anko smiled as she held onto him cuddling up to him.

"Thanks, Naruto." She said falling asleep at his side followed by himself.

**(And there's the chapter folks.)**


	6. Gaining Help

**(Here you go fans with chapter six.)**

The very next morning, after Naruto had his little private session with Anko the two woke up and yawned, "What a beautiful morning." Anko said looking at the morning sky from Naruto's window.

"We'll say the morning's beautiful, but not as beautiful as this lovely sight." Naruto said as he looked at Anko's naked body.

"Are you always this charming?" Anko smirked.

"Only with the hot ones." Naruto answered with a smirk.

"You flatterer." She said getting out of the bed and started redressing herself.

"So where're you off to today?" Naruto asked.

"Well I still got stuff to prepare for the Chunin Exam finals, plus the tidbit about the invasion said to take place." Anko explained.

"Ah yes, but before you leave Anko there's something we want to ask you." Naruto said.

"Ask away." The Jonin replied.

"Are you tired of referring to yourself as the 'Still single Anko Mitarashi'?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Anko was taken a back at this question since nobody actually had asked her that before thinking she was proud to call herself that, "Well why do you ask?"

"Because we have a solution to your problem."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see we are the last of the Namikaze clan and to keep the clan from dying out requires me to take on more than one bride. However we do not want that idiotic council to get in our way and force women on us. Which is why we're searching for honest women who would truly love us for who we are and not our heritage." Naruto continued explaining.

"Why do I have a feeling I know where this is going?" Anko asked.

"Anko Mitarashi, would you like to be one of our wives?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Anko was surprised yet again that someone actually proposing to her and a teen nonetheless, "You want to marry me?"

"Yes. We can tell are honest, hardworking, and a true kunoichi. We promise to give you all the love that no other man could ever give you. That is if you accept us." Naruto explained.

Anko was deep in thought, 'Well it's true not many men do truly want to be with me because of the ties I had with Orochimaru even though I've shown my loyalty to the village more than he ever did. Maybe I can start a new life with this one,' She finally answered him, "Well Naruto I would. Granted I can only marry you when you come of age, after all you still got more of puberty to go through."

"True." Naruto agreed.

"But just because we won't be married yet doesn't mean we can't have some fun before then right?" Anko asked with a seductive smirk.

"Hai." Naruto nodded liking the sound of that.

"Well I better get going." Anko said tying her headband back onto her head and headed out his bedroom door as Naruto held the covers up to his chest, "I'll be waiting!"

Anko chuckled as she left. Soon enough, Naruto got out of bed as well, showered, and had the symbiote morph him into his clothes, "Time to eat and then it's off to see the perv." He said to himself.

Soon after having breakfast, he morphed into his symbiotic form, save for his head and web slinged off to meet up with Jiraiya who had him once again met up by the waterfall. Soon enough the web slinger arrived where Jiraiya was waiting, "Hey Naruto good to see you this morning."

"Same to you, Ero-Sennin." Naruto said with a smirk making Jiraiya cringe.

"Please don't call me that it could ruin my reputation." Jiraiya pleaded.

"What reputation, other then the fact you obviously peek on women just so you can use them for your sick little book?" Naruto replied.

Jiraiya sighed not wanting to get into an argument, "Well anyway, today we'll be having you sign the summoning contract for toads."

"Toads?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. I was the first to master the art of toad summoning, followed by your father," Jiraiya said taking the large scroll off his back, "And I feel it's time you learned it to."

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked.

"Well if you happen to summon the chief toad Gamabunta on the first try, you'll have to prove yourself to him." Jiraiya explained.

"Prove ourselves?"

"Yes, but that is only if you actually manage to summon him." Jiraiya said unraveling the scroll revealing other names and finger prints inside it.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Just find an open slot and sign your name in your own blood and leave your finger prints." Jiraiya explained.

"Very well." Naruto said knipping his finger drawing his blood and signed his name in an open slot followed by his finger prints.

"Good, now watch what I do," Jiraiya said as he went through a few hand signs, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he called slamming his palm on the ground and poof up came a toad big enough to ride on, "And that's all there is to it."

"Interesting. All right then we'll give it a shot," Naruto said and thought, 'Kyubi give us some extra juice, the last thing we need is to summon something lower than a toad.'

**'You got it Naruto.'** Kyubi thought as he fed Naruto some chakra as he drew some blood and formed the same hand signs as Jiraiya and slammed his palm to the ground, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" In a large poof appeared a giant red toad wearing a robe, had a dagger sheathed at its side, and had a large pipe in its mouth.

Jiraiya looked up, 'He really just had to summon Bunta on the first try with the help of Kyubi's chakra.' He thought to himself.

Naruto looked down seeing what he summoned, 'So this is the chief of summoning toads, very interesting.'

The toad opened his eyes and looked down seeing Jiraiya, "Jiraiya? You better have a good reason for summoning me out here after so many years of not engaging in battle!"

"Bunta it wasn't me, I swear!" Jiraiya pleaded as he waved his arms around.

"Oh yeah, then who?" Bunta asked.

"Us, that's who!"

Bunta looked up on his head spotting Naruto, "What the Minato? That's not possible, you're dead."

"You are mistaken, we are not Minato Namikaze. We are his offspring. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself.

"Naruto?" Bunta asked, "Ah now I remember. So you're his brat. But why're you referring yourself in plural?"

"Don't bother asking Bunta, you'll only get a headache from trying to understand." Jiraiya warned him.

"So why'd _you_ summon me?" Bunta asked Naruto.

"In dedication to our father we've signed the toad summoning contract and hoped you would accept us as a summoner and allow us to summon you should we require your aid." Naruto explained.

"Now hold on there kid. I don't just allow anybody to summon me even if they've already signed the scroll," Bunta injected, "And even still there's one special thing we must do and that's share a bottle of sake."

"Well we're not of legal drinking age, but how about this. When we come of age we'll share as many as you like." Naruto said.

"Hmm, not a bad idea, but still you have to prove yourself worthy."

"So what can we do to prove ourselves to you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well how about this. I'll recognize ya as a summoner if ya can stay on me without falling off for four hours." Bunta explained.

"Very well, we accept this challenge." Naruto replied.

"Then here we go!" Bunta called as he started jumping around all across the area trying to shake Naruto off, but Naruto using his spider like powers was able to stick to Bunta for a good period of time but soon started loosing his grip after two hours and was about to fly off, "Aha! I win!" Bunta called but wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Not yet!" Naruto called firing his web shot at Bunta and pulled himself back onto him and continued hanging on.

"Not a bad move, but can you keep that up forever?" Bunta asked as he was jumping.

"We can try!" Naruto answered as he continued hanging on tighter.

Jiraiya meanwhile, was watching all that was going on form a safe distance not wanting to be in the way if Bunta would almost land on top of him, "Well the kid sure is hanging on there. I won't be surprised if he does pass Bunta's test." Jiraiya said to himself.

Soon enough, four hours had just about passed and Bunta was tired while Naruto was still holding onto him. Bunta lied down flat while panting, "What kind of stamina freak are you?"

"The best kind," Naruto answered, "And we believe the challenge is ours."

Bunta chuckled, "Yup. You lasted four hours without falling off me. Heck your dad passed the same kind of challenge as well. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"So deals a deal. We get to summon you and your kind should we require it." Naruto started.

"And in return when you come of age we share as much sake as we can," Bunta began, "Well kid, it's been real, but I need to rest. See ya round." Bunta poofed himself away and Naruto caught onto a tree and started jumping his way down until he landed on the bottom seeing Jiraiya.

"Well Naruto way to go. You're now part of the toad summoners."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Well anyway you deserve the rest of the day off, but this is something for you," He gives Naruto a scroll, "In that scroll are numerous elemental jutsu your father knew I want you to learn them and master them."

"As you wish, Ero-Sennin." He smirked before he started web slinging off leaving Jiraiya fuming.

As Naruto web slinged around the village he spotted Temari from Suna sitting outside the dango shop eating some dango, 'Hmm, the Suna chick. We have to admit she is a true hot one, and she could be just what we need to achieve victory in the invasion.' He thought as he web slinged down.

Temari had just taken a bite of her dango and suddenly Naruto's voice surprised her, "Enjoying that dango are you?" he asked hanging by a wed upside down from a lamp post before he touched down making his symbiotic form turn back into his clothes.

"Kami don't scare me like that!" Temari called.

"We're sorry, but spiders are sneaky after all," Naruto chuckled, "So we hope you are enjoying your stay in our village."

"Well Konoha is quite a place. And this dango is delicious." She motioned to her dango.

"Delicious indeed. Such a shame it won't be around when you invade our home." Naruto smirked putting a shock on Temari's face but before she could speak Naruto wrapped an arm around her neck clamping her mouth shut with his hand, "Keep quiet. We know about the invasion you and Oto are concocting, but there is something you should know about it. Your village is being played, by Oto's superior."

"Orochimaru?" Temari asked in a muffled voice.

"Precisely," Naruto answered, "But you don't have to take our word for it. You can watch this." Naruto said as black and red ooze extended from his fingerless glove and covered Temari's forehead and started feeding her the very memory he saw from the minds of the Sound ninja.

After seeing the memory of what Orochimaru planned she was in shock and spoke softly as Naruto unclamped her mouth, "Was that real?"

"We're afraid so." Naruto admitted.

"This is big trouble. I got to warn Kankuro and Baki." Temari said until she felt Naruto's right tendril wrap around her waist, "No."

"What? But shouldn't my village know about this?"

"Trust us on this Temari. We already know what you're already planning, but if your village ninja were to find out then Orochimaru would be suspicious of their hesitation and actions."

"So what're you suggesting?"

"Fight at our side instead of Orochimaru's. Do this and I just may know of a way to help your little brother, Gaara." Naruto said.

"Help him?"

"Yes. We already know he is a Jinchuriki. And his bijuu is the cause of all his hostility." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"But how?" she asked quietly.

"Because we are just the same."

"Then…"

"Yes. We are also a Jinchuriki. To hold it inside requires a seal. Based on the way Gaara is, the one used on him isn't so solid as others."

"So how can you help?"

"Our family has a large knowledge of sealing arts, and my new sensei happens to know a lot about them. So what do you say? You scratch our back and we scratch yours." He tempted her.

"Why go through all this trouble for me? You don't know anything about me or my family."

"True, but I can tell when one is suffering so much. Gaara may not show it but beneath that murderous intent is a little boy crying for love. You and Kankuro are his siblings and he really needs your love. Don't you feel the same?"

"I do." Temari admitted.

"Then will you accept our proposition?" Naruto asked extending his hand.

Temari looked to it and let everything she was told and shown sink in. She looked at Naruto giving him her answer, "Ok." She shook his hand and felt herself pulled close to him and he whispered seductively in her ear.

"You made a wise choice, desert flower." He whispered and pecked her on the cheek before he web slinged off leaving the stunned Suna kunoichi blushing as she felt the side of her face where he kissed her.

"Wow." She gasped.

Naruto was once again web slinging around the village heading for the training grounds until he spotted none other than the weapons kunoichi of Lee's team Tenten. The kunoichi was practicing with summoning scrolls containing her entire collection of weaponry.

Naruto watched as she was airborne and was flinging her weapons around in different corners, but with his spider sense he was able to sense what direction each was coming from and avoided a possible lethal blow. When she landed on the ground she heard clapping and Naruto walked out into the clear applauding on her performance.

"A very impressive show of weaponry and skill, Tenten." Naruto complimented her.

"How long have you been there?" Tenten asked curiously wondering if he was spying on others for inside tips on how to fight them.

"Only for five minutes, we swear."

"I see." Tenten said being less cautious about exposing her abilities and moves.

"Yes we were swinging by and saw you training. We admit you would definitely make Chunin with your moves and skills."

"You're not just trying to flatter me are you?"

"We dare say not. We mean it truthfully. Amongst kunoichi in our age group you have the skill and motivation. While majority of the girls we had in our academy group were nothing but fan girls." Naruto explained.

"I know what you mean. I had to deal with listening to them always talking about Neji being the best in the class and best good looking guy," Tenten explained, "Ugh it's no wonder they ended up not passing."

"Well we suppose every generation of ninja academy groups had its share of fan girls fawning over the rookie of the year," Naruto began, "But it's good to see promising kunoichi like you who give a good meaning to kunoichi."

Tenten couldn't help but faintly blush from the compliments, "Well arigato," She started, "You know something Naruto you amaze me."

"Do we now?"

"Yes. You're just one big mystery of a shinobi, and it all revolves around the being you call yourself Catastrophe," Tenten continued, "I don't know what this Catastrophe is, but I would like to know more about you and it."

"Intrigued are we?" Naruto grinned.

"I admit I am. Like where'd this power come from, and how did you adapt to it?" Tenten asked.

Naruto smiled, "Well Tenten, we would be more than happy to explain everything to you, but for now we have more important matters to attend to like the Chunin exam finals, and something much bigger as well."

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Well sit down and listen well, because you may be of some help to us." Naruto said as Tenten took a seat and listened.

Soon enough, Naruto explained to Tenten about the invasion that was said to take place on the day of the finals. Tenten was in shock to hear that one of the legendary Sannin was manipulating their allied nation Suna to help him crush his former home.

"And that's everything. The Hokage and other ninja know of the situation as well and already are planning ahead to counter attack. Plus we have our own mole in the Suna army as well." Naruto explained thinking of Temari.

"This all seems too much to be real. I mean an ex-Konoha ninja staging an invasion on the village with our own allies?" Tenten asked.

"Unbelievable we know, but it's all true. And we feel you can be of vital assistance to the fight."

"I can?"

"Yes. When the invasion breaks out protect those around you." Naruto beckoned her.

"I'll-I'll do what I can." Tenten said showing determination and suddenly felt Naruto stroke her cheek pleasurably resulting in her blushing up a storm.

"That a girl. We knew we could rely on you." He said before taking his leave while Tenten was left still stunned.

"Naruto, just who are you?" she asked herself.

Naruto was soon taking a breather by relaxing on top of a roof as he chatted away with Catastrophe and Kyubi, **'Well aren't we quite the ladies man Naruto? After a night of banging that hot snake chick, now we're getting soft with two more kunoichi's who take shinobi work seriously? We've become quite a player.'** Catastrophe thought to Naruto.

'Har-har Catastrophe.' Naruto thought back.

'**He does bring an interesting point Naruto. Those two kunoichi are quite the catches. They would make perfect choices as additions to your brides.'** Kyubi thought.

'We have to admit they are fine choices. However they do not know of our family heritage. We should still wait and see if they can be trusted enough to become our brides, and if they actually agree to it.'

'**Hey don't look now but there's another possible choice right down there.'** Catastrophe thought to Naruto as he looked down seeing Ino walking around.

Naruto deciding to get on her good side swung down and landed before Ino surprising her, "Lovely day isn't it Ino?"

"Naruto, where'd you come from?" Ino asked in shock at his dropping in.

"I was just wandering around after practicing for the finals. How about yourself?" Naruto asked the platinum blonde.

"I just got back from visiting Chouji in the hospital." Ino answered.

"He's still recovering from the prelims?"

"No not that. He just had bad indigestion. According to Shikamaru he ate one short rib too many." Ino explained.

"That's not too surprising, it is Chouji after all." Naruto reminded her.

"Yeah you got a point." Ino agreed.

"Well listen are you doing anything in particular at the moment?" Naruto asked curiously.

Ino was surprised at this and answered, "Well not especially why?"

"How about going with us on a web sling run? It'll be good for you give ya a little excitement." Naruto offered.

"You mean what you did with Sakura and Sasuke back in the forest?"

"Precisely."

"Well I don't know." Ino started feeling unsure.

"Are you afraid we'll drop you or crash? Rest assured Ino we would never let anything happen to any of our precious people." Naruto assured her.

"Precious people, me?" Ino asked taken back.

"Of course. After all back at the academy you insulted us less than Sakura or any of the other girls there. You are considered precious to us." Naruto explained sincerely.

"Well thanks Naruto. I had no idea even after all I said about you." Ino said feeling ashamed of how she treated him in the past.

"All in the past, Ino. So let's start a new shall we?" Naruto asked extending his hand to her and she smiled and took it.

"Yeah." She agreed.

Naruto turned and morphed himself minus his head into his symbiotic form, "Hold on tight." He said and she did so draping her arms down his torso holding on as he took off web slinging across the village with Ino cheering and calling in excitement enjoying the thrill of the ride and the feeling of the wind blowing up against her face.

Soon it was reaching the end of the day, and Naruto dropped Ino off at her family's shop, "Wow Naruto that was the greatest. I had no idea it would be so much fun swinging from webbing." Ino said still giddy from the experience.

"We're glad to see you enjoyed yourself Ino, if you'd like we could do it again sometime." Naruto offered her.

"I would definitely like that Naruto. Thanks again," Ino started before she hugged the blonde shinobi, "And good luck in the finals, I'll be rooting for you."

Naruto smiled, "It pleases us to hear that you will." He said as Ino went into her home and Naruto took off once again heading home.

Back at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was in the backyard practicing from the elemental jutsu scroll Jiraiya gave him and was surprised his chakra was enough to perform them where most ninja wouldn't be able to due to not having chakra and stamina like he had.

"Katon; Karyuu Endan!" Naruto called blowing a large jet of fire from his mouth burning a few training dummies, "Splendid, now for the water element."

He started forming numerous hand signs, "Suiton; Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" he called unleashing a water dragon projectile just as Kakashi and Zabuza Momochi from his first big mission to the Wave country used.

"We never even knew we could use such jutsu," Naruto said to himself as he drank from a bottle of water, "Well we'll need them for what lies ahead for us in the invasion."

Catastrophe thought to him, **'We agree, but the good news is we have two allies this time who will help us.'**

'Indeed. Well we still got time before the finals and we can't waste it.' Naruto thought as he went inside for some well earned rest for tomorrow would be another day.

**(All set.)**


	7. Waging War

**(And I got the next one all set.)**

A few weeks had passed since the preliminaries, and Naruto had once again been training with Jiraiya in taijutsu and ninjutsu skills, while at night he would train in improving his spider abilities and reflexes as well. Occasionally he'd drop in seeing Ino and Tenten, but Temari had to spend her time with her team and Baki to go over the so called invasion.

Soon it was the night before the finals and Naruto was lying in bed thinking to his 'roomies', 'Well guys, tomorrow's the day.' Naruto thought.

'**Yes the day where you not only, fight against Neji, but possibly a whole army of Sound and Suna ninja.' **Kyubi thought back.

'Yes, and then there's Orochimaru. Guarantee he's attempting to kill Jiji.' Naruto thought.

'**Not if we kill him first.'** Catastrophe thought with a chuckle.

'That's the basic idea,' Naruto thought to the symbiote. 'And its better that we're able to learn those other elemental jutsu because of the DNA you took from Brock and Kassady. Imagine if they knew how to use chakra, Venom would've been capable of using water and lightning jutsu, and Carnage would've been able to use earth jutsu.'

**'Yeah if they had that kind of power Spiderman would've gotten his ass handed to him right from the start.'** Catastrophe chuckled in his thoughts.

Soon Naruto fell asleep knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day. When morning came, Naruto was up and getting ready before he started web slinging off for the stadium where the finals would be held. At the stadium people were filling the stands eager to watch the matches and were even placing bets.

Meanwhile in the stands were Kiba and Hinata sitting next to Hiashi and Hinata's little sister Hanabi. Sakura saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji sit beside her, "Good to see you guys made it." Sakura said.

"I wanted to sleep in, but Ino dragged me here," Shikamaru started, "I don't know why I had to come if I didn't make the finals."

"Hey the rest of us didn't and you don't hear us complaining." Ino shot at him.

"Yeah Shikamaru, we should at least root for our own comrades." Chouji added.

"I already know who I'm rooting for." Ino put in.

"I know I got a feeling Sasuke's going to take it all the way to." Sakura replied.

"Actually Sakura, I wasn't thinking of Sasuke." Ino admitted.

"What then who else?" Sakura asked until they looked down seeing the participants gather into the arena.

Soon Naruto, Shino, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara stood in the arena with Sasuke nowhere to be found. 'Sasuke where are you?' Naruto thought as the proctor started talking.

"Welcome. My name's Genma Shiranui; proctor for stage three of the Chunin Exams," He began, "Before we begin I must show you all once again the final match ups as a reminder." He said pulling out the tournament graph seeing it was still the same.

Naruto glanced at Neji feeling eager to fight him until Genma continued, "Now listen up the opening contestants for the first match must remain down here while the rest of you are to wait in the balcony above until it's your match. If one of you fails to arrive when your match is called then you will be disqualified. Now then the first two competitors remain here."

So the other contestants minus Naruto and Neji left for the balcony. Naruto and Neji stood on opposite ends as Genma stood between them, "The first match of the Chunin Exam Finals Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga." He announced which got the crowds roaring with excitement.

Naruto thought to his roomies, 'We can't kill him and we can't use too much of our strength, we'll need it later.'

**'Just so long as we can knock him around for laughs.'** Catastrophe thought back.

"Pardon while we change into something more appropriate." Naruto said as he transformed into Catastrophe which put shocks on the civilians, and feudal lords.

Catastrophe stood in the arena and looked around at everyone; **"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Catastrophe!"** he let out a maniacal laugh.

"It makes no difference what form you take," Neji started, "Fate has already dictated me the winner and it's your destiny to lose."

Catastrophe looked agitated, **"If we have to listen to you rant on and on about damn fate and destiny crap, we will cover your mouth with webbing that cannot be removed, just to shut you up!"**

The crowds were surprised to see someone actually talk that way to a member of the Hyuga clan while Neji came back a prideful smirk, "I shall take great pleasure in crushing you in front of everyone here and show them that no one can change."

"**We have only one response to your stupid claim,"** Catastrophe said as he flipped Neji off making him irate, "Do not blame me when you lose." He activated his Byakugan and charged for Catastrophe who thought.

'**Here we go.'**

Neji was ready to strike with his gentle fist art was aiming to block one of Catastrophe's chakra points, but before he could land a blow Catastrophe back flipped back, **"We know all about you Hyuga's and your style, your good at close range fighting so you can disable chakra points and stop the flow of chakra. So all we have to do is keep our distance from you and wait for the right moment."** Catastrophe said as he fired web balls but Neji using his Byakugan managed to avoid the shots.

"It's useless nothing gets past my eyes." Neji reminded him.

"**You know webs aren't the only thing we're capable of now Neji,"** Catastrophe started some hand signs, **"Fire Style: Endan!"** he called emitting a jet of fire from his mouth at Neji who jumped out of the way before getting caught in the fire blast.

"Since when did Naruto know how to use fire jutsu?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"I don't know." Ino admitted.

Neji frowned as he continued running for Catastrophe in hopes to strike him with the gentle fist but the symbiotic shinobi kept jumping and dodging away firing whatever webbing he could, but Neji kept avoiding. **"How about we call in some help?"**

Catastrophe asked as he summoned five Kage Bunshins that all started jumping around Neji firing web shots at him as he tried dodging but ended up getting his wrists restrained and two clones forced him to spread out.

"**Brace yourself because this is definitely going to hurt!"** Catastrophe called as he ran to deck Neji in the face but was taken aback when Neji started his next move.

"Rotation!" Neji called as he was encased in chakra and spun around like a top sending the two clones that were restraining him to crash into the real one and they poofed away.

"**Good move Neji, but we're not finished with you yet."** Catastrophe called.

"Don't you get it? No matter how hard you keep coming at me nothing will change you were not meant to win this fight!" Neji continued accusing him while he remained unaffected by the claims.

"**You know just because you've had family traumas, doesn't mean you have to take it out on the innocent."** Catastrophe answered.

"What did you say?" Neji asked with a frown.

"**We learned about your family crisis with Kumo years ago. Just because your father posed as Hiashi-sama and died to satisfy the Raikage who had his one ninja killed, doesn't mean you have to take your frustrations out on every Hyuga or non-Hyuga."**

"What would you know?" Neji challenged him.

"**We know plenty about suffering!"** he shouted and dashed forward nailing Neji in the jaw sending him skidding across the arena, **"Be grateful you had a father and still have family! Our parents died the night we were born!"** black and red tendrils were emerging from his body and wiggling in response to his anger which horrified half the audience, **"The night our parents died was the same night the Yondaime Hokage stopped the Kyubi no Kitsune from destroying the village. Since then the villagers have made thousands of attempts to have us killed at their own hands. A mere infant!"**

"What does the attack on our village have to do with the villagers hating you?" Neji asked not getting it.

"**Because the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyubi like they said he did. He sealed it inside us turning us into a Jinchuriki!"** he screamed shocking Neji and nearly everyone in the stadium, "And the worst of it is the Yondaime thought the village would actually see his own son as a hero for keeping the bijuu at bay! But they didn't!"

"Son?" Neji asked.

"Correct. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage is our father!" Catastrophe announced.

'Naruto.' Sarutobi thought while Jiraiya who was hiding in the stands thought the same thing.

'The poor guy?' Tenten thought in disbelief.

Neji was actually shaking while the other shinobi around were in shock that he would publicly announce it, **"And now Neji, we shall show you fate and destiny do not determine our lives!"** he called as Kyubi's chakra encased him in a protective layer as he dashed for Neji tacking him sending him flying back but before he could even hit the wall Catastrophe dashed further ahead appearing behind him and launched webbing at him and swung him around a few times before releasing him.

'I can't keep up with him!' Neji thought as he was getting his ass handed to him even more than before.

Catastrophe jumped ahead of Neji and slugged him right in the face by morphing his right hand into a hard sledgehammer and nailed him. Neji crashed on the ground looking bruised beyond explanation and felt nervous as the symbiotic ninja grabbed him by the collar lifting him up high.

"**We could have you killed here and now if we wanted to, but for the sake of the Hyuga's and our friendship with Hinata, we will spare you if you stop acting like a child and grow up, because the truth is shinobi who house demons are said to be doomed to be alone and unloved for the rest of their lives. But not us, we've found people who've accepted us who we were and hope more will continue to, that's why we shape our destiny, and so can you."** Catastrophe gave Neji his advice which he really was taking to heart and not ignoring it.

"I-I will, Naruto." Neji said shedding a tear seeing he had lost and was defeated by a guy who proved to him fate and destiny do not shape a person.

"**Good answer."** Catastrophe smiled before powering his face down back to Naruto's as he lowered him gently so he was closer to the ground.

"Proctor, I forfeit." Neji claimed as Naruto placed him on a medic stretcher for the med nins.

"Winner of the first match of the Chunin Exams is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced, as he saw the shocked looks on the people in the crowd over the fact that Naruto had won, and that he was in fact the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage.

Suddenly a female cry came from Ino, "Way to go Naruto!" she cheered prompting her own team and even Sakura to applaud which in turn led to other people in the crowd being either civilians or ninja to join in. Sure many were still skeptical about this or still shocked at Naruto's symbiotic form, but chose not to voice their opinions.

Up in the challenger box, Tenten was also applauding louder than Temari's which the Suna girl noticed and felt a little jealous that she was trying harder to gain Naruto's attention than she was. Naruto seeing no reason to be in the arena now shot webbing to the challenger box's railing and pulled himself up to join the others followed by morphing his symbiote form back into his clothes.

"Naruto that was amazing!" Tenten said as she and Temari went over to him.

"Yeah you really showed him." Temari added.

"Arigato, but we now hope that Neji will find out the truth about his family." He said motioning to the crowd where Hiashi got up from his seat and headed for the medic room.

"I also hope he'll change too Naruto, I really do." Tenten said hoping her teammate will be a better person after this.

They looked down seeing Genma ready to call the next competitors; sadly one of them was still a no show. Another shinobi appeared by Genma and whispered something before vanishing, "Due to conditions, Sasuke's and Gaara's match will be postponed until further notice. Until then the match ups will continue following the next match.

"Sasuke's still a no show huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Where could he be?" Sakura asked.

"Will Shino and Kankuro please come down?" Genma called up to the ninja.

"I forfeit the match." Kankuro called which got everyone confused.

"Well then since Kankuro forfeits the match goes to Shino Aburame." Genma called.

Then Temari and Tenten looked at each other seeing their match would be next but Naruto put an arm around each of them, "The best of luck to both of you."

"Arigato, Naruto." They said together as they made their way to the arena.

Temari spoke first to Tenten, "Since when did you start getting chummy with Naruto?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Tenten replied.

"Never mind that. Right now let's focus on the match and give our best for him." Temari said.

"That's fine by me." Tenten smirked.

"If you're ready you may begin!" Genma called and the match was underway.

Tenten grabbed one of her scrolls and unsheathed a katana, "I learned from your fight in the prelims you excel in wind element, therefore my usual art of launching weaponry would be useless. So I'm taking you head on!" Tenten called as she started striking at the Suna kunoichi with her katana but Temari whipped out her fan that was still closed and used it to block and parry the sword strikes.

Naruto watched amused and felt surprisingly hot as the two gorgeous genin kunoichi fought, 'Look at the way they exchange blows with such form and grace. They truly are amazing.' Naruto thought to his roomies.

'**Yes, we agree they truly are amazing fighters.' **Catastrophe thought back.

Naruto watched as Temari started fighting back with her wind element but Tenten kept jumping aside to avoid getting caught while she continued fighting Temari at close ranged with weapons used for up close fights. However, Temari eventually took control of the match and started striking back with her wind jutsu and caught Tenten in her wind vortex that started putting cuts in her skin but the Suna girl looked at Naruto giving her a glare signaling to not overdo it so she stopped the vortex as Tenten fell to the earth but was surprisingly caught by Temari.

"Why?" Tenten was confused why she caught her.

"Let's just say Naruto would hate me if I let you drop to your death." Temari said and sat her on her feet but was too weak to stand alone. Tenten looked to Genma, "Sorry, but I forfeit.

Genma then announced, "Due to Tenten's forfeit Temari is declared the winner and will move onto the next round.

"Come on." Temari said helping Tenten up to the stands as they reached Naruto.

"Well done ladies. You both did great, and we're proud of both of you. However Tenten will you be all right by the time the invasion starts?"

"If I rest for a moment I should be able to." Tenten said as she rested against a wall.

"Good, now if only…" Naruto started until he and the crowds looked down at the stadium as a breeze blew and in a swirl of leaves stood two people back to back, one was Kakashi, and the other was Sasuke wearing a black shirt with his family emblem on back, black shorts, and the bangs in his hair grew past his chin.

"And your name is?" Genma asked the genin.

Sasuke answered, "Sasuke Uchiha."

The crowds started cheering while up with Sakura and Chouji, Guy and Lee on a crutch finally made it to the stands. Lee was finally admitted out of the hospital but had to use a crutch for another week or two until his legs were healed.

Naruto sighed in relief as he watched, "Sasuke yo better not pick up Kakashi-sensei's tardy habits because of that."

Seeing Sasuke arrive, Gaara shunshined down in sand as Kakashi left to join the others. Genma called the match that took off with Sasuke using speed and Taijutsu against Gaara's ultimate defense. Gaara after taking multiple hits from Sasuke had sand surround him and encased himself in a dome.

"Ok this is." Sasuke said as he started a few hand signs and started charging electrical energy in his hand.

Naruto, Tenten, and Temari watched as Sasuke dragged his new jutsu across the ground of the arena, "Chidori!" he thrusted it forward and pierced the sand sphere

"He broke it." Baki and Kankuro gasped.

Gaara who was inside the dome felt Sasuke's hand poking his shoulder and saw something red drip on his finger, "MY BLOOD!" he screamed. Suddenly the sphere exploded as Gaara emerged as a miniature sand demon and was going on a rampage against Sasuke who was struggling to fight it.

Everyone in the audience was getting scared as a cloaked Anbu released multiple features while using a jutsu. Suddenly the audience was falling asleep except for the ninjas who used the release jutsu to block the jutsus affect

"Temari, we need to begin the plan, and help with the invasion," Kankuro said as he had moved to use his puppets, but was webbed up by Naruto, "Hey what're you?!"

Naruto shushed him, "You'll thank us for this later." He turned to Tenten and Temari, "Let's go for it girls!" he ordered as the three took off helping the other Konoha shinobi fight the Sound ninja and Suna ninja.

On the stadium floor of the arena where the fights had begun, a new one started but wasn't an official one as Sasuke Uchiha was trying to hold his own against Gaara who had transformed into a small demonic raccoon dog made from sand.

"Naruto," Kyubi began, "Gaara's gone into a partial Shukaku form. If he goes full Shukaku then everyone's in danger."

"We'll deal with him." Naruto said as he web slinged down and snatched Sasuke before Gaara could crush him. Naruto landed up on another balcony setting Sasuke down.

"Naruto." Sasuke gasped.

"You rest up, leave the rest to us," Naruto ordered as he went into Catastrophe and jumped from the balcony landing on demon Gaara's back wrestling with him, **"You looking to spill some blood, Gaara?"**

"**Do not stand in my way, Naruto Uzumaki! Or I'll kill you!"** Shukaku Gaara roared as he extended his arm pinning Catastrophe to a wall.

"Leave him alone!" Tenten cried as she launched paper bombs at his arm and blew it up making it crumble into sand.

"**I'll kill you for your meddling!"** Shukaku Gaara continued only to get knocked away by Temari's wind jutsu, **"Temari!"**

"I'm sorry Gaara, but this is for your own good!" Temari said choking back tears for what she had to do.

"**I'll kill you all!"** Gaara roared only to get kicked away by Catastrophe who got free.

"**Gaara you're wasting your time on us. We only want to help you…"**

"**By letting me spill your blood over this arena?"**

"**No, by finding you a worthy opponent,"** Catastrophe began as he motioned up to a roof where he saw Sarutobi and Orochimaru going at it to the death, **"And he happens to be right up on that roof top."**

Gaara looked up seeing a battle going on the roof as Catastrophe continued, **"****Orochimaru of the Sannin, one of the strongest ninja there is. If you defeat him you just may be able to prove your existence to all."**

Without responding Gaara concentrated his hand to boost him up to the roof where a group of four Sound guards were waiting and projecting a barrier to keep Sarutobi and Orochimaru in, and anybody else out.

"Don't let that thing near the barrier!" a two headed guard said.

"**I shall destroy you and then your master!"** Shukaku Gaara roared as he caught the four guards in his giant Shukaku claw, **"****Sabaku Kyuu **(Desert Coffin)**!"** he called surrounding the four with sand from his palm and cried, **"Sabaku Sousou** (Desert Funeral)**!"** and then the four were crushed in his palm leaving only their blood.

Naruto had Tenten and Temari hang onto him while he web slinged up to the roof to join in the battle now that the barrier was gone. While up on the roof Orochimaru and Sarutobi dressed in battle armor was engaging in combat against his former student.

"It seems old aged has caught up with you, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru mocked him.

"I may be old Orochimaru, but my heart remains as young as always." Sarutobi replied looking determined.

"If I had even an ounce of humanity left in me this would be where I'd die of laughter." Orochimaru responded as the two engaged in combat until they got surprised as Shukaku Gaara descended, **"Orochimaru of the Sannin, I shall kill you and prove my existence!"**

"What? This was not supposed to happen you're supposed to be destroying the village!" Orochimaru called.

"**Why kill a weak village when I can kill someone as strong as you!"** Shukaku Gaara called as he started fighting Orochimaru who also had to dodge and avoid attacks from Sarutobi until he started a giant wind jutsu to blow the sand Jinchuriki away making him crash into a wall where he was too weak to move.

Soon Catastrophe, Tenten, and Temari landed by Sarutobi's side, **"You ok Jiji?"** Catastrophe asked.

"Better now Naruto, but Orochimaru's still breathing." Sarutobi said frowning at his former student.

"**Oh well, this will be the day you taste defeat Hebi-teme!"** Catastrophe declared.

"So sure are you Naruto? Well then allow me to give you a real show by bringing back your father before I use him to kill you." Orochimaru said going through hand signs, "Kuchiyose no jutsu; Edo Tensei!"

"No! Naruto, you must cancel out his Forbidden Jutsu!" Sarutobi called, as he didn't have the strength needed to cancel it, but knew that Naruto did.

"It's too late Sarutobi, it's already started! And soon all of you will know true defeat at my hands by using your precious Yondaime as my weapon!" Orochimaru declared with a twisted grin as a large coffin with the kanji for '4' written on it rose from the ground and the lid fell open exposing Naruto's old man, and the body looked gray and lifeless while the Yondaime's face looked like he was half asleep before walking out of the coffin to see where he was and those before him.

"Sarutobi, did Orochimaru actually use the forbidden jutsu and bring me back from the dead?" Minato asked.

"I'm afraid so Minato." Sarutobi answered still in shock seeing Minato stand before him once again.

Catastrophe stepped forward, **"Father, it's really you." **He said as he removed his symbiotic face revealing his real one which put a shock on the deceased Hokage's mug.

"Naruto, my son. Is that you?"

"Yes, it is." Naruto answered.

Minato smiled, "My son, you've really grown up. Even thought it's probably been years since I sealed the Kyubi inside you it feels as if it were only moments ago. Judging from your appearance you've acquired more power aside from the Kyubi's. Tell me has the village been treating you like a hero as I hoped?"

"No father. It hasn't." Naruto replied and saw shock and concern grow on his father's face.

"I see. I know no amount of apologizing can fix what I did to you, but believe me when I say this, Naruto. I am sorry." Minato said.

"Whatever the reason father, you did what you thought was best for the village, we… 'I' would do the same thing if ever put in the position." Naruto said fighting the urge to address himself as plural.

"Naruto." Minato smiled.

"Enough of this sentimentality! Soon you both can spend all your time catching up in the afterlife!" Orochimaru said but before he could plant the seal tag into the Yondaime's skull, glowing marks appeared on Minato's body and the said man quickly summoned a Rasengan that made contact with the shocked Sannin's stretched out hand causing it to obliterated.

"What but how? You're supposed to be under my command!" Orochimaru shouted.

Minato smirked, "You're such a baka. And people actually call you a member of the Sannin? When one sacrifices himself to the Shinigami he is bound to him for eternity, because you summoned me from inside the Shinigami's stomach you've made the guy very angry. He should be with us momentarily when he realizes I'm gone."

Orochimaru not wanting to stick around made an attempt to escape but Minato threw his special marked kunai and suddenly poofed before him, "Take this!" he slugged the Sannin in the face and he crashed on the roof.

"Why you little! Senei Ta Jashu (Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" he extended numerous snakes from his sleeves to attack them, but Tenten threw up her summoning scrolls releasing her weapons that struck the snakes.

"Our turn!" Naruto called jumping for Orochimaru turning his right hand into a large sharpened claw before extending the tendril to slice the snake's leg off making him scream in agony.

"Hurts, doesn't it teme?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Orochimaru attempted to make a single hand seal but felt his left arm pinned down by one of Tenten's swords.

"And now Orochimaru the Shinigami will take you now." Minato said as the glowing marks on Minato's body left him and took the from of the Shinigami itself making Orochimaru so frightened it looked at if he shit himself.

"Is that thing the Shinigami?" Orochimaru cried in fear.

"**Orochimaru! For your crimes against death I shall devour your soul where you shall never pass on!"** The Shinigami called floating toward Orochimaru gripping his face as the creature's tongue extended out and he started sucking out Orochimaru's soul while the rogue Sannin screamed in fright but soon the soul was completely devoured and the corpse became dust and ash leaving only his clothes behind.

Minato smiled at the Shinigami and turned to Sarutobi, his son, and the girls, "You all did great. Especially you Naruto."

"Thanks dad." Naruto said as his body turned back into his clothes.

Minato approached his son and for the first time he finally got to embrace his son in a fatherly hug, "I'm so glad I finally got a chance to see you."

"'I' feel the same way, dad." Naruto said still fighting the ability to refer to himself as 'we'.

"**Minato, its time."** the Shinigami said.

"All right I'm coming," Minato answered, "Sorry I have to go so soon son, but that's how things are."

"Don't worry dad we'll manage." Naruto replied.

"Try and find happiness, Naruto." Minato added.

"Well we won't have to look too far." Naruto said motioning to Tenten and Temari who were blushing and Minato chuckled, "That's my boy."

"Farewell Minato, sorry you were almost used." Sarutobi apologized.

"Don't worry about me Sarutobi. Worry more about yourself," Minato chuckled as he walked up to the Shinigami, "I'm ready."

The Shinigami then took Minato's soul out of the resurrected corpse and swallowed it back up into him where he would continue remaining before the Shinigami disappeared.

Naruto looked around at the rubble on the roof and spotted something. It was Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword that was said to be able to cut through almost anything.

"That sword was once used by Orochimaru. It's is now yours, Naruto." Sarutobi explained.

Naruto picked it up looking at it before smiling, "We know someone who deserves this more than us." He said turning to Tenten and passed it onto her.

"Me?" Tenten asked in surprise.

"Think of it as a reward for your part in helping us win." Naruto smiled.

Tenten who was wrapped in happiness jumped Naruto, tackling him to the ground and locked lips with him engaging in a true passionate kiss that Naruto was enjoying to no end. When they parted Naruto was panting before responding, "Wow!"

Tenten giggled as she lied on top of him until they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up seeing they were surrounded by the Jonin including their senseis, Anko, Ibiki, Genma, Hayate, and Jiraiya who was scribbling notes.

"Kids today have no shame." Kakashi chuckled.

"Tenten, such a youthful display of passion and in public no less." Guy was crying waterworks feeling proud of his student thinking this was because of the flames of youth.

The two teens got up blushing a storm and Naruto looked to Temari, "Sorry we don't have a reward for you Temari."

"You've already given me my reward when you'd promise to help Gaara into a better person." Temari replied planting a kiss on Naruto making him blush more.

Watching from afar from the village was Kabuto looking a bit roughed up, "Great the invasion failed and Orochimaru is no more. Looks like it's time for more strategizing." He said taking his leave heading back to Sound with whatever was left of the sound ninja that weren't captured or killed.

Within the course of the day, every injured ninja was rounded up and brought to the hospital for healing. With help from Jiraiya, Gaara's seal was corrected ending the insane behavior that he once had. Naruto offered him his friendship which he gladly accepted now that he was no longer being overly tormented by his bijuu.

The day after the invasion was cloudy and rainy. Naruto was crouching on a railing of a building watching in the distance as a memorial was being held to honor the various shinobi who lost their lives in the invasion. He chose not to attend feeling it would only make him sad and wasn't in the mood to cry at the moment.

"It's not easy is it?" a female voice asked him as he saw Anko stand beside him wearing a black robe.

"Shouldn't you be there?" Naruto asked.

"I was just on my way until I saw you." Anko answered.

"Well it's not easy." Naruto admitted.

"First experience with war never is," Anko admitted as she put an arm around Naruto while resting her head on his shoulder, "But war does push us to become stronger for others and our village. You can learn from this Naruto. When you become Hokage you'll have to guide the future generation into battle like the others that came before the Sandaime and your dad."

Naruto smiled, "You're right, and we'll make sure next time there's a war we'll be just as stronger to protect more of our special people."

Anko smiled and kissed him, "That's my little spider fox." She said before taking off.

Naruto then thought to his roomies about the latest, 'Well you guys we did it, Orochimaru lost, Konoha's safe, and we're ok.'

'**Yes, plus with Orochimaru gone, the village has one less threat.'** Kyubi thought.

'**So does this mean we can relax now?'** Catastrophe asked hopefully.

'Let's not be hasty Catastrophe, even with Orochimaru gone. I doubt we've heard the last of the Sound village, after all remember what we heard from the Jonin? Kabuto got away."

'**Is he really that much of a threat without his boss?'** Catastrophe thought.

'He was Orochimaru's best spy. He has access to all of the snake's work. Who know what he could do.'

'**So what now?'** Kyubi asked.

'We stay strong and focused. After all who knows what lies ahead for us?' Naruto thought as purple mist surrounded him as a familiar female voice replied.

"I couldn't agree more, Naruto."

"That voice," Naruto said as he reappeared in that other place like before, in his symbiotic form save for his head, "This place again, meaning..." Naruto turned seeing the old woman herself; Madame Web.

"Welcome back Naruto. I see you've been through much the last month." Madame Web said.

"You're not kidding Madame W. Training a whole month and learning new jutsu, plus this invasion was brutal." Naruto explained.

"Brutal yes, but it did help strengthen you physically and mentally yes?" she asked.

"It sure did." Naruto admitted.

"But remember Naruto, one war will lead to another, and another in a never ending cycle, can you truly conquer them as you did for this one?"

"You bet we can."

"Good. After all this isn't even a fraction of what the true war for you lies ahead."

Madame Web said as Naruto was transported back to his own realm.

"Madame Web's right. More wars will eventually come, and we need to be stronger for them. But what will the stakes be? Guess we'll have to find out when the time comes." Naruto said as he started web-slinging off into the village.

**(And that's the chapter readers.)**


	8. New Enemies and a New Master

**(Here you go guys.)**

The next day after the funeral of the fallen ninja of Konoha, everyone was doing there part to rebuilding the village. Naruto was watching the village from on top of the Hokage monument, "Nice to see after what just happened, we can relax for a change." Naruto sighed in relief until his spider sense went off and he spun seeing Yugao Uzuki, "What is it?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Sandaime requests your presence in his office right away." Yugao explained.

"All right, we're on our way." Naruto confirmed as Yugao left, "Wonder what the situation is?" he asked himself as he jumped off the monument and let himself drop before he shot his web strand onto a roof top and started slinging from there.

Naruto reached the administration building and entered the building like a person rather than the vent and found Sarutobi at his desk along with Jiraiya leaning against the wall,

"Well this is surprising Naruto, coming in through the door for a change?" Sarutobi joked as the two old men chuckled.

"Yuck it up old timers," Naruto answered, "So what did you need us for?"

"Well Naruto for starters, the Daimyo of the Land of Fire wanted to award you with this." Sarutobi held up a Chunin vest for him.

Naruto looked stunned, "A Chunin vest?"

"Yes Naruto, you have been granted the title of Chunin as well as Ms. Tenten with her superb skills of weaponry and Temari from Suna on the account of how she helped us in the invasion while her people were being led on by Orochimaru." Sarutobi answered.

"Just us three then?" Naruto asked.

"Correct."

"Is that all because we've got an appointment at Ichiraku."

"No Naruto that is not all," Sarutobi answered, "I've called you here because I want you and Jiraiya to locate my third student Tsunade Senju."

"Tsunade Senju, what for?"

"I have decided to step down as Hokage for good and make Tsunade my successor." He explained.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"That's right," Sarutobi nodded, "Even though you've been briefed about why she left the village, I feel she would be a perfect choice."

"Well if you say so. We accept the mission," Naruto answered, "But we want a few people to come along with us for the mission as support." He requested.

"Who do you have in mind?" the Sandaime asked, as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde. The boy smirked at him ready to give his answer.

About an hour later at the Namikaze compound, Naruto was meeting with the two he requested to accompany him and Jiraiya, "WHAT?! WE'RE GOING TO FIND TSUNADE-SAMA?" Tenten yelled in excitement, as she had been invited to the Namikaze compound along with Ino who were told about the mission.

"Yes. That was the mission Jiji requested of us. As he wanted Ero-Sennin to find her with my help, but we requested both of your assistance in this mission, and to be honest we trust you more than Ero-Sennin in finding her." Naruto explained as he was being bone crushed hugged by Tenten who he knew was a big fan of the female Sannin, and wanted to be strong just like her.

"And you want me to come too Naruto?" Ino asked in surprise.

"Of course we do Ino, does that surprise you?"

"Well among the three of us I'm still a genin and I didn't even make it to the finals." Ino reminded him.

"True, but you Ino will prove very useful with your mind reading Jutsu. You should be able to read the minds of anyone we ask around to make sure they're telling the truth," Naruto said with a smirk, "And also there is much I wish to discuss with you ladies as well."

The two girls blushed wondering what he wanted to talk with them about as Tenten spoke, "So Naruto when do we leave for the mission?"

"Right away. The sooner we find Tsunade and bring her back the better for Jiji." Naruto explained.

"Well then we got no time to waste." Tenten said as she jumped up and ran off to head for home to pack.

"Well I better go to." Ino said as she got up but found Naruto leaning against her side.

"We guarantee Ino you will not be disappointed on this mission for what we have to say."

Ino blushed and nodded before leaving and Naruto was left alone to think to his roomies, 'This mission is going to be so much fun.'

'**Besides the fact you're going to pop the question on them?'** Kyubi thought to him.

'Exactly.' Naruto thought.

'**Well we think it's a wonderful idea, both girls look like they could give us quite a fun time.'** Catastrophe thought and chuckled.

About an hour later Jiraiya, Naruto, Tenten, and Ino had left Konoha and were on their way to the nearest town that was said to contain numerous activities which included gambling making Jiraiya believe it was the best place to start looking.

"This is taking way too long!" Naruto shouted to Jiraiya.

"Keep your shirt on gaki. It shouldn't be far now." Jiraiya replied.

"Well we need to pick up the pace, so let's go our way of travel!" Naruto called as he morphed partly into his Catastrophe form and wrapped his left arm around Tenten and Ino and shot out a web line into the trees before swinging along with the girls screaming out in excitement, especially Tenten who felt like she was flying.

"Hey! Dammit gaki wait up! Not everyone here can do that!" Jiraiya protested as he tried to catch up to him.

Watching from afar were two figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds decorated on them, and bamboo hats on their heads. One was tall with blue hair, sharp pointed teeth, and a sword wrapped in bandages on his back, while the second one was shorter, had dark hair and eyes of a familiar avenger.

"Are you sure about this Itachi? Remember they said he helped kill Orochimaru." The tall one said.

"We have no choice in the matter Kisame. We have been ordered to track down the Jinchuriki and now we have him within our grasp." The second replied as they moved out.

Later on after the group of Konoha ninja reached the nearest town Jiraiya sent the younger ones to their hotel room while he went off for info, "Typical Ero-Sennin to go perving his life away with women when we got a mission on our hands." Naruto said as he sat with his back lying on the bed with Tenten, and Ino in the room waiting for the Sage to return.

"Naruto he is one of three Sannin shouldn't he get more respect than that?" Ino asked as she was kicking back on the other bed while Tenten was polishing the sword that once belonged to Orochimaru.

"Respect is earned not given even amongst Konoha legendary ninja," Naruto replied, "Besides one wrong move and you girls may end up finding yourselves in one of his books. In fact that may be the only way we would ever read them."

"So Naruto about what you said before at the Chunin exam finals, was what you said about your father being the Yondaime true, and what he did?" Ino asked curiously.

"Yes Ino, every word of it was true," Naruto began, "Our father Minato Namikaze sealed inside us the Kyubi to save our village. He hoped we'd be seen as a hero, but the villagers were too stupid to tell the difference between who we are and what we have."

"Whoa." The girls gasped.

"Now does that make you think any less of us now that you both know the truth?" Naruto asked eager to here their answers but acted ready in case they were going to start bashing him.

"Are you kidding me?" Tenten asked, "You'd have to be completely insane to think someone who has a demon sealed inside them is the demon itself."

"I agree. Plus I used to hear my parents talk about why it's so wrong the way they treated you in the past." Ino added now seeing why her parents were the select few parents who didn't mistreat Naruto.

"Oh girls, that brings joy to our heart." Naruto said acting like a happy child just for laughs.

"Now then Naruto there's still one thing I'm curious about," Tenten began, "Your other form Catastrophe, just what is he?"

"Yeah. I believe we should know more about this form of yours." Ino agreed with the weapons girl.

"Well you have earned the right to know. Very well we shall tell you the story of Catastrophe." Naruto said as Ino and Tenten climbed onto the bed he was lying back on.

"Ok then," Naruto said as they were comfy to listen and he began in a mystical voice, _"A long time ago, in a galaxy far-far away…"_ He began as the kunoichi looked confused by the beginning until Naruto burst into laughter, "OH YOU SHOULDA SEEN YOUR FACES!" he laughed so hard he felt pain in his ribs before calming down, "Sorry our other asked us to say that."

"Your _other_ has a strange sense of humor." Tenten said with a bit of a scowl.

"Sorry, anyway this is the real story." Naruto said as he explained everything about how he met Catastrophe and where he came from. The two kunoichi listened surprised and shock having heard many ninja tales, but this particular tale seemed beyond an average tale.

"So that's it?" Tenten asked.

"Precisely." Naruto nodded.

"Having the Kyubi in you must've been tough, but two creatures inside you must be a pain." Ino said.

"It's not all bad. We've gotten used to it," Naruto assured her, "And you know one of the other reasons I brought you two with us is because you can help the Namikaze heritage."

"Help the Namikaze heritage?" Ino asked.

"Yes, as the last member of the Namikaze clan we are entitled to the CRA meaning we can marry multiple wives so that we can produce numerous off springs that could start a new generation of Namikaze quicker." Naruto explained.

"Are you going where I think you're going?" Tenten asked him.

"Tenten and Ino, would you two like to become some of my brides?" Naruto asked taking their hands and holding them into his own.

The girls blushed not having counted on being asked that but Ino spoke first, "Naruto, but why choose us, mainly me?"

"Because Ino both you and Tenten have accepted us as whom we are and now what we hold. Honest and loving you both have showed and we would love to have you two at our side always. If you were to accept us that is."

"Honest and loving?" Tenten asked with a faint blush from the compliment.

"Yes. Those are the type of women I seek," Naruto continued, "Any other woman would just be after our family name alone, especially the council who're already trying to slink their way into our family business."

"And by already choosing women before they can means they can't meddle in your choices." Ino realized it.

"That's right. So would you two ladies accept our proposal?" Naruto asked with a toothy grin.

Tenten smiled as did Ino, "Well Naruto, I sure would love to marry a strong man who'd devote his life to protecting not only his village but others as well." Tenten said.

"So would I. I realize you're more of a man then I've ever gave you credit for." Ino added.

"Have you asked anyone else yet though?" Tenten asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact yes," Naruto answered, "We've asked one such Anko Mitarashi."

"The Chunin exam proctor?" Ino and Tenten were shocked hearing he not only asked a Tokubetsu Jonin, but an adult woman to be one of his brides.

"Did she agree to that?" Ino asked.

"She did, because she felt a new life is what she needed after all the hell Orochimaru put her through." Naruto answered.

"I see." Tenten replied.

"But how would we be able to handle being your wives together?" Ino asked.

"Simple, you will all get us equally and we shall show no favoritism over anyone." Naruto explained.

"You thought this out very thoroughly." Ino said feeling impressed.

"We try." Naruto chuckled.

Tenten after processing everything started smirking, "Well then Naruto, since Jiraiya-sama probably won't be back for awhile, and we're alone in this room with no supervision we can engage in some adult activities since we are also legally under ninja standards considered adults ourselves." She purred crawling over to Naruto until she pressed herself against his chest.

Naruto started sweating from excitement as he felt her perfectly round bosoms pressing into him, "Well you do have a point there Tenten, though would it be bad if I told you Anko already engaged with me in adult activities?"

"She has?" Ino gasped and Tenten was surprised but hadn't changed her mood, "No matter. She obviously gave you a demo, but now you'll be dealing with a girl more your age." Tenten continued batting her eyes at him as Naruto stared deep into her chocolate colored beauties that were her eyes.

"Oh dear, Kami." Naruto said in pant until Ino spoke up.

"Now hold on there Tenten he said we're both going to be his wives so it's no fair you're going to get a jump on him." Ino countered.

"If you want Ino, then come on and join us." Naruto offered.

"Really?" Ino asked while blushing.

"Who's stopping ya?" Naruto asked smirking.

Ino smiled as she scooted Tenten a bit so both of them could get onto Naruto, and they first started rubbing themselves against him which was turning him red in the face as he enjoyed the hot sensation until there was a knock at the door which got their attention.

The girls pouted having their chances interrupted while Naruto was fuming thinking if it was Jiraiya he would kill him. Naruto went to the door and opened it coming face to face with the two ninja who were tailing him, "Naruto Uzumaki you will be coming with us right now." Itachi began until Naruto cut him off almost as if he wasn't listening to Itachi.

"We don't need housekeeping and you interrupted our perfect alone time with two hot girls. So beat it!" Naruto said as he slammed the door on their faces.

"Did that gaki just slam the door on our faces?" Kisame asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what he did." Itachi answered feeling surprised he wasn't intimidated.

"Should we break the door down or knock a second time?" Kisame asked as he knew that Itachi was the one who made all the calls.

"Let's knock. If we make too much noise it will draw attention to us and will draw Jiraiya back here as well. I would prefer not to fight one of the Sannin unless it was absolutely necessary." Itachi said.

"Oh come on you could beat Orochimaru with a single genjutsu, but you're afraid to take on a lecherous old man with the attitude of a child?" Kisame asked as Itachi glared at him making him shut up.

Itachi once again knocked hoping this time Naruto wouldn't try resisting. Naruto once again answered it looking bored, "Look either somebodies dead or dying…"

"Somebody will be dying real soon if you don't shut up gaki and come with us." Kisame warned him.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We only wish for a moment of your time is all." Itachi said.

Naruto sighed, "All right, but I prefer the company of my ladies," He said looking in, "Come on girls, these two gents wish to have a talk." He called to them while he was thinking to Kyubi and Catastrophe, 'These guys aren't here for idle gossip. They have chakra signatures that scream powerful. Especially the tall one, and that shorter one there. I recognize those eyes anywhere Sharingan, meaning he's Sasuke's brother; Itachi.'

Naruto and the girls walked out seeing the two ninja as Ino gasped recognizing the Sharingan eyes and Itachi's facial appearance which reminded her of Sasuke. While Tenten saw Kisame's Kiri headband and sword on his back and recognized him as one of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen, "Who are you guys, and what do you want?" Ino asked worried.

"I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my partner Kisame Hoshigaki. We've come for Naruto and we won't leave without him." Itachi explained.

"Right so just come along quietly with us or you all might just lose a leg or two." Kisame snickered.

"How about you EAT WEBBING!" Naruto called taking on Catastrophe's form and fired impact webbing at the two who got their torsos covered in the webs.

"Webs?" Kisame asked as he ripped it off him and stared at Catastrophe who was grinning maliciously.

"Kisame don't let his new form distract you." Itachi warned him as they got ready.

"**Try some of these!"** Catastrophe called firing nail bullets at them, but Kisame held out his sword and tried to deflect them but instead they ended up piercing his sword and got swallowed into it and the sword started moving and making whimpering sounds.

"Samehada?" Kisame asked never seeing his sword whimper before.

"**Seems your sword didn't like the taste of our other."** Catastrophe chuckled.

"I don't know what you are gaki, but you're starting to annoy me." Kisame said as he and Itachi were ready to strike until a voice screamed, "ITACHI!"

They turned and saw Sasuke standing at the end of the hallway with his Sharingan eyes activated and looking mad, "So it's true. You did come back!"

"Itachi isn't that your little brother?" Kisame asked.

"Indeed it is." Itachi answered.

"Well brother, ever since that day I did what you told me to do should we ever meet again!" Sasuke began as he started a Chidori in hand, "Now that I have all my hatred focused on you I can kill you here and now!" he ran for Itachi and was prepared to strike him only to get his arm caught by the elder brother. Itachi squeezed his brother's arm forcing Sasuke's jutsu to lose form. This act surprised Naruto and the girls as Itachi spoke to his brother.

"Was that it? Sasuke I expected much more from you. I guess you really are a disappointment to our clan name." he threw Sasuke down the hall as he crashed into the wall.

"Sasuke!" the girls called in worry as Catastrophe was trying to get past Kisame but the swordsman wasn't giving him the chance.

"No one's getting past me." Kisame said as he blocked their path. The three looked over his shoulders seeing Itachi grab Sasuke by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Soon Sasuke started screaming in horror before passing out.

"**Sasuke!"** Catastrophe called.

"What'd you do?!" Ino called to Itachi who didn't even respond.

"What he did to Sasuke won't be half as bad as what I'll do!" Kisame said ready to attack them only to meet with a slug by Jiraiya who appeared. Kisame rolled across the hall and looked up seeing the Toad Sage.

"Touch my godson and it'll be the last thing you do in this life." Jiraiya warned him.

"Jiraiya-sama!" the girls gasped in relief.

"**About time you showed up."** Catastrophe crossed his arms.

"Better late than never." Jiraiya replied.

"Kisame, we have to go!" Itachi ordered.

"But I didn't even get a chance to shave anyone." Kisame grumbled.

"It doesn't look like Samehada's in any mood to shave anyone." Itachi motioned to Samehada that was coiling around Kisame's shoulder like a scared puppy.

"Good point." Kisame said as they started running around a corner.

"Oh no you don't!" Jiraiya called as he made quick hand signs, and slammed his hands down turning the whole inner hallway around them into the inner esophagus of a giant Toad.

"**What the hell is this?"** Catastrophe called as the spider part of him felt uncomfortable being inside the belly of a spider's predator.

"Nobody move!" Jiraiya warned Naruto and the girls while waiting for Itachi and Kisame to fall victim to the jutsu.

"Itachi! Get us out of here!" Kisame shouted, as his foot was being consumed into the fleshy floor.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi called, as he blasted a hole in the giant toad's body, and the two were able to escape before they were swallowed up.

"Unbelievable, he managed to burn through it." Jiraiya gasped.

"**That's no ordinary fire."** Catastrophe said returning to Naruto.

"What is it?" Ino asked getting too close to the fire.

"Ino no!" Jiraiya called, "Don't get too close to that." Jiraiya said as he took out a scroll and sealed the fire into it.

Meanwhile Itachi and Kisame were fleeing from the town as Kisame spoke, "Well that was a big waste of time. What do we do now?"

"We have to inform the others about this new situation. Getting Naruto will be harder than we anticipated." Itachi answered as he powered down his Sharingan eyes.

"I'll bet," Kisame agreed as Samehada was calming down having gotten far away from Catastrophe, "Samehada feeds off any chakra or energy, but for some reason it was afraid when it tried absorbing the energy from that form the kid took." He pondered.

Back at the inn, Jiraiya had ended his toad jutsu and looked at Sasuke's condition before sighing, " Itachi's genjutsu has completely warped Sasuke's mind. Regular healing jutsu from any of the staff at Konoha's hospital won't be able to heal it too well."

"So what do we do?" Tenten asked.

"We need to find Tsunade more than ever now. Only her medical abilities can properly restore the damage done to him." Jiraiya explained.

"But we got to get Sasuke back to the village don't we?" Ino asked.

"Leave that to us," Naruto said as he summoned a Kage Bunshin, "Take Sasuke back to the village and alert Jiji about what happened here." He instructed the clone.

"On it." The clone said as he collected Sasuke and web slinged back to the village.

"Come on. We better head on the move." Jiraiya said as they took their leave as well.

Meanwhile, in an area known as the Rice Field Country, in an underground compound in a dark room was Kabuto looking worried, "This is bad. Without Orochimaru the prisoners and guards are getting restless. I can't keep this many people under control by myself. And Naruto, he'll pay for what he did to my master. But in my current condition and all I won't be able to take on him and all of Konoha."

"Then perhaps you require assistance." A voice said.

Kabuto got defensive looking around the room, "Whose there? Show yourself!"

"As you wish," The voice replied as a being appeared in the room. This person was a tall and muscular man with black hair and a short beard. He was dressed in a yellow and green body suit with a black cape, "I am Mordo. Baron Mordo." He bowed his head.

"How'd you get in here?" Kabuto demanded waiting to strike should this Mordo try anything.

"It wasn't that difficult for someone like myself," He began, "Now then, Yakushi Kabuto is it?"

"You know my name?" Kabuto asked.

"All that and more, my boy. I also know of the demise of your leader, Orochimaru," Mordo continued, "Which is why I've come to help you so long as you come to help me and my master."

"Your master?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes follow me." Mordo said as he led Kabuto out of the compound and into a cave.

They walked until the came to a cavern designed like a throne where a crystal was set up on a pedestal, "Master I have returned." Mordo said looking at the crystal and to Kabuto's shock a red colored head with yellow eyes and a red collar surrounding the neck emitting fire from it appeared in the reflection.

"Excellent Mordo, you've done well." The face said.

"What is?" Kabuto gasped until Mordo cut him off.

"Allow me to introduce you to my master the most powerful force in the vast dimensions of the universe; Dormammu." Mordo introduced them.

"Incredible." Kabuto gasped feeling the energy pulsing from the crystal.

"Ah so this is the one who served under the one called Orochimaru. He will play a great part in my vengeance." Dormammu said.

"Vengeance?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes. Tell me Kabuto have you ever seen these particular beings?" Dormammu asked as the crystal showed reflections of Venom and Carnage fighting themselves or others.

Kabuto gasped, "It can't be."

"Judging by your reaction you have." Mordo noted.

"Not them, but something else. A being called Catastrophe." Kabuto explained.

"Catastrophe?" Mordo asked.

Dormammu looked at Kabuto and saw his memories of Naruto and could only deduce one thing, "It seems Venom and Carnage decided to work together and become one being."

"What does this mean master?" Mordo asked.

"It means we won't have to worry about tracking them separately. However I still need to escape from this dimension and you Kabuto Yakushi can help me." Dormammu explained.

"And why should I help you?" Kabuto asked skeptically.

"Because young one I can help you crush the ones who have destroyed your master." The flame being explained.

"You can do that?" Kabuto asked with curiosity.

"All that and more. However I am currently trapped in this dimension and I cannot leave unless I consume the souls of numerous lives. That's where you come in. Collect me the souls of others and deliver them to me and I shall be free."

"Well we have numerous prisoners here who would make perfect sacrifices." Kabuto offered.

"Good but I require a vast amount at least a million souls."

"A million? That's asking quite a lot even for a dimensional being." Kabuto noted.

"For being locked in this dimension for so long requires many souls. Can you do it?" Dormammu asked.

"Well it would take a while, but I should be able to find you plenty sacrifices." Kabuto explained.

"Excellent and I have a little something for you that will make it easier for you to collect them." Dormammu said as Kabuto was engulfed in flames and when they died down he was completely unharmed.

"What'd you do to me?" Kabuto asked.

"I have shared with you a portion of myself. You will now be able to consume the life energy of others faster, however your body will not hold many and when you cannot consume anymore you will return here and feed them to me." Dormammu explained.

"All right then. You have engaged in my services, Master Dormammu." Kabuto said bowing before him.

"Excellent." Dormammu chuckled while Mordo smirked glad to see his master in a good mood.

"But if I may ask, what do you want with that creature Catastrophe?" Kabuto asked.

"Long before they were recognized as one, they were meant to serve under me for making them what they were. But then Venom double crossed me and sent me back into my dimension, and Carnage clearly has forgotten who his master is. When I find their new form I will make them and their host suffer greatly!"

**(That's the chapter.)**


	9. Finding the Hokage and two more Fiances

**(Welcome back folks. This will have some lemons around the middle and such.)**

A week had passed since Naruto, Jiraiya, Tenten, and Ino left Konoha and were searching for Tsunade. During their traveling, Jiraiya would stop in town to find information while Naruto would train how to use his father's Rasengan, and too Jiraiya's surprise Naruto was mastering it faster than the Yondaime was able to.

Naruto, Ino, and Tenten were waiting by a hillside for Jiraiya to return with the latest news. While Naruto was still training with the Rasengan, Tenten was off to the side practicing her kenjutsu skill with Orochimaru's old sword, while Ino was cooking lunch,

"Ok this is it." Naruto said as he concentrated to the center of his right palm and from his fingerless gloves came some small blob like tendrils of the symbiote that started shaping the chakra that was growing into his palm in the form of a sphere, "Yes! Yes it worked!"

Tenten and Ino looked over seeing the Rasengan in Naruto's palm, "Naruto you actually did it?" Ino asked.

"Yes. We've finally mastered the Rasengan," Naruto said and saw a boulder nearby and smirked, "Time for a field test." He ran for the boulder and thrusted his Rasengan at it, "Rasengan!" he called as the boulder shattered into nothing.

"What a move." Tenten gasped.

"How'd you do it?" Ino asked curiously.

"Well during our previous practices we've discovered by adding too much chakra to it would only cause it to blow in our face. And when we tried concentrating on maintaining the perfect amount to use then we wouldn't be able to concentrate keeping it straight in our palm," Naruto began, "But last night we were talking to Catastrophe and he came up with the idea to use the symbiote to handle the chakra shaping while we focused on the chakra. And voila a complete success."

Jiraiya then appeared, "Everyone ok? I heard explosions coming from here." Jiraiya said until he noticed the pile of rubble and Naruto's palm steaming from the chakra use. "Naruto don't tell me you?"

"Yes, we've mastered dad's jutsu." Naruto smirked.

"Well I'll be. You actually managed to learn it in a week, when it took your dad a year to perfect it." Jiraiya smiled feeling proud of him.

"So have you found anymore leads?" Tenten asked the sage.

"Yes, she was last seen in Tanzaku." Jiraiya explained.

"That's the next town." Ino realized.

"Right so we better hurry or we'll miss her." Jiraiya added.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Naruto said taking on Catastrophe's form and the girls held onto him as he web slinged off while Jiraiya was chasing after them.

Soon enough they arrived at Tanzaku, and searched all around the place the whole day and soon were about to give up, "We've searched practically the whole day and found nothing." Naruto groaned.

"There's no way Tsunade would've picked up and left this quickly." Jiraiya pondered as he looked around until his gaze stopped seeing a blonde haired woman and a black haired woman carrying a pig. "Wait a minute." He said following the two women who entered a bar.

"Wait up." Naruto said as he and the girls followed him and got startled as Jiraiya shouted, "TSUNADE!"

The blonde woman turned and looked totally surprised, "Jiraiya? Why're you here?" she asked surprised to have run into her old teammate.

"I've been looking for you." Jiraiya said going over to the table she and the black haired woman were sitting at.

Naruto, Ino, and Tenten looked at the woman Jiraiya was addressing and they had their own reactions to seeing the woman they were sent to find. Tenten's face was lit up while a mini-Tenten was dancing around inside her head cheering loud about finally seeing her idol in person. Ino was wide eyed and had a hint of envy in her eyes feeling envious of Tsunade's hot, sexy, and gorgeous beauty ranging from her looks to the unspeakably large firm rack she boasted. Naruto on the other hand had his eyes fixated on her whole body and not just her rack and felt himself growing stiff below as Catastrophe thought to him, **'Back in New York we never met a woman with a form like that especially around the chest area.'**

'Too much info.' Naruto thought to him.

Soon enough Jiraiya and the three young ninja were sitting with the two ladies as Jiraiya and Tsunade shared sake, "So did you come looking for me?" the woman asked.

"I've come here by request of sensei. He wants you to come back to Konoha and take up the mantle of Hokage." Jiraiya explained causing Tsunade to scowl at that request.

"No way."

Naruto spoke, "You act as if you knew it was coming."

"So who're these kids you brought with you?" Tsunade asked eyeballing them.

"I'm Tenten ma'am, and you're the reason I've chosen to be a kunoichi." Tenten started.

"You don't say?" Tsunade asked haven't had an admirer in years.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, a pleasure to meet you my lady." Ino bowed her head.

Tsunade then turned to Naruto, "And you?"

"We are Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

Tsunade looked taken aback by that name and thought, 'This boy is Minato and Kushina's son?' she then realized what he said, "Did you just refer to yourself as 'we'?"

"Sorry Tsunade but that's an S-class secret that we don't want anyone here knowing about." Jiraiya whispered.

"Yes and if you wish to know we'd be happy to tell you after this," Naruto answered, "But first we should head back to Konoha as soon as possible."

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear before boy, I'm not going." Tsunade said with a frown.

"Oh dear.' He companion Shizune feared.

"Tsunade this is an order from sensei, as his student…" Jiraiya began but was cut off.

"I stopped being Sarutobi's student when Orochimaru left the village." Tsunade answered.

"Funny you mention Orochimaru's name. We killed him a week ago." Naruto smirked.

Tsunade and Shizune were surprised at that proclaim, "You were the one who killed him?" Shizune asked having heard of the Sannin's death.

"Not alone of course, we had help," Naruto answered, "We should go now." He said getting ready to get up.

"But Naruto what about bringing Lady Tsunade back?" Tenten asked confused.

"It's obvious she doesn't wanna come. We can't blame her either. Any coward compared to her would've given the same answer." Naruto explained and Tsunade grew a tick mark.

"What did you call me?" Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"A coward, because that's exactly what you are." Naruto answered.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Tsunade asked frowning.

"We could care less about who you are, because deep down you're just a vain drunk who can't move on from the passing of her brother and boyfriend." Naruto said continued to spite her.

"Let's take this outside!" Tsunade called frightening Shizune, Tenten, and Ino, while Jiraiya sighed having seen that coming.

"Let's indeed." Naruto replied while in his mind Catastrophe and Kyubi caught onto what Naruto was doing.

'**Hook, line, and sinker.'** Catastrophe thought with a chuckle.

'**Way to go kid.'** Kyubi thought as well.

'All she needed is a good push.' Naruto thought back.

Outside the two stood on dusty road standing on opposite ends as Shizune spoke, "I'll make this a quick one." Tsunade said confidently.

"Don't be so sure of yourself woman. Let us show you the power we used to defeat Orochimaru." Naruto said as the symbiote covered him morphing him into Catastrophe which put a frightened on Shizune and a shocked look on Tsunade.

"What the- what the hell is?" Tsunade asked wondering what just happened to Naruto.

"**Sorry it's just a new change of look. Call us Catastrophe."** Catastrophe answered with a snicker.

"Is this the reason why he addresses himself as 'we'?" Shizune asked the two girls.

"Yes, but don't worry he's not bad." Tenten assured her as Catastrophe powered down his mask exposing Naruto's head.

"You got to see our other, but we'll have him get better acquainted with you later." Naruto said getting into a stance.

"There won't be a later after this." Tsunade replied but saw Naruto run at her at a very fast speed and made an attempt to punch her, but Tsunade caught it and made an attempt to punch Naruto but the ninja himself had his spider sense kicked in and he was able to dodge and slip under Tsunade's legs and shot webbing at her binding her.

"Webs?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, a spider always catches its prey in webbing." Naruto explained.

"Well I'm not so easy to catch." Tsunade said busting out of the webbing using her incredible strength.

"Yes Ero-sennin did mention among Sannin you were the strongest in terms of raw strength." Naruto added.

"Then you know I could break you with one punch." Tsunade said clenching a fist.

"We know. That's why we will be avoiding all of your physical moves." Naruto said back flipping and clinged to a wall.

Tsunade continued striking at Naruto, but with Naruto's spider sense he was able to keep dodging and dodging, but Tsunade's attacks started getting closer and closer with each blow she tried to deliver, "How're you able to avoid my punches so easily?" Tsunade asked as she kept throwing punch after punch.

"A little sense we've developed, one of our powers. You can try your best to attack, but we'll manage to dodge." Naruto said as he considered dodging, "And you're supposed to be a Sannin? Hah you can't even land a blow on a single Chunin. Perhaps your reputation was nothing but exaggerations."

"Hey Naruto, that's not…" Tenten wanted to scold him for his disrespect but Jiraiya held her back assuring her Naruto wasn't trying to be disrespectful on purpose knowing as well what he was planning.

"You think you know anything about me?" Tsunade asked frowning.

"We know everything from Ero-sennin and Jiji, your little brother and boyfriend also dreamed of being Hokage just like me, but they died. So you fled like a coward thinking the dream to be Hokage was a curse."

"Shut up!"

"You turned your back on the villager you own ancestors founded, your grandfather and granduncle who were each once the Hokage," Naruto continued, "We can only imagine the disappointment you brought upon the Senju clan."

"I told you to shut up!" Tsunade shouted continuing to throw punches while Naruto kept dodging.

"What is he trying to do, get himself killed?" Ino asked in fright.

"Just watch." Jiraiya assured her.

"Jiraiya-sama how can you be so calm when your student is…" Shizune began but was cut off by the sage.

"He's doing the right thing."

Shizune and the girls watched the fight play out still in worry as Tsunade was getting angrier by the minute from Naruto's taunts, "You're more of a fool than your brother and boyfriend combined! Throwing their lives away for nothing? What a joke!"

Tsunade was closer and closer to having her sanity snap, "Shut up! Dan and Nawaki fought for what they believed in! They wanted to protect our village like everyone else! They were honorable shinobi till the end!"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black coming from you who thought it was all meaningless…"

"I know that's what I said…" Tsunade began as she stopped, "What I said before… I hadn't taken account on it. They died for what they believed in, our village and me." She started shedding tears, "And I gave it all up by running away. I guess I really am a disappointment to my own clan." She broke down with tears streaming down her face which was surprising everyone.

Naruto approached her powering down his symbiotic form and lifted her chin up, "You're not a disappointment. You were just lost and confused. But now you know they fought for their village and for you. They loved you, and they know you loved them."

"Yes." Tsunade nodded.

Naruto smiled, "Their dream doesn't have to die. You can fulfill it for them by becoming Hokage."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and gasped almost as if she was seeing Nawaki and Dan in him and smiled, "Yes, I'll do it!"

Jiraiya and Shizune smiled, while Ino and Tenten cheered at her decision. Naruto then added, "And we'll take the title and responsibilities off your hand when it comes time for you to hang up your hat."

"If you say so." Tsunade answered.

"Well we should probably get some rest and head back tomorrow." Jiraiya said.

"Indeed." Naruto agreed and was about to leave until Tsunade spoke.

"A moment Naruto. I'd like you to have something of mine." Tsunade said taking a green amulet that was hanging around her neck and put it around Naruto's.

"What's this?" Naruto asked looking at it.

"That necklace was once worn by my grandfather. I gave it to Nawaki and Dan in hopes they would one day become Hokage, and now I want you to wear it so that your dream will come true just as they wanted theirs too."

"You've entrusted us with it and we shall wear it in honor of the Senju." Naruto assured her.

Tsunade nodded, "Shizune let's go."

"Yes milady," Shizune nodded and turned to Naruto, "Thank you for helping her."

"It's what we do." Naruto answered as Shizune left with Tsunade.

"We better turn in as well." Tenten said as they headed back to their apartment.

Later that night, as Tsunade and Shizune were preparing to turn in there was a tap on their window, and they saw Naruto, Tenten, and Ino outside, "Guys?" Shizune asked opening the window letting them in.

"What's up?" Tsunade asked.

"Does Jiraiya-sama know you're here?" Shizune asked.

"The old coot went out for entertainment. If he returns we left Kage Bunshins disguised as us." Naruto explained.

"Naruto wanted us to come because he had to talk with you." Tenten added.

"Yes, we wanted to discuss some arrangements that'll be going on when we return." Naruto explained.

"Such as?" Tsunade asked.

"Well for one, if you want to avoid the horrors of paperwork we know the key to getting out of it. Kage Bunshins, they can do the work leaving you free to do what you want." Naruto started.

"Interesting." Tsunade liked that idea.

"Second, we need your help in regards to the council." Naruto continued.

"The council?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. They know of our heritage being the last of the Namikaze, and when you're initiated into the Hokage they will force the CRA upon us with women forced into arrange marriages, women who'd only want our blood and not us."

"My father is part of the clan council and he's always been trying to help protect Naruto with the aid of some of the other clan heads that were never biased against him." Ino added having asked her father about Naruto after the invasion.

"And I'll be damned if we let Naruto be forced into marriages with women who don't care for him." Tenten added.

"That's a problem, and granted the fact the council has sensei's old comrades, those stiffs." Tsunade grumbled recalling how they treated her and her team when they were kids about how Sarutobi was too soft on them.

"Yes, however should we find enough wives on our own who'd agree they will not be able to lay a hand on us." Naruto added.

"And you want my help to keep them off your back?" Tsunade asked.

"In a word yes," Naruto answered and continued, "We've already found three willingly brides, two of which are Ino and Tenten."

"That's right, and we'll be sure to talk to our parents when we get home. I know my dad will probably have a heart attack, but I know my mom will keep him calm, so long as she remains calm." Ino explained.

"And the third one?" Tsunade asked.

"The third being Orochimaru's old student Anko Mitarashi."

"Anko?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"Yes, and she agreed willingly of her own free will with nothing forced upon her. And we tell you this because we would like to exchange this offer to you and Shizune," He continued making Tsunade surprised as well as Shizune as he took their hands, "Tsunade and Shizune, will you two become my brides?"

There was a long awkward pause and Naruto's spider sense went off as he dodged a punch from a beet red Tsunade, "Are you nuts?! Where do you get off asking two adult women to marry you?!"

Shizune meanwhile was too surprised to even response and was blushing up a storm from the request. Naruto then explained before Tsunade tried to kill him, "We're not doing this for our own benefit, but for the both of you as well."

"For us?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, you Tsunade are the last of the Senju clan, while Shizune being the niece of Dan Kato is the last known living descendant of the Kato clan. Though marriage we will not only save our clan but your clans from becoming extinct as well. After all wouldn't you want your family to be repopulated?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Well I once thought of it but when Dan…"

"We're not trying to replace Dan in your life. Think about it, he would want you to move on and not dwell on his death. Plus you could use some love in your life, as do you Shizune."

"Naruto talked it over with us before considering it, and I admit me and Ino were equally shocked until he explained exactly what he told you we found it to be logical." Tenten explained.

"He also promised if it were to happen he'd treat all of us equally not favoring one over the others." Ino added.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at Naruto and felt incredibly moved by his proposition and the assurance the two younger girls gave them. Truth being they had been on the run for years ever since the last ninja war dodging debt collectors due to Tsunade's gambling debts. None of them ever had a chance to truly find love, so maybe this could be their big chance, "Well Naruto you've convinced me. I accept your proposal." Tsunade answered.

"Perfect." Naruto smirked while the young girls smiled at her choice.

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure about this?" Shizune asked about her choice.

"I am Shizune. Besides I want to see the look on the sensei's and the council's faces when I tell them." She smirked making Naruto smirk as well knowing they're going to have a cow.

"What about you Shizune, do you accept?" Naruto asked smiling while extending his hand.

Shizune looked at Naruto's hand and at his face and blushed as the possibilities of being married to the last Namikaze as well as beginning her uncles' family all over again, "Naruto I-I… Ok then for the sake of my family I'll also join you in helping repopulate your clan."

"Splendid." Naruto smiled.

Kyubi thought to him, **'How about that five already.'** He referred to how many brides he's chosen so far.

'**Something tells us there's more to come.'** Catastrophe thought sadistically.

"Now then Naruto I believe you owe us an explanation on this Catastrophe." Tsunade said.

"Yes we did say you'd get better acquainted with him, and we shall." Naruto said as he took on Catastrophe's full form which still gave the two ladies a bit of shock having never seen such a creature before in all their lives.

"**Do not be afraid, we don't bite,"** Catastrophe said and thought, **'Hard.'**

"So you are Catastrophe, what about Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"**Naruto is perfectly fine. Now you're just talking to both of us rather than him alone,"** Catastrophe began, **"Now then the tale of us takes place years ago in another dimension."** The symbiote began as he told the two ladies the story of his origin back in New York before he was Catastrophe.

"**And that's everything up until now."** Catastrophe finished.

"That was quite a story." Tsunade admitted.

"I know. I mean demons exist in our lands, but a symbiotic organism like your kind." Shizune said trying to take in all she was told.

"**Hard to believe we know, but it's all true,"** Catastrophe answered. **"Half of the civilians were feared of us when we made our debut at the Chunin finals. And after learning our heritage over half started bowing down and kissing ass, but we made a promise when we become Hokage to put them out of a job."**

"And what does the council think of you?" Tsunade asked.

"**They consider us a threat and that we should be kept in a cage or put to death, but then there's Jiji's rival Danzo. We heard from Jiji that Danzo's been secretly trying to find excuses and such to recruit me and turn me into a village weapon. In fact we got a hunch he's planning to try when we return to the village,"** Catastrophe continued, **"And if he attacks if we refuse we'll just have to put him out of our misery."**

"And I won't hold anything against you for defending yourself." Tsunade added knowing she'd be Hokage by then.

"**Perfect,"** Catastrophe said turning back into Naruto, "And about the marriage, take note it cannot happen until we've reached the age of sixteen."

"So it's a three year wait for it to be official huh?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, of course we should mention Anko has already given us a taste of what it's like to be a married man." Naruto added.

"Wait a minute, are you saying you and Anko?" Tsunade trailed off as Shizune also realized what that meant.

"Yes, she was our first." Naruto admitted.

"You mean you already had sex?" Shizune asked.

"She wanted it and offered to make us a man." Naruto replied.

"Was this before or after you proposed to her?" Tsunade asked raising a brow.

"After actually, in fact it was before we decided on asking her." Naruto answered truthfully.

"I see. Anko has she no shame?" Tsunade asked no one in particular, "Well then Naruto, since you already got a taste of intimacy before, why not let someone with a little more experience show you the ropes?" she offered.

"What?" Shizune and the girls gasped.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Well if we're going to become husband and wives one day we may as well start and engage in intimacy now instead of waiting three years when it's official." Tsunade replied.

"Very good point Tsunade, though what of your three fellow brides." Naruto asked referring to Tenten, Shizune, and Ino who were blushing.

"They can join in as well if they want to." Tsunade smirked looking at them.

"But what happens if we end up getting…" Ino trailed off until Naruto spoke.

"Not to worry," Naruto started, "Kyubi and Catastrophe inhabit our body they can erase whatever sperm that tries to get transferred into you through sexual course."

"Meaning you can control when you want to get a woman pregnant?" Tenten asked.

"Precisely."

"All right, I'm game." Tenten agreed.

"Well so long as my family doesn't know about this, ok." Ino agreed as well.

"How about it Shizune?" Naruto asked smirking at the young woman who was blushing before she got a hold of herself.

"Well it'd be better than watching, all right."

"Splendid." Naruto smirked as his clothes were absorbed back into him leaving him in his boxer shorts.

"For only thirteen years you have such a build." Tsunade said noticing his six-pack.

"Well we do work out." Naruto admitted.

"Now then we should get down to it." Tsunade said as she started removing her clothes and soon was standing in the buff with all of her hotness exposed.

Naruto's eyes trailed all over the woman's body from her lovely legs, her busty breasts, and smooth creamy skin. He could already feel his manhood harden as Catastrophe thought to him, **'She's supposed to be the age of the pervert, but man is that hot.'**

'We couldn't agree more.' Naruto thought back.

Tsunade turned to the girls with Tenten and Ino wide eyed amazed at Tsunade's beauty, "Well girls what're you waiting for?"

"Yes, please enlighten us." Naruto beckoned the others feeling eager.

The three remaining ladies nodded as they started removing their own clothes as well and soon Naruto was in a room with four naked women, two older, and two his age. He studied the other three and had his own thoughts on them as did Catastrophe.

'**Shizune's got quite a bod and not a bad set of breasts. Not as big as Anko's but quite nice. And that slim figure, she's a real catch.'** Catastrophe thought with a chuckle.

'We hear ya.' Naruto thought back, 'Get a load of Tenten, she's got quite a pair to, even bigger and rounder than the buns in her hair. Let's not even forget that figure the right amount of sexiness and touch of athletic build, she truly does keep her body in shape to be a kunoichi.'

'**And your little fellow blonde Ino, she definitely has Sakura's figure beaten, plus that long blonde hair makes her all the more alluring, especially when it's not tied up.'** Catastrophe added.

Naruto stopped thinking as the women approached him and go in on one of the beds that was in the room and they crawled onto it, "Now then since I shall be the one becoming Hokage I'll be going first," Tsunade said as she crawled up to Naruto and removed his boxer shorts exposing his length, "My so big for such an age, this will be a treat." She said as she pressed herself against his rock hard chest while Naruto could feel the sweet soft mounds belonging to Tsunade press up against him.

"You just relax now Naruto. I'll be taking care of you." Tsunade said as she planted her soft lips onto Naruto's own and started kissing him passionately while slipping her tongue inside as he did as well. As they kissed Naruto wrapped his legs around Tsunade's waist pulling her closer into him as their bodies started getting hotter.

The other girls started getting hot as well from watching the two engage in pure bliss knowing that they will soon be next. Soon Naruto and Tsunade parted and they took in some breaths, "Damn you're seriously great at this." Naruto complimented her.

"And I'm just getting warmed up." Tsunade said as she took Naruto's head and buried it into her right bosom where Naruto started sucking on it making Tsunade moan in delight from the feeling.

After much sucking, Naruto lifted his head up from her mound and saw Tsunade getting on top of him and positioned her breasts pillowing them around his member, "This has to be the softest feeling we've ever felt." Naruto admitted while panting.

"Well brace yourself." Tsunade said as she started rubbing her breasts around his length increasing his hot sensation.

"OH TSUNADE THIS IS GREAT!"

"Are you gonna cum soon?" Tsunade asked as she rubbed faster.

"ANY MOMENT NOW!" Naruto cried as soon he released his load onto Tsunade as she licked it off herself, being the best medical ninja she also managed to create a technique to control pregnancy and wouldn't have to worry, "That felt good." Naruto panted.

"Now it's time for you to give me some good treatment." Tsunade said as she sat and spread her legs out waiting for him.

"We have a better idea," Naruto said as he summoned a single clone, "Time for a double helping." He said as he inserted into Tsunade up front while his clone got in the back and started butt-fucking her. Tsunade was screaming and groaning in intense pleasure from the double action she was getting from both sides. And soon both Naruto's released their loads into her but just as Naruto said Catastrophe and Kyubi had negated his sperm transfer as an insurance that Tsunade wouldn't get pregnant.

Naruto dispelled the clone and felt more sensations that the clone felt transferred back to him. As Naruto continued having his way with her until she got tired and went to the side to relax and recover, while Shizune approached being the second oldest in the room. "We promise you Shizune, you shall not be disappointed in what we're about to do." Naruto assured her.

"I'll hold you to it Naruto," Shizune replied as she and Naruto started kissing passionately like he did with Tsunade and his hands roamed all over her back giving it a rub which helped her relax as Naruto stuck himself into her womanhood and she started riding him like a horse as she groaned in delight from the feeling not having felt anything like this before, "OH NARUTO! OH!" Shizune cried.

"Shizune, you are amazing!" Naruto cheered as he enjoyed the feeling.

Naruto finally released into her, but as he did with Tsunade had his sperm negated from his roomies. "Oh Naruto that felt great." Shizune said.

"And we still got more," Naruto added as he got behind her and sat her down with her back pressing into his chest while she felt his dick enter her rear, and while he started humping her from behind he also massaged her breasts earning pleasurable moans out of her, "We can't believe just how big your breasts are Shizune. Do you love getting them massaged like this?" Naruto purred into her ear which sent sensual feelings down her spine.

"Yes Naruto. I love this so much!" Shizune cried enjoying the feeling.

"Well don't worry when you become our bride you'll be able to enjoy this more, but that doesn't mean you won't even before we're married of course." Naruto whispered as he continued his work until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Arigato, Naruto. I truly enjoyed this round with you and hope to continue enjoying it." Shizune said as she kissed her one day groom before joining Tsunade off to the side.

Tenten and Ino shouted, "Me next!" they looked to each other.

"No way, I'm going next!" Tenten argued.

"As if, I'm next!" Ino argued.

"I want it more!"

"I knew Naruto longer than you!"

"Girls, girls please!" Naruto calmed them down, "There's a perfect way to settle this, both of you can have me at the same time."

Tenten and Ino looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders believing they could go with that. So the two went over to Naruto and looked down at his firm length, "I knew one day I would be seeing this up close, but I didn't expect it'd be so soon." Tenten said.

"I know what you mean," Ino agreed, "Well let's do what we can in making our future husband comfortable."

"Let's." Tenten replied as both girls started giving Naruto a hand job earning moans out of the blonde shinobi.

"Ok then I'll take this one." Tenten said as she popped the length into her mouth and started sucking on it making Naruto pant in excitement.

Tenten thought, 'I'm actually giving someone a blowjob, and not just someone the one who's supposed to be known as the village's hero but was treated like scum. Well I'm gonna treat him with the best of care when I become his wife,' She thought until she felt his load enter into her mouth and she swallowed it, "Man I never tasted anything like that."

"Well it's still hard, let me try," Ino said as she did exactly was Tenten did and bobbed her head up and down in while Naruto continued to pant enjoying the second one almost as much as the first one. Soon Naruto released his load into the blonde haired hottie where she swallowed it, "Wow, I loved that."

"We aim to please." Naruto replied.

"Now onto the next part." Tenten said as she pillowed his dick into her breasts.

Naruto knew hers weren't like Tsunade's but the reaction of his hardened length meant it was still amazing to him and was eager to experience it from her, "Ok Tenten give us what you got."

"As you wish." Tenten said as she started rubbing her breast around Naruto's member as he panted in enjoyment.

"Wow Tenten for a beginner you're already acting like a natural!"

"I'm just doing what I can, and this sword of yours indeed needs a good polish." She answered.

"Polish away." Naruto said as he continued enjoying the sensation Tenten was causing him to have.

As Tenten continued speeding up the process, Naruto finally came onto her face and she licked it off and Ino slid in, "Ok Naruto, get ready because these babies of mine are going to leave you speechless." She said wrapping her own breasts around his dick.

"Then get to it Ino." Naruto replied as Ino did exactly what the others did.

"I hope this makes up for all the bad things I've said about you." She said hopefully.

"Don't worry about it Ino, just be glad you're satisfying us so much!" Naruto replied as he continued panting.

"Hearing that makes me so happy." Ino said as she sped up and Naruto released onto her and she cleaned herself up.

"Now then time for us to give you two the best treatment ever." Naruto said as he summoned three more clones. The real Naruto got behind Tenten while one clone got to her up front, and the final two clones got to Ino and put her into the same position with one behind her and one up front of her.

The Naruto's that were behind the kunoichi started butt-fucking them while massaging their boobs, while the ones who were up front of them were humping them while they were kissing them. The girls moaned in delight but were muffled from the Naruto's that were kissing them passionately.

"That's it girls take all of this in, because this is just the beginning." The real Naruto said to the two as he and his clone massaged the two girl's breasts pleasurably, and after one huge massive orgy the girls were lying down each on a side of Naruto looking tired from their fun.

"Oh Naruto, that was the best experience of my life." Tenten said while panting.

"Mine to." Ino added.

"The best experience so far." Naruto corrected them.

"Well we should all get some sleep we got a long journey back home tomorrow." Tsunade ordered as she and Shizune decided to crawl back over to the bed Naruto was on and cuddle up beside him with Ino and Tenten. Naruto smiled as he held them all close.

"Goodnight our beautiful hime's." he said before falling asleep.

Meanwhile far away from Tanzaku, back in the Hidden Sound village inside a cave, Kabuto was holding onto a golden urn on a pedestal as energy was being transferred from him into the urn, "This is taking forever." Kabuto groaned as he held onto the urn while Mordo watched from the side and Dormammu was watching from his crystal.

"Patience Kabuto, this batch you've collected so far is almost completed." Mordo said as Kabuto stopped transferring and he let go of the urn.

"Finally." Kabuto sighed as he flexed his arms that had fallen asleep from keeping them still for so long.

"Yes, but still there's much-much more souls I need to escape." Dormammu explained.

"Well my body can only hold so much life force before needing to be drained." Kabuto reminded his new master about the limits of how much his body can hold.

"Yes, but the souls alone will not be enough to help me escape; we also require the need of a portal to open in my dimension." Dormammu added.

"And how can that happen?" Kabuto asked not sure how they could do it.

Mordo approached, "By hiring someone who will help create a device to open a gateway." He said as a figure walked out of the shadows.

This figure was a humanoid mutated creature that was also a cyborg like being. He had short faded green hair, and two horns sticking out of his back. "Who is?" Kabuto asked.

"Allow me to introduce you to one of the greatest designers in robotics and other technologies; Alistair Smythe." Mordo introduced him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kabuto Yakushi," Smythe said as he shook Kabuto's hand, "Dormammu and Mordo told me everything and brought me here to this world so I could help them with their little plan."

"Yes, he builds us a device which will open the portal to my dimension." Dormammu began.

"And in return you help me cure my father." Smythe replied why he agreed to take the job.

"Yes, my master and I will keep our word just so long as you don't go back on yours." Mordo assured the cyborg.

"The device will take some time provided I need more tools and such to build it, but rest assured it will be done." Smythe replied.

"Good, both of you have a job to do now get going." Mordo ordered Kabuto and Smythe as they got to work with their own jobs of Kabuto absorbing souls for his master, and Smythe to build the portal device.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	10. Trapping a Hawk in a Spiders Web

**(Welcome to my latest installment.)**

Last time, Naruto, Jiraiya, Ino, and Tenten left on a search for the final Sannin Tsunade in hopes she would take up the mantle of Hokage. After finding her she originally declined the offer until getting a lecture from Naruto and forced her to finally spill her kept up feelings she finally accepted the position along with the proposal plan from Naruto to be one of her wives, same said for her apprentice Shizune.

The very next morning, the group had already left bright and early on their way back to Konoha which took less time than before without having to make as much stops as before. Soon enough they were back in Konoha. The civilians and ninja were shocked and surprised to see the remaining Sannin of the village and granddaughter of the Shodaime set foot in the village again. They then went to the administration building where Sarutobi was in his office looking at some files until there was a knock at the door, "Come in." he said.

The door opens and Naruto, Jiraiya, Ino, and Tenten entered, "We're back Jiji, and the mission was a complete success." Naruto explained.

Before Sarutobi could say anything he saw Tsunade enter the room with Shizune, "Tsunade." He gasped as he got up from his desk.

"Hey sensei." Tsunade said as she approached him and the student and sensei hugged for a minute, "You look like you're still hanging in there." Tsunade said examining her sensei seeing him still in one piece even after the threat of the invasion she was told about.

"Maybe, but put me through that again and I'll be needing a casket." Sarutobi joked and they laughed, "Now then Tsunade we must make the preparations and let the Daimyo know that you have agreed to take the position."

"You got it sensei, but I wish we could skip the ceremony, but what're ya gonna do?" she asked.

"Well now that that's cleared up we better hurry and check on Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Well then let's go I can't wait to see how the hospital staff's been handling things without me." Tsunade said as they headed off while Naruto ran out the window going Catastrophe and web-slinged off.

Soon enough they arrived at the hospital where Tsunade healed Sasuke's mind allowing him to wake up, and would also take a look at Lee to see if she can do anything about the injuries he took when fighting Gaara in the prelims. A day later, everyone was gathered to bare witness to Tsunade's inauguration, and Naruto knew that with the selection of the new Hokage cleared, the next agenda on the council's list was to take advantage of his heritage.

Then one morning at the Namikaze compound, Naruto was asleep in his bed until the sound of tapping was on his sliding door to his balcony. Naruto groaned and got out of bed as the symbiote created a black and red robe for him to wear. Naruto stepped out to his balcony where two Anbu presented himself, "Don't you Anbu have any idea how early it is?" Naruto asked with lazy eyes.

"Our apologies Naruto, but the Hokage and the council request your presence right away." One Anbu explained.

"All right we'll be there." Naruto yawned. The Anbu took off while Naruto rubbed his eyes. His robe transformed into his regular clothes and without bothering to wash up and such he figured he'd spite the council by showing up with bed hair and his still tired look.

At the administration building, inside one of the rooms was the clan heads on one side of the room with the civilian council on the opposite side, and between them was Tsunade with Jiraiya, and Sarutobi at her side for support while the Sandaime's old teammates Koharu and Homura were on another side with Danzo Shimura of the ROOT Faction of Anbu.

They looked at the door as Naruto opened in and walked inside in a tired fashion mainly to spite them. The council looked repulsed seeing him walk up in such a bad posture and with bed hair like he had no respect. When he reached them he looked up and yawned, "This better be important, we're not a morning person."

"How dare you show up at this meeting in such a condition." Koharu scolded him for his bed hair and how he looked to still be asleep.

"You're the one that called us here this early without giving us a chance to make ourselves look presentable." Naruto shot back.

"All right, let's just get this over with." Tsunade said wanting to end this quickly for not just herself but Naruto as well.

"So what's happening?" Naruto asked fixing his posture.

"Naruto, in light of the events the village discovering you are the last of the Namikaze clan and blood heir to Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage there are matters to it that must be dealt with." Homura explained.

"What kind of matters?" Naruto asked playing along.

"Being the last of the Namikaze clan, you are entitled to the Clan Restoration Acts allowing you to marry more than one bride there for repopulating the Namikaze clan will go by faster." Danzo explained.

"You don't say?" Naruto asked in sarcasm.

"Yes, which is while you and Jiraiya were on your mission to find Tsunade we've taken the liberty of selecting various women to become betrothed to you." Homura said as he extended the files to Naruto and he looked at all of them.

He saw they were all girls from civilian families, girls he knew from the academy who hated his guts just because they followed their parents words without question, "So Naruto, what do you make of the choices?" Koharu asked.

"What do we think?" Naruto began, "We think… We'd rather die single than marry these skanks!" he answered as his hand was covered in the symbiote ooze which turned his hand into a sharp claw and shredded all the files.

This got outrage from the older council and civilians while the clan heads remained neutral as Danzo spoke, "What did you say?!"

"We're declining these choices in women." Naruto answered.

"You cannot do that!" Danzo ordered.

"Actually he can," Tsunade voiced up, "The law clearly states that if one is under the right for the CRA then they are allowed to choose their brides should the girls themselves agree to the terms."

"Then the boys out of luck, who would willingly agree to marry him?" Danzo said in a superior tone.

Tsunade frowned at this claim wanting to deck him, until Naruto spoke up, "Do not speak as if we're not in the room you old hawk!" Danzo frowned, "As it so happens we have found women who would become our brides."

"Preposterous." Danzo replied.

"You doubt our words? Then we'll prove it. Two of them are Tenten; the student under Might Guy, Ino Yamanaka the daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka."

"We support our daughter's choice to marry him one hundred percent." Inoichi added on behalf of himself and Tenten's parents.

"Two is still not enough, so therefore…" Danzo continued until Naruto halted him.

"Did we say we were done? We don't think so!" Naruto then continued, "As we were saying, we still have more choices for wives, our third being one of our villages special Jonin Anko Mitarashi."

"That snake whore of the traitor!" a male civilian member of the council shouted but suddenly found webbing stuck to his mouth keeping it shut seeing the thread leading to Naruto's wrist.

"One more word like that out of you, and we will bring Catastrophe out to deal with you personally!" Naruto threatened him.

This scared the civilians into submission and decided to keep their mouths shut unless they were provoked again, "Anko is no longer has any ties with Orochimaru you all know that." Sarutobi reminded everyone disappointed that they refuse to let one thing go when she's clearly shown no signs of loyalty to the dead snake.

Before the council could once again bitch, Naruto continued, "Our fourth wife is the niece of one of the very ninja that not only gave his life in a previous ninja war but was one who also supported the idea of a medical faction in the shinobi ranks. That's right our fourth wife is Shizune the niece of Dan Kato. And finally for the moment our fifth wife is in this very room."

The entire council looked around the room wondering who he was referring to, until they noticed Naruto's look was up by where the remaining Sanin and Sarutobi sat and they could tell who he was looking at and the council was ready to voice protests, "Yes, Tsunade Senju is our fifth wife." Naruto answered.

"That is unacceptable!" Koharu called.

"Unacceptable and an outrage!" Homura added.

"How is that unacceptable?" Naruto asked, "The Hokage is allowed to marry. How else would any of the other Hokage's have become parents?"

"Lady Tsunade, please tell us you're not serious about…." Koharu wanted to reason.

"I am, I'm the only Senju left in the village therefore I am also allowed to marry even at my current age, and compared to anyone else in this village I would have no one better than to help me restore my grandfathers and granduncles clan than the remaining Namikaze and Uzumaki as well." Tsunade explained.

"You are to be stripped for your position as Hokage for making such a decision!" Danzo shouted.

"Little late for that since she was already officially initiated as the Godaime." Naruto replied pointing out that fact.

"Laws can be changed if necessary!" Danzo shouted.

"Will you listen to yourselves?! You're supposed to be adults here yet you act like children if nothing goes your way!" Naruto shouted, "You think you can easily manipulate us and our heritage forcing us to bow and kiss your old wrinkled asses?"

This almost got the clan heads laughing but remained serious for the meeting, "We are not the same being you could push around and attempt to murder in the past. We're done taking abuse right from left and letting everyone walk over us! And if you continue to meddle in our family affairs we won't hesitate to put you in your places!"

"You dare threaten the council boy!" Danzo shot.

"Threat, we think not. This is a promise. And any other civilian here who continues to make attempts to weasel into our family we will promise them great pain!" Naruto added.

Suddenly the clan heads stood up and started voicing their support to Naruto to further back him up, "The clan council has spoken, and their votes clearly outvote yours." Tsunade said making it official.

"And granted that we cannot officially marry until the age of sixteen we have three years to prepare, but should any of you try anything against any of our future brides we will find out who it was and see to it you never meddle in anyone's affairs again!" Naruto finished which made the civilians shirk back in fear.

Naruto then turned to Tsunade, "Can we go now and get back to our sleeping?"

"Of course Naruto, I'll see you again tonight." Tsunade gave him permission to leave.

"Arigato." Naruto said as he left the room leaving the Konoha elders in defeat and agitation.

Danzo thought while frowning, 'You've won this round brat, but it's not over yet.'

After Naruto slept for another three hours, he was finally up and about web slinging through Konoha cheering happily for being home again with things looking up for him, "Ah yes putting the council in its long awaited place and with our marriage plans three years away, things are finally looking up." Naruto said to himself.

He looked down and spotted someone he hadn't seen for awhile it was Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson to the Sandaime and nephew to Asuma, and accompanying him was his two friends Udon and Moegi. Naruto web-slinged to them and dropped in front of them, "Sorry to drop in kids, but we were in the neighborhood."

"Aniki!" Konohamaru called running to the one he looked to as a big brother and hugged him.

"Hey Konohamaru, how're you and your group doing?" Naruto asked.

"We're doing great, in fact we've been helping repair the academy after the invasion." Konohamaru explained.

"Good to hear, after all if you all wanna become great shinobi like us you'll need to learn all you can." Naruto explained.

"Why're you referring to yourself in plural?" Udon asked until Moegi whispered to him.

"Haven't you heard Naruto-nii's got a special ability making him stronger, as a side affect he refers to himself as plural." The young academy girl explained.

"Yes, but we assure you we are still the same Naruto you knew." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, but we know you're more badass than you were before." Konohamaru said praising Naruto.

"Now let's not start praising, but hey why don't we treat you all for some lunch." Naruto offered.

"Really?" the three kids asked excitedly.

"Of course, we may be a busy shinobi but we still have time to enjoy activities," Naruto said as he turned around, "And how about a fun way to travel?"

"How fun?" Konohamaru asked.

"Climb on our back and hang on," Naruto answered as the three cling to his back and Naruto started web-slinging off through the village. As Naruto web-slinged through the village the three kids cheered with excitement loving the feeling of flying through the air.

Soon enough they arrived at Ichiraku ramen and were already showing down, "Oh we missed this food." Naruto said as he ate.

"Well it's been awhile since you stopped in Naruto, we haven't seen ya since ya left on your last mission." Teuchi said as he cooked.

"Well what with the Hokage's inauguration and our family matters things have been very busy for us." Naruto explained.

"But it's nothing aniki can't handle, right?" Konohamaru asked Naruto while nudging his shoulder.

"Exactly," Naruto nodded and soon after the group finished their meal Naruto paid for them, "Well you guys keep on training and learning and soon you'll be full fledged ninja in no time."

"Will do, aniki." Konohamaru nodded.

"Later." Naruto said as he web-slinged off looking for whatever else to do.

Soon the day was up and it was nighttime, Naruto was just about ready to head back home until he was confronted by two Anbu who he didn't recognize from the regular Anbu Black ops.

"Naruto Namikaze." One of the Anbu addressed him.

"Aye?" Naruto asked.

"We have orders from Lord Danzo to bring you to him." The second Anbu explained.

"Danzo huh, and what does he want with us?" Naruto asked.

"Follow us and all will be explained." The first Anbu motioned him to follow.

"And should we refuse?"

"Our lord will guarantee you will regret denying the invitation." The second Anbu replied.

Naruto scowled at the threat and then smirked, "All right, take us to him."

And with that, the two Anbu led Naruto off into the forest training ground where they stood by and Naruto's eyes wandered around seeing no one else in sight, "So where is Danzo?"

"He'll be along shortly." The second Anbu answered and suddenly Naruto's spider sense went off as multiple shuriken were aimed right for him. Using his quick spider reflexes he dodged every single one of them and morphed into Catastrophe.

"**What's the big idea?!"** Catastrophe demanded.

"Lord Danzo has sent us to dispose of you." One of the Root Anbu said as multiple Root Anbu members dropped from the trees and Catastrophe saw he was ultimately surrounded.

"**Oh dear we're surrounded, whatever will we do?**" Catastrophe asked pretending to be scared, "Oh wait, we know!" he called before summoning Kage Bunshins.

**"Now's it's evened up!"** Catastrophe shouted as he and his clones took on the group of Root Anbu from turning his hands into bladed weapons to slice them to death, using his raw strength to break them in half, even using his webbing to wrap them up, suffocate them, or hang them.

Soon Catastrophe was surrounded by multiple corpses of Root Anbu, until he heard clapping and stepping out into the shadows was Danzo himself, "How very impressive, you took out some of my best Anbu without even thinking."

"**You set us up?"** Catastrophe asked seeing how it was.

"Yes, and it's no wonder how you were able to hold your own against Orochimaru, which is why I've come to offer you an invitation."

"**What kind of invitation?"** Catastrophe asked suspiciously.

"Join me Naruto, join the Root foundation of Konoha, together we can rule an empire that towers the entire ninja land." Danzo said trying to convince him.

Catastrophe frowned, **"First you and the rest of that bastard council try to force us to marry civilian sluts just so they can get Namikaze privileges, and now you suddenly expect us to join you and your gang of bastard ninja how have no emotions just so you can turn us into a killing machine?"**

Danzo said nothing, until Catastrophe answered, **"Well we have this to say to your offer… Go fuck yourself and all your bastard emotionless ninja!"**

Danzo frowned at his response, "I'll make you regret that answer."

"**Try us."** Catastrophe smirked and noticed Danzo revealed he had a bandaged right arm and started using hand signs, "Futon: Shinkuu Gyoku (Vacuum Sphere)!" he called inhaling air and blew numerous wind bullets at Catastrophe who jumped from his position on the ground and continued jumping from tree to tree to avoid more hits.

"**So you do have a right arm."**

"It took numerous years for my Anbu medics to create this right arm for me, and now I have the chance to use it on the one who's caused our village multiple problems in the past." Danzo said as he prepared more hand signs, "Futon: Shinkuu Taigyoku (Vacuum Great Sphere)!" he called taking in more air and exhaled it into a large concussive wind bullet at Catastrophe who jumped out of the tree before it was blow practically right out of the ground.

"You can't run from me brat!" Danzo called as he jumped into the trees after him while Catastrophe was hiding amongst trees to formulate a plan or catch Danzo on a blind side,

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout. Down came the hawk and took the spider out!" Danzo sang mockingly.

Catastrophe frowned at that mocking song, **'If he thinks he's going to get away with this mockery he's got another thing coming to him.'** He thought.

His spider sense went off again as he jumped from more trees avoiding more of Danzo's air bullets. Catastrophe knew if this kept up there wouldn't be any trees left for him to land on, but he figured it was time to stop hiding and fooling around so he landed onto another tree and formed hand signs creating ten shadow clones and they all split up without being seen by Danzo.

Catastrophe then saw Danzo appear before him in the trees that hadn't been blown away, "I warn you Naruto, continue to defy me and you will join your bastard father!"

Suddenly it was as if the temperature had dropped cold as Catastrophe stared at the Warhawk with pure rage, **"You just dug your own grave."**

At that moment, web shots were shot at Danzo from multiple angles spreading his arms and legs while the web threads were connected from the various Catastrophe clones that were created, "Dammit!" Danzo cursed as the real Catastrophe swung over and hung from one spider thread connected to a branch high above him and was face front with the old man, "**We hope you have a fun time in hell because that's exactly where you're going."** Catastrophe grinned.

"You can't kill me I'm of the council!" Danzo protested.

"**You know what we really don't care what you are, because the truth is just about all of the clans want you dead for trying so many times to usurp the Hokage mantle behind Jiji's back, and all the other shady methods you've done behind everyone's back just so you can strike fear in others. Well we'll show you the real way to strike fear in someone."** Catastrophe said as he put his hands on Danzo's head and started turning his head to the side and forcing it behind.

Danzo screamed in pain as Naruto forced his head to turn past its limits, "NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"**Lights out Danzo,"** Catastrophe said as 'snap' Danzo's neck was overturned and cracked leaving him a hanging corpse with a twisted neck. **"Ok boys take five."** He ordered and with that the Catastrophe clones dispelled and Danzo's corpse fell to the ground with all his deceased Root Anbu. Catastrophe landed back down and became Naruto again just in time for when the regular Anbu Black ops arrived.

"Naruto, what happened here?" Yugao asked.

"This bastard old fart attempted to recruit us into his hell group, so we declined and he unfortunately didn't take no for an answer. Sorry we couldn't have kept it cleaner but that's just how it is." Naruto replied.

"Not to worry, my men will have these Root Anbu disposed of and we'll hand Danzo over as well. The Sandaime will be glad to finally hear he's bit the dust before him." Yugao replied with a smirk beneath her cat mask for some of her friends that went through the academy together with her were forced into the Root faction by Danzo himself.

"That he will," Naruto chuckled, "Well we got places to be so goodnight." He said as he web-slinged off.

Soon enough, Naruto returned back to his mansion where Lady Tsunade was waiting for him in his room while sitting on his bed. When Tsunade was announced as Hokage Naruto offered his home to her and Shizune, and would soon offer it to Ino, Tenten, and Anko as well once they became his brides. "You're late." Tsunade said.

"Sorry we had a little run in with an asshole of a warhawk who wouldn't take no for an answer." Naruto explained.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked knowing warhawk meant Danzo.

"Danzo had attempted to recruit us into his Root faction but we put him and his emotionless cronies in their place."

"So you actually?" Tsunade asked making sure she was hearing right.

"Yeah, that's right," Naruto answered, "We killed them. Are you upset?"

Tsunade smiled, "I can't be, knowing Danzo he would've continued to pull stunts behind my back just as he did to senseis, you did all of us a favor including sensei. Now he can sleep extra peacefully without worrying about strains on his heart." She joked.

"Good one," Naruto chuckled at her joke as he climbed onto the bed, "So what's on your agenda tomorrow?"

"Well we got a message from Suna with it's temporary ruler Gaara, he wishes to come to Konoha to extend a peace offering to you Naruto hoping it would help reconcile both villages after they were led on by Orochimaru." Tsunade explained.

"A peace offering to us? Well if we know Gaara we got a feeling this peace offering is going to be something sweet," Naruto replied knowing full well what Gaara plans on offering him, "By the way Tsunade we still have our request that we would like to make from shinobi to Hokage."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Since we are officially a Chunin we are obligated to take on higher missions now, and it officially means we won't have to perform with our squad as much."

"Yes, your point?"

"We would like to open up a mercenary office." Naruto requested.

"Mercenary?"

"Yes, we figured when not on official village missions we can pick up some extra cash by searching for nuke-nin or other well known criminals from the bingo books." Naruto explained.

"Well Naruto, if you're really sure about that, I suppose I could allow it, so long as you don't take up hits against ninjas that can't be dealt with by one person," She started, "While that suit does make you stronger than most ninjas, just remember you cannot do everything on your own."

Naruto took it to heart and saw that's something Madame Web would've said, "You have our word Tsunade." He said knowing he'd better listen otherwise Madame Web will end up telling him again later.

Tsunade smiled, "Good and now that everything from today's been taken care of I need to relax."

"Then allow us to help you." Naruto said as he got behind Tsunade and started massaging her shoulders.

"Oh yeah Naruto, that feels good." Tsunade said as she relaxed.

**(Lemon starting now)**

Naruto continued massaging her shoulders, until his hands slunk down deeper into her shirt and started massaging her breasts earning a yelp out of her, "Too fast?" Naruto asked wondering if he was rushing the moment.

"No that just took me by surprise." Tsunade replied.

"Well sorry we'll try taking it slower, but no promises." Naruto said as he once again massaged her assets.

"Oh yes, that's the spot." Tsunade moaned in delight.

Hearing the delighted moans out of his soon to be wife, Naruto continued to massage her massive mounds until he ended up slipping her shirt off exposing her bare breasts, "Well Naruto that massage was just what I needed now I feel more pumped up."

"Splendid." Naruto replied as his clothes melted away back into him leaving him in his boxer shorts which Tsunade could already spot a tent forming in them.

"Are you always this easily turned on?" Tsunade asked.

"Only when you're around." Naruto replied as Tsunade got on top of him and claims his lips as they kissed with their tongues battling it out. As they made out Tsunade's breasts rubbed up against his chest making them more hot then when they started, and Naruto's hands roamed all over her back pulling her closer, until he used his hands to slip Tsunade's pants off leaving her in her lower undergarments.

As they continued their heated make out, they soon parted and took in air, "Round one is complete now for phase two." Naruto said as allowed Tsunade to remove his boxer shorts exposing his length while he removed her underwear as well.

"I'm ready to ride you, Naruto." Tsunade said as he allowed him inside her as she started to ride him making the bed rock.

"Oh yeah Tsunade, are you ready for Naruto?" Naruto called in excitement as he was being ridden.

"I'm ready for Naruto!" Tsunade shouted as she rode him as she started feeling her juices pour out of her.

"We really did make you come. We hope you still can go on." Naruto said hopefully.

"Don't worry about me Naruto, I still got plenty more energy," Tsunade assured him as she got on all fours, "Now fuck me like a dog!"

"As you wish." Naruto said inserting himself into her ass and humped her.

"OH YEAH, GIVE IT TO ME!" Tsunade called as Naruto continued his work.

"You want it you got it." Naruto replied as he continued thrusting in and out as she gripped onto the bed sheets to keep herself from moving too much and could already feel Naruto's semen pouring into her.

"Oh heavenly," Tsunade moaned in ecstasy. She then turned around getting on her knees, "Now it's time I gave you some pleasure."

"Do as you please." Naruto replied as Tsunade started giving him a hand job to get it hard again and noticed it didn't take him that long to get stiff again. "Ok Naruto enjoy away." Tsunade said as she popped the length into her mouth and started sucking on it and bobbed her head while playing with his ball sack.

"OH SHIT, OH THIS IS HOT!" Naruto moaned in excitement from the feeling and tried holding it in as long as he could to savor the moment and feeling until he couldn't hold it in any longer and came with Tsunade swallowing the load.

"That was so good Naruto, but it seems my work still hasn't truly satisfied you yet." She noticed he was still hard.

"Then do whatever you can." Naruto allowed her.

"You'll be sorry." Tsunade smirked as brought her breasts down to Naruto's dick and pillowed it into her mounds and she slowly started rubbing them around it.

"And Ero-sennin said you started out as a flat chest." Naruto panted from the soft feeling below the waist.

"Not just flat Naruto but a regular washboard, but all that's in the past now that I have this perfect body." Tsunade said marveling at herself.

"Perfect is right." Naruto agreed and noticed Tsunade was tit-fucking him a bit faster.

Tsunade continued rubbing her boobs around Naruto's cock as he could feel his juices building up and he finally released on her face and she licked it up. "You really love that move the most don't you?" she asked noticing how much more he came from that method the most.

"A move like that coming form someone with a pair like these, what's not to love?" Naruto asked as he playfully groped Tsunade's boobs. "Well Tsunade' let us be the one to finish it tonight, and we're going to give it our all." Naruto promised as he laid her down on the bed on her back and he inserted himself into her womanhood.

"All right, prepare yourself for a wild ride!" Naruto declared as he started pumping himself into her as she moaned in joy.

"OH YES NARUTO, OH THAT'S THE WAY!" Tsunade screamed.

"WE'RE GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS!" Naruto screamed feeling the same way. As he continued fucking her he buried his face into her breasts while he had his hands on them and started sucking on the perfectly round and soft knockers that would put any woman to shame.

"OH FUCK NARUTO, THIS IS PERFECT, OH I CAN'T WAIT FOR OUR HONEYMOON!"

"NEITHER CAN WE!"

Naruto and Tsunade continued engaging into more hardcore sex until they both eventually grew tired and were lying on the bed, "And we're spent." Naruto panted.

**(Lemon End)**

"That was even better than at the inn." Tsunade panted trying to catch her breath.

"And it's only going to continue getting better." Naruto assured her.

"Yes, well we better get some sleep for tomorrow's meeting with Gaara." Tsunade smiled turning over to face Naruto as he does the same facing her.

"Yeah and hope that the council doesn't try to take our head for killing one of the biggest pricks that ever lived in our village." Naruto added.

"We'll worry about that in the morning." Tsunade said giving Naruto a kiss and they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**(Chapter done.)**


	11. Badder Kabuto

**(Here you go guys.)**

That very night, when Danzo Shimura was killed by Naruto, far from Konoha in the Hidden Sound village, inside a cave, Alistair Smythe was using what machine parts and tools he had to build a dimensional portal device to help bring Dormammu into their world. He watched as Kabuto walked into the lair, "Pulling an all nighter?" Smythe asked.

"I just got back from another life force hunt for Dormammu," He began, "This is the last one for the night because I need my rest. Doing this constantly tires me compared to the other work I did for my previous master." Kabuto explained as he was about to leave until Smythe held his shoulder.

"What's your hurry? It's not like Dormammu's going to be coming out anytime soon. Stay a bit let's get to know one another after all we're all allies aren't we?" Smythe asked.

Kabuto while feeling skeptical about Smythe trying to warm up to him, did admit Dormammu could wait for the next batch. So he took a seat in the room as did Smythe, "Since we hardly know about each other I felt it's best we know more about each other, after all how can we trust people we don't know about?"

"Excellent point Smythe, so why don't you go first?" Kabuto suggested.

"Very well. This form you see before you was not my real form. I was once a full fledged human," Smythe began, "During that time I had only my father Spencer Smythe. He worked alongside a criminal mastermind named Wilson Fisk or who he refers to himself as the Kingpin. My father was hired to build him spider slayer robots to eliminate his arch nemesis, Spiderman."

"Spiderman, is he anything like Catastrophe?" Kabuto asked.

"Very much yes, but very different," Smythe answered, "My father built the spider slayer robots for Kingpin in return for the technology to help me walk again, but during a fight at one of the labs my father was reported to have not survived and Kingpin led me to believe my father perished and that Spiderman was the cause of it. For a while I was under the command of the Kingpin building him robots and weapons to help him take down Spiderman. However after multiple failures Kingpin and his new partner Herbert Landon turned me into this spider slaying cyborg when I threatened to expose him." Smythe explained as he took a sip from a beverage that a robot he built served him and Kabuto.

"As this cyborg, I was used against my will until Spiderman showed me that my father was still alive. Kingpin had found my father and placed him into a state of cryogenic suspension. When I regained my consciousness, I broke free from Kingpin and left with my father promising him I would restore him to life. It was then I was hired under the employ of a new partner known as Silvermane; a long time rival of the Kingpin."

"And how has that worked for you?" Kabuto asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Silvermane offered me funds in order to help me restore my father, however many years ago Silvermane perished due to his old age, and my father has yet to recover. Then Mordo appeared and offered me this chance to help him and in return he would restore my father." Smythe finished.

"I see." Kabuto said taking everything he heard in.

"And now what about you Kabuto, how did you ever come to being under the employee of Dormamuu?" Smythe asked.

"My life is complicated. In fact some don't even know where my loyalties really reside." Kabuto smirked, "During my childhood I was found after the events of a battle by a woman who owned an orphanage. I started out as a timid and quiet little boy. But one day when we were attacked the woman defended me with her life. She then decided to name me Kabuto and allowed me to use her last name Yakushi. I was taught much about medical jutsu from her which has grown to a degree that could rival that of Tsunade of the Sannin. Then one day a man by the name of Danzo Shimura came by and demanded an orphan to be taken into Root or the orphanage would lose its funds. So I offered myself up."

"Go on." Smythe insisted.

"I spent years as an undercover operative for multiple other villages, until one day I was sent to assassinate another. It turns out it was the woman who rescued me, who was like a mother to me. When I tried healing her she said she didn't know who I was. I was confused and began questioning who I was and my purpose for living. Then he appeared, Orochimaru. He explained to me that Danzo set me up declaring me to be too good a Root Anbu. According to him being a spy for Konoha has made me lose sight of myself from all the constant roles in my spy missions, taking one identity after another while losing sight of where I really came from. Orochimaru gave me a real purpose and set me that I would be founded by another battlefield by a Konoha medic corps captain who raised me as a child."

"Interesting." Smythe listened in.

"During my work under Orochimaru, he used my knowledge of medical ninjutsu and skill to further his knowledge and understand of jutsu. Thanks to me he was able to use multiple corpses for his experiments over and over again. However not very long ago we attempted a coup de tat against the village of Konoha but my master fell in battle leaving only me and what followers he had left. I now work under the order of Dormammu to gain revenge on those who eliminated my master." Kabuto finished.

"You know you and I are so very much alike, going from one employer to the next, not living lives freely. What would happen if we lived our own lives rather than work under one?" Smythe asked.

"I ask myself that every day," Kabuto answered as he fixed his glasses, "By the way your father where is he?"

"Follow me," Smythe said as he got up and led Kabuto to another section of the cave where he approached a pod where an old man laid dormant inside of it. "Behold Spencer Smythe my father."

"Hmm, he appears to be stable," Kabuto checked the readings, "And you're sure you can revive him?"

"With Dormammu's help I can." Smythe answered.

"And what will you do if he does awaken?" Kabuto asked.

"We will live a new life together where we won't have to deal with anyone like Kingpin or Silvermane ever again." Smythe explained.

"Well good luck with that," Kabuto said as he left the room and walked over to a wall, opening it revealing a secret passage leading to another lab he set up containing test tubes of human body parts, organs, cells, tissues, etc, and one particular one he looked at contained cells and tissues marked with the title 'Orochimaru', "They think they've seen the last of Orochimaru, but they were sadly mistaken. Should Dormammu and Mordo dare double cross me, they will be in for a big surprise." He smirked as he looked at the tube seeing his reflection in it.

The very next morning, back in Konoha at Naruto's mansion, Tsunade stepped out of his private bathroom fully clothed while Naruto was leaning against the wall, "You clean up very nice." Naruto complimented her.

"Arigato," Tsunade said while running a hand through her hair, "Now then get me to the administration building we still have matters to attend to."

"As you wish our lady." Naruto bowed his head and took on Catastrophe form and scooped her up bridal style and web slinged out the window.

When they arrived at the building, Naruto once again found himself presented before the council, "Naruto Namikaze you have been called here for the murder of Danzo Shimura." Koharu began.

"Do you deny your action?" Homura asked.

"We do not." Naruto began but was cut off.

"He admits it he murdered a fellow Konoha shinobi!" a civilian shouted until Naruto shifted into full Catastrophe form and jumped to the civilian grabbing him by the neck.

**"You will keep your mouth shut until we finish talking is that clear?"**

The civilian wheezed as Catastrophe dropped him back and Naruto's head returned to normal, "We killed him merely in self defense because that fool of a hawk set us up."

"Set you up?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"Yes, he staged a test pitting us against his worthless emotionless flunkies to determine our power," Naruto continued, "When we were victorious he demanded that we join the Root Faction in the village at his side claiming we would rule an empire that towers over the ninja land. When we denied his request we attacked us."

"That's impossible Danzo shouldn't be capable of attacking without a right arm." Homura replied.

"Actually Homura you are mistaken," Tsunade injected, "Danzo's corpse was brought to the medical facility and as it turned out he had his Root Anbu steal numerous medical files from our hospital to use to create a right arm for himself."

"Therefore he truly is a traitor among ninja." Sarutobi finished.

Naruto turned to the council and civilians, "We warned him and you we would not be walked all over and trifled with. And Danzo dug his grave when he attempted to fight back. And we assure you all should you attempt the same stupid stunts as he has done you will be punished even worse. Do we make ourselves perfectly clear?"

The council of civilians were once again petrified knowing if he could do bad to Danzo he could do possibly worse to them, even Homura and Koharu were defeated seeing they can't possibly do anything this time or ever again now that they were finally put in their place, "It seems the answer's unanimous Naruto." Tsunade replied.

"Good, now if you'll excuse us, the Godaime and I have other matters to attend to regarding Suna." Naruto said as Tsunade left the room with him.

That afternoon in the Hokage's office, Tsunade was at her desk while Shizune and Naruto were off to the side as Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari entered the room. "Welcome we've been expecting you three." Tsunade said.

"Quite so." Gaara nodded.

"Well Gaara, how're you doing?" Naruto asked approaching his fellow Jinchuriki.

"Better than I've felt in years, Jiraiya-sama's sealing jutsu has corrected the one used to seal Shukaku in me. Now I can sleep without having Shukaku mess with my mind." Gaara explained as he smiled happily.

"It's good to see you smile with happiness rather than malicious intent." Naruto joked and the two Jinchuriki's laughed.

"Well shall we get this arrangement done?" Tsunade asked as Gaara and his sibs stood before Naruto and Tsunade.

"In light of the recent events our village was turned against our allied nation because of Orochimaru's trickery we on behalf of the village once again apologize to Konoha, and the Land of Fire," Gaara began, "And as compensation we've agreed to once again help you in any way we can to restore your village. However another way of gaining trust back from this village has been suggested on behalf of my sister Temari." He motioned to his sister as she approached.

"Naruto, I wish to become one of your brides and help restore the Namikaze clan and re-strengthen the bonds between our villages." Temari explained.

Naruto who had almost expected something like this answered, "You really mean that Temari, you want to help us restore our clan?"

"Yes Naruto, you've given my brother back to me. Now I feel all three of us are a real family, and it's thanks to you. Please I want to help you restore your clan as you have restored my brother, please?" Temari begged.

Naruto turned to Gaara, "Are you or the council of Suna really ok with is?"

"Yes, I too also feel grateful for what you did for me. And the council agrees as well to these terms, the rest however is up to you Naruto. What is your answer?" Gaara asked.

Naruto looked around at Tsunade and Shizune who were curious about his answer while Gaara and his sibs waited patiently, until Naruto spoke, "Well Gaara, we've decided we shall take Temari as one of our wives not just to strengthen our nations bonds. But because you and I are now like brothers to because we're more alike than just being Jinchuriki, we also know what it's like to lose people important to us. So yes we shall marry Temari."

Gaara and Kankuro smiled while Shizune and Tsunade could tell they would have to share Naruto with another, "Wonderful and because so we've decided on appointing Temari as an ambassador from our village and will update us on anything going on from your side that we of Suna may need to know."

"Excellent idea, Gaara." Tsunade nodded in approval.

"And she shall live with us at the Namikaze mansion along with Tsunade and Shizune here." Naruto added.

"Good, wouldn't want Temari living with you alone." Kankuro said while squinting his eyes.

"You really don't trust us?" Naruto asked.

"Don't mind Kankuro Naruto, he just worries too much." Temari said grinning while sending killer intent to Kankuro who turned white in fear.

"Then it's decided, we're really going to miss you Temari." Gaara approached his sister.

"Don't worry Gaara, it's not really goodbye after all." Temari assured her youngest brother.

"Yeah she's right we'll see her again." Kankuro agreed as the three siblings hugged.

As her sibs left needing to get back to watch over Suna Tsunade spoke, "So Temari as a new ninja in Konoha do you wish to start wearing our headband symbol?"

"Actually Lady Tsunade I'll stick with my Suna headband instead as a reminder to where I will always belong." Temari answered.

"A good choice." Naruto admitted.

"Naruto you should probably let Tenten, Ino, and Anko know about this before they find out later form somebody else." Shizune encouraged Naruto.

"Good point Shizune, Temari will you come with us for support?" Naruto asked his sixth bride-to-be.

"Of course, I wanna see their reactions." Temari chuckled but gasped as Naruto scooped her up bridal style and web-slinged with her out the window.

Shizune looked to her master and spoke, "How long until she decides to make her move?"

"Probably the moment they get back to the mansion." Tsunade replied and the ladies giggle.

Later that day, after Naruto had informed of his other brides-to-be, he took Temari back to the mansion and showed her around. Anko hadn't minded much that Naruto found another wife to add to his harem but warned the Suna kunoichi that she has dibs on him first on their honeymoon, while Ino didn't have too much to say having no real issues with Temari, but Tenten however being the one who lost to her in the Chunin finals before the invasion still had to mend her pride and wanted a rematch with Temari whom graciously accepted to have with her one day.

Naruto was currently in his mansions hotsprings lounging around peacefully, "Ah this is perfect." He sighed to himself enjoying the relaxation.

"Room for one more?" Temari asked as she walked in wearing a towel wrapped around her perfect figure.

"Of course Temari, plenty of room." Naruto replied as Temari slid into the spring next to Naruto.

"I got to say this place definitely beats our home in Suna, I never knew your old man had this much on him." Temari said as she rested her arms on the ledge.

"Surprised us to." Naruto replied as he scooted in closer to Temari eyeballing her seductive figure and just had to get a piece of it.

Naruto was close enough and noticed Temari was too busy relaxing to notice what he was doing had slunk his hand over and raised it from the water and slowly approached her nipple. Risking the chances he grabbed her nipple in between his index finger and thumb and started to rub it. Temari who suddenly got surprised by this sensual feeling turned her head and saw Naruto and what he was doing. When Naruto realized she was aware of his actions had to speak now before she could do anything, "We're so sorry it's just we feel…"

Temari had interrupted him, "Please Naruto could you do my other?" she slunk her towel down leaving her breasts exposed.

Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the sigh of Temari's impressive mammaries and fully erected nipples. 'Holy shit will you get a load of that?' Naruto thought.

'**Oh yes, now she is a definite piece of work.'** Catastrophe thought.

'**What luck ya have kit.'** Kyubi thought as well.

He moved from the one side of Temari and got behind her where he started rubbing both Temari's nipples. Temari moaned at the feeling, "Oh yes Naruto don't stop."

Naruto continued rubbing them until he shifted to massaging her breasts, 'So soft and firm, and smooth as well.' Naruto thought as he enjoyed the perfect feeling of her breasts against his palms.

"Oh Naruto, that feels good, but it tickles to!" Temari moaned and chuckled a bit.

"Well we can't believe how big your breasts really are, do you enjoy getting them massaged like this?" Naruto asked as he continued to massage the Suna kunoichi's impressive bust.

"Yes Naruto, I'm enjoying it very much." Temari moaned in delight as she rested her back into Naruto's chest. Soon Naruto turned Temari to face him and removed her towel completely putting it off to the side.

"Time for the next part," He said as he pulled the kunoichi into a kiss where they started going at it tongue and all. As Temari went deeper she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck while he wrapped his around her waist and started feeling up her tight ass. Temari had moaned while still kissing Naruto enjoying the perfect feeling he was giving her and never wanted it to stop. She felt disappointed when Naruto parted and he spoke, "Let's do this out of the water."

"Ok." Temari agreed and they got out and sat on the stone tiled ground and continued their little session. During the action Naruto had undone all four of Temari's ponytails letting her hair flow down.

"You look so hot with your hair down." Naruto said as he stroked it.

"You really think so?" Temari asked enjoying her hair being stroked.

"We know so." Naruto replied as he continued stroking her.

Temari had soon removed the towel covering Naruto's waist, and gasped at the size of his length, "I am totally amazed." Temari said marveling at it and started giving Naruto a hand job.

"Oh yes, this pleasure brings joy to us Temari." Naruto panted from the feeling.

"Then let me continue with this," Temari said hefting her breasts up and wrapped them around his member, "How does this feel Naruto?' she asked seductively.

"So incredibly hot." Naruto panted from the feeling of the soft mounds rubbing against his length.

"Well I can make it hotter." Temari replied as she started rubbing her bust around his impressive cock as Naruto panted from the intense feeling.

"OH THIS IS HOT, THIS IS EXTREMELY HOT!" Naruto shouted in enjoyment.

"I know, I feel like my breasts are going to roast!" Temari added as she felt her breasts get hotter from the feeling.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO COME ANY MOMENT!" Naruto cried.

Temari quickly engulfed the tip of his dick that was sticking out of her breasts and sucked up his load, "Wow that was good."

"We're glad. Now then allow us to give you a brief demonstration of what else we have planned for you." Naruto said as he got Temari on her hands and knees and inserted himself into her ass.

"We're actually inside you now Temari." Naruto grinned.

Temari smiled shedding a few tears, "So this is real Naruto, I'm so happy."

"Does it hurt much?" Naruto asked.

"Only a bit but I can handle it." She replied.

"We know for you are one of the strongest Kunoichi we know." Naruto replied as he started humping her and the Suna kunoichi was shedding tears of joy while trying to contain her excitement. After much thrusting Temari could feel Naruto's juices pour into her.

"Wow that's amazing, and I still feel up for more." Temari said.

"Then how about a special treat courtesy of Catastrophe?" Naruto offered.

"Catastrophe?" Temari asked curiously.

"Yes don't worry he'll be gentle." Naruto said as multiple Catastrophe tentacles and tendrils extend from his back and wrapped around Temari's wrists and ankles and held her above Naruto.

"How does he know this stuff?" Temari asked as she looked down at Naruto who was smiling.

"As originally two symbiotes they were once bonded to mostly adults they obviously acquired sexual knowledge for stuff like this," Naruto explained, "Is this uncomfortable for you?"

"No, I just never imagined I'd be in this kind of position." Temari said.

"Well don't worry Catastrophe will be as gentle as he can." Naruto said as the other tendrils wrapped around Temari's breasts tightly while two more had hardened and inserted themselves into both the girls' womanhood and ass, while another had hardened and had her suck on it, and the tendrils wrapped around her ankles extended and ticked her soles a bit though her laughing was muffled due to her still sucking on the hardened tendril. Naruto smirked watching this happen to Temari and could tell how much she was enjoying it as well. After an hour of this treatment Temari was finally spent as the tendrils lowered her slowly onto Naruto and returned to him.

"Naruto that was the greatest experience I have ever felt, I thank both you and Catastrophe." Temari said as she kissed him.

"It's what we do." He replied.

So they laid on the stone tiled floor of the hotsprings for awhile, until they got up, got dressed, and wondered what to have for lunch until a small little brown dog wearing a Konoha headband rushed in, "Naruto!"

"Hey you're Kakashi sensei's ninja hound Pakkun," Naruto noted, "What's up?"

"Trouble. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were sent on a mission by Tsunade hours ago to scope out a part of a canyon outside the village for two shady figures who've been sneaking around." The ninja hound began.

"And?" Naruto asked.

"They got ambushed and something's happened to Sasuke."

"What?"

"They don't know how, but he's somehow gone unconscious, I was sent to bring you to them."

Naruto pondering about this nodded, "Temari wait here, we'll be back."

"Hai." Temari nodded as Naruto went Catastrophe and followed Pakkun.

Catastrophe web-slinged through the forest, outside Konoha, until he and the dog reached the edge of it, finding Kakashi, Sakura, and an unconscious Sasuke, **"Sensei, Sakura!"** Catastrophe called as he landed by them.

"Good job, Pakkun," Kakashi said to his hound and looked at the symbiote shinobi, "Nar- uh Catastrophe, glad you got here."

"**What's the situation?"** the symbiote ninja asked.

"We got ambushed by the two shady figures we were meant to find, and one of them was Kabuto." Sakura explained.

"**Kabuto?"**

"Yeah he did something to Sasuke, and he wasn't alone he had someone else with him, someone scary." Sakura added.

**"Where are they?"**

"They went that way." Kakashi asked motioning to across the canyon.

"**Get Sasuke back to the village, we'll find Kabuto,"** Catastrophe said as he web-slinged over the canyon and hoped he'd be able to catch Kabuto. As he searched around the area he saw nothing until his spider sense went off, **"Uh-oh!"** he called as he back flipped before a laser blast could nail him.

He looked over seeing Kabuto and next to him was a figure that wasn't even human, "Well Naruto, we meet again." Kabuto said.

"**Kabuto!"** Catastrophe growled.

"That's right and I serve a new master now." Kabuto replied.

"**We don't care who you serve now you traitor!"**

"Traitor is such a harsh word Naruto," Kabuto said, "I just play for a different team, and let me introduce you to one of my new team players." he motioned to Smythe.

"A pleasure, Naruto Uzumaki." Smythe said.

Catastrophe's eyes widened, **"You! We know you!"** he said as his memories flashed before him from Spiderman's memories and discovered who he was, **"Alistair Smythe!"**

"Correct symbiote I see you still retain memories from when you were bonded with Spiderman." Smythe replied.

'**He knows about the symbiote?'** he thought and spoke, **"What has happened to you, you didn't look like this the last time we saw you."**

"A lot of things have changed symbiote, and for your case they're not good ones." Smythe said firing blasts from the things on his back for Catastrophe who kept dodging them.

'**Judging from the memories from Parker, Smythe seems to be like the Spider Slayer robots,'** Naruto thought from inside Catastrophe. Catastrophe then looked to Kabuto, **"We heard you did something to Sasuke, what happened?"**

"Just sucked out his life energy is all." Kabuto answered like it wasn't big.

"**Sucked out his life energy?"** Catastrophe asked.

"That's right, and it's all thanks to my new master," Kabuto said, "When your teammates went to investigate what was going on we found them and I felt whose life energy to absorb better than the one of the person who was meant to bring my old master to his destiny."

Catastrophe frowned and fought both Kabuto and Smythe, "I see even though you're no longer bonded with Spiderman you still fight with skill that surpasses his own." Smythe said as he grappled with Catastrophe.

"**And for some kind of cyborg you fight pretty good as well."** Catastrophe said as he struggled to overpower Smythe until he felt Kabuto grab him from behind and attempted to absorb his own but nothing happened.

"Dammit I can't hold anymore. Smythe we have to go!"

"Right!" Smythe said as he blasted Catastrophe off him with his blasts.

"**Get back here!"** Catastrophe growled as he got up to chase after them but Kabuto uses his jutsu and vanished with Smythe, **"Dammit!"** he growled and punched a hold in the ground, **"How did Alistair Smythe get here, and this master Kabuto spoke of, gave him the ability to absorb life energy,"** He pondered until he froze, **"No it can't be… Dormammu!"**

**(Chapter done.)**


	12. Alliances and Trips

**(Coming back at ya with another.)**

At Dormammu's lair, Kabuto was transferring the souls into the urn, "You're really going to like this next batch sir. It contains the soul of someone who was said to be the most gifted ninja of this century, Sasuke Uchiha."

"I've heard rumors about the Uchiha clan; just what is it that makes them so special?" Dormammu asked the Sound spy.

"Well for starters the Uchiha clan was one of the founders of Konoha, though their leader Madara had wanted to rule through war, but his people chose the leader of the Senju clans beliefs to rule by peace leaving him abandoned," Kabuto began, "The next known Uchiha member Itachi Uchiha was a prodigy among ninja at such a young age. But one night he murdered his entire clan even his own parents, all but his little brother Sasuke who spared because he was not worth it in his eyes. That's precisely why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke."

"The Uchiha's bloodline the Sharingan is said to copy all jutsu down to the basic hand signs. Orochimaru tempted Sasuke with power that would help him destroy Itachi so he would claim his body in the end, but now that Orochimaru is dead collecting Sasuke for that reason is meaningless."

"Interesting, and what of this Itachi Uchiha, where is he now?" Dormammu asked.

"He is currently working with a ninja terrorist group known as the Akatsuki." Kabuto answered.

"Akatsuki, and just what does this terrorist group want?" Mordo asked.

"The Tailed Beasts," Kabuto answered, "We do not know what they desire of them, but there goal means nothing to us. Orochimaru made one attempt to acquire Itachi's Sharingan but failed."

"I see," Dormammu said and looked to Mordo, "Mordo, gather what information you can find on the Akatsuki we may have some more allies in our midst."

"As you wish, master." Mordo said bowing his head.

"Hold on, I have a bingo book containing what data I know of them, I was once a spy under order of one of their members, it's a little outdated but it should be enough for now," Kabuto said as he finished being drained and handed a scroll to Mordo, "Though how can you be so sure the Akatsuki will help us?"

"But helping them of course. After all the enemies of my enemies are my friends." Dormammu smirked.

Meanwhile inside the urn, thousands of souls were swarming around and Sasuke was floating around in the fetal position until he groaned and opened his eyes, "What, where am I? How'd I get here? Wait a minute I remember!"

_Flashback_

_Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were hiding out by an area in the forest strategizing, "Ok I'll take the lead, while Sasuke you follow me, and Sakura cover us from the rear." Kakashi explained and the two genin nodded._

_So they continued on exiting the forest reaching the canyon, "All right this was where they were last seen, come on." Kakashi led them on heading down into the canyon._

_When they continued on they kept their eyes peeled feeling they were being watched. From hiding behind a rock was Smythe who then fired a blast for them and they jumped away avoiding the attack._

"_What was that?" Sakura asked._

"_Everyone arm yourselves!" Kakashi ordered as the two got ready with Kakashi lifting up his headband exposing his Sharingan while Sasuke activated his own._

"_Welcome ninja of Konoha, so nice to meet you." Smythe said walking out from his hiding spot._

"_What is that?" Sakura asked._

"_I don't know but leave him to me." Kakashi said as he got ready and went at it with Smythe who was fighting back._

_While Sakura and Sasuke watched as Kakashi fought Smythe, they were shocked to see just how strong this cyborg really was on terms of strength and reflexes, but Sasuke's attention was caught when he saw someone else sneaking around behind him,_ "_Sakura wait here I found our other culprit." Sasuke said going after who it was and Kabuto appeared, "Well Sasuke how's it going?"_

"_Kabuto?" Sasuke gasped._

"_That's right, surprised to see me?"_

"_Not really I'm not really one to be surprised that easily." Sasuke replied being stoic._

_Kabuto smirked and noticed the curse mark that was on his neck was gone, "So you no longer bear the cursed seal?"_

"_Yeah your master is gone, meaning I have no reason to join the Hidden Sound Village to find power." Sasuke replied._

"_Lord Orochimaru may be gone Sasuke, but deep down he never truly dies.' Kabuto smirked._

"_I don't care what you say about him because you can go the way of him!" Sasuke called as he charged for Kabuto, and they engaged in combat, "Katon; Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke blew a fireball for Kabuto who dodged it, 'He's faster than he let on.' Sasuke thought as Kabuto continued fighting him hand to hand, but Sasuke wasn't giving up._

_When Kakashi finally subdued Smythe he went back to his students finding Sasuke and Kabuto, "Sasuke move!" Kakashi called but was too late as Kabuto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and Sasuke started screaming in pain while his body was glowing and he fell unconscious._

"_NO!" Sakura cried._

_Kakashi went to strike Kabuto but the Sound ninja threw Sasuke's unconscious form at him and jumped over him landing next to Smythe, "Catch you later." Kabuto said as they vanished._

_End Flashback_

"And now I'm stuck in whatever this place is," Sasuke said to himself as he floated around, "Hello, can anybody here me?" he screamed hoping to get an answer but none came to him.

Meanwhile a few hours later, back in Konoha at the hospital, Sasuke's unconscious body was lying on a hospital bed with Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto gathered around it, "So Kabuto did this?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I'm not sure what kind of medical ninjutsu it was but…" Sakura began but was cut off by Naruto.

"This was no medical ninjutsu. This was the work of a power far more dangerous than anyone's," Naruto began, "We should know, our other once served it."

"Naruto what do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"As you all know long before Catastrophe was one symbiote it was once two symbiotes Venom and Carnage, and both were under the order of Dormammu." Naruto explained.

"You've mentioned him in Venom and Carnage's pasts," Tsunade explained, "But what is he?"

"An interdimensional being with one goal, that is to consume all life from all worlds and dimensions," Naruto continued, "He hired Venom and Carnage to steal a device that would open the portal from his dark world and into another, but Venom betrayed him and infused Carnage with an ability to consume the life energy of mortals. We can feel it because that power has been part of Carnage for so long it's become a familiar feeling us now."

"Is Dormammu really as bad as you say?" Sakura asked.

"Worse, he'd probably even give the legendary Rikudou Sennin a challenge, if wasn't for the teamwork of Spiderman, Iron man, and Venom who knows what he would've done to the dimension Catastrophe's original forms came from." Naruto explained.

"You said Kabuto had an accomplice and you knew who he was through Venom's memories?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, his name is Alistair Smythe," Naruto began, "Though the symbiote holds very little memories of him from Spiderman's POV as did it's time with Eddie Brock, he and his father Spencer were hired to kill Spiderman by building Spider Slayer robots, but when their lab exploded Spencer never made it out. Venom's memories don't hold much after that only that Alistair was hired by another, but that ends there. This new form of him is new to the symbiote. He said a lot has happened since they came into contact when Spiderman was wearing it. But he now seems to be a walking Spider Slayer himself."

"This sounds serious." Shizune said.

"It is, and we think we know what's going on, if what memories from Venom, Carnage, and Spiderman combine to our knowledge Dormammu is using Kabuto to absorb life force to feed him like he had Carnage do while Smythe is building a portal device like the one from Stark Enterprises to open a gateway to his dimension." Naruto explained.

"So what can we do about it?" Kakashi asked.

"Not much. If what we gathered from probing the minds of some of those Sound ninjas is true they have multiple hideouts across the land. They could be anywhere, and searching all of them is too much of a risk." Naruto added.

"Actually they may be closer than we know." A voice said as they looked to the doorway as Sarutobi walked in with an Anbu wearing a weasel mask.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Jiraiya asked until he and Tsunade saw the Anbu with him and saw what mask it was wearing.

"You're here?" Tsunade asked which confused Naruto and Sakura.

"Yes and I have some vital information for you all." The Anbu said removing his mask revealing to be none other than Itachi himself.

The very sight of Itachi shocked Sakura who saw his resemblance to Sasuke, but Naruto on the other hand growled and morphed into full Catastrophe form and launched for Itachi who got defensive until Tsunade and Jiraiya held him back, "Naruto stand down!" Jiraiya called.

"**WE WILL NOT STAND DOWN WHILE THERE IS A TRAITOR AMONG US!"** Catastrophe screamed until Tsunade held him back further.

"Naruto you have to trust us, there's something you don't know about Itachi!" Tsunade begged him which was enough for Naruto to power Catastrophe's head down.

"What do you mean Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, what're you talking about?" Sakura asked equally confused.

"There's something about the Uchiha clan massacre no one but us or the council knows." Sarutobi explained.

"What do you mean? The reports read Itachi murdered all but Sasuke to test his own strength." Naruto said frowning at Itachi for what he still did to Sasuke awhile back.

"Yes Naruto Itachi did murder his clan but Sasuke, but it wasn't to test his strength," Sarutobi started making Naruto and Sakura surprised while Kakashi and Shizune listened in, "The reason he did it is because my teammates, Danzo, and myself ordered him to do so."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"You ordered the attack on the Uchiha, why?" Naruto asked not wanting to believe the one he looked to as a grandfather would do such a thing.

"Because the Uchiha clan was threatening to take over the village." Sarutobi answered putting confused looks on all but Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Take over the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, this all dates back to the founders of our village Senju Hashirama and Madara Uchiha," Sarutobi continued, "The Senju clan wanted to rule by peace as opposed to Madara's ruling method by war and strife. After his clan abandoned him he fled the village and was believed to have vanished. But years ago Madara returned to spark the bonds of war within the current Uchiha, convincing them to rise up and revolt. I tried my best to negotiate a bloodless end to hostilities between us but was unsuccessful."

"While I was working under the Anbu Black Ops I was hired to spy on my own clan while also acting as a spy for my clan passing on information to each other, but in the end I was ordered to assassinate my own family," Itachi explained, "All but Sasuke, I cared too much for him to kill him."

"Hold on you said Madara Uchiha returned to the village years ago?" Sakura asked, "But how's that possible?"

"We do not know ourselves, I'm afraid." Itachi admitted.

Naruto processed all Itachi said about preserving the peace through sacrifice and deep down couldn't help but see where he was coming from since his own dad put the village before himself. Kakashi finally spoke up, "So then Itachi where is Madara now?"

"He's leading the Akatsuki." Itachi answered and everyone was left surprised.

"Akatsuki what's that?" Sakura asked.

Jiraiya turned to her, "Akatsuki is a group of S-class rogue ninja whose mission is to capture the tailed beasts' one of them residing inside Naruto."

Sakura gasped seeing her own teammate was walking target to S-class nukenin. "Yes, but I've come to not only see if the rumors of my brother were true but to warn you that the Akatsuki have a new employer." Itachi began.

_Flashback sometime ago_

_Inside a dark damp cave ten silhouetted apparitions appeared, "Good to see you all made it." One member known as Pain from Amegakure said._

"_What's with this sudden emergency meeting?" Hidan of Yugakure the Hot Springs Village said._

"_Yeah I was about ready for a nap, hmm." Deidara of Iwagakure added._

"_Sorry for the inconvenience but there's something you all must be addressed to." Pain said._

"_Well can you make it quick it's starting to rain over here." Hidan motioned to his partner Kakuzu who replied, "Hidan, shut up."_

_So the Akatsuki members listened as Pain started, "It seems we've hit a new turn in our hunt for the Jinchuriki."_

"_A turn?" Sasori of the Red Sands asked._

"_Yes, for one of our targeted Jinchuriki is also on the hit list of another." Pain explained._

"_Who else would be after the tailed beasts?" Kisame asked._

"_It's not the tailed beast this one is after, it is another source this particular one possesses." Pain answered._

"_Another source?" Itachi asked._

"_Hold on are you saying it's?" Kisame asked._

"_Yes Kisame, the Kyubi Jinchuriki that you and Itachi were after weeks ago, it is the new power he possesses that this other wants."_

"_Well he can have it after what that freak did to Samehada it hasn't been the same." Kisame said._

"_Like you're one to call someone a freak." Deidara joked._

"_Deidara, stuff it." Sasori said._

"_Now then allow me to introduce to you the one who has sought us out, Mordo come forth." Pain ordered and Mordo appeared in an astral form as well._

"_Greetings honored Akatsuki members, I am Baron Mordo and I bring a message from my master the great Dormammu," Mordo began. "We have heard tell of your organization by an individual who once served under one of your own members before he went rogue, one you thought was a spy for you."_

_The members were shocked at this description and especially Sasori, "Are you saying my subordinate Kabuto Yakushi who we sent to spy on Orochimaru who was one of us told you everything about our organization?"_

"_Only certain parts, such as collecting the tailed beasts." Mordo answered._

"_Looks like your mind blocking jutsu failed Sasori my man." Deidara chuckled._

"_Shut up."_

"_Kabuto has had that mind block removed from him thanks to Orochimaru and he followed his orders because he agreed with his ways. But now as you probably know Orochimaru is gone, and now Kabuto serves under my master." Mordo continued._

"_So why have you come all the way here just to tell us?" Kakuzu asked._

"_My master simply requests a conjoint alliance." Mordo replied._

"_An alliance?" Kisame asked._

"_Yes for you see we share a common enemy, one of the Jinchuriki you seek out is the vessel for two of my masters old employees. You want the demon sealed inside the boy known as Naruto while my master wishes vengeance upon the symbiotes he carries. If we all work together we can achieve our goals much faster provided I have the full cooperation of all of you in return you shall get mine and my masters cooperation." Mordo added._

"_If your master wants an alliance so badly then why doesn't he come here himself?" Hidan asked._

"_My master is not on this earth."_

"_Say what?" Hidan asked._

"_My master is trapped in his own dimension and he cannot escape unless certain tasks have been carried out."_

"_What kind of tasks?" Sasori asked while squinting his eyes._

"_One of is being carried out by your old spy Kabuto as we speak. He is collecting the life energy of people to feed to my master. He needs a vast number of life energy to replace his own when he leaves his dimension," Mordo explained, "In fact he just acquired one particular person's life energy who happens to be related to one of you, a boy who had something Orochimaru wanted more than anything in the world."_

_The members turned to Itachi who remained stoic as always, "Well it looks like your little brother got a new fate, Itachi." Kisame said._

"_So what do you say have we got a deal?" Mordo asked the members._

"_Why should we get involved in you and your masters affairs we're doing fine the way we are." Hidan argued._

"_Hidan," Pain addressed, "You know what Itachi and Kisame said about Naruto's new powers, we cannot take any chances besides Dormammu seems to know more about this power than anyone we'll ever know."_

"_But…" Hidan tried to argue back._

"_Hidan, let it go." Kakuzu said as Hidan sighed._

"_So what can we do?" Zetsu asked._

"_Eventually Naruto will come seeking Kabuto out to get the life energy of his friend back, when he does it'll be the perfect opportunity for you all to attain his demon. By that time my master will have more than enough souls to capture and the device we have planned to use to bring him here will be completed. Until then you all continue focusing on how to acquire the other eight Jinchuriki and leave Naruto to our hands."_

"_Very thought out strategy Mordo, well then from this point on Akatsuki will be allied with you and Dormammu, but when the time comes our alliance will be finished once we get what we want." Pain explained._

"_Yes I know." Mordo nodded._

"_Ok then we're all dismissed." Pain ordered as the apparitions vanished._

_End Flashback_

"And that's what happened." Itachi finished.

"So the Akatsuki have new forces?" Tsunade pondered.

"Hold on why wasn't Madara at that meeting?" Naruto asked.

"Not all of the Akatsuki are aware of his presence, the only ones that do is our acting leader, his partner, and myself." Itachi answered.

"So what now?" Kakashi asked.

"Even though I'm a rogue ninja form the village now in the terms of everyone else I'm still on mission by the Sandaime to spy on Akatsuki, should they make a move I'll let you know." Itachi explained.

"That's still not enough," Naruto said getting their attention, "Even if we are to defeat the Akatsuki members Dormammu and Mordo are not to be taken likely, even in our current level we couldn't take them on because they've obviously gotten stronger and smarter from our previous encounter."

"What're you suggesting Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"We need to train elsewhere outside the village." Naruto answered.

"What?" the group gasped.

"There's only so much we can learn here in the village, we need to expand on our horizons learn methods and techniques outside the village." Naruto answered.

"Naruto Sasuke just lost his life energy and you want to go on some vacation?" Sakura surprised at this.

"Not a vacation Sakura a training trip." Naruto corrected her.

"Still Naruto you can't just go out of the village like this on your own what if you run into the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade's right," Jiraiya added, "That's why I'm going with you as well."

"Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked.

"Really ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya smiled, "By the time I get through with you Naruto, I'll have made a real Namikaze out of you."

Naruto smirked, "Excellent."

"Though how long would this take?" Tsunade asked.

"It would a great deal of preparation for us to begin our hunt for the tailed beasts, we will not be on the hunt at the time, but should the Akatsuki find him in the presence of Jiraiya-sama they will stay clear and not blow their cover." Itachi explained.

"So we should be in the clear?" Naruto asked.

"Precisely.

"Well Tsunade, what do you think?" Jiraiya asked his old teammate.

Tsunade pondered on this question before answering, "Well it would do the utmost good since Naruto knows more about Dormammu and Smythe, very well I shall make this training trip official ninja business for you and Jiraiya Naruto."

"Thank you Tsunade." Naruto smiled.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to Kisame." Itachi said as he went for the window and his body burst into crows as they flew out the open window.

Naruto watched as one of their own ninja who was forced to play a bad guy return to the organization of some of the strongest rogue ninja in the shinobi world. Then that night at the Namikaze mansion Naruto was in his bedroom with Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Anko, Temari, and Tenten who gathered around him on his bed. Naruto had explained the situation to Anko, Temari, Ino, and Tenten about Sasuke, the Akatsuki, and Dormammu,

"So you see we and Ero-sennin will be taking a three year training trip to prepare ourselves against the threat of the Akatsuki and their new allie Dormammu. We apologize for the sudden change in plans, but that's just how it is."

The kunoichi looked at each other seeing each others confused and surprised reactions as well as looking at Naruto until Tsunade added, "I know we've all been betrothed to Naruto but given the current situation it must be put aside for now until he returns on his training trip, because if he loses more than the Kyubi will be lost to him but his life as well."

Anko answered, "You got a point Tsunade-sama, and we can't just contain Naruto in the village like a caged animal."

"And if this is what Naruto needs then as one of his wives I support it." Tenten agreed.

"Yeah, but three years seem so long." Ino complained.

"And I just got here." Temari added.

"And we apologize for the inconvenience, but Temari you will not be living here alone, Tsunade and Shizune shall be with you as will Ino and Tenten, and when we return things will be better than they were before, we guarantee."

In response he felt Ino, Tenten, and Temari glomp him, "We're sure gonna miss you Naruto." Ino said cuddling into his chest.

"We all are." Tenten added rubbing against his cheek.

Naruto smiled holding the three closer, "Don't worry girls we'll be back, after all we still have a dream to follow, and no matter what we won't die so easily."

"Well in that case since we won't be seeing you for a few years, we should make the most of it shouldn't we girls?" Anko asked with a smirk.

"You're right, so what's say we have some fun before you leave tomorrow?" Temari asked seductively.

"Hey I'd be all for that." Tsunade replied.

"Me to." Shizune agreed. Naruto cringed knowing he was going to be in for it tonight.

Meanwhile far from Konoha in the land known as Amegakure, the two Akatsuki members Pain and Konan were standing by a watchtower until Mordo appeared, "Well where is he?"

"He shall be with us shortly." Pain answered.

"How'd you even know Madara was the one leading Akatsuki?" Konan asked suspiciously.

"Never underestimate someone like myself or my master." Mordo answered until they heard someone approaching.

"So what is it?" the person said approaching wearing an orange spiral mask with a single eye hole.

"Madara Uchiha, a pleasure to finally meet the true leader of the Akatsuki." Mordo bowed his head.

"Let's skip the intros Mordo, because I have news in regards to Naruto."

"What is it?" Konan asked.

"He's leaving the village of Konoha." Madara answered.

"Leaving?" Pain asked.

"Yes, though not permanently. He's being accompanied by Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Master Jiraiya?" Konan asked.

"That is a problem. With a legendary Sannin guarding him it would prove to be difficult to go near him." Mordo said.

"Precisely, so we should all do our part when the time comes three years from now." Madara ordered and Pain and Konan bowed their heads.

"So where did you come across this knowledge?" Mordo asked.

Madara looked to Mordo and gave him the sane answer he gave to Pain and Konan, "Never underestimate someone like myself."

Back in Konoha at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was lying in bed surrounded by the naked flesh of his six future brides who had their arms draped all over him. Meanwhile deep in his mind, Naruto was sitting on the ground until he found the Kyubi in a smaller form about the size of a horse, and Catastrophe approach him, **"Penny for your thoughts?"** Kyubi asked.

"Hey guys just got a lot on my mind." Naruto answered.

"**Besides the fact we'll be three years away from the village training like we've never trained before against villains who could bring about the end of all life?"** Catastrophe asked.

"You just about covered it." Naruto replied.

"**Look the three of us are in this together, and no one not Dormammu, Akatsuki, or Kabuto will bring us down."** Kyubi encouraged.

"**Kyubi's right, with all three of us working together we'll make those nuke-nin bastards sorry they ever messed with us."** Catastrophe chuckled.

"Well thanks guys for always having my back." Naruto said putting his hand in the center.

"**Hey we're a team."** Catastrophe said putting his hand on top of Naruto's.

"**Till the end."** Kyubi finished putting his paw on top.

"That's a promise." Naruto said before they broke, "Well better get some sleep guys because tomorrow it's gonna be a long trip."

So they slept that night away, and when the morning came Naruto and Jiraiya were at the village gates where Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Temari, Ino, and Tenten were seeing them off, "Ok Naruto and Jiraiya you have three years to return to the village no earlier or later." Tsunade instructed them.

"Hai!" they understood.

Tenten hugged and kissed Naruto, "Be sure to write to us Naruto."

"We will."

"And stay warm and safe." Ino added giving him a peck.

"You know it."

"And be sure to bring back some gifts." Anko said licking her lips.

"You got it."

Temari then kissed him, "I'll look after your home with Tsunade and Shizune."

"Arigato Temari, and girls our home is welcomed to all of you so long as you don't tear it apart." Naruto motioned to his harem.

"Arigato, Naruto." They said.

Tsunade and Shizune were the last two to hug him, "Take care of yourself, Naruto." Shizune said pecking his cheek.

"And don't let Jiraiya overdo it." Tsunade added giving him a kiss.

"You can count on us Tsunade." Naruto answered while Jiraiya cringed knowing Naruto would blab to Tsunade if he did something she would find perverted.

"Ok you two, your mission starts now." Tsunade declared.

Naruto smirked turning to Jiraiya, "Race ya!" he started web slinging off.

"Hey dammit gaki do you always have to do that?" Jiraiya shouted as he went after Naruto.

"There he goes." Ino said.

"Yup." Tenten nodded.

"He's gonna make something of himself isn't he?" Temari asked.

"Don't worry you all will," Anko assured the girls, "And while he's away I'll even give you girls some pointers for when he comes back."

"I'll even help out to." Tsunade added and the girls blushed at the idea of learning from the two adults.

Meanwhile as Naruto was web slinging through the trees, mist surrounded him and he was back in Madame Web's dimension, "Madame W, we know you're obviously here to teach us something but we're kinda heading out now."

"Oh but you must listen since you already know what dangers now lie ahead for you." Madame Web said.

"We know, Dormammu, the Akatsuki, and Kabuto, they're formidable foes we know."

"Formidable yes, but remember they're only as strong as their numbers increase. Your numbers are strong but will be stronger when they increase as well." Madame Web explained.

"We'll remember that. Unless you're gonna keep popping in like this on our trip."

"That won't be necessary, after all you have a lot of work to do Naruto and I do not wish to meddle in your affairs for now. So I'll see you again three years from now."

"Until then dear lady," Naruto said as he was transported back to reality and was still web slinging off with Jiraiya following behind, 'Don't worry everyone, when we get back we're gonna show Dormammu and the Akatsuki the true meaning of Catastrophe.' He thought as he web slinged off.

**(Don't miss next time.)**


	13. Kumo trip

**(Here we go again.)**

Last time, Naruto who had just found out that Venom and Carnage's old employer Dormamuu, and his servant Baron Mordo joined forces with the Akatsuki organization in hopes they will each help one another gain what they seek. Because of these events, Naruto requested to train outside Konoha for some time to prepare himself for the dangers that Dormamuu and the Akatsuki will bring. It's been a year since Naruto and Jiraiya left Konoha, and were far from the Land of Fire closest to the Land of Lightning where Naruto was in a forest doing pull ups on a high tree branch, "496! 497! 498! 499! 500!" he called as he hung onto the branch, "Ah just the thing to do in the morning."

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called from down below, "Will you hurry it up Kumo's still a ways away!"

"We know Ero-sennin, and we're coming!" Naruto said as he let go of the branch and fell doing some matrix like moves before launching a spider thread at a tree causing him to swing safely to the ground.

"Just remember what we talked while in Kumo. Don't go making a spectacle of yourself." Jiraiya said.

"We know that. We haven't forgotten the true purpose of this meeting is not only to help negotiate bonds with Kumo making sure they're not like the ones from the past, but to also warn them about the Akatsuki, you said the country has two Jinchurikis."

"Yes, so come on we better hurry," Jiraiya said as they continued on and saw Naruto web sling ahead, "Dammit gaki!" he ran after him.

It wasn't long after, Naruto and Jiraiya reached the entrance to the village of Kumo by the mountains where two guards stopped them, "Halt state your business."

"I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin, and here with me is my apprentice Naruto Uzumaki, we're here to see the Raikage who should be expecting our company." Jiraiya explained.

The Kumo guard checked a list for the names, "Ah yes there you are, all right then follow me and I'll take you to the Raikage's office." He said escorting them in.

Jiraiya and Naruto were escorted through the village while numerous Kumo shinobi and civilians were surprised seeing two outsiders enter their village. Naruto had his eyes squinted as he walked while he conversed with Kyubi and Catastrophe in his thoughts,

'**So this village has had many attempts to be given an alliance with Konoha right?'** Catastrophe asked.

'Precisely, though they never ended well. Their last attempt was a cover-up to try and steal the Byakugan which in turn costed Neji's father's life.' Naruto thought back.

'**I've also had my fair share of experiences with Kumo ninja,'** Kyubi thought, **'One time I swallowed two of them whole, and they started eating the inside of my stomach. The feeling was too much and two weeks later I puked them up, it was really messy I'll tell you that.'**

'Arigato for that morbid sight.' Naruto thought in sarcasm.

As Naruto and Jiraiya were following the Kumo guards, three ninja about his age with one looking slightly older noticed them. They were composed of two girls and one boy, one girl who looked slightly older had blonde hair and a rack slightly smaller than Tsunade's, the second girl had dark skin and red hair, while the boy also had dark skin, white hair, and had a sucker in his mouth, "Hey what're Konoha shinobi doing in our village?" the redhead asked.

The one sucking on the sucker sighed, "I hope this isn't us going into a war. I'm not ready for it."

"Oh suck it up Omoi, you big baby!" the redhead lectured him.

"Karui, Omoi, cool it." The blonde kunoichi told them in a calm manner.

The two ninja looked at their teammate and calmed down, "We're sorry, Samui." Omoi said.

"If you two would take a closer look at those ninja you'd recognize the old man as Jiraiya-sama." Samui said motioning to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, of the Sannin?" Karui asked in surprise.

"A legendary shinobi like him is in our village?" Omoi asked in the same tone.

"It appears that way," Samui answered, "And that boy next to him, if I'm not mistaken is Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze."

Omoi and Karui were more flabbergasted than before, "Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze?"

Karui began, "As in the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash?"

"The same Naruto that killed Orochimaru of the Sannin when he staged a coup on Konoha?" Omoi added in shock.

"That's right." Samui nodded as she watched the two Konoha ninja follow the Kumo guards.

"They're going to Raikage-sama's office, so that's why he wanted no interruptions." Omoi realized.

"Well what're we waiting for?" Karui asked taking a few steps forward, "Let's see if this Naruto really is as he says."

"Karui, you know what Raikage-sama said didn't you?" Samui asked.

"Yeah, but what he doesn't know won't hurt." Karui said as she went to follow forcing Omoi and Samui to follow as well.

When the guards led Jiraiya and Naruto to the Raikage's building, they approached a young woman known as Mabui, "Lady Mabui our guests have arrived." The guard addressed.

"Thank you, you're dismissed," The woman ordered and the guards left, "It's nice to meet you two my name is Mabui, I am the Raikage's assistant."

"Arigato for the welcome." Naruto bowed his head with Jiraiya.

"I'll take you to the Raikage please follow me." Mabui led them through the halls until they approached the door and Mabui knocked until a tough and gruff voice was heard, "Come in!"

Mabui opened the door as they looked in seeing the dark skinned muscle bound Raikage or his real name A lifting dumbbells. Naruto was in shock to see the guy was so muscle-bound, 'Holy shit, that guy must take a lot of steroids.'

"Raikage-sama, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Naruto Namikaze of Konoha have arrived." Mabui said.

"Ah excellent," The Raikage said setting his dumbbells down and approached the two making Naruto look up at his towering form, "Jiraiya-sama welcome." The Raikage shook the older man's hand.

"Arigato, sir." Jiraiya nodded as the Kage turned to Naruto.

"And this must be Naruto Uzumaki. You got quite a reputation around the lands kid."

"Well don't believe everything," Naruto started in modesty, "Although there's no such thing as bad press, right?"

"Indeed."

"We feel honored to stand in the presence of one of the strongest ninjas in the land." Naruto said bowing his head.

"Referring to yourself in plural, just as the rumors said." Raikage noticed.

"Then you know about our other?" Naruto asked.

"Only rumors of course, but most are probably exaggerations."

"Villagers then to do that."

Watching from outside in a creak in the door were the three Kumo shinobi, "What does he mean by other?" Omoi whispered to the girls.

"Come on you heard the rumors like the rest of us didn't you?" Karui asked.

"Well not everything." Omoi winced.

Karui sighed resisting the urge to smack him and shout until Samui answered, "The rumor also goes that Naruto Uzumaki has this distinct power which transforms him into some kind of spider like creature."

"Spider creature?" Omoi asked as he imagines a mutant spider monster and shuddered.

Back inside the office, the Raikage was sitting at his desk while the master and apprentice stood before him, "Now then, you both claim that there's something important I should know and be weary of?"

"Yes Raikage-sama. This information is crucial for you to know," Jiraiya began, "Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki organization?"

The Raikage's brow lifted, "Various outside sources have mentioned them, being composed of rogue ninja from across the land with some kind of aspirations to control the ninja land."

"Well that's only part of it," Jiraiya answered, "The Akatsuki are after the biju."

The Raikage looked straight forward with his attention truly caught, "You don't say?"

"It's true, and you as well as every single higher up in the ninja lands know there are up to nine of them, and each nation has had one or two under their control. The Akatsuki are dangerous ninja and aim to catch the creatures and utilize them for their own gain. You know how destructive a tailed beast can be if they were controlled by the wrong type of group."

"Indeed." The Kage nodded having to deal with their share of tailed best hosts.

"Which is why we've come here to tell you to be weary of people who wear black cloaks with red clouds on them, that is the sign that people are in or have allied with the Akatsuki." Jiraiya explained.

"Hmm, that is worth remembering." Raikage nodded.

"But that's not the only thing to worry about," Naruto started, "The Akatsuki have a powerful allie, more powerful than any Kage that came before you or the other Kages of the land."

"And just who is this allie you speak of?"

"His name is Dormammu." Naruto answered.

"Dormammu?"

"Yes, he's an interdimensional being whose goal is to consume all life from all worlds and dimensions," Naruto explained, "Nearly impossible to defeat alone. With an allie like him in the ranks of the Akatsuki no ninja alive would be able to defeat them single handedly even if they do surpass the power of a Kage."

"And what are you suggesting?" the Raikage asked.

"An alliance." Naruto answered.

"An alliance?"

"That's right. We've had shaky relationships in the past, but this is different," Jiraiya answered, "The Akatsuki will not just be one nation's enemy but every nation's enemy. By joining forces we'll stand a far better chance to defeat them and Dormammu, but we need the utmost cooperation from you and we shall in return give the same."

The Raikage pondered as Naruto added, "We do not want another Hyuga incident, because if something like that or worse comes to call the ninja land as we know it will be no more. Your loved ones, your people, all those who mean anything to you will be lost unless we all band together."

_The Raikage listened to Naruto's words taking them to heart as he looked back recalling a time when he and Minato Namikaze met in battle, "You're a powerful one I'll say that."_

"_You fight like a true Kage yourself, but what makes someone like you so strong?" A asked Minato._

_Minato smirked, "It's because I fight for what I believe in, my village, and my loved ones. That guy back there you say is your bro, I can tell he's a Jinchuriki. But let me ask you is he just some tool to you like all Jinchuriki are said to be?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Just answer me, what is he to you?"_

_A pondered as he recalled all he's been through with his supposed brother and knowing he's a Jinchuriki finally answered, "He's my brother."_

_Minato smiled, "And you make sure he knows that before he endures what cruel life awaits him. After all it's important to keep those you hold dear close to you, otherwise you'll end up losing them." he finished who had no idea he would end up losing the two people that would be so close to him_

Raikage looked at Naruto seeing his father in him, "Like father like son." He let out a light chuckle.

Naruto felt more relaxed at the Raikage's reaction to his words, but before more could be said his spider sense went off and he spun looking at the door launching a spider thread at it and tugged it pulling the door open and the three spying ninja fell into the room.

"We felt there was someone watching." Naruto said as the Raikage stomped over putting foot prints in the floor.

"KARUI, OMOI, SAMUI!" The Raikage bellowed and the three ninja got up with the two dark skinned ones looking scared out of their wits while Samui tried to stay calm.

"It was Karui's idea!" Omoi called.

"Oh thank you very much for ratting me out!" Karui argued back.

"Silence!" The Raikage bellowed again until another voice called.

"Yo bro what's the show?" and walking in was another dark skinned man wearing sunglasses, and following him was a young woman about twenty six with long, straight blonde hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes.

The woman looked down, "Are we interrupting something?"

"Well you weren't." The Raikage answered glaring over at the three young Kumo ninja as the sunglasses wearing guy looked to them, "Kraui, Omoi, is this spying I see? I taught you better than to spy on the brother of me."

"We're so sorry Master Bee!" Omoi bawled with Karui as they bow their heads.

"Come on you two don't be bawlin', on your feet before my bro's a callin'!" Bee motioned them up and they did.

Naruto and Jiraiya looked to the Raikage hoping he could clear this up, "Forgive this interruption, but these three always seem to get into mischief." He motioned to the three younger Kumo ninja.

Naruto looked at them and chuckled, "Just like our team."

"Raikage-sama, who are these two?" the blonde woman asked.

The Raikage sighed, "Well allow me to introduce you to Jiraiya of the Sannin, and his apprentice Naruto Uzumaki. Jiraiya, Naruto, this is my brother Killer Bee, and Yugito Nii. As for these three, Karui, Omoi, and Samui who I assume are _very_ sorry for spying on our conversation?"

"Yes very sorry!" the two panicky Kumo ninja bowed their heads repeatedly.

Killer Bee or Bee as he called himself approached Naruto, "Whazup sucker, Killer Bee's in the house, fool ya fool!" he held up his fist.

Naruto studied it and realized it was like one of the gestures used back in the world the symbiotes came from, "Keepin' it real man, Naruto's in the zone!" he bumped fists with Killer Bee and both ninja felt a twinge in their chakra.

'This feeling we got it's not regular chakra.'

'**Yes, and that's because it's tailed beast chakra,'** Kyubi thought, **'This guy here is the vessel for Hachibi I recognize that signature anywhere. And the woman there is also a Jinchuriki her demon… Nibi.'**

'So these are Kumo's tailed beasts hosts, interesting.' Naruto thought.

Yugito looked to Naruto feeling the same signature, 'This boys chakra, it's not his own.' She thought as a purring voice spoke to her.

'**Of course it's not kitten, that chakra is that of Kyubi's.'**

"Nibi, you mean he's the Kyubi Jinchuriki?'

'**Precisely.'**

'But I feel another essence off him, what is that?'

'**That I am not sure, it's the first time I've ever felt an essence like that.'**

'Other than, this boy, I've never seen someone so young and so…'

'**Handsome?'**

'Yeah, hand… shut up!'

'**Gets you every time,'** Nibi chuckled, **'And you have to admit for thirteen years of age he looks quite the stud.'**

'Are you going to keep teasing me?'

'**Probably.'**

Yugito sighed as she snapped back to reality listening to the Raikage talk to the younger ninja, "So you heard just about everything?'

"Yes, sir but we won't tell a soul we swear!" Karui explained.

"On our lives!" Omoi added.

"I'll hold that to you." Raikage said and turned to Naruto, "By the way Naruto, the other you spoke of, I'm curious to know what he's like."

Naruto smirked, "Why ask us when you can ask directly?" Naruto asked as the symbiote surrounded him morphing him into Catastrophe putting a fright on Karui and Omoi, while Bee, Yugito, and Samui back away cautiously while the Raikage stood his ground.

"**Greetings Kumo ninja, we are Catastrophe; the spider shinobi of Konoha."** Catastrophe cackled insanely.

"Even freakier than I imagined it would look." Omoi whispered to Karui.

"Don't be alarmed, he's not dangerous despite his looks." Jiraiya warned them.

"**Correct, we are your allie just as Naruto is."** Catastrophe explained.

"So this is the form the people have talked about?" Raikage asked.

"Straight up wild!" Bee added.

"I wonder if you're strength is truly what they say they are." Raikage approached.

"**If you're willing to put us to the test, we're happy to oblige!"** Catastrophe said as he and the Raikage got into a battle stance and called, "Go!"

The Raikage and Catastrophe went at it in hand to hand combat using their brute strength, 'This kid is strong, but not strong enough!' he started overpowering the symbiotic ninja.

'**This man is a wonder, even stronger than us,'** Catastrophe thought as he struggled to fight back but knew he had to change his strategy. He broke their grapple and back flipped away landing on all fours in a crouching fashion, **"Not bad sir, but we just got started."** He started jumping from the floor, to the ceiling, and to the walls.

The Raikage powered up his lighting chakra and started fighting against Catastrophe throwing blow after blow with the symbiote avoiding them, "How can you dodge so quickly, are you part Uchiha?"

"**No, this is just one of our abilities, spider sense."**

"Spider sense?" Yugito asked Bee who shrugged.

"Interesting. I've never heard of such a sensory type of power." Raikage said as he continued fighting Catastrophe while the shinobi kept dodging moves and firing web attacks, but the Raikage using his brute strength burst out of what webs were spun around him.

"Sorry boy, but your webs won't work on someone with my strength!" Raikage called, "Raigyaku Suihei!' he called delivering a wrist chop to Catastrophe only for several tendrils to catch the hand holding it in place, but the lightning chakra transferred to the symbiote giving him a bit of a shock but Catastrophe bared with it, but saw the Raikage using his other fist to punch him in the stomach but saw the symbiote was pulling his fist deeper into his chest.

"Let go!" Raikage called as he struggled to pull his hand out.

"**We will, after this!"** Catastrophe called as more tendrils emerged form his body and started forming a Rasengan in his palm, **"Here's a little move you may have heard of. Rasengan!"** he thrusted it into the Raikage's torso pushing him back hard enough for the symbiote tendrils to release his captive fists and he skidded backward through his office still on his feet while Catastrophe rolled backwards landing on his back looking a bit tired and saw the Raikage approach as if the Rasengan didn't do anything.

"Very strong that Rasengan, it was one of your father's strongest jutsu," The Raikage noted, "You mastered it well, therefore you have my respect." He offers him a hand and Catastrophe took it and was helped back to his feet.

"**Coming from a Kage like you is an honor."** Catastrophe bowed his head in respect before returning to Naruto making all the other Kumo ninja in the room be surprised at not only seeing this creature hold his own against the Raikage but actually landed an attack on him as well.

"That was straight up wicked!" Bee called.

"It's no wonder he defeated Orochimaru." Omoi gasped.

"I wouldn't want to have him for an enemy that's for sure." Karui added.

"Are you ok sir?" Yugito asked the Raikage.

"Never better Yugito, just another work out." The Raikage smirked, "Well we can safely say this meeting is adjourned, you two are welcome to stay in Kumo for the night if that's ok with you."

"Well it would be a change in pace since the perv here is being too cheap when it comes to lodging!" Naruto motioned to Jiraiya who frowned for the lack of respect.

"Well not to worry we'll make sure you feel right at home. Now then Yugito, Bee, why don't you and your students show Naruto around the village while Jiraiya and I discuss more matters."

"Right on bro!" Bee said, "Come on Naruto, we'll show you around while listening to my funky sound!"

Naruto smirked, "Lead on Rap Master." He said as the others followed him.

"So do you have it?" Raikage asked Jiraiya.

"I got it just as you requested." Jiraiya smirked while pulling out one of his books and slid it across the desk to the Kage.

"Excellent." The Kage smiled with a faint blush as he accepted the book.

"Now then there's something else concerning Naruto I wish to discuss with you." Jiraiya said earning a confused look on the Raikage.

While Karui and Omoi followed Bee with Naruto, Yugito and Samui followed behind them and conversed to each other, "He's quite the interesting one isn't he?" Yugito asked.

"Yes, very cool." Samui admitted.

As they exited the building Naruto smirked, "How about you give us a tour in style?" Naruto asked as he went Catastrophe again minus his head and summoned five clones. "Climb on our backs." He instructed.

Taking the chance each of them did with Yugito holding onto the real one, "Hang on tight!" he called as the six web slinged off through the village each carrying a passenger.

Bee, Yugito, and Samui had mixed expressions of surprise and excitement as he web slinged around the village carrying them, but with Karui and Omoi."

"Whoa, easy!" Omoi cried as he was swung through the village while holding onto the clone afraid he'd crash.

"Blondie, look out!" Karui cried thinking they were about to crash into a building, but Naruto passed through a crack in-between the buildings and came out on the other side. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's called living on the edge!" the clone said as he web slinged with the others.

Soon the group landed, "Whoo-yeah! Who's up for round two!" Bee asked the group.

"NOO!" Omoi and Karui cry in panic.

"That was ice cold." Samui said with a smile.

"I know, I never felt such a thrill." Yugito added.

"That's the beauty of web-slinging." Naruto said as his clones dispelled and what transferred to the original was the feeling of Samui's bust pressing against his back giving him a sensational feeling.

"And now I will throw up!" Omoi called as he ran to a ledge and retched.

"I think I'm going back so I can lye down." Karui said in exhaustion while Omoi followed her.

"You're teammates really can't handle it." Naruto said to Samui.

"Blame all the times they had to endure Bee-sama's raps and antics." Samui replied.

"I sure am parched form all that flying." Yugito said.

"Me too." Bee added.

"I'll go get us some beverages." Samui said going to the closest stand.

"Well she's gone, all right then Naruto it's time all three of us had a talk." Yugito said.

"We concur." Naruto added as all three Jinchuriki were surrounded by their demon chakra and were standing in their minds where their demons were behind them along with Catastrophe standing beside Kyubi.

"**Well Kyubi, it's been a long time."** Hachibi said to the fox.

"**Long indeed Hachibi, though what happened to your horn?"** he asked noticing part of one of his horns was chopped off.

"**I picked a fight with the wrong guy the Yondaime Raikage."**

"**Ouch."**

"**So this is your latest host?"** Nibi asked.

"**That's right kitty cat."**

Nibi blushed, **"Smooth talker."**

"**I've always been like that."**

"**You have?"** Catastrophe and Naruto asked while Kyubi decided not to respond.

"So both of you are Jinchuriki? Then I assume you had the same life as me?" Naruto asked.

"If you mean being treated like village pariahs and scapegoats for others to take their anger out on, then yes." Yugito said.

"We all started like that, until we got what made us stronger like the Gods above, and that's love." Bee added.

"Love huh?" Naruto asked remembering the girls back home, "I know what you mean."

"And thanks to that we're no longer looked at like monsters." Yugito added, "We've become recognized as heroes and saviors."

"You deserve that kind of life as do all Jinchuriki." Naruto said knowing Gaara's finally gotten the recognition he wanted.

Soon they ended their link, as Samui came back with soda and they sat on the bench and chugged their drinks down while Naruto discussed with Yugito and Bee about what he talked with the Raikage about feeling they should know of the dangers that will try to cross their paths, along with what he went through as well, "Well that hit the spot, now then I got me some raps to top!" Bee said as he took his leave leaving Naruto with the two ladies.

"So Samui while you're teammates with Karui and Omoi you were trained mostly under Yugito here?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, Bee-sama's cool and all, but Yugito here's ice cold compared to him." Samui added.

"You love saying cool a lot don't you?" Naruto smirked.

"It's a habit like it's instinct for you to refer to yourself as 'we'." Samui smirked back.

"Guilty." Naruto chuckled with her and Yugito spoke.

"I have to admit Naruto I was impressed back at the office. Only Bee has ever been able to give his brother a challenge, I see there's more in you than just a demon or a symbiotic organism. There's also the heart of a true shinobi who would give his life for those he cares about."

"And that's hard core." Samui added with a smile.

Naruto thought, 'Wow these girls really do admire us even after one day.'

'**Kid you got the charm.'** Kyubi thought.

'**Planning on asking them?'** Catastrophe thought.

'Hey we can't be too hasty, what would the Raikage think, or how they would respond themselves.' Naruto thought back.

'**You never know unless ya give it a try.'** Kyubi thought.

Naruto decided to block them out for the time as Yugito spoke, "Hey Naruto, wanna go someplace else and relax?"

"You ladies have anything in mind?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, though it's not so much cool," Samui joked but Naruto didn't get it, "You'll see what I mean." She said as they led Naruto off.

Soon enough Naruto was sitting waist clad in a towel in a sauna, "Wow Samui wasn't kidding, this place isn't cool." Naruto joked finally getting what she meant.

'**Makes us glad we no longer have any strain on intense heat, because boy is it hot.'** Catastrophe thought.

Naruto then heard the door open, and walking inside was Yugito and Samui wearing towels around them that clinged to their sexy bods, 'Oh shit this is gonna give us a major boner.' The blonde shinobi thought letting naughty thoughts consume him.

"You like the sauna, Naruto?" Yugito asked as she took a seat.

"You bet we do. It's almost as good as our hotsprings back home." Naruto replied.

"Well me and Yugito are glad you're enjoying yourself." Samui said taking a seat and laid her head against the wall and popping her chest out to get the attention they truly deserved.

"You are, are you?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

Samui and Yugito nodded as the female Jinchuriki spoke, "You are our guest of honor. We've got to make sure you stay happy here, just as you would probably do the same for us."

"You're right. We would do the same for you." Naruto said as he continued relaxing.

Soon it started getting foggy as the steam built up, making it nearly impossible for any one to see each other. Samui started moaning which was a sound that was turning Naruto on, 'Oh we love that sound,' Naruto thought once again thinking unpleasant thoughts, 'Great we're starting to think like Ero-sennin, how embarrassing. But we suppose so long as he doesn't know won't be a problem to us.'

Samui rubbed her shoulder slowly and massaged her breasts that were aching, "Everything all right Samui?" Naruto asked.

"I'm all right, is just my shoulder and..." she paused realizing what she was going to say.

"And what?" Naruto asked.

"And…my breasts ache." she answered while blushing in embarrassment.

"Have you massaged them? You know that always helps when this happens." Yugito said.

"This happened before?" Naruto asked the two kunoichi.

"Occasionally. I think it's because of their size they ache occasionally." Samui answered.

"Have you seen pictures of Tsunade of the Sannin? No offense but she's got bigger ones than you and she never aches." Naruto said and prayed he wasn't going to get pulverized.

"Seriously?" Samui asked in surprise.

"That's right." Naruto answered.

"Man I got to get some advice on how to deal with these kind of aches," Samui said as they group remained silent for a moment until Samui spoke, "Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this sounds awkward and all but do you think you could massage my breasts for me?" Samui asked.

"What?" Naruto gasped not believing what he just heard from her.

"Can you massage them for me? Please?" she asked again hopefully.

"Well can't Yugito do it?" Naruto asked thinking she'd be a better choice while Kyubi and Catastrophe thought.

'**What are you an imbecile?'** Kyubi thought.

'**Now's our chance man, our chance to feel up those nice round perky breasts.'** Catastrophe added.

'You two are worse than Ero-sennin.' Naruto thought back before hearing Samui's answer.

"No dice, whenever she does it she always ends up tickling me on purpose."

"Because it's funny and you love it." Yugito smirked.

"I do not!" Samui argued.

"Ok Samui you got us. Although we wish we could see you through this fog.' Naruto said as he got up not moving or risk himself falling over.

"Yugito help him," Samui said as Yugito guided him over to where Samui was sitting and the short blonde haired kunoichi got closer to Naruto so they could see each other a bit.

Samui slipped her towel down exposing her large full breasts, "Go ahead Naruto."

Naruto taking his chances before she changed her mind placed his hands on her mounds and thought, 'Oh shit they really are soft.'

'**No kidding.'** Catastrophe agreed.

So Naruto started massaging the busty kunoichi's rack, earning moans of pleasure out of her which in the process was making him feel hot, "Oh Naruto that feels good, very good!"

"Well we do what we can." Naruto replied as he continued to do so.

"So what do you think of them?" Samui asked.

"They're very soft and smooth as well, how did they get this way?" Naruto asked as he savored the moment.

"Well I did drink lots of milk, and massaged them twice a week." Samui answered.

"We see." Naruto replied.

"Hey Naruto, when you're done with her you mind massaging mine as well?" Yugito asked.

"Now you do, do yours hurt too?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, but I just wanna have some fun to." Yugito answered.

Naruto smirked, "Ok, but how about instead of waiting we let the symbiote take care of you?"

"The symbiote?" Yugito asked and suddenly she felt her breasts getting massaged and saw with was being done by tendrils of the symbiote. "Oh, oh wow that feels great!" Yugito moaned and gave off a cat purr.

"Yes, the symbiote and us make a good tag team in not only fights, but other matters as well." Naruto chuckled as more tendrils picked Yugito up bringing her over to him and Samui so they could be closer together.

After a good long massage Naruto removed his hands form the impressive mounds and the symbiote tendrils released Yugito, "Wow Naruto, that was the greatest massage ever. I don't think I'll feel any aches for a while." Samui said.

"Yeah, you and the symbiote have the magic touch." Yugito added.

"Don't we know it?" Naruto answered.

"Yes, and we think you should deserve a reward." Samui said as she cupped his face together and moved forward planting her soft lips onto his own.

'This is wow!' Naruto thought, 'But is it right, I mean… Well I suppose this is all right.'

When they parted Yugito took the next move and kissed him prompting him to kiss back which turned both of them on, **'Man kitten this boy sure is bold.'** Nibi chuckled.

'Naruto isn't a boy Nibi, he's a man.' Yugito thought back as she continued to kiss Naruto until they parted.

"Wow, you girls are good at this. We wouldn't be surprised if you weren't already taken." Naruto said.

"We aren't Naruto." Samui answered.

"You aren't?"

"If we were, would we have asked you to massage us so willingly?" Yugito asked.

"Touché."

"But now that you mention it, Yugito and I were wondering," Samui started, "And we've decided… We want to become part of your family."

"Whoa, what you mean you want to marry us?" Naruto asked taken back.

"That's right." Yugito nodded.

'**Well how about that, they beat ya to it.'** Kyubi snickered.

"Think about it for a second, girls. We already have six wives as we've explained. Do you really think you could handle sharing us with them?"

"If they think they can handle it with each other so far, we can." Samui answered.

"Well we won't deny we think you girls are strong kunoichi, and attractive as hell, but why us?" Naruto asked.

"You and I are alike Naruto," Yugito began, "Both of us are Jinchuriki. We've been through the same hardships of being alone, hated, and wishing we didn't exist. I found love with my friends here, but I need more than that I want romantic love. And you Naruto can deliver that love."

"Oh Yugito we're touched," Naruto admitted and motioned to Samui, "What about you?"

"I'm not exactly sure what it is. Perhaps I like guys who're just different, and fun. I may act calm and serious, but that's because so many guys around here unlike Bee-sama are dull and not fun. You on the other hand Naruto look like you could be the one who would make my life exciting."

"We see, though what would the Raikage and your friends think if they found out?" Naruto asked.

"I could care less what he thinks. He may be the Raikage, but he can't tell us who to marry." Yugito answered.

"Yeah, same for my friends. I mean they're not my keepers." Samui added.

"But they do look out for you as all teammates should." Naruto said remembering how he's still looking out for Sasuke vowing to get his life energy back from Kabuto.

"True, and if they have problems, they can take it up with me." Samui answered.

"So what do you say Naruto, wanna make your six girl harem an eight?" Yugito asked with a wink.

"Well we'd have to let the girls back home know, and there might be a chance not that we're hoping if more girls we end up falling for and they fall for us back decide to join."

"We'd have no problems if you decide anymore just so long as they agree as we have agreed to share you." Samui answered.

"That is if you'll have us." Yugito finished knowing it's all up to him now.

Naruto thought it over, 'Having more joining our family would mean the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan will be reborn quicker. Plus this could also strengthen our bond with Kumo,' He then spoke, "All right then Yugito, Samui we accept you both."

Yugito and Samui smiled and hugged Naruto, before they left the sauna having been in there long enough. That night Naruto, Yugito, and Samui presented themselves before the Raikage, "So you see Raikage-sama, Yugito and I have decided that once Naruto reaches legal age by ninja standards we want to marry him to help strengthen our new village bond." Samui explained.

Jiraiya was surprised while the Raikage was surprised and pondered this as Yugito spoke, "We know it's strange, but we love him sir and nothing will stop us from being with the one we love."

The Raikage couldn't help but smile, "Well seems like you were right Jiraiya this was a good idea."

"What?" Naruto and the girls asked.

"While you were out Jiraiya and I were talking and he came up with the idea that an arranged marriage would help strengthen our bonds. Seeing you two already proven you care about Naruto here left me convinced, very well when the time comes we shall be prepared for the marriage between you Naruto and whoever else who has joined his family."

"Oh arigato, Raikage-sama. Arigato." Samui and Yugito thanked their leader.

After a night in Kumo Jiraiya and Naruto were ready to leave the next morning and were being seen off by Yugito, Bee, Samui, Karui, and Omoi, "Well we'll see you all again in a few years for the wedding." Naruto said.

"Be looking forward Naruto." Samui said as she and Yugito kissed him.

"Take care man." Omoi said as the two shook hands.

"We'll be seeing ya playa don't let your guard down against any hatas." Bee said as the two pounded it.

Karui then spoke, "You better treat Samui and Lady Yugito with the best respect or you'll find yourself in a world of hurt."

"No need for threats because you have our word," Naruto smirked, "Ero-sennin, we're out of here!" Naruto said as he web slinged off making Jiraiya run after him.

In the Raikage's office, A watched as Naruto web-slinged off as Mabui spoke, "I'm surprised at this Raikage-sama, are you sure this isn't another hoax to try and usurp some of Konoha's power?"

"No Mabui, I'm done with those stunts. After all Konoha is no longer our enemy because we have bigger enemies to face in the upcoming future." The Raikage said taking Naruto's words and warnings to heart.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	14. Rocky Romance

**(And here's the next one.)**

It had been about seven months since Naruto and Jiraiya visited Kumo and were once again on their travels again throughout the ninja land. Naruto was currently by a waterfall in Catastrophe mode meditating under the falling water, **"Peace, quite, tranquility."** Catastrophe whispered to himself constantly until Jiraiya popped over, "Hey Naruto!"

Catastrophe groaned breaking out of his concentration, **"What is it, this better be important!"** he shouted walking away from the waterfall and onto the shore returning to Naruto.

"I assure you Naruto it is. I just got this letter from Tsunade," Jiraiya pulled out a letter, "According to her the Tsuchikage of Iwa requests our presence in the Earth Country."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," Naruto said pretending to clean his ear out, "Correct us if we heard you wrong. You said Iwa requests our presence?"

"That's exactly what I said." Jiraiya answered.

"Does it say why?" Naruto asked while crossing his arms.

"It seems that the news of the Akatsuki has spread to their side as well along with the rumors of Dormammu." Jiraiya explained.

"We see, and what has Tsunade replied of this?"

"She told them it all depends on you." His sensei answered.

Naruto crossed his arms while thinking, 'Iwa's always been an enemy of ours since dad's mission with Kakashi sensei and his old squad. But if they know about how dangerous the Akatsuki is and Dormammu then the least we should do is warn them.'

'**Let's hope you're right about that kit.'** Kyubi thought to him.

'**He's right after all, not every one of the great nations is an ally.'** Catastrophe thought as well.

'We know, but we have to chance it? Otherwise it'll only seem rude if we ignore a call from one of the great Shadows,' Naruto thought back to both his partners before answering Jiraiya, "All right Ero-sennin we accept this invite, send a message back to Tsunade for her to send to the Tsuchikage."

"Very well then after we'll start our journey there so get ready to head off." Jiraiya ordered.

Naruto nodded as he went back to their camp and started packing up, 'We wonder what the people of Iwa are really like?' he thought to himself until he finished packing.

When camp was finally packed up, Naruto and Jiraiya headed off with Naruto once again web-slinged on ahead much to the ire of his perverted master. After a few days of traveling, they reached the entrance to Iwagakure where two Iwa guards stood positioned, "Halt identify yourselves!" one guard ordered as he and the other blocked their path.

Jiraiya and Naruto halted as the old man spoke, "We're Naruto and Jiraiya from Konoha. We believe the Tsuchikage is expecting our company."

The guards checked their lists, "Oh yes right here, all right then follow us." The second guard said escorting them into the village. Naruto looked around the village seeing how it lived up to its name for its buildings looked to be made from stone.

As they walked through the village, Naruto glanced at several shinobi seeing they looked pale as if they had seen a ghost. 'Looks like dads reputation still lingers on.' He thought to himself.

The guards led them into the administration building, as they approached an office room as they knocked on the door, "Come in." an elderly voice ordered. The group entered the room as Naruto looked at the desk seeing the Tsuchikage himself named Oonoki who was an old man whose age was on par with Sarutobi's, and noticed he was incredibly short, and his nose looked like one big tumor.

"Tsuchikage-sama, our guests from Konoha have arrived." One guard spoke.

"Good, that'll be all," The Tsuchikage said and groaned as his back cracked, "Go get me some ointment though!"

"Yes sir." The guards left.

"Welcome boys please have a seat," The older man offered the two as they sat before the desk and the Kage eyed Naruto, "So this is Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze the legendary son of the famed Yellow Flash."

"We do have a certain reputation," Naruto answered seeing his spider sense was going off just yet signaling there was nothing to worry about for the moment. "Though we hope you didn't call us here just to bash on how much trouble our father was to you."

Oonoki scoffed, "Kids today really have no respect for their elders."

"We missed the class on respect." Naruto joked while the older man scowled.

"Now I didn't call you here just to pass jokes young whippersnapper." Oonoki said and groaned from the feeling in his back.

"Yes, so then why did you call us here?" Jiraiya asked being cautious getting ready to defend his old student if he was brought up negatively.

"Well first off I was alerted by the spreading news of the Akatsuki planning on acquiring the tailed beasts, and it means much to us because we've gathered Intel that one of the members was one of our own. His name is Deidara."

"Deidara?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, originally he a shinobi who specialized in the field of bombing with the ability to manipulate and mold clay into objects that would detonate on his signal. He fled our village years ago and became an assassin bomber for hire."

"We see, and what of Jinchuriki we learned from our sources you once housed two of them?" Naruto asked eager to here what the old man had to say about that.

"That we did, however our two Jinchuriki Han and Roushi fled our village years ago because of harsh treatment by villagers. I originally had sent several of our shinobi to track them down, but to no avail I'm afraid."

"And right now they're out there ready for plucking by the Akatsuki." Naruto frowned.

"I blame myself for not trying harder," Oonoki said, "And if what the rumors say or true a manifestation of evil also intends on using the Akatsuki for his own purpose."

"That's right; he's unlike anyone you've ever fought before, even stronger than our father." Naruto said.

"Which is why I've called you here, because of the real reason being an alliance." Oonoki added.

"An alliance?" Naruto and Jiraiya had a double-take.

"That's right."

"Back it up Tsuchikage-jiji, why would you want to suddenly start an alliance when you've always hated Konoha since that mission our father led." Naruto narrowed his eyes wanting answers.

"Well as it turned out after the war between our nations your father attempted an alliance, but as you know I refused at the time yet he remained persistent and refused to back down. One day my ninja gathered Intel on your father and discovered he had married Kushina Uzumaki in complete secrecy and that she was pregnant. Call me superstitious but the thought of a second Yellow Flash made me worry about my shinobi army. One Yellow Flash managed to defeat out a whole battalion of our shinobi. Against two, I knew we would never be victorious," He said sounding a little bitter and continued, "So I agreed to open up talk for an alliance between our villages. However, I wanted it to be kept a secret at the time after all some things end up turning dire if council members or other shinobi found out."

"No surprise there." Jiraiya answered knowing how councils can be.

"In the end to settle the dispute, we made an alliance that was only dependent on the promise that my granddaughter was to be tied in matrimony to the son of the Yellow Flash when he came of age," Oonoki said, "Which is why I called you here." He said pulling up a peace treaty showing them it was legit and the signatures of Minato and Oonoki were real.

'Minato, you always did do reckless things,' Jiraiya thought, 'But still this could be useful.'

"So we're arranged to be wed to your granddaughter?" Naruto asked and the old man nodded, "Would it be a bad thing to say if we already have eight brides-to-be thanks to the CRA?"

The old man nearly had a spazz attack upon hearing that, "Eight brides already, are you trying to set a record boy?"

"It's not our fault we're so alluring to the opposite sex." Naruto joked.

"Is the reason because of that other the rumors have said about?" Oonoki asked raising a brow.

"Not exactly, it's merely our own charm." Naruto said.

"If you don't mind I'd like to see this form the ninja land is talking about." Oonoki said eagerly.

Naruto took cautious and despite the alliance that was said still had to be careful as he nodded and the symbiote covered him transforming him, **"Greetings Tsuchikage-sama."** He bowed his head.

The Tsuchikage looked almost ready to have a heart attack but held it together, "Well who might you be?"

"**We are Catastrophe, by name and reputation."** The symbiote laughed.

"I see," Oonoki said, "In all my years I've never seen such a creature like yourself."

**"Well we like to keep a low profile,"** Catastrophe joked before Naruto took over again transforming his clothes back, "So what exactly is your granddaughter like?"

"Well actually she should be due back here any minute now." The Tsuchikage said until a door knocked, "Oji-san I'm back!"

"Ah Kurotsuchi come in I have somebody I want you to meet." Oonoki called.

The door opened and entering the room was a young woman roughly about nineteen who had short, black hair and pupil-less pink eyes. Her outfit included a long, red kimono with the sleeve on her left arm while there was no sleeve on her right arm along with the bottom left side of the kimono missing, a brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and shorts over them. The woman stood there seeing Naruto and Jiraiya, "Oji-san, who're these two?"

"Kurotsuchi, allow me to introduce to your guests from Konoha, we have Jiraiya here."

"One of the Sannin?" the woman gasped and looked to the blonde boy.

"And this lad here is Naruto Uzumaki." The old man smirked ready to see her reaction.

Kurotsuchi gasped and looked back at her grandfather and Naruto before speaking to the old man, "Naruto Uzumaki, as in my promised fiancé?"

"Precisely." Oonoki nodded.

"This is our promised wife?" Naruto asked getting a good look at her and smirked, "Well, we're starting to think this arranged marriage ain't so bad."

Kurotsuchi, couldn't help but blush at that comment but had to be strong, "Listen here pal, you may have been promised to me but I don't know anything about you, so before you start acting like I'm all cool with it get this. I'm not one of those girls who just accept things, after all we don't even know anything about each other."

Naruto who didn't flinch from her statement smiled, "Well then, maybe we should get to know each other."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Like you said, we don't know you, and you don't know us. Therefore the only logical solution is for us to spend some time together. That is if your gramps is ok with that." He looked back at the Tsuchikage.

"Well I think it's a splendid idea. Kurotsuchi new mission for you. Spend the day with Naruto and by the end of the day tell me what you think of him."

"What, but oji-san."

"Now we'll have none of that, off you go both of you," The Tsuchikage dismissed them.

Kurotsuchi knowing not to disobey a direct order from her village leader and grandfather to boot bowed her head as did Naruto as the two left the office leaving the two old men alone, "So Jiraiya, you think your pupil can handle my little granddaughter?"

"I have my hunches he'll be al right." Jiraiya smirked.

Soon out in the village Kurotsuchi brought Naruto to a private training ground, "Wow, so this is the kind of training grounds you Iwa folk use." He said seeing it was mostly rock and stone like terrain.

"What're the training grounds from your village like?" Kurotsuchi asked curiously.

"Well more grass, and trees." Naruto answered, "So why'd you bring us here?"

"I figured is you're supposed to be my husband I might as well see what your strengths are for starters." The Iwa kunoichi started.

"You may regret that, we have abilities you've never seen your average ninja will use." Naruto smirked.

"Well I got news for you I have an ability you probably never seen before." She smirked back.

"Well then let's put ourselves to the test." Naruto replied.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kurotsuchi said as the two got into fighter stances.

"Hajime!" they called together as they launched into battle with Kurotsuchi running to nail Naruto with her fist but Naruto caught it and swung around her trying to get behind and summoned five clones.

"The Kage Bunshin no jutsu, that's very impressive for someone so young to know a Jonin technique." Kurotsuchi complimented.

"This move is nothing compared to what else we have in store." Naruto and the clones said as they started fighting Kurotsuchi together while she skillfully managed to take out the clones one after another.

"Good move, but here's one from me!" Kurotsuchi said starting hand signs, "Suiton: Mizurappa! She launched a large jet of water from her mouth through her hand at the ground close to Naruto as she called her next move, "Youton: Sekkaigyou no Jutsu!" she called emitting a large amount of a cement like substance that covered Naruto's feet and solidified freezing his legs in place.

"What kind of move was that?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"I guess you never heard of the Youton element have you?" Kurotsuchi asked with a smirk.

"Not really." Naruto admitted.

"Well to some it's a rare bloodline, however there have been others able to use it, like the Yonbi Jinchuriki," The Iwa kunoichi explained, "But I have the very basic elements that make it up, fire and earth chakra."

"We're impressed, but now let us show you something you never counted on!" Naruto declared as the symbiote covered him and he breaks his feet out.

"What the, what is this?" Kurotsuchi asked in shock.

"**Meet our other form, Catastrophe!"** the symbiote introduced.

"Then I take it you're the one that was said to have killed Orochimaru when he invaded Konoha." Kurotsuchi replied.

"**That we were, but that baka is nothing more than a memory,"** Catastrophe said as he fired spider web strands for the woman but she was a step ahead as she formed a hand sign as earth covered her up forming a dome, **"Good move, but it won't protect you!"** he called as he slammed down on the dome cracking it open making Kurotsuchi jump back and launched a jet of fire at Catastrophe who back flipped away avoiding the attack.

'**This chicks good, you really need to impress her kit, think of the tykes you could have with this one.'** Kyubi thought.

'**We agree, you can tell she's got a fabulous body, and she probably fucks like a minx!'** Catastrophe thought to Naruto as they continued avoiding attacks from Kurotsuchi while attacking back.

'Ok boys we got aroused enough just by looking at her,' Naruto thought to his buddies before snapping back to the fight and continued blocking Kurotsuchi's blows, **"You know we could easily break you in half with our strength alone but we have no intention to harm such a beautiful woman and our fiancé nonetheless."**

Kurotsuchi blushed from that, but continued blocking moves Catastrophe was using until the Iwa ninja was running low on chakra, "I declare a forfeit."

Catastrophe stopped, **"Well what do you think of our abilities?"**

Kurotsuchi smirked wiping some dirt off her mouth, "Not bad, you were right I've never seen such abilities like yours before. They're remarkable."

**"Thank you, same to your Youton element,"** Catastrophe said as he powered his head down back to Naruto, "Now then is there anyplace to get something to eat we're starving."

The woman smiled, "Sure let me show you." She started but suddenly found herself on Naruto's back with her arms draped over him.

"Let us give you a ride while you show us." He replied.

"A ride?"

"You'll see," Naruto said as he started web-slinging across the village while Kurotsuchi was hanging on looking down cheering, "We're surprised you're not screaming."

"I'm used to this." Kurotsuchi answered.

"You've web-slinged before?"

"No, but my grandpa has flown me around the village when I was a little girl."

"Your grandpa can fly?" Naruto asked.

"It's one of his abilities."

"Wicked." Naruto replied as the two laughed.

Later on both Naruto and Kurotsuchi were having a bowl of soup outside a restaurant, "Mmm this stuff's really good." Naruto said.

"Glad you like it, special stamina soup for growing ninja." Kurotsuchi explained.

"We're glad we could spend time like this Kuro-chan."

Kurotsuchi blushed upon hearing that, "What'd you call me?"

"Kuro-chan, of course."

"But why would you?"

"Well for one thing it's a hassle saying your full name, plus it's a cute nickname isn't it?" Naruto asked.

The Iwa kunoichi blushed once again, "Yes, it is."

"So then why we don't we start talking about ourselves?" Naruto suggested.

"Well I do want to know more about you like where that power came from, and what your life is like." She admitted.

"Well brace yourself because what we're about it say isn't really a happy one." Naruto said as he started telling Kurotsuchi his tale and she started talking about herself. When both sides of their story were done they felt like they understood each other better.

"I never would've guessed your father was the very man that gave our country so much trouble."

"Surprised us to," Naruto admitted, "But both of us are very similar in a way, we're related to a Kage from our own respected villages, and have a special ability that not many have."

"True," Kurotsuchi said smiling and thought, 'Wow, now that I know him that much he's not a stranger to me anymore. And what he said about his past, so tragic like Han and Roushi yet he still continues to fight for his village even though some still fear him. That's real courage. My kind of guy, even if he is host to some parasite.'

Naruto was also thinking, 'Wow she's even cuter when she smiles. The girls might have fun with her. And with her abilities we'd stand a better chance in taking on the Akatsuki and Dormammu.'

"Naruto can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about this arranged marriage between us?"

Naruto taken aback from what she said answered truthfully, "Well truth be told we didn't expect this to happen. Dad never mentioned anything in his letters about this arranged marriage; we suppose it was something we were supposed to find out on our own. And now that we do know we will say this we wouldn't pick any other Iwa kunoichi if they weren't you, for you are a strong kunoichi and we like them strong."

Kurotsuchi blushed from this compliment, "Well arigato."

"Now how do you feel about this?"

Kurotsuchi took a breath and answered, "Well at first I was against it thinking you were just one of those self absorbed ninjas who only wish to make slaves out of their wives just so they can breed for their family. But after spending this time with you I now see you're nowhere near anything like that. Even though you already have more than one wife it's because you didn't want the council of your village to exploit it for their own reasons. I would feel the same way for my family and heritage. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, Naruto will you make me your bride as the arrangement promised?"

"Kuro-chan," Naruto gasped as he could see the honesty in her eyes and he knew she really wanted it and he smiled, "We will Kuro-chan, it's a promise." He said as the two moved forward until finally their lips met and they engaged in a passionate kiss that lasted two minutes before they parted.

"Wow you Konoha shinobi sure can kiss." She joked.

"Same for you Iwa shinobi. Next time you should use your tongue." Naruto smirked.

"You mean like this?" Kurotsuchi asked clasping his face in her hands and kissed him once again taking his advice by using her tongue forcing him to follow along leading into a heated make out.

When nighttime came, the happy couple returned to the Tsuchikage's office, where Jiraiya and Oonoki waited for them, "Welcome back you two how was your day?" Jiraiya asked.

"It was magnificent." Naruto smiled.

"Really, so then Kurotsuchi what is your answer?" Oonoki asked but had a feeling it was obvious.

"Yes I agree. I would love to marry Naruto, if he'll have me." She smirked at him.

"You want us, you got us." Naruto smirked.

"Splendid," Oonoki clapped his hands, "I'll give Tsunade the message right away." He groaned from his back pain, "Ouch."

"Though you sure you can juggle nine wives Naruto?" Jiraiya smirked as he teased his pupil.

"Oh we'll manage sensei, but the real question is if you can keep yourself from trying to add any of them in your books?" he smirked back making Jiraiya pale knowing it would be hell to pay if any of the girls caught him especially if Tsunade did.

Oonoki turned to his granddaughter, "Well Kurotsuchi I hope you can handle sharing your husband with eight more girls if possibly more."

"Don't worry about me Oji-san. I can handle it." The kunoichi assured her grandfather.

"Well it's getting late and it's too dark to wander around out there," Oonoki told the blonde and old man, "So you may stay with us until morning, so long as you two youngsters don't sneak into each others rooms." He eyes the two younger ninja.

"No problem sir." Naruto assured her.

"Good to see you still have your sense of humor Oji-san, I was afraid you lost it with your age." Kurotsuchi joked.

Oonoki chuckled as their guards show them to their rooms where they slept the night away and when morning came Naruto and Jiraiya were outside the village entrance where Oonoki and Kurotsuchi were seeing them off, "So send us the invitation to the wedding when you get back home when your trip is done." Oonoki ordered Naruto.

"You have our word. And Kuro-chan should we end up getting engaged to more women we'll let you know as well as our other fellow brides."

"See that you do Naruto." Kurotsuchi said as they had one final kiss before they had to part.

"See you later!" Naruto called as he web-slinged off with Jiraiya running after him. As Naruto web-slinged off he thought to himself, 'Things have really started looking up for us.'

**(And that's it for now.)**


	15. Beauties of Kiri

**(Welcome to my next update.)**

It had been two years since Naruto and Jiraiya departed from Konoha on their three year training trip to prepare for the threat of Akatsuki and Dormammu. In a forest area Naruto was doing sit ups while hanging by a tree branch using his legs to hold himself on, "500!" Naruto called, finishing his sit ups as he maneuvered up and landed on the branch, "Ero-sennin better be back soon from his spy rendezvous." He kicked back against the trunk.

"Hey Naruto!" Jiraiya called as he looked up at Naruto in the tree, "Come on down, there's something I need to tell you!"

Naruto hearing this jumped down and landed before the old man, "What's up?"

"My latest source tells me we should visit Kiri and get more info there." Jiraiya explained.

"Kiri as in the 'Bloody Mist Village'?" Naruto asked hearing right.

"So you've heard of it?" Jiraiya asked him.

"Oh yeah. It was on our teams first mission to the Wave country where we ran into an assassin from said village. Does the name Zabuza Momochi ring a bell?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Oh yes. A member of the Seven Swordsmen, murdered his whole academy class just to pass his final, failed a coup on the Daimyo of his own country and fled."

"Yes he told us all about Kiri during his time, about how bloodlines were said to be the cause of war." Naruto explained.

Jiraiya sighed, "Well during the time the nations wanted to get stronger and believed the key to it was to acquire bloodlines, so you can imagine wars broke out between bloodline families, so you can't blame them for blaming war on bloodlines."

Naruto crossed his arms, "And are we really going to a land where bloodlines are loathed upon?"

"Actually Naruto, Kiri has changed since Zabuza's time," Jiraiya injected, "That law was only started by their previous Yondaime Mizukage, but now he's long since gone and Kiri has an honest Godaime Mizukage who ended the strife."

"Do you know this Mizukage?"

"Oh yeah, and she's quite a looker." Jiraiya smirked pervertedly.

Naruto smacked the back of Jiraiya's head giving him a lump, "So the Mizukage's a woman is it?"

"Yeah that's right." Jiraiya said rubbing his lump.

"Hmm," Naruto put a hand under his chin pondering, "It would be good to gain their trust and inform them of the oncoming threat."

"And with that we'll have support of all of the greater nations." Jiraiya added.

"Well then let's go to Kiri." Naruto said.

"I hope you realize you won't be able to web-sling all the way there," Jiraiya informed his student, "We'll also need to travel by boat."

"If that's what must be done." Naruto accepted that fact.

"Good now come on we need to travel east." Jiraiya said as they started off.

So they traveled east of the ninja land, reaching the edge of the Fire Country where the sea was. With a three day boat ride across the sea, they finally arrived in the Water Country. As they got off the boat and were at the harbor, Jiraiya explained, "Now then Naruto, unlike the other nations you can't web-sling ahead of me seeing as how you don't know your way around here, so stay close and don't do anything rash."

"As you wish." Naruto sighed.

So Jiraiya took the lead while Naruto followed from behind itching to web-sling off, but had no choice but to follow his master's lead. Soon they arrived at the village and Naruto spoke, "We assume we're not showing up unannounced."

"Not to worry, before we left I sent a messenger toad to the Mizukage letting her know we would be coming," Jiraiya assured him as they stopped by the gate as two Kiri guards stood with one of them wearing an eye patch over his right eye, "Halt state your business!"

Jiraiya and Naruto pulled out their ID's, "We're Jiraiya and Naruto from Konoha. We believe the Mizukage is expecting us?" Jiraiya replied.

The guard studied them but hid a shocked expression when he looked at Naruto, 'This boys' chakra it's not just one, but two, and this other signature radiating off him doesn't seem human,' He thought but shook it off, "Yes, you're correct follow me please." He said leading them into the village that looked misty.

"Wow the rumors weren't kidding about this being called the mist village." Naruto said almost finding it hard to see anything.

"That's the way the climate is around our village every year," The guard explained as they reached the Kiri administration building, "Here we are." He showed them inside.

They walked through a hall, before stopping before a room where the guard knocked on the door and a female voice answered from the other side, "Come in."

The guard opened the door showing the two in where they looked over, and seated at a desk was a slender woman in her early thirties. She had ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her ample chest, just below her chin. Her eyes were light green, had dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and had dark blue lipstick on. She wore a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. Was closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stopped short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and underneath those were mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees.

Jiraiya smiled with a hint of perverted intent while Naruto looked lost for words staring at the beautiful woman that was before him, 'Did Tsunade have a sister and never told us?' Naruto thought to his partners who were too surprised to respond.

"I present to you The Godaime Mizukage of Kiri Mei Terumi," The guard introduced them, "Mizukage-sama these are the guests from Konoha you were given the message about."

"Wonderful, you're dismissed Ao." Mei ordered.

"Word of advice mam, if you would allow me to say…" Ao began until the Mizukage smiled sweetly at her while deeply Ao could see malice intent, "I said you are dismissed Ao."

Ao started sweating bullets nodded, "Uh yes milady." He said and left the room leaving the two guests with his superior.

"Well Mei it's been some time." Jiraiya said.

"Indeed it has, Jiraiya," Mei said standing up from her desk, "I see despite whatever pain you endure from the local women you're holding up well."

"You know me Mei. I always bounce back." Jiraiya chuckled followed by her while Naruto just stood back listening until Mei looked over to him.

"Oh my," She said walking over to him, "And who is this piece of handsome?" she smiled making Naruto blush but he had to keep cool.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Mizukage-sama." Naruto answered.

"Uzumaki huh?" Mei asked amused, "So this is your godson Jiraiya, he's nothing like you said."

Naruto's brows twitched, "What did he say about us?" he looked to Jiraiya who looked nervous.

Mei chuckled, "Never mind that now. Point is for a young man you really are the looker." She batted her eyes at him making him blush as Catastrophe thought, **'Jump her now while you can!'**

Jiraiya interrupted, "All right Mei you don't wanna break my student so soon."

Mei stopping her flirting and cleared her throat, "Yes Jiraiya, please both of you take a seat," She said as the two took a seat before her at her desk, "So you've come here to discuss information on the Akatsuki Organization right?"

"That's right. I've heard rumors that it was Kiri that first gave birth to the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said going into serious mode.

"Well they are true," Mei sighed, "Years ago during the reign of our Yondaime Mizukage, rumor had it Yagura was being manipulated by another force into starting the turmoil that led to bloodline slaughter."

"Manipulated?" Naruto asked and thought, 'This has to be the work of Madara Uchiha, no question about it.'

"That's right, because Yagura was not only the Yondaime Mizukage; he was also a Jinchuriki like you Naruto." She added.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but after Yagura's demise, the tailed beast sealed in him escaped and lies somewhere out in the wild," Mei continued, "And with the Akatsuki after them, they know they won't be coming here to try and find it."

"That may be, but the Akatsuki have bigger allies that wish to do more harm than what the Akatsuki may do." Naruto said.

"Oh, and you know of these allies?" Mei asked curiously.

"We do." Naruto smirked as he decided to tell her the story of Dormammu, Mordo, and Kabuto, along with himself.

Mei who had listened to everything was intrigued by it all, "This story is simply astounding. I've never heard of such a being like Dormammu."

"Well they're all true, and Kabuto Yakushi who was a subordinate to Akatsuki was also once a servant to Orochimaru who was also once a member of the organization." Naruto explained.

"And should Dormammu gain passage to our world with the help of the Akatsuki?" Mei asked hoping she's getting it right.

"Then the very ninja world will be no more." Naruto finished.

"That sounds very grim." Mei feared for the safety of the village.

"It is, and while the Akatsuki will use the biju for whatever reason they desire, Dormammu before consuming all life in this world will be coming after us because we have something that he holds a grudge against."

"You mean that symbiote you talked about?"

"That's right." Naruto nodded until suddenly his spider sense went off and he turned to the door launching a web strand that opened it before the person on the other side could knock.

The door opened revealing a young girl about Naruto's age but a tad shorter who had dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, and mid-back length dark blonde hair, and a very sizeable bust. She wore a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands.

"Whoa!" the girl jumped back startled that the door was opened before she knocked but noticed no one in the room was close to the door to open it, "How did that?"

"Ah Hotaru, you're just in time to meet our guests," Mei said allowing her to come in, "Naruto Jiraiya I'd like you to meet Hotaru Tsuchigumo, Hotaru this is Jiraiya of the Sannin and with him is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked at Hotaru and felt an erection starting when he noticed her assets, 'Holy shit hers are almost in league with Samui's,' he thought but shook it off and he stood up and bowed his head, "Very nice to meet you Hotaru."

"Uh likewise." Hotaru replied hiding a blush.

"Naruto and Jiraiya here came all the way from Konoha." Mei explained.

"You're from the Land of Fire?" Hotaru asked Naruto.

"That's right." Naruto smirked.

Mei smirked, "Hotaru why don't you show Naruto around the village? Jiraiya and I have other things to talk about."

"Of yes of course." Hotaru answered and showed Naruto out of the room.

Jiraiya turned to Mei, "Well she's a cutie. Though you said her last name was Tsuchigumo?"

"I take it you've heard of them?" Mei asked.

"I sure have. During the third shinobi war the Tsuchigumo clan made a pact with my sensei the Sandaime Hokage. The clan head at the time created a powerful technique that could wipe out an entire village, though sensei through the pact demanded it be made forbidden, in exchange for protection provided by Konoha in times of need," Jiraiya started, "Because they had such a dangerous technique they were targeted by rivaling nations, leading to many clan members being killed."

"That's correct. It was four years ago, me and some of my guards were at meeting with certain parties close to the Land of Fire, we came across Hotaru who was injured and weak. Seeing she was in no way a spy I took her in and gave comfort to her. When we discovered she contained the forbidden technique infused within her, had it been Yagura reigning at the time he would've tried to find a way to activate it and seize control of the ninja land. Instead we've kept it secret from others. She deserved a regular ninjas life. So instead I trained her in the art of water jutsu, and she's proven to be fairly skilled in the field."

"You don't say," Jiraiya smirked, "Looks like she and Naruto have something in common."

"So it appears, I just wished his mother could see him now… Kushina." Mei sighed.

Meanwhile out in Kiri's shopping district, Naruto and Hotaru were sitting on a bench having a beverage where Hotaru had explained to Naruto about everything she's been through, "How very sad for you Hotaru." Naruto said.

"Well it's all in the past, but I still have memories of the hardships endured I've stayed strong thanks to Mei." Hotaru explained.

"Just as we've stayed strong thanks to Ero-sennin." Naruto smiled.

Hotaru looked oddly at Naruto, "Naruto you've been referring to yourself in plural all day, are you ok?"

"We're sorry but the reason we address ourself in that person is due to a special power of ours." Naruto explained.

"What kind of power?" Hotaru asked not hearing about his power.

Before Naruto could answer, they heard an explosion grabbing their attention, "What was that?" Naruto gasped.

"Can't be sparing between ninjas," Hotaru answered, "Someone's snuck into the village." She gasped as she hurried to check it out.

"Hotaru!" Naruto called going after her.

When they reached the source by a training field, they found a few Kiri guards knocked out or beaten. Hotaru went to one who was still conscious, "What happened who did this?"

"A green haired ninja wearing an Ame headband, he carried an umbrella, and a sword made from thunder. He stole one of the Jutsu scrolls." The guard explained as Naruto jotted the notes down.

"Let's go bring this info to Mizukage-sama." Naruto instructed.

"You do that. I got to get some medics to treat their injuries." Hotaru replied making Naruto nod seeing the guards need medic attention so he took off back to the office.

"Mizukage-sama, Ero-sennin!" Naruto called.

"You saw it to?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, and we got a description. It was an Ame ninja with green hair, he carried an umbrella and what the witness said was a sword made from thunder."

Jiraiya was surprised at that, "Oh no, it can't be."

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto that ninja was once a Konoha ninja, his name is Aoi Rokusho."

Naruto hearing a nuke-nin name pulled out a bingo book from his pockets and skimmed through pages and stopped showing him a picture of said man, "Him?"

"That's right." Jiraiya nodded as Naruto read off the nukenin's profile.

"Aoi Rokusho, ex Jonin of Konohagakure. Tricked another Konoha ninja into stealing the Nidaime's Hokage's Raijin Sword and fled the village," Naruto finished reading, "So he stole a weapon from Tsunade's family?"

"That's right, Naruto." Jiraiya sighed.

Naruto frowned while, 'That bastard interrogated our best sadist and stole from Tsunade's family. He will not be let off easy.'

Ao rushed in, "My lady it's Hotaru, she's gone after the thief!"

"What?" Mei gasped with Naruto.

"Where are they headed?" Naruto demanded.

"They left the village and are heading for the forest." Ao answered.

"Then that's where we're going!" Naruto frowned as the symbiote surrounded him transforming him into Catastrophe which shocked Mei and Ao most of all as the symbiotic ninja looked to Jiraiya, **"We're going on ahead!"** he called jumping out of the window and web-slinged off.

"What was that?" Ao gasped in shock.

Mei turned to the old man, "Jiraiya was that really…"

"That's right Catastrophe, his other form." Jiraiya nodded.

Catastrophe was web slinging out of the village and through the trees, **"Come on Hotaru where are you?"** he asked looking around until he heard explosions in the distance and followed it and spotted Hotaru fighting against the thief Aoi.

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)!" Hotaru called as she blasted water from her mouth at Aoi.

"Good try, but not good enough!" Aoi called as he held out a sword hilt that suddenly charged up with lightning chakra and when it was swung the chakra over powered the water blast that traveled back to Hotaru shocking her and she fell down on one knee.

"Hurts don't it?" Aoi asked with a smirk, "I think by adding you to my list Kiri will succumb to my demands and give me more of their scrolls in exchange for your life."

"You creep!" Hotaru spat.

"Now you've hurt my feelings. I think you need to be taught a lesson." He threatened as he was ready to use the Raijin Sword on her again but a web threat caught the hilt and tugged it out of his hand, "Hey!" he called and looked up seeing the Raijin sword land in the hand of Catastrophe.

**"That's no way to treat a lady!"** Catastrophe growled.

"What the hell are you?" Aoi gasped in fright.

"**We're Catastrophe!"** he answered and swung down onto the ground, **"And you Aoi Rokusho are in big trouble for not only stealing a Jutsu scroll from Kiri, but for betraying the village of Konoha as well."**

"What's it to you what I did before defecting from Konoha?" Aoi shot back.

"**It's everything because Konoha is our home!"**

Hotaru gasped recognizing his voice and what he said, "Naruto?"

Catastrophe turned to Hotaru, **"Yes Hotaru it's us."**

"So Konoha has something new out of the village, but are you really worth as much as you look?" Aoi asked.

"**Care to see for yourself?"** he challenged the traitor.

"As a matter of fact yes!" Aoi called throwing up his umbrella which opened and spun around releasing thousands of senbon needles dipped in poison.

Catastrophe started hand signs, **"Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth style Wall)!"** he called summoning a stone wall to block the incoming senbon. Then he emerged from behind it forming more hand signs, **"Katon: Endan (Fireball)!"** he blew a jet of fire from his mouth at Aoi who jumped away but ended up getting ensnared by a tendril coming from a shadow clone that Catastrophe secretly made and snuck around to catch him.

"**Come to papa!"** the clone called as he tugged his tendril forward bringing Aoi closer only to get slugged in the face by the symbiote sending him crashing to the ground. Aoi got up and saw the real one with tendrils from his arm forming a Rasengan in his palm but this time it looked much bigger than an ordinary Rasengan.

"**Here's out latest move, Oodama Rasengan!"** He called thrusting it into Aoi's stomach launching him backwards crashing into a few trees before fell down too weak to move. Catastrophe quickly wrapped him up in webbing to prevent him from escaping, **"After all this is taken care of we're sending you back to Konoha where Ibiki's gonna have some long awaited fun with you,"** Catastrophe said sinisterly making Aoi shit himself.

Catastrophe returned to Hotaru who still was in shock, **"Hotaru are you ok?"** he asked.

"Naruto, what are you?" Hotaru asked in fright.

Catastrophe powered his head down to Naruto, "We promise all will be explained Hotaru, but right now let's get you and the thief back to the village." He said and Hotaru nodded.

Soon back in Kiri after the scroll was retrieved from Aoi, Naruto approached Hotaru who was in her room, "Hotaru."

"Naruto, what happened back there, are you even human?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes Hotaru, we are a human. That form you saw us in is a symbiote an organism that bonds with another and improves on the hosts abilities, the spider powers however were actually an added bonus."

"I'm so confused." Hotaru said not sure what to make of all this.

"We can help you by sharing our memories with you." Naruto said.

"Sharing your memories with me?" Hotaru asked and Naruto nodded before Mei came in, "If you don't mind Naruto I'd like a piece of those memories to."

"As you wish Mizukage-sama." Naruto said as Naruto sat both ladies on Hotaru's bed and his hands were covered in the symbiote ooze before strands of them stuck to the ladies foreheads and Catastrophe's and Naruto's memories were transferred to them.

When Mei and Hotaru processed all of Naruto's memories from childhood to when he acquired the symbiotes they were both in shock, "Naruto you mean you're?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, we know what it's like the carry a burden of something," Naruto answered, "This demon sealed within us caused us a lot of trouble during our childhood. We thought we had no one who cared about us. But then we met others, others who showed us we were no monster. And then came Catastrophe, the symbiote gave us another chance to be a better shinobi and that's what we are today. We know we frightened you Hotaru, but make no mistake we only wanted to help you. Though if you consider seeing us as a monster from now on, then we'll respect your decision." Naruto said as he turned away but was startled as Hotaru glomped Naruto pulling him into an embrace.

"Hotaru?" he gasped and watched as Hotaru silently cried onto his shoulder.

"How could I ever consider someone who saved my life a monster? You and I Naruto are alike, we both carry burdens placed upon us by our villages. But we have people in our lives to make us whole."

Naruto smiled, "We sure do."

Hotaru then lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "I'm glad I got to meet you today." She said as she pulled him into a kiss which Naruto accepted without hesitation. Mei watched as her sister like figure kissed the Konoha guest but couldn't help but feel jealous of her.

When they parted Naruto panted, "That was very exceptional."

Hotaru smiled, "And if you don't mind I'd like to talk with Catastrophe himself."

Naruto nodded as the symbiote covered him, **"You called?"**

"Catastrophe, I never got a chance to thank you for also being there to save me." Hotaru replied.

"**It was nothing it's what we do."** Catastrophe answered and felt Hotaru hug him.

"If it wasn't for both you and Naruto I would've been dead. I don't care what you look like because to me you're a hero." She said giving the symbiote a peck on the cheek surprising him.

"**Awe, now you're making us blush."** Catastrophe said feeling a tad embarrassed before returning to Naruto.

Mei smiled seeing everything was cleared up, "Now then Naruto I have something to tell you in regards to your mother Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto turned toward the adult, "You knew our mother?"

"That I did. Kushina and I were long time friends. We would occasionally get visits from the whirlpool country when they imported goods to our village and Kushina would always join them. Your mother was a beautiful woman, and looking at you, you seem to have inherited her personality, while you got your father's handsome looks."

"Quite a combination isn't it?" Naruto smirked.

"A very special combo." Mei smirked back.

"Naruto, can I ask a request of you?" Hotaru asked getting his attention again.

"What is that Hotaru?"

"I-I… I want to become one of your brides!" Hotaru declared.

This left Naruto and even Mei surprised but deep down Mei saw it coming a mile away, "You want to what?" Naruto asked.

"Please Naruto, make me an Uzumaki and Namikaze." Hotaru begged.

"Hotaru think carefully about what you're getting into," Naruto replied, "We're a walking target for an organization of S-class Nukenin and on the hit list for an interdimensional tyrant. We're not safe to be near think about your life and your safety."

Hotaru looking determined replied, "I already decided Naruto. You and I have a lot in common. Anyone would want to use our power to annihilate an entire village, please let me protect you as you have protected me today." She pleaded while clasping his hands with her own.

Naruto looked into her eyes and could see the honest and sincerity in them and knew she meant what she said, "Hotaru well if you're willing to go so far just for us… Very well Hotaru Tsuchigumo will you be one of our wives?"

Hotaru smiled and answered, "Yes."

Mei smiled and turned Naruto towards her, "Room for one more?"

"Mizukage-sama?" Naruto asked in shock until the woman put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Please call me, Mei," She replied, "I know it sounds strange but you're already betrothed to the Godaime Hokage of your village, how about adding another Godaime?"

"As flattering as that is, what brought this on?" Naruto asked.

Mei smiled, "You did a noble thing by helping a village that is not your own and you weren't even ordered to do it."

"And like we said before it's what we do."

"Nevertheless Naruto, you are unique among shinobi. You have this kind of aura around you that makes everyone want to get to know you." Mei continued, "Besides I may not be your mother, but I am about as close to her as you'll find. I want to be with the son of one of my oldest friends, as a promise to her that I would care for you."

"But Mei you're the Mizukage, if you marry Naruto what will that do to your life here?" Hotaru asked pressing an important issue.

Before Mei could think Naruto spoke, "Hold on, there may be a solution," He pulled out a scroll an unraveled it revealing a formula, "The Hiraishin Jutsu, we've been working on it for months now and we've finally mastered it in another way for anyone to use it to transport to a location they know of. There are two parts to it one of which I will set up when we return home. Then you shall keep this one and when you want to activate it and you shall be transported to Konoha."

"Ingenious, seems not only do you have your fathers looks but you got his brains as well." Mei said feeling impressed.

"It's a gift," Naruto admitted, "And as for doing your work, do you know a type of clone jutsu?"

"Just the water one but even so I wouldn't be able to go far from it." Mei replied.

"Then we shall have to teach the Kage Bunshin no jutsu to you." Naruto smirked.

"Really?" Mei gasped as Naruto nodded.

"With a Kage Bunshin you could go as far as you could, and when it dispels all knowledge will be transferred back to you so you won't miss a thing."

Mei hearing all this only had one reaction and that was glomping Naruto's head smothering it into her well developed bosom, "Oh Naruto, arigato you have no idea how happy this has made me!"

"We can imagine!" Naruto said all muffled.

'**Oh sweet this is the jackpot baby!'** Kyubi thought.

'**We've officially scored eleven bombshell beauties.'** Catastrophe thought.

Mei seeing Naruto almost ready to lose air released him so he could breathe, "Sorry. So Naruto what is your answer?"

Naruto smiled, "Well Mei Terumi, we accept you as our eleventh bride."

Mei gave a sly smile, "Wonderful and here's something to seal the arrangement." She said cupping his face and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips which he accepted without question.

When they parted, Naruto looked lost in his own world but got back to reality when Mei continued, "And to top it off, I shall allow Hotaru to journey back with you to Konoha where she can live with ties to both Kiri and Konoha."

"Really Mei?" Hotaru gasped.

Mei smiled, "For someone I care about I mean it."

Hotaru smiled, as she tackled hugged Mei off the bed and they crashed on the floor. Naruto looked down and started salivating when he saw both their impressive busts pressing against each other which caused him to propel backwards from a nosebleed which got their attention. "Naruto!" they called looking him over.

"It's all right he's just knocked out," Mei said, "Well I better go confirm this with Jiraiya and the council. I know I'm going to getting earfuls. You take care of Naruto, Hotaru."

She winked and left the room.

Hotaru smiled looking down at Naruto, "I sure will." She said as she cuddled up to Naruto and slept the night away.

The very next morning, Mei and Ao were seeing Naruto, Jiraiya, and Hotaru off, "Well Hotaru we'll see each other for the wedding." Mei said.

"Hai."

"I can't believe Tsunade or the Kiri council agreed." Jiraiya said finding it unbelievable.

"We know, but we're not complaining. Though we're thankful our other brides didn't take it badly," Naruto said in relief, "Plus with returning Tsunade's uncles prized sword to her I knew she wouldn't be too outraged."

"Well Naruto until we meet again." Mei said giving him one last peck on the cheek.

"We'll be waiting," Naruto said and turned to Jiraiya and his tenth bride, "Let's get going." He said going into symbiotic form save for his head, held onto Hotaru and started web-slinging off for the port.

"Dammit Gaki!" Jiraiya called running after him.

As Naruto web-slinged Hotaru was cheering in excitement from the thrill and thought, 'I will begin a new and not just for Naruto's clan but for my clan name as well.'

**(And there you go.)**


	16. A Symbiote's Return

**(And here we are.)**

One day outside Konoha, a black and red figure was flying through the trees while carrying something in one of his arms. Suddenly by Konoha's gates Izumo and Kotetsu were patrolling until they saw something swing by above them, "Whoa, what was that?" Izumo asked in shock.

"I don't know." Kotetsu replied as shocked as his partner.

They looked at the gates as Jiraiya ran in, "Oh I can't keep doing this!" He panted, "Must be getting older. It's a good thing I still got my looks."

"Jiraiya-sama?" Izumo asked.

"But that means." Kotetsu looked back seeing the red and black blue flying through the village.

Landing on top of a water tower, was the symbiotic ninja of Konoha himself, Naruto in Catastrophe form which looked a little less buff than Venom due to the three years of training. Standing next to him was one of his promised wives Hotaru Tsuchigumo; who was still as busty and beautiful as ever, "**Hello Konoha, Catastrophe's back in town!"** The symbiotic ninja called followed by a manic laugh.

"So this is Konoha?" Hotaru asked finally getting a chance to look at her new home.

"**Yes a pretty sight isn't it?"** Catastrophe asked until he looked at the Hokage monument seeing Tsunade's face next to his fathers, **"That's new."**

"So the fourth one is your father?" Hotaru asked looking at the Yondaime's face.

"**Yes, a stud in the eyes of women during his time."**

"Well I know you'll become handsome like he was when you're an adult, maybe even more so." Hotaru smiled.

"**Oh come here you,"** Catastrophe said as his mouth opened exposing Naruto's human mouth and kissed Hotaru passionately. When they parted the symbiote covered Naruto's mouth again, **"Come on Tsunade's expecting our return."**

"But what about Jiraiya-sama?" Hotaru asked worried for how hard it was for him to keep up.

"**He'll be fine."** Catastrophe said as he held onto Hotaru and web-slinged for the Administration building.

Meanwhile at said building, Tsunade was bored out of her wits. Without Naruto around using shadow clones to do her paperwork was pointless. Shizune also felt the same way as her master, without Naruto around to liven the village up it was a total bore, "Shizune we're going out drinking." Tsunade ordered.

"What but milady." Shizune wanted to protest.

"This office is boring since I haven't left it in who knows how long!" Tsunade ranted, "If Naruto was here we'd at least have something to do. Kami I miss that knucklehead."

"I know Tsunade-sama. I do to." Shizune agreed.

"Oh I wish he was here." Tsunade sighed putting her face down on her desk.

"**Then wish no more, our busty blonde beauty!"**

Tsunade's head suddenly shot up as Shizune looked around, "Who said that?" the Godaime asked.

"**Up here!"**

The two adults looked up at the ceiling seeing their fiancé hanging from it in his symbiote form while he looked down at them licking his lips. "Naruto!" Shizune cheered.

"**That's right baby!"** Catastrophe said as he dropped from the ceiling and turned back into Naruto.

Naruto had grown a few inches over the years, his face got more handsome looking similar to his father, and his hair was messier and longer while he still wore his headband around his forehead, and his clothes included black shinobi sandals, black pants, a red muscle shirt and fingerless gloves with his right hand wearing a black one and his left hand wearing a red one, "How do you like us now sweetie pies?" Naruto asked them. In response Tsunade jumped over her desk and engulfed Naruto into a bone crushing hug burying his face deep into the canyon of her buxom, while Shizune hugged him from behind.

"It's so good to see you back." Tsunade smiled while shedding tears of happiness.

"We were lonely without you." Shizune added feeling the same as her master.

Naruto muffled as his face was buried in Tsunade's bosom until Tsunade released him so he could breathe, "We missed this soft feeling." He said.

"Where's Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune asked looking around.

"That old letch couldn't keep up, so we went on ahead, and we got someone we want you two to meet," Naruto said as the window opened and Hotaru stepped in. "Let us present Hotaru Tsuchigumo of Kiri."

Hotaru bowed her head, "Tsunade-sama and Shizune, I'm honored to meet two of my fellow brides."

Tsunade smiled, "Yes Naruto did mention you in his letters. And we got the letter from Mizukage-dono that you would be living with us from now on."

"Yes if you'll accept me." Hotaru said while blushing.

Tsunade and Shizune looked to each other and smiled as they stood by her, "If Naruto trusts you then I think we can trust you." Tsunade said as the two adults hugged the young girl.

Suddenly the door opened, and Jiraiya stumbled in, "Naruto, that's the last time you go on ahead of me." he said with an irritated frown.

"Not our fault you can't keep up, Ero-sennin." Naruto replied with a smug look.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade stifled a giggle seeing her teammate worn out.

"Oh Tsunade," Jiraiya said as he made himself more presentable, "We've completed our three year training trip as you had given us."

"Yes welcome back to both of you," Tsunade smiled, "I assume there's much more you have to say that went on."

"Well you did get our messages about our additional wives, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and we can't wait to meet the others." Tsunade replied knowing aside from Hotaru that left four more.

"Well before we publicly announced to our other wives of our return, there's one thing we wish to do." Naruto said and the group minus Hotaru could already tell what he wanted.

At Konoha hospital, was Sakura who was taller than she was at thirteen but still had shorter hair. Her outfit included a red top, pink arm bands, black short shorts, and shinobi sandals. She stood above hers and Naruto's teammate Sasuke Uchiha still in comatose, but coma or not he still appeared to have grown in terms of height, though his hair was left messy.

"Sakura." Tsunade entered.

"Oh, Tsuande-sama," Sakura said but gasped upon who came in after her, "Naruto?"

"It's good to see you again Sakura." Naruto smirked as he approached.

"Wow, look at you I hardly even recognize you." Sakura said impressed by his look.

"Likewise," Naruto replied and looked down at Sasuke, "Still as stiff as before?"

"Unfortunately." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura's been coming here for three years since it happened." Shizune explained.

"Yeah, I couldn't let Sasuke return to his body with hair three times as long as it used to be." Sakura tried to joke.

Naruto smirked, "Funny."

"Well it's good to see you all back together." Kakashi said as he climbed in through the hospital room window.

"Sensei." Naruto bowed his head.

"Welcome home Naruto." His sensei eye smiled.

"Arigato." Naruto smiled.

"Your training must've been difficult these last three years." Kakashi noted to his student.

"No kidding." Naruto replied, "But it's all good, we're twice as strong and twice as fast as we were years ago."

"And that's good because you'll need it for the Akatsuki." Tsunade replied.

"Speaking of which, any more word on them or Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing I'm afraid." Shizune replied.

"We see, no matter. Those rats will come crawling out soon enough." Naruto said feeling it was a matter of time.

Kakashi looked behind him and saw Hotaru, "Well I see we have ourselves a new friend Naruto."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei Sakura meet Hotaru Tsuchigumo, another one of our wives."

"Your wife?" Sakura asked in shock seeing he found another bride outside the village and looked jealous because of Hotaru's chest size.

"Yes, Hotaru is one of five fiancés we've been engaged to outside the village."

"One out of five?" Sakura gasped in shock.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Well seems like training wasn't the only thing keeping you busy now was it?"

"You might say that," Naruto replied, "Now if you don't mind, we'd like to head home and see how things are going there."

"Of course Naruto, we'll be by later." Tsunade said.

"Hop on, Hotaru." Naruto said as she held onto Naruto's back as he web-slinged out the window heading for his mansion.

When Naruto arrived back to his family home Hotaru looked up in wonder at the estate, "Whoa, this is where you live?"

"Yup, and it's your home too now." Naruto smiled as he unlocked the door and opened them. He led Hotaru inside and shut the doors behind him. Hotaru looked stunned seeing how much bigger it looked on the inside.

Naruto looked around seeing nobody so decided to draw them out, "WE'RE HOME!" He called as his voice echoed.

Naruto looked around expecting the sound of a stampede but heard nothing, "Very odd."

"Are you sure they're even home?" Hotaru asked.

"We thought they'd be."

Suddenly Naruto's spider sense went off, as he heard popping noises and saw party poppers popping as a sign reading 'Welcome home Naruto'. Naruto and Hotaru looked seeing Anko, Tenten, Ino, and Temari coming out from behind the staircase, "Welcome home, Naruto!" they cheered.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"A welcome home party Naruto what's it look like?" Anko rhetorically asked.

"You girls." Naruto smiled as Tenten, Ino, and Temari ran over to him pulling him into a group hug.

"We missed you, Naruto." Tenten said.

"We missed you girls to." Naruto smiled as he broke out of their hug and studied the girls.

Anko hadn't looked too much different in the last three years but that didn't matter to him. Tenten continued to put her hair up in the cute panda ear buns, and her outfit was now a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She had brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same color black, and open-toed sandals with low heels that extend to the lower ankles.

Ino had also remained sexy like Anko and Tenten, her blonde hair was still long going past her waist and remained tied into a ponytail. She no longer wore bandages around her waist allowing her midriff to be seen and wore fishnet on her elbows and over her knees. Her outfit included a short, purple, sleeveless blouse that showed off her extra developed breasts that were a tad smaller than Hotaru's or Samui's, an open purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short fishnet shorts underneath. Temari who still had her hair done in its four ponytails now wore black gloves, mesh armor underneath a sleeveless purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards.

'Dammit they've gotten extra sexy.' Naruto thought.

**'No kidding, check out Ino. God I wish she'd take all that off.'** Catastrophe thought.

"Ahem." Hotaru said getting everyone's attention.

"Ah yes, ladies allow me to introduce you to one of your new fellow brides; Hotaru Tsuchigumo," Naruto introduced, "Hotaru meet Anko Mitarashi, Tenten Higurashi, Ino Yamanaka, and Temari no Sabaku."

"A pleasure, I hope we can get along well." Hotaru bowed her head.

The younger kunoichi gathered around her eager to get to know her, "Hi. Naruto's told us about in his letters." Ino said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you think you can handle being his wife along side us?" Temari asked as if testing her.

Hotaru had to be strong and not be intimidated, "You bet I can. I was trained under the Godaime Mizukage herself."

"So we've heard." Tenten replied, "You've got to tell us about her and yourself." She added.

Naruto watched as Hotaru was bonding well with her fellow brides, "We think she'll fit in perfectly."

"I think so to," Anko nodded, "Well Naruto I hope you're ready for tonight because we all have some catching up to do with you." She licked her lip in a seductive manner.

"Excellent." Naruto snickered.

Later on during twilight hour inside a cave, was Mordo, Kabuto who was wearing a cloak, Smythe, and Dormammu's communication crystal stood waiting until the astral forms of the Akatsuki appeared, "Are we all here?" Pain asked looking around.

Kakuzu looked around, "All of us accounted for."

"Good, then our meeting can begin." Dormammu said.

"Dormammu, how many more souls do you require in order to escape from your world?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Only a couple hundred more ought to do. So long as my assistant moves fast enough." The entity motioned to Kabuto.

"Kabuto." Sasori turned to his old subordinate.

"It's been a long time, Sasori-sama." Kabuto smirked.

"So instead of being my spy you rather served Orochimaru out of your own will?"

"All in the past, because I have new employers. And with new employers also came new powers. This one of course was something of my own." Kabuto said removing his cloak which caused the Akatsuki to gasp.

Naruto's body had turned all white and scaly while his hair was out of its ponytail. He had snake like eyes making him look like a second Orochimaru, "Kabuto, what did you do?" Sasori asked frowning seeing his old spy look like his old partner.

"After Orochimaru-sama's untimely demise I continued my own research on the human body. And not long ago I have embedded some of Orochimaru's tissue into my body."

"Are you that attached to him, you need to implant part of him into yourself?" Kisame joked.

"Don't be such a wiseass Kisame Hoshigaki. Orochimaru's power is the edge I need to take on Naruto and avenge my fallen master," Kabuto explained, "It took me three years but now I have gotten the power under control."

Pain turned to Smythe, "And you Smythe have you finished this so called portal device?"

"It's near completion. Soon I can use it to open the gateway to Dormammu's world, after that it'll be Kabuto's job to see the souls are given to him." Smythe answered.

"So it's all going according to plan, hmm." Deidara put in.

"What of the bijuu now?" Mordo asked the organization.

"So far we've only been able to find three of them the Gobi, Rokubi, and Shichibi." Pain answered.

"That leaves only five plus Naruto." Konan added.

"Excellent." Dormammu said feeling overjoyed.

"Speaking of said Jinchuriki you'll all be happy to know he has returned to Konoha." Zetsu reported.

"Perfect, now we can capture him right?" Deidara asked feeling gitty.

"No you baka, remember what our plan was? First we collect the others until Dormammu is released then we capture him." Sasori explained in agitation.

"Oh right forgot about that." Deidara chuckled.

"No matter with Naruto back in Konoha it'll be easier to find him when he decides to step out of the village." Pain injected.

"So what now?" Hidan asked.

"We locate the other Jinchuriki and seal them, until then you're all dismissed." Pain said as the astral projections vanish.

"They're still the same." Kabuto smirked.

"That is enough levity, Kabuto. Go and bring me some more souls." Dormammu ordered.

"As you wish, master." Kabuto said taking his leave.

"I shall return to my work as well." Smythe said heading back to work on the portal device.

Mordo turned to his master, "My master. I must voice in my opinion on Kabuto embedding Orochimaru's own DNA into his own. Those cells are no doubt consuming his own body, what if his mind and Orochimaru's merge? We could be dealing with an even bigger problem."

"Nevertheless so long as he frees me from my prison he will pose no threat, however should he attempt to double cross us be prepared to make him suffer." The entity ordered.

"As you command, master." Mordo bowed his head.

That night back in Konoha, Naruto was in his bedroom with his seven brides discussing on what's happened while he was away, "So Tenten, you and Temari have become Jonin, while you Ino have become a Chunin?"

"That's right Naruto, we've each moved up in ranks since you left." Ino explained.

"And when we advanced we were permitted by Tsunade and our parents to move in with her, Shizune, and Temari." Tenten added.

"And I can assume by now Naruto you're already qualified to be a Jonin." Tsunade added.

"You assume correctly Tsunade." Naruto smirked until he felt Anko wrap an arm around his neck.

"Well Naruto now that you're back that means we can engage in some overdo hot sex." She winked.

"We have waited so many years for that." Naruto panted at the thought now that he had all of them together plus Hotaru.

"While you were away Anko, Shizune, and Tsunade trained us how to give you extra pleasure." Ino smirked eager to show him how much she and the others learned.

"Really?" he turned to the older kunoichi who were smirking. "Well then let's put you all to the test, that is if you're up to it Hotaru."

"You bet I am." Hotaru nodded.

"All right then." Naruto said as his clothes morphed back into the symbiote that returned to him leaving him in his boxers before he threw them off exposing his eight inch cock.

"It's gotten longer." Tenten panted at the sight of it.

"This makes it better." Temari smirked.

'So that's what he kept under all this time.' Hotaru thought knowing Mei's going to love seeing him like this.

"All right now ladies time to shine." Anko smirked as the seven girls stood before the clones with only Hotaru looking the most nervous being the rookie.

Anko and Tsunade slipped out of their jackets letting them drop onto the floor. Anko then slipped out of her fishnet body suit revealing she was already naked underneath it which got Naruto hard already. Shizune undid her kimono letting it drop to the floor exposing her naked body as well. Tsunade, Tenten, Ino, Temari removed their tops exposing their perfectly round breasts and erected nipples, "Did you six decide not to wear underwear today?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You might say that." Ino smirked as she put her hands under her breasts lifting them up to arouse Naruto with success. Hotaru who had removed her top revealed to be wearing a hot pink bra.

"Sorry I didn't know this was going to happen today." Hotaru apologized.

"Don't be ashamed, you'll learn on the job." Temari said putting a hand on the young bosomy blonde's shoulder.

"Next part." Ino said as they removed their lower clothing and soon the first six brides were naked while Hotaru was still in her undergarments.

"Now to give you a show." Shizune said as the girls started running their hands all across their sexy bodies. Hotaru who followed their pattern started doing the same to herself and found it to be easy.

Temari smirked pulling Ino and Tenten over, "Come on girls let's try our threesome combo."

"All right." They said as each one of them released their hair from their styles letting it flow down their backs which only made them all the more sexy.

'Damn this is getting exciting.' Naruto thought.

'**We know, these girls weren't kidding about learning tips.'** Catastrophe thought back.

'**And this is only the beginning.'** Kyubi thought.

Ino and Tenten started roaming their hands form both sides of Temari as the Suna chick held each of them close to her body rubbing it against them. Naruto was then taken by surprise as the three girls each started kissing in a hot passionate matter with tongue action to boot. Hotaru couldn't help but blush knowing she'll have to be part of that kind of stuff as well. She then suddenly saw Tsunade and Anko surround her and proceeded to strip her of her undergarments leaving her naked like the rest. Tsunade then cupped the young ladies chin, "Come here Hotaru, let Tsunade show you how it's done." She said planting a kiss on the girls' lips which was overpowering to the Kiri girl who wanted more and refused to let the kiss end quickly.

When each of the girls was done playing with each other they looked at Naruto who looked more aroused than when he first started off, "Girls you have seriously caused us to pop a bigger boner than you ever did in the past."

"Which is right for the picking." Temari smirked as they were ready to pleasure him.

"Then we should even it up." Naruto said as he summoned six shadow clones.

"As Hokage I call dibs on the real one." Tsunade called making the girls pout.

"Don't pout ladies, our clones should suffice enough." Naruto assured them and they smiled.

So Tsunade took the real Naruto, while the other girls each took a clone, "Well Naruto let's see how much you can handle now." Tsunade said as she guided his dick and inserted it inside her womanhood. "Oh that felt so good." She moaned.

"It'll feel better now." Naruto said as he took control and started humping the Godaime from the front as she moaned in delight while burying his face into her boobs.

Meanwhile Shizune was getting butt-fucked by one clone, "Oh yes Naruto do it to me!"

"As you wish Shizune." The clone said as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

Anko and Temari were giving their clones a tit-fuck, "How do you like our breasts now Naruto?" Temari asked as she picked up the pace with her rubbing.

"Wonderful they got softer!" Naruto's clone panted.

"Same for yours Anko." Another clone added.

"Well they do have the charm to them." Anko smirked in pride.

Tenten and Ino were giving their clones a blowjob while the clones themselves were panting from the enjoyment, "Yes work your mouths girls work them hard!" the clones were calling out in enjoyment as the girls continued bobbing their heads waiting for the load to enter them.

Meanwhile Hotaru was sitting on Naruto's face while he sucked onto her womanhood, "OH YES NARUTO! THIS IS GREAT, OH WAIT TILL MEI HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

The real Naruto smirked as he started getting a tit-fuck from Tsunade, "Yes Mei, Samui, Yugito, and Kuro will love it when they join us!"

"And we can't wait to see how they compare to our maneuvers. OH!" Anko said as she was getting butt-fucked by the clone.

"And maybe they could teach us some moves." Tenten added while the clone fucked her womanhood.

Soon after one major orgy from the whole group, Naruto laid in his bed surrounded by group of brides who were holding onto him and laying their heads on his shoulders and torso. Naruto was ready to fall asleep but suddenly found purple smoke surround him and he appeared in the dimensional void in his symbiote form, "Welcome home Naruto." The elderly voice of Madame Web said as she appeared.

"Madame Web you're sure a sight for sore eyes." Naruto admitted.

"You appear to have changed Naruto, both physically and mentally as well."

"Are you always this flattering?" he joked, "Well three years was plenty of time for us to get into real shape in preparation for our inevitable fight against the Akatsuki."

"That it was, but remember as I said their strength increases by quantity and quality, you must remember that your quality alone may still not be enough to combat them."

"We understand dear lady, and when the time comes we'll be ready to take them." Naruto said as images of Dormammu, Mordo, Kabuto, Itachi, and Kisame representing two of the Akatsuki flashed in his thoughts.

**(There you have it.)**


	17. Reunion with brides and a Wedding

**(I'm back again.)**

It was three days after Naruto and Jiraiya returned to the village from their training trip, and currently Naruto was with Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hotaru at the BBQ restaurant meeting with the other Konoha gang, "And that's when Hotaru decided to join us." Naruto explained to his fellow ninja while holding Hotaru close making her blush.

"Dammit Naruto I envy you." Kiba said who stopped wearing his heavy jacket.

"Hai. To have attracted the attention of four foreign kunoichi and the Mizukage to boot, you are a man among men!" Lee ranted with tears streaming down his eyes.

Shikamaru yawned, "Troublesome."

"Shikamaru!" Ino scolded her teammate for his rude behavior but Naruto held her back.

"Easy Ino. Shikamaru is entitled to his thoughts even if his thoughts are the same about everything." Naruto joked and the guys chuckled.

"One thing that hasn't changed about you Naruto is your sense of humor." Chouji chuckled. Chouji himself had most of his fat turn into muscle over the years.

"Yes I tend to have missed your droll sense of humor." Neji admitted.

Hinata giggled, "Whatever the case Naruto it's good to see you home."

"Arigato Hinata." Naruto replied as Shino spoke up.

"So Naruto what's next for you now that you've returned?"

Naruto looked to everyone who shared Shino's curiosity, "Well have you all ever heard of the Akatsuki organization?"

The Konoha group looked to each other as Shikamaru spoke up, "Yeah. I was told this by the Godaime when I became Jonin. She said it was a terrorist organization of nukenin from across the ninja lands. She also said their objective was to capture the nine tailed beasts."

Naruto smirked, "You listened well Shikamaru, and since we told everyone our past at the Chunin exams three years ago you know why this affects us the most."

"Yes, the Kyubi that resides inside you is what they're after." Neji nodded.

"Precisely."

"Oh man for you to carry a burden like that any ordinary man would've gone crazy from it." Kiba said.

"Exactly, and like we said our father sealed the Kyubi inside us to protect the village, but he also knew we'd be able to control his power. How he knew, well parents are supposed to support their children right?" he asked as the group nodded to that fact, "However the Akatsuki organization has bigger help now. This includes Orochimaru's former flunky Kabuto, and two more beings our other has ties with."

"Dormammu and Mordo?" Hinata asked as they were all told about this by Tenten and Ino.

"Yes, these dangerous merciless beings could do unspeakable things while aligned. It's our job as a Jinchuriki and a host to the symbiote to see both sides to not accomplish their goals."

"And that's why we're going to help him." Temari added.

"Because we're not letting some gang of rogue ninja's take one of our own." Ino added.

"Naruto saved me from a rogue ninja; I owe him more than I know." Hotaru put in.

Lee stood up, "I for one shall also do whatever part I can against this Akatsuki."

"I'll help to, um if my skills are good enough by your standards." Hinata replied nervously.

Naruto smiled seeing all his friends smiling, "We're so glad to have such reliable friends and allies. And we've learned that quality alone will not be enough to face them."

Soon their barbeque was brought over, "Oh wow it looks good." Chouji said while salivating.

"Ah good old barbeque, we've missed it." Naruto said eager to dig in until a familiar female voice called out, "There you are Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and to his utmost surprise was glomped by Yugito and Kurotsuchi. This sudden appearance shocked the gang, Naruto's brides, and Naruto himself, "Yugito, Kuro?"

"Been a long time Naruto." Kurotsuchi smirked until Ino, Tenten, Temari fumed.

"Excuse me, just what do you two think you're doing?" Temari asked with a frown.

The two girls turned to the group, "Ah you must be Temari, Tenten, and Ino," Yugito began, "Tsunade's told us about you girls."

"Tsunade did?" Ino asked until she heard a laugh and approaching was Samui and Mei.

"Yes she told us all about our fellow brides." Mei smiled.

"Mei!" Hotaru cheered jumping up and hugged the Mizukage who returned it.

"Fellow brides?" Tenten asked until she and her friends remembered Naruto's letters.

"That's right, you're the Mizukage!" she gasped recognizing her.

"A pleasure." Mei bowed her head and took a seat in the booth.

Samui sat down as well looking over to Naruto, "How have you been Naruto?"

"Doing well Samui, and you?"

"Cool as always, although I could use another one of your massages."

Naruto chuckled until he realized Tenten, Temari, and Ino were still confused as well as the others, "Right let us introduce everybody, ladies meet our fellow Konoha allies; Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sakura," He then held his three brides close, "These our brides Tenten, Temari, and Ino. We'd introduce you to Anko but she won't be back from her mission until tonight."

"Now then everyone allow us to introduce you to the brides we met on our trip Yugito Nii and Samui from Kumo." Naruto began as Hinata and Neji flinched about hearing that village but heard from Tsunade that they offered real peace with them this time went along with it. Sakura glanced at Samui's chest size and felt envy in her bones, they even had Hotaru's beat.

"And here also we have Kurotsuchi from Iwa, and last but not least her Excellency Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage of Kiri." Naruto finished.

The girls were captivated by the Mizukage's beauty that rivaled that of Tsunade's. Kiba was practically salivating over the four hotties that just came over and wished he could be lucky enough to get someone like them, "Hold it so you four are also Naruto's wives?" Sakura gasped.

"That's right." Kurotsuchi nodded.

"Naruto I loathe you." Kiba declared to the blonde for having so many gorgeous ladies as brides.

"Meh, heard it enough." Naruto said as he turned to his four other brides, "So what brings you ladies to Konoha?"

"We were told by Tsunade that you had returned to Konoha and we felt it best to prepare the wedding soon before something comes up." Mei explained.

"And we wanted to see Konoha and all." Yugito added.

"Well it's good to see all of you again." Naruto smiled and looked to his friends, "Take note you're all invited to our wedding ceremony."

"Alright a wedding means fine foods!" Chouji cheered.

"How wonderful." Hinata smiled.

"I'll have to send an invite to Gaara and Kankuro." Temari added.

"Good, now then since we're all here, let's chow down." Naruto said as they all started eating.

Later that night at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto was in his room surrounded by his eleven brides and just explained everything to Anko who was equally surprised that her other four fellow brides had arrived, "Well here we are all gathered together, you have no idea how long we waited to see all eleven of you together like this." Naruto said looking at each of them in the same room.

'**Yeah we can tell you're already getting aroused seeing all of them together.'** Catastrophe thought with a chuckle.

"Of course there are some of you who still don't know some of your fellow brides, and we hope you can all learn to cooperate and become brides in arms." Naruto hoped.

Hotaru spoke up first, "I agree with Naruto. I've only been here for a few days but I've gotten to know everyone here to a degree of friendship, and I hope I can for you three." She motioned to Samui, Yugito, and Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi smiled and looked to the other girls, "Hotaru speaks with heart, I too believe we can all get along like fellow brides."

Mei nodded, "As do I."

"So do we." Yugito agreed while Samui gave a nod and an assuring smile.

Naruto turned to the brides who resided with him in the village, "And the rest of you?"

"I've got no problem with it." Tsunade answered.

"I don't either." Shizune said agreeing with her master.

"I've learned to accept others so far so I guess a few more won't hurt." Ino added.

"Me to." Tenten replied.

"Yeah, besides having more means extra fun." Anko smirked.

"So we're all in agreement?" Tsunade asked and the ladies nodded in approval.

"Excellent," Naruto smirked, "Now then Mei, Kuro, Samui, Yugito, do you ladies have arrangements here in the village?"

"Actually Naruto we were hoping we could stay with you since we're going to be living together." Yugito answered.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle to himself seeing this coming, "Well then it can't be helped can it?"

"That's right." Kurotsuchi smirked.

"Well then I suggest we all get cleaned up before lights out." Naruto said.

"An excellent suggestion Naruto, follow me and I'll show you where we can clean up." Tsunade said as she led him and the girls through the estate until they entered a new wing.

"Hey we don't remember this part of the place." Naruto noticed.

"While you were away I had the architects of the village create another wing for what I'm about to show you." Tsunade said as they stood before a pair of golden doors and she opened it revealing a large bathroom about the size of a bathhouse with a dome shaped ceiling, the décor was Greek architecture with pillars and statues set up, the tub itself was about the size of a small lake with a statue of a beautiful maiden pouring hot water out of it's pitcher, while the tub itself was filled with water and lots of bubbles and bubblebath foam.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped.

"It's beautiful!" Yugito said.

"Spacious too!" Kurotsuchi added.

"Wow!" Hotaru gasped.

I love it!" Mei put in.

"Too cool!" Samui gasped.

Tsunade smiled, "I thought you all might like it."

"Tsunade you outdid yourself." Naruto smirked.

"I remember the first time we tried it out, I haven't had such a fine bath in ever." Temari explained.

"I know, I wouldn't bathe anywhere else other than here." Ino agreed.

Tsunade turned to Naruto, "Well Naruto up for it?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI YES!" Naruto shouted as he had the symbiote morphed his clothes off not caring if he was stark naked before them. The girls were aroused by seeing him naked, but for Mei and Kurotsuchi having yet to see him in this state were more aroused than the other girls, "Banzai!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the tub and emerged from it with his head covered in the foam, "Whoo it's nice!"

"Well can't let him have all the fun can we?" Anko smirked to the ladies as she started stripping down prompting the other girls to do so.

Mei watched as Hotaru didn't have any problem getting naked, which impressed her and signaled she already got a shot at this kind of stuff before she arrived. That prompted her to start stripping as well eager to get a good reaction out of Naruto. Kurotsuchi was hesitant since this would officially be her first time, but had to be strong for the sake of her village so she started stripping as well. Naruto looked up from the tub and saw to his wildest imagination come real were all eleven of his fiancés standing at the edge of the giant tub in their birthday suits with all of their promising features and goods sticking out. Ino, Tenten, Temari, Anko, Mei, and Yugito let their hair down from their styles letting it flow down their backs making them more alluring.

"Holy mother of Kyubi!" Naruto panted.

'**Hey don't talk about my mother.'** Kyubi thought.

Naruto ignored Kyubi's thoughts as he continued focusing his gaze on the ladies who had smirks on their faces, "Love what you see Naruto?" Mei asked seductively.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to speak. All he could do was nod in response. "Well girls, sexy time!" Anko called as she was the first to dive in followed by the others.

Naruto watched as each of the girls surfaced from the water covered in foam, the sight of the water dripping off their hot bodies was making Naruto hotter than the water was making him feel, "This is amazing." Samui moaned from the warmth of the bath.

"I know, it purr-fect." Yugito purred seductively.

"I could come here every night." Kurotsuchi added.

Tsunade turned to Naruto, "So Naruto could you be a doll and wash out backs for us?" Tsunade asked in a sultry tone.

"It would mean so much to us." Shizune added in the same tone.

Naruto watched as all eleven of them turned their backs to Naruto motioning him to do the same. Naruto panted at the sight but sucked it up, "Well all right then, we'll give you best treatment we can offer," Naruto said as he summoned ten shadow clones into the giant tub, "Ok boys pick em." Naruto told the clones as they were ready to chose the one they'd be washing until Mei rose up behind Naruto wrapping her arms around him while pressing her ample chest into his back.

"If you girls don't mind I'll be taking the real one. Is that all right Naruto?" Mei whispered seductively into his ear.

"No problem at all." Naruto panted from the feeling of the whisper in his ear along with the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his backside.

"Damn she beat us to it," Yugito said, "Oh well a clone is just as good." She said as one of Naruto's clones got behind her.

Soon each girl has a Naruto behind her, ready to give a well deserved wash. With a washcloth in hand all eleven Naruto's were washing their respective lady's backs making sure it was completely scrubbed, "Oh Naruto that's so comfortable." Tenten moaned in pleasure.

"I'll say it feels _so_ good." Temari moaned as well.

"We're glad you ladies are enjoying yourselves." The Naruto doing Shizune replied.

"I wish we did this the night you stayed over in Iwa." Kurotsuchi said.

"If we did your grandfather would've had our head." The clone doing her said making the Iwa girl laugh.

After the girls backs were washed, Tenten reached behind taking the clones hands, "All right Naruto now that that's done, time for some more personal matters." She said bringing the clones hands closer and wrapped them around her breasts making the clone blush from the feeling in his palms.

"Tenten." The clone gasped.

"Massage them good now." Tenten turned her head to the clone and gave a flirty wink.

Following with Tenten's request the clone started massaging her breasts earning pleasured moans out of her.

Samui noticed this and smirked, "How about that massage right now Naruto?" she asked taking her Naruto clone's hands and made it do the same to her breasts.

Catching on the other girls started making the clones massage their breasts as well, "Mmm, Naruto this is so hot!" Kurotsuchi moaned to the clone which aroused him.

The real Naruto who was massaging Mei's breasts was as red as could be while Mei giggled, "You have such a wonderful touch Naruto; expect a lot more of this when we are married."

"We'll be looking forward to it." Naruto panted from the intensity.

Each clone was starting to get sweaty palms from the breast massaging they were doing, but soon they removed their hands and regained their composure. Ino turned around facing the clone as did the others, "Now it's our turn to return the favor." She said pulling the clone into a passionate kiss. Soon the other girls did the same with their clones as Mei pulled in the real Naruto into a deeper kiss and started using her tongue.

'Oh man Mei is really into this.' Naruto thought as his tongue battled it out with Mei's.

'**No kidding, see the way she uses that tongue, you're gonna have some satisfied wives.'** Kyubi thought to him.

When the girls parted from Naruto and his clones, the real one dispelled all of them and felt an overwhelming arousal from their memories. Anko smirked and looked at Mei, Kurotsuchi, Yugito, and Samui, "You know ladies being fellow brides' means we have a perk to sharing Naruto."

"What perk?" Samui asked.

"We know a way to arouse our man even more." Anko smirked prompting her fellow Konoha kunoichi brides to catch on.

"That's right why don't we show you?" Temari suggested as she wrapped her arms around Tenten's waist and turned her to face the blonde Suna chick. The foreign kunoichi minus Hotaru gasped when the two girls started engaging in a passionate kiss and the two kissers were enjoying it.

"Are you serious?" Kurotsuchi gasped.

Ino smirked, "We are, after all this is a perfect way to turn Naruto on even more." She motioned to Naruto who was staring at the two making out kunoichi with an agape jaw.

"Wow it does work." Samui said in surprise.

"So you think you chickadees can handle it?" Anko smirked at the foreign girls.

"I admit I was shocked, but these girls showed me the ropes." Hotaru voiced her thoughts to the others.

Mei, Samui, Yugito, and Kurotsuchi thought hard about this realizing that it would be a perfect way to get Naruto excited, and if Hotaru was fine with it being the latest introduce to the idea then maybe it wouldn't be so bad, "I like the idea sounds very exciting." Mei smirked.

"If the Mizukage thinks she can handle it, then so can I." Kurotsuchi replied.

Yugito smirked as she glomped Samui form behind, "Samui and I already do this kind of thing so we should have no problem with it."

"Speak for yourself," Samui replied but sighed, "Nevertheless I can also agree to this."

"Then it's decided." Tsunade smiled as they looked to Naruto.

"All right Naruto, since you got us washed up, time for us to do the same." Temari said as the girls slowly swam toward Naruto who didn't even make an attempt to move. Soon the blonde symbiotic ninja found himself surrounded by all of his fiancés who started washing every inch of his body. The feeling was making him feel naughty to a degree that surpassed Jiraiya, though he would never tell the old perv ever.

Five days had passed since then, when Mei returned to Kiri, Kurotsuchi to Iwa, and Samui and Yugito to Kumo to extend the wedding invitations to their countries. On the morning of the wedding Naruto stood before a mirror in his boxer shorts before the symbiote transformed him into a wedding tux, "Oh yeah looking suave," Naruto made some pointing gestures at his reflection, "Well better head over to the chapel." He said as he web slinged out his bedroom window.

Later at the chapel, all the guests were filing in. Such guests included all the ninja of the village, the clan heads, and Naruto's fellow ninja from his class, while their foreign guests would be arriving soon. Naruto meanwhile was talking with his buds, "Thanks again for coming guys, and Shikamaru we know it's troublesome being the best man and all, but thanks for taking the job."

"Hey forget about it." Shikamaru said like it was no big deal.

Naruto then looked seeing the Tsuchikage accompanied by his guard Akatsuchi followed by the Raikage with his two guards Darui and Shii, Karui, and Omoi. Following was Gaara with Kankuro, then Ao from Kiri with Choujuro of the new Seven Swordsmen of Kiri, "Hey there Tsuchikage-sama, Raikage-sama, how're you guys?"

"I'm doing fabulous son, so far my back hasn't given out yet." Oonoki chuckled.

"Doing all right myself, Naruto. You look ready for this." The Raikage noted.

"It is our wedding after all of course we're ready." Naruto replied as Karui and Omoi approached.

"Hey take of Samui for us man, she's a good friend." Omoi said.

"Not to worry Omoi she's in good hands." Naruto smiled.

Karui turned to him, "She better be, or else someone's gonna be sorry."

"No one will have to be sorry," Naruto smirked as Gaara and Kankuro approached, "Hey G how's it going?"

"Everything's well Naruto, how about yourself?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah throwing up yet?" Kankuro joked.

"Not a chance." Naruto smirked.

Ao then approached with Choujuro, "Naruto as the Mizukage's guards we can hope you will treat her with the utmost respect." Ao said.

"Yes, she is very special to our country." Choujuro added.

"We'll love her like she's never been loved before." Naruto assured them.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi called as he and Jiraiya approached, "It's almost time."

"Yeah gaki don't wanna be late for your own wedding." Jiraiya joked.

"Har-har." Naruto laughed in sarcasm but knew he was right.

So as the guests filled up, Naruto was up at the altar where Sarutobi was acting as the rev. Soon the wedding march played as Naruto saw his brides walk down the aisle each dressed in royal wedding robes. Walking down Tenten and Ino were their fathers, while Kurotsuchi's father Kitsuchi walked her, Bee walked Yugito while Samui was walked by her brother Atsui, and Baki walked Temari down. Naruto was greeted by them and shook the hands of the men, "I know you'll treat Temari well, Naruto." Baki said.

"Look after our girls Naruto." Zane Higurashi said for him an Inoichi.

"If my daughter really loves you and my dad trusts you then so can I." Kitsuchi said.

"Yugito chose one helluva guy, I promised myself I would not cry." Bee rapped while trying to hold in tears.

Finally Naruto shook hands with Atsui, "You really made impression of my sis Naruto, I'm proud to call you my brother."

"Arigato everyone." Naruto said as they took their seats while Naruto and his fiancés stood before Sarutobi.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato, Mei Terumi, Yugito Nii, Anko Mitarashi, Tenten Higurashi, Ino Yamanaka, Hotaru Tsuchigumo, Sabaku no Temari, Samui, and Kurotsuchi in holy matrimony," Sarutobi began, "These twelve have shown their nations to be outstanding and dedicated ninja who would give their lives for those they care about. And now they shall give their lives for each other as they continue their lives as husband and wives."

The guests started smiling holding in the urge to cry, "The rings please," Sarutobi asked as Naruto accepted the rings from Shikamaru and placed them on the fingers of his brides. "Now then do you Naruto take Tsunade, Shizune, Mei, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Kurotsuchi, Yugito, Samui, Hotaru, and Temari to be your lawfully wedded wives? To have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish for life, in sickness and in health?"

Naruto smiled and answered, "I do."

"Do you ladies each take Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish for life, in sickness and in health?" Sarutobi asked them.

The ladies at the same time called out, "We do!"

Sarutobi smiled, "Then by the powers vested in me and the village of Konoha, I hereby pronounce you man, and wives. You may kiss the brides."

Naruto kissed each of his brides sealing the marriage making them officially married. The guests cheered and cried with happiness for the group as they walked down the aisle with confetti and streamers launched over them. Naruto thought, 'You know guys for the first in a long time things are really looking up for us.'

'**Indeed they are Naruto.'** Kyubi thought back.

'**Oh yes things have really gotten interesting.'** Catastrophe thought with a chuckle.

Zooming out was Madame Web watching them, "And so this part of the tale has come to pass. But remember Naruto your biggest challenge still lies ahead of you."

**(That's the wedding for you.)**


	18. Honeymoon and De-bonding

**(Welcome back yet again.)**

After the wedding in Konoha, Naruto and his eleven beautiful brides headed off on their honeymoon in the beach country. When they arrived at their luxurious resort suite Naruto kicked the doors open to their room which was very spacious and complete with a giant bed big enough to hold all of them, "This is amazing." Ino gasped.

"I can't believe you were able to afford this, Naruto." Tenten added.

Naruto smirked, "With all the savings left to us by our parents anything can be possible."

"A week of this is just what we need." Mei spoke on behalf of the ladies.

"For real, so come on let's get busy!" Naruto begged them.

"Just wait here, you won't be disappointed." Tsunade said leading the girls to the bathroom.

"Be back soon!" Naruto called thinking they'd be gone long.

'**Man kit a whole week of nothing but fun with these ladies is gonna be wild.'** Kyubi thought to him.

**'Oh yes, we hope you're prepared for the real pleasure that will befall you.'** Catastrophe thought to him as well.

'Oh we're more prepared than ever, boys.' Naruto thought back.

**'You'll have to be to jump that.'** Catastrophe thought as Naruto snapped out of his thoughts looking over to the bathroom entry seeing all eleven of his brides out of their wedding dresses and were each in a hot silk nightgown that showed off every curve of their bodies. The ladies each purred seductively causing Naruto to stare in pure enjoyment.

"No need to undress us with your eyes Naruto, after all we can do that just fine." Temari said as the ladies sashayed over to the bed as Naruto watched them.

The ladies started unloosening their robes until their breasts were exposed and the robes fell to the floor. Naruto's eyes were widening so much they could pop out but he shook it off and spoke, "Wow ladies we'll never tire of this."

"Well come on Naruto we're itching for some fun." Tenten said as the girls piled onto the bed.

"Count us in!" Naruto declared throwing off his tuxedo jacket and opened his dress shirt exposing his well toned chest. He jumped onto the bed kicking his shoes off and removing his pants leaving him in his boxers, "It's all yours ladies."

They smirked as Shizune and Anko went to his boxer shorts and removed them exposing his hardened length, "Just right for us." Anko licked her lips until Tsunade slid over.

"Hold it, title before beauty Anko."

Mei slid beside the Hokage, "I couldn't agree more Tsunade."

Tsunade fingered Naruto's member playfully, "Don't you worry Naruto, we're gonna take special care of you."

And with that, Tsunade and Mei started to pleasurably lick it while their tongues also came into contact with each others as well. Naruto panted in excitement, "Oh yes that's the spot!"

Mei and Tsunade giggled, as the Hokage took it first popping it into her mouth and proceeded to bob her head as she sucked it. Naruto suddenly felt Mei come up behind him draping her arms down as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Just relax Naruto and go with it." Mei whispered seductively as she rubbed her breasts against his back giving him more pleasure.

Tsunade continued sucking on his length faster until she felt him come into her and she swallowed the load, "Delicious. Ok Mei, take it down here."

"Of course." Mei smirked as she and Tsunade swapped places.

Tsunade then laid Naruto's top half down onto the bed, "Lay back Naruto while Mei handles you down below." Tsunade said as Naruto looked downward seeing Mei wrap his member into her bosoms, "All ready down here Tsunade."

"Perfect." Tsunade said as she pressed her breasts into Naruto's face. As she rubbed his face into them he started licking them and kissing them causing her nipples to harden and sucked on them.

"OH NARUTO!" Tsunade moaned in pleasure while down below Mei rubbed her own breasts around Naruto's manhood. "Oh my breasts feel so hot, they're roasting!" Mei panted.

Naruto mumbled as his face was preoccupied with Tsunade's breasts released onto Mei and she licked it up. "Now that we got him started girls come and get some." Tsunade ordered.

The other girls crawled over, with Kurotsuchi and Yugito taking Naruto's arms burying them into their cleavage, "We'll soften you up here Naruto." Yugito said winking causing Naruto to blush.

Naruto suddenly felt Shizune rubbing her breasts against his back, "I'll handle you back here ok Naruto?" Shizune asked as she started rubbing her knockers against his back pleasurably.

"Arigato Shizune, this is a wondrous feeling." Naruto panted from the feeling in his arms and his back.

"It's about to get even better," Anko smirked as she pulled Tenten close and started undoing the buns in the weapons mistress' hair, "There you go Tenten, as cute as ever."

"Arigato, Anko. let me help you." Tenten said undoing Anko's ponytail letting the violet hair flow down her back.

"Thanks Tenten." Anko said inching closer with Tenten as well and the two started kissing in hot passion while touching each other all.

"Oh sweet!" Naruto panted until he looked over seeing Ino with her hair undone as well while making out with Samui. But it didn't stop there he looked seeing Tsunade and Mei surrounding Hotaru's head with their tits smothering her into them while they fondled the young girls own.

"Does this make you hot Naruto?" Hotaru asked while being smothered in-between the two busty Kages.

"Hotter than the sun." Naruto answered as he continued feeling his body heated up by the soft flesh from Shizune behind him and Yugito and Kurotsuchi occupying his arms.

He looked ahead seeing Temari crawl over and lowered herself down getting his length into her womanhood, "Let me ride you Naruto." She said as she started kissing Naruto and proceeded having herself ride Naruto while kissing him.

As Naruto was enjoying the feeling of getting humped by Temari Yugito and Kurotsuchi took his hands making him feel up their breasts, "Just think Naruto you'll be getting a piece of this from us every day now." Yugito said while using his right hand to fondle her left breast causing her nipple to harden.

"And we'll be looking forward to it as well." Kurotsuchi added as both she and the Nibi Jinchuriki kissed Naruto from both sides.

As Naruto continued the pure pleasure he felt himself come inside Temari and thought, 'If only dad could see us now,' he suddenly got an idea, "Ok ladies time for you all to enjoy a special treat compliments of Catastrophe."

Suddenly multiple symbiote tendrils extended from Naruto's body, wrapping around the girls wrists and feet lifting them up into the air and they dangled above Naruto, "Yes, this is what I've missed the most!" Temari said remembering this all too well.

"And this is what comes next." Naruto said as more tendrils hardened and inserted themselves through each of their womanhoods and rears. The ladies started crying in pleasure until more tendrils hardened and inserted into their mouths for them to such on.

They moaned in pleasure feeling the symbiote thrust in and out through their lower areas until the finally came and exited out of them each covered in their juices that they brought down to Naruto to sample. He licked each of them, "Wow they all taste great."

Outside the suite were a couple of goons hiding in the bushes, "So he's there?" one goon asked.

"Yes, the one they all talk about Naruto Uzumaki the Symbiotic Ninja and son of Konoha's Yellow Flash." A second one said.

"Imagine the bounty we would get for someone like him." A third said with a smirk.

"But guys you know the stories behind him no one's every survived trying to catch or fight him." one said in worry.

Then another one spoke up being the leader who had black hair and a three claw scratch across his left eye, "Not to worry what we have in store for him not even he will be able to escape." He said mischievously.

When morning came, the sun peeked through the closed curtains of the honeymoon suite. Naruto was lying on the giant bed with all of his brides piled around him, 'Sweet, sweet paradise.' Naruto thought in his sleep. He then slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise Tenten straddling on top of him with her hair flowing down her back and a few strands down her face.

"Rise and shine, Naruto," Tenten said seductively making Naruto pant. The weapons kunoichi closed her eyes and puckered up, "Now then, how about a good morning kiss?"

Naruto braced himself ready to accept it but looked and realized that Tenten had unexpectedly ended up kissing Mei who had her eyes closed while Tenten's flung open realizing she didn't kiss Naruto.

Mei opened her eyes when the two parted while Tenten put a hand to her lips in surprise, "Not a bad wake up call Tenten, arigato," Mei said as she stretched, "Morning Naruto."

"Morning." Naruto said and noticed the other ladies were waking up as well.

"Ah what a night." Yugito stretched her arms up.

"That was a cool time." Samui added while rubbing her breasts.

"After a wild night we need some real relaxation." Ino said straightening her hair.

"We couldn't agree more Ino, and since this is known as the 'Beach country' let's spend it at the beach." Naruto said as the ladies cheered in agreement.

Later that day, outside the resort by the beach, was Naruto in swim trunks that were white with flames around the bottom like his father's Hokage jacket, "Wow we can't wait to see just how the girls are going to look in their swim suits." He said to himself in anticipation until he turned and was taken by surprise.

There stood all eleven brides in bikinis. Tsunade's was green with the top barely able to contain her perfect sized knockers, Mei's was blue colored with aqua colored wave patterns on the top and the bottom and like Tsunade's hers showed off her ample curves, Shizune's was black colored, Yugito's was blue with a mix of violet, Anko's was purple, Kurotsuchi's was maroon, Samui's was gray and skimpy with the top piece barely covering her breasts, Temari's was light purple, Tenten's was leopard spotted, Ino's was violet, and Hotaru's was red and like Tsunade's, Mei's, and Samui's her top was barely able to contain her impressive mounds.

"Hi Naruto were you waiting long?" Ino asked as she and the girls posed to get a rise out of him.

"The wait was worth it girls." Naruto said with widening eyes.

"So how do we look?" Anko asked as the girls continued giving off sexy poses while they shook their breasts.

"Like the sexiest creatures ever born." Naruto answered.

"We're glad you think so Naruto, now why don't we go for a dip and have some fun?" Tsunade asked unaware of Shizune sneaking up behind her master and unhooked Tsunade's top. The top started falling, but the Hokage caught it holding it to her chest. This scene got the girls giggling while Tsunade looked back at her apprentice, "Shizune!" she said while laughing.

"Sorry Tsunade thought I'd give Naruto something more to arouse over." Shizune said covering her mouth to suppress a laugh.

"Well it worked," Tsunade admitted looking at Naruto who had an agape jaw from the stunt Shizune pulled on Tsunade. "Naruto would you come here and help me with my top?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto closed his mouth, "Yes ma'am." Naruto said running over getting behind the Hokage and took the cords of her top pulling them back up and tied them back up again so they covered her breasts.

"So now that Tsunade's all covered shall we go?" Mei asked and the girls cheered.

Soon the group was out in the water, swimming, splashing each other playfully which was very arousing to Naruto's eyes seeing the bustier girls do that. Later Naruto was using his clones to rub sun block on the girls' backs which got them moaning pleasurably as he rubbed it on them each. Soon enough the girls started playing some volleyball while Naruto started feeling parched, "Hey girls, we're getting a drink, want anything?"

"Yeah get me one to, Naruto." Ino answered.

"Same here." Anko added.

"Me too." Tenten said.

"And me." Kurotsuchi replied.

Taking the hint they all wanted a drink he headed off to collect each of them a beverage. As he was heading for the vending machine and dug around his trunks pocket for his wallet until his spider sense went off, 'Uh-oh!' he thought as he jumped away almost getting nailed by a dozen kunai.

"Who did…" Naruto called until he spotted a bandit hiding in a tree and started jumping away into the forest. "Oh no ya don't!" he called going Catastrophe and web-slinged off in pursuit of his attacker.

'Why would that attack us, we don't even know him.' Naruto thought beneath his symbiote exterior.

As Catastrophe web-slinged deeper into the forest, he hadn't realized he was being led right into a trap. When Catastrophe landed onto a tree branch his spider sense went off again and suddenly he noticed paper tags were placed on all the trees surrounding him and the tags let off a loud vibrating noise that would be enough for a deaf person to hear.

Catastrophe winced in pain as Naruto thought to the symbiote and Kyubi, 'What's happening?'

'**All this noise from those paper tags are messing with our hearing!'** Catastrophe thought to him.

'But I thought you guys said you fixed that problem.' Naruto replied still feeling the pain.

'**We did, but there's too much sound for me to use my chakra to filter out!'** Kyubi thought.

'So what'll happen to… AGH!' Naruto groaned as he and the symbiotic ooze separated and Naruto landed on the ground in his swim trunks and unconscious.

The bandit and his whole mob surrounded Naruto, "That sure knocked him out cold." One chuckled.

"But wasn't he wearing some black and red body suit or something?" another asked.

"Never mind that, grab the kid and let's go." The leader said as the group carried Naruto unaware that the symbiotic ooze was weakened from the loud noise and separation from Naruto it could barely move on its own. It spotted a wagon driving back in the direction Naruto came from. It quickly latched onto the back of the wagon needing to get to the kunoichi and warn them.

Back at the beach, the girls had just finished their volleyball game and decided to bask in the sun, "Naruto's sure been gone for a long time." Samui noticed.

"Yeah. I mean how hard is it to get drinks?" Yugito agreed.

"Maybe we should go check on him?" Shizune suggested until the ladies hear Hotaru gasp, "Girls look over there!"

They looked seeing the symbiote ooze slink across the hot sand of the beach. "Is that?" Ino asked.

"It's the symbiote!" Tsunade gasped as they ran over to the ooze surrounding it, "How'd it get here and without Naruto?" Anko asked until the symbiote shot stands of its ooze at the girls foreheads projecting images of what happened to Naruto and itself.

"No!" they gasped.

"Naruto's been abducted!" Tenten gasped.

"And separated from the symbiote." Mei added.

"Naruto did say according to Catastrophe when someone's separated by the symbiote using its weakness it leaves the user exhausted." Tsunade explained.

"Well we gotta get him back." Kurotsuchi said.

"But what about the symbiote doesn't it need a host to survive?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten's right Tsunade, we can't just leave the symbiote like this." Mei agreed.

Tsunade looked down at the symbiote that was screeching a bit in a weak state. Her eyes then tightened, "There's no other choice. I have to temporarily bond with it."

"Bond with the symbiote?" Shizune gasped.

"Like Tenten said, it needs a host." Tsunade said.

"Hold it Tsunade, we're all Naruto's wives meaning we all have to help together, let's all take a piece of it." Anko said and the girls backed her up.

"All right then," Tsunade said as each of the girls placed their hands near the ooze, "Ok Catastrophe we need your help to rescue Naruto."

In response, the symbiote extended itself from all around covering each of the girls as it split up bonding with each kunoichi as they screamed before they took on new forms. Each of them took on the same form that Naruto took when as Catastrophe only they each had different builds and heights like they were supermodels wearing skin tight clothes,

"**All right we're all set now let's go girls!"** Tsunade ordered as the new symbiotic kunoichi's took off web-slinging like Naruto did.

Meanwhile, Naruto woke up in his mind looking around, "Ugh my head. What happened?" he asked until he saw Catastrophe's room wasn't around, "Kyubi, wake up where's Catastrophe?"

Kyubi woke up and looked around, **"He's gone Naruto you've been separated from him."**

"I've de-bonded with him?" Naruto gasped.

"**It appears that way, you have to wake up and find out where you are!"**

Naruto's eyes shot open, and saw he was locked inside a cage carriage pulled by a mule. Sitting on top of the carriage were two of the bandits while the others were walking on both sides of it on the look out for enemies, "What's going on, who are you?" Naruto shouted as he tried to get up but was still too weak from the separation.

"Quiet down there!" one bandit said riding on top of the cage.

"Not until I get an explanation you cowards!" Naruto demanded.

"Very well I'll tell you," The scarred man said, "My name's Kuyo Rikamori, and you Naruto Uzumaki are our ticket to easy street."

"You better make real sense you worm!" Naruto demanded.

"It's simple really. Your name and title has a big price on it by several bounties. My boys and I auction you off and the highest bidder gets you and does whatever they feel with you." Kuyo answered.

"You're insane, and there's no way you'll auction me off like an antique!" Naruto declared.

"And what're you going to do about it, you for some reason are took weak to do anything to stop us." Kuyo mocked him until a female voice rang out.

"**Maybe not him, but we can!"**

Kuyo and his gang froze as they saw black and red sharp projectiles fly at them but they avoid them, "Those sharp nails. It can't be." Naruto gasped as he looked up in a tree above them seeing eleven figures that looked like Catastrophe only they had different heights, busty bods, and had feminine frames, "No way."

"**Hey Naruto, like the new look on us?"** Ino asked while posing.

"The skin tight look really brings out your bods girls!" Naruto called to them.

"What who're all of you?" Kuyo demanded while his goons reached for their weapons.

The eleven of them jumped from the branch and land on the ground, **"You can call us, the Catastrophe Kunoichi!"** Anko answered with a manic laugh.

"**Sorry Naruto, but we each had to put it on."** Mei said.

"No worries, just careful you don't wrinkle it." Naruto joked.

"**Wouldn't think of it."** Temari answered.

"Boys spread out, take those things!" Kuyo ordered as the bandits spread out while each symbiotic kunoichi went after a group.

Ino went after a group of seven shooting web strands at them yanking their weapons out of their grasp, **"Bakas disarmed now for the main event!"** She said sinisterly while forming hand signs and suddenly one of the bandits grabbed a sickle lying on the ground and started attacking his fellow bandits killing three of them.

"Hey what're you doing?" one of them asked but got no response.

"**The work for me,"** Ino answered as she had her mind slave finish all but himself before he slit his own throat, **"We love this stuff."** Ino said flexing her symbiotic suit.

Meanwhile Yugito was harnessing her Nibi chakra into her symbiotic suit, and was firing fireballs at four bandits, **"That's right feel the heat!"** she ranted with a manic laugh.

Elsewhere Tenten was using her portion of the symbiote to turn every inch of her body into a sharp weapon, and was slashing and mashing away at eight bandits cutting them into pieces, **"We've become our own weapon!"** Tenten said excitedly.

Temari meanwhile was using her newfound strength from the symbiote to expel large gusts of wind from her mouth, sucking up five bandits into a swirling vortex. Samui using the symbiote was able to form her arm into a sword and was using it in conjuncture with her Kenjutsu ability with better skill and agility then she ever could. Hotaru was webbing up three bandits, and left them hanging upside down by a tree branch.

Shizune and Anko were surrounded by eight bandits, **"Go for it, Anko!"** Shizune ordered.

"**Roger!"** Anko acknowledged her slamming her palms onto the ground sending symbiotic snakes from her hands slithering up the bandits ensnaring them in the grasp of the symbiote snakes.

"**Our turn!"** Shizune said taking a deep breath and released a large breath of purple poison gas that Anko covered her mouth so not to breathe it in.

It covered the screaming bandits and when it cleared they were all reduced to wilting corpses. The two symbiotic kunoichi's high fived each other for their combined efforts. Kurotsuchi meanwhile confronted eight bandits, **"Time for you to taste this! Youton no Jutsu!"** she declared spitting lava at the bandits resulting in them melting into oblivion.

Mei meanwhile, surrounded three members, **"All right boys, let's see how you like our new and improved Futton no Jutsu!"** she called using her boil jutsu on the three and they melted into nothing.

Tsunade finally confronted Kuyo who made an attempt to run for it, **"You've made us very angry when you decided to mess with our husband,"** She stomped forward to Kuyo who was too petrified to even run, **"Now suffer the consequences!"** she threw her arm back and delivered the most powerful punch she ever threw nailing Kuyo right in the face sending him flying through the forest and crashed into a tree trunk leaving behind a body print embedded into it. He lay on the ground with a bruised face and all his teeth were missing after that symbiote enhanced punch.

The girls returned to the cage carriage letting the mule free, **"Hold on Naruto."** Mei said using her Futton release to melt the cage.

"Thanks a lot Mei." Naruto said as he got up, but as he tried to walk he fell forward and landed on Tsunade's back.

**"Hold tight we'll get you back."** She said as the group web-slinged off carrying Naruto as he's done with them so many times.

When they reached the beach again, they laid Naruto onto a beach blanket, **"Well Naruto it's time we gave Catastrophe back to you."** Tsunade said as each of the girls put their hands all around Naruto's body as the symbiote portions left the girls and went back to Naruto becoming whole again.

Catastrophe sat up stretching, **"Ah yes good to be home."**

Catastrophe was surprised when he felt Tsunade embrace him, "We're glad to see you're alright Catastrophe, you and Naruto."

"**It's us who should be thanking all of you, you saved us both. We owe you so much."**

"Well you've done the same for us so consider this even." Yugito smiled and they all agreed.

Later as evening came, the group was sitting around a table outside a café having dinner with Naruto eating his fill, "Wow Naruto you've gotten more of an appetite this time around." Tenten said.

"After being separated from Catastrophe we need our energy back up." Naruto said as he continued eating.

"I'm already starting to forget what it was like fighting with the symbiote." Hotaru said.

"Yeah, talk about a power up." Ino agreed.

"I wished we could still use it." Samui wished.

Naruto smirked, "Do you all now? Well here's a message from Catastrophe," He said going into his symbiote form, **"Hello ladies, first off congratulations. You handled our power with care true professionals, not only that but you helped provide Naruto with more abilities."**

"You mean you copied our own strengths?" Anko asked.

"**To a degree yes."** Catastrophe answered, **"But we really want to tell you as a reward for helping us and using our power well we've left within you a piece of ourselves."**

"A piece of you?" Hotaru asked.

"**Yes you might say while we were in each of you we've replicated meaning you each carry a single spawn of us, that will eventually mature into a full symbiote and become your own. And like a symbiote it will enhance your own abilities and grant you ones similar to ours."**

"No kidding?" Kurotsuchi gasped in joy.

"That's wonderful!" Shizune added.

"How long will it take for your spawn to fully develop?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"**Our best bets a few days since we're able to regenerate and divide faster than most organisms."** Catastrophe answered, **"We thought we'd let you know before you found out the hard way. Well we'll be seeing ya,"** He said retreating back into Naruto. "How about that girls the symbiotic Kunoichi will still be in the game."

"Which will be good to face the Akatsuki and such." Mei noted and they all agreed.

Later that night, the group was back on the beach still in their swimwear, looking up at the night sky with the stars out and the round moon shining down reflecting in the calm water, "It's so beautiful." Ino said.

"Sure is." Naruto admitted as they all enjoyed the scenery.

"You know what would make it even better?" Anko asked getting everyone's attention, "If we were all naked."

"What?" Shizune asked.

"What're you getting at Anko?" Samui asked.

"Come on, it's dark out and look at this setting perfect for skinny dipping," Anko reasoned with them, "Besides we know Naruto wouldn't mind it would ya Naruto?"

"No problems with that idea." Naruto agreed as Anko stared at them with puppy eyes, "Please? Oh please, me and Naruto know you all wanna." She smirked.

The group gave in not being able to hide their true feelings for the idea obliged to it, "All right then girls." Tsunade said as each of them started removing their bikinis in a seductive way for Naruto while Shizune one again removed Tsunade's top like before only this time the busty Kage didn't catch it and let her boobs be exposed before removing her bottoms.

"This is a perfect nightly sight." Naruto said seeing how gorgeous the girls looked under the moonlight in the buff.

"Well Naruto, your turn." Ino smirked as Naruto removed his trunks and all of them were naked.

"Well let's go!" Naruto called as they reach ran for the water and skinny dipped away enjoying the cool sensation of the water against their bare forms while playing around.

**(Quite a beginning for the Honeymoon.)**


	19. Two more brides to be

**(I got more for you.)**

The next day, Naruto and his ladies still on their honeymoon were inside the resort sauna with none wearing a towel because it was private, "Ah this is sweet ain't it girls?" Naruto asked as he was resting his arms against the wall railings.

"You bet." Tenten said stretching her legs out giving Naruto a view of her shaven womanhood.

"This sauna is just what the doctor ordered." Samui added as she popped her chest out arousing Naruto.

"My pores are definitely screaming." Ino said.

"Mine too." Hotaru agreed.

"Nothing could possibly make this any better." Tsunade put in.

"Oh we wouldn't be so sure about that," Naruto smirked as he stood up raising the curiosity of the girls until he summoned ten clones, "Ok boys let's get to work." The real one ordered as they each went behind one of the girls and to their delight they each started massaging their breasts earning moans of delight out of each.

"Oh Naruto, that's perfect!" Kurotsuchi moaned.

"I love it." Mei added.

"You have the softest touch, Naruto." Shizune finished.

"We do what we can to ensure our wives remain happy and relaxed why we're here." Naruto replied as he was doing Anko.

"Always thinking about others, that's what makes you so loveable." Anko said reaching up wrapping her arm around his head bringing him down so she could kiss him. Taking the idea the rest of the girls did the same with the clones and they blushed.

"Thanks for the massage Naruto, we really needed it." Yugito said.

"Any time any place Yugito." Naruto said as he dispelled his clones and the sense of touch from them transferred back to him and his hands got sweatier from the feeling of each of their breasts.

"Now girls, let's repay our handsome man." Tsunade said as they each surrounded Naruto who started turning red from not just the heat.

"Group smother!" the ladies cheered as they surrounded Naruto's head smothering him with their breasts.

Naruto while being smothered with the sweaty soft mounds from all around thought, 'The guys back home would be so jealous of this moment. And Ero-sennin would kill to be writing this for his book.'

'**You could give him details about it.'** Catastrophe suggested.

'Not on your life.' Naruto thought back as he was slowly slipping into unconsciousness from all the heat and arousal.

When Naruto finally woke up he was back in their room in a robe and saw the ladies wearing robes as well, "What happened?"

"You passed out in the sauna awhile ago and we brought you back here." Ino answered.

"Which was weird since it would normally take a lot more than our smothering to knock you out like that." Mei added.

"Well given the fact we were already steamy from the sauna, each of your softness made it all the more arousing." Naruto answered.

"He's got a point." Shizune admitted.

"But it was all good. We enjoyed the group smother very much." Naruto admitted.

"Really, well then how about tonight we do it again. This time without the sauna." Anko offered.

"That would be wonderful." Naruto admitted.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Naruto extended his arm as a symbiotic tendril flung from his arm and opened the door revealing one of the resort's staff, "Sorry to bother you all but Naruto has a visitor who is anxious to see him."

"A visitor?" Naruto asked, "We can't even think of anyone who would know we're here except people from Konoha."

"So sorry Naruto-sama, but my lady said she just had to come." A male voice outside the room said.

Naruto looked over, "Wait a minute, that voice," He said as a young man in glasses dressed as a guard entered the room. "Taruho!"

The man identified as Taruho smiled and bowed his head, "It's good to see you again, Naruto-sama."

Naruto scowled, "We thought we told you to forget the formalities."

"Sorry force of habit, but anyway Lady Shion insisted she'd come." Taruho said standing aside from the doorway and to the girls shock another young lady about Naruto's, Ino's, and Tenten's age. She had pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that fell past her waist and was kept tied at the end with a bow. She wore a lavender kimono with her hair kept tied back with a golden crown.

"Who is that?" Ino asked in awe.

"May I present to you Lady Shion Priestess of Oni no Kuni (Land of Demons)." Taruho introduced them.

"Shion." Naruto gasped.

Shion looked at Naruto and smiled, "Hello Naruto, it's good to see you again."

"Again?" the girls asked and turned to Naruto scowling.

"Naruto is there something you'd like to tell us?" Tsunade asked sweetly.

"Yes we'll explain everything." Naruto answered nervously.

"Before you do so, Naruto. I would like to know of these ladies you are here with." The girl known as Shion interrupted.

"Of course Shion. We'd like you to meet our wives, Tsunade Senju Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Mei Terumi Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure, Hotaru Tsuchigumo of Kirigakure, Kurotsuchi of Iwagakure, Yugito Nii and Samui of Kumogakure, Sabaku no Temari of Sunagakure, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune Kato, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten of Konohagakure. Ladies you've been introduced to Shion of Oni no Kuni."

Shion bowed her head, "I am honored to meet the brides of Naruto."

"Ok back to the question. Naruto how do you know her?" Anko asked as they all waited.

"Well this all dated back while Ero-sennin and us were traveling the ninja land as part of our training trip," Naruto began, "Before we stopped in at Kiri, we took a detour to Oni no Kuni. At that time Shion here was being targeted by shinobi assassins. We ended up getting into the crossfire, and seeing no way out of it we defended Shion and her guards."

"Interesting." Tsunade said.

"As thanks for our support we were invited to dinner as a thank you, mostly suggested by Taruho here because back then Shion had attitude problems."

"Hey!" Shion shot.

"We said 'had'," Naruto replied, "Anyway Shion here has special powers, one of which can seal demons away, second of all is the ability to foresee the deaths of those around her. Because of that power she was ostracized by others, thus leading to her selfish attitude."

Shion looked guilty remembering how many people she'd foresee deaths of and how much they despised her as Naruto continued, "It was one night while we welcomed to stay, an assassin got past security and came this close to making it off with her. If we hadn't swung in at the time and taken care of them Shion would've been in worse trouble."

"Then does that mean she also knows of?" Tenten asked.

"The symbiote yes," Shion answered, "I admit when I first saw it I was terrified. In all my years I've never seen such a frightening creature. But I could hear Naruto's voice through it, he promised he'd protect me no matter what. When I heard those words, I felt relieved as if I could really trust his other form. After the assassin was caught he was taken away. I was unharmed but I felt different that day. For the first time someone actually protected me, cared for me not because they were ordered or assigned to."

"That's Naruto for ya, he'll help whenever he isn't even asked to." Ino said.

"It's what we do." Naruto replied.

"And I've come to repay you Naruto, by making you my husband." Shion answered followed by a long pause until the girls cried out.

"WHAT!"

Naruto was also taken aback by this claim, "Shion, we know you said you owed us, but isn't that a little much?"

"You helped change me Naruto, before I met you I didn't know what friendship or anything like that was. You gave me a reason to love again Naruto since my mother died. And I want to be with you always Naruto, to help you as you have helped me." Shion explained.

"Well as flattered as we are to hear that, we've already married and these are our wives."

"Isn't there any way there can be a short ceremony in your village?" Shion asked.

"Probably, but we cannot make this particular choice on our own," Naruto turned to his wives, "Tsunade ladies, what have you to say in this matter?"

The girls huddled up, while Naruto and Shion waited for their answer. Naruto was nervous as to how they would take Shion's offer any further already upset that Naruto never mentioned anything about Shion. Shion was the most nervous since she was the one being talked about between the girls, and prayed that they wouldn't throw her out. The girls then broke and turned to the two, "Well the girls and I talked about it and we've decided on Shion's fate…" Tsunade started and the blonde shinobi and priestess waited in anticipation.

Mei smiled, "You're welcomed to become Naruto's bride along side us Shion."

"What?" they both asked and Shion continued, "Really?"

"Only on these conditions." Anko continued.

"You will share Naruto with us, and not hog him all to yourself." Yugito added.

"You live love him only for him and not for his family heritage." Ino added.

"And never betray his or our trust." Kurotsuchi finished.

"Do this and we all believe we can welcome you into our family." Tsunade added.

Shion smiled, "You have my word ladies. I will be the best wife for Naruto as I could possibly be."

"Then welcome to the family." Hotaru said as they gathered around Shion bringing her along to talk.

Naruto noticed the girls could use some time to get to know her and smiled, "Why don't you girls stay here and get to know Shion? We're going into town to get something to eat."

"Don't be out too late." Tsunade warned him.

"We'll be fine," Naruto said and looked to Shion's guard, "Care to join us Taruho?"

Taruho turned to Shion to ask but she already answered, "Go on Taruho, you deserve a break."

"Arigato, my lady." Taruho said as he followed Naruto.

In town, Naruto and Taruho were having some ramen at a local stand, "So we never did ask but how did you and Shion find us here?"

"With your reputation with the symbiote Naruto finding you wasn't that hard, especially when talk of it was brought up around here only the rumors said there were more this time." Taruho answered.

"Oh that. Well we sort of got separated from the symbiote for a bit and our wives bonded with pieces of it to save us."

"I see."

The two got up until they heard a voice call you, "You over there!"

They turned seeing two women approach. One was a woman in her thirties who had an imposing figure, along with a slender physique and a very angular face framed by short brown hair along with a dark shade of red lipstick. She wore a short, backless, red, full-body suit over mesh amour, along with a pair of arm-length gloves, a long apron skirt opened in the front. She also wore bandages on her wrists, covering all of her right left as well as her left thigh and leg. And strapped to her back was an extremely long and thin katana. The second was sixteen and had fair-skin sported a noticeably curvaceous frame and a large bust. She had green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. Behind her bangs was a black forehead protector with the symbol of a flower on it and wore a form-fitting kunoichi uniform that was grey-colored with a right shoulder-armor, grey gloves, and an opening in her shirt which reveals her cleavage which went noticed by Naruto making him blush but shook it off as he watched what happened next.

"Us?" Naruto asked as the women approached.

The older one began, "My name is Tokiwa and this is Princess Shizuka."

"A pleasure." Shizuka bowed her head.

"Likewise." Naruto replied going along.

Tokiwa looked at Naruto's headband, "So you are a shinobi from Konohagakure, am I right?"

"You're correct."

"I wish to acquire some information from you concerning Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin. Do you know of anyone who is his student?"

Naruto was taken aback by that question but decided to answer, "As a matter of fact, we are his student."

"We?" she asked looking at Taruho who waved his hands around.

"He really means himself alone, he just says 'we' because of a condition."

"I see. You are a student of Jiraiya?"

"Correct." He answered and noticed Shizuka was surprised and blushed a little, "But how do you two know about Ero-sennin?"

"Shizuka and I come from Nadeshiko no sato (Pink Flower Country)."

"Nadeshiko no sato?" Taruho asked, "The kunoichi only village?"

"Precisely." Tokiwa answered.

"Sounds like Ero-sennin's ideal village," Naruto chuckled, "Though why're you looking for us?"

"Didn't Jiraiya-sama tell you anything?" Tokiwa asked curiously.

"Tell us what?" Naruto asked.

"Well I guess I'll tell you then," Tokiwa began, "Many years ago Jiraiya-sama had traveled to our village."

"I can't imagine why." Naruto said in sarcasm.

"Our former leader who was Shizuka's mother chased Jiraiya until they dueled it out. The only thing on the line between them was Shizuka's mothers hand in marriage." Tokiwa continued.

"We got a bad feeling about where this is headed."

Shizuka spoke, "You see our village is matrilineal. Only women are born into our line. Our code is that we kunoichi of Nadeshiko only marry men we deem strong enough to be our husbands."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Naruto asked.

Tokiwa continued, "Jiraiya-sama and Shizuka's mother's duel was left undecided. They made a compromise that should any of their future students ever meet they would continue the fight with the same price on the line."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that?" Naruto was shocked as Shizuka approached him.

"Please duel with me Naruto, should you win I will be more than happy to make you my husband."

Naruto fell on his back from the shock, "Oh Naruto!" Taruho gasped as the blonde got up.

"Hold up! This is all so sudden! We were just told this. You can't honestly expect us to go along with some ridiculous promise our master made years ago." Naruto argued.

"Denying a request to duel would bring shame to our village." Tokiwa reasoned with him.

"Well we're sorry to disappoint any of you, but that doesn't concern us, besides we're already married to eleven women and have a twelfth one on hold."

"Then summon your brides. After all they should be noted of this as well." Shizuka said.

Naruto turned to Taruho, "Taruho go back to the resort and get the girls. We know we're going to get a real earful out of this."

Moments later, after Taruho left and returned with Naruto's brides and Shion, they were briefed about what Shizuka and Tokiwa told Naruto and they weren't taking it too well,

"That baka!" Tsunade growled.

"The nerve of him." Anko growled.

"Naruto have you given her an answer?" Mei asked.

"Yes, we said we had to deny since we're already married to you and have Shion on hold."

"We're sorry for this inconvenience, but this was a promise made by Jiraiya and Shizuka's mother." Tokiwa answered.

"So what now?" Hotaru asked.

"Well one thing's for sure, we're going to get some real answers!" Naruto said knipping some blood from his thumb and started hand signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he slammed his palm on the ground and in a poof of smoke appeared a giant sized orange toad wearing a blue vest.

"Yo!" the toad saluted.

"Gamakichi we have a job for you."

"Say the word, Naruto."

"Find Ero-sennin and bring him back here!"

"You got it, be back in a flash!" Gamakichi said poofing away and in a few minutes in another poof of smoke Gamakichi reappeared with Jiraiya.

"Naruto, have you decided on letting me write about your honeymoon for my book?" Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto growled, "When were you planning on telling us you've arranged a marriage duel?"

"What're you talking about?" Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"Don't play stupid with us, look behind you."

Jiraiya looked seeing Tokiwa and Shizuka whose appearance made his eyes wander, but remembered the headband around her forehead, "Oh that marriage duel," He chuckled sheepishly but could feel the killer intent radiating off from Naruto's brides, "Look, ladies give me a chance and I can explain everything."

Jiraiya ended up getting a combined punch from Tsunade and Naruto with his symbiote strength sending him crashing into a cart of empty crates. After Jiraiya recovered from that painful attack he was apologizing, "I'm sorry I just forgot. I didn't think it would actually happen."

"Nevertheless Jiraiya, you should've known better than to make such a promise." Tsunade lectured him.

"Yeah, you see what you got us into?!" Naruto shouted.

"We implore you Naruto to come back to Nadeshiko with us, so we can settle this as Jiraiya-sama and my mother wanted us." Shizuka pleaded.

Naruto looked uneasy, "But we're on our honeymoon."

"And we apologize for that, but please I beg of you, Naruto." Shizuka continued pleading.

Naruto turned to the girls, "Girls what do you think?"

The girls looked at each other with an answer in mind already, "All right we'll go to your village with you." Tsunade answered.

"Well it will take some time to get back there by foot." Tokiwa explained.

"She's right because their village is located near Kiri." Mei added.

"Not with what we have in mind." Naruto smirked as he took on Catastrophe form which shocked Tokiwa and Shizuka.

"That's the infamous Catastrophe?" Tokiwa asked.

"**In the symbiotic flesh, do you still wish to make us your husband Shizuka?"** Catastrophe tempted her hoping his appearance will frighten her away.

"It must be done." She answered making the symbiotic ninja face fault, 'So much for that idea.' Naruto thought.

"**Oh well time for the next part,"** Catastrophe summoned fourteen symbiotic shadow clones, **"Grab on."** He ordered the girls as each clone took one while two took Taruho and Tokiwa while the real Catastrophe held onto Shizuka.

"Hey what about me?" Jiraiya moaned seeing he didn't have a clone to help him.

"**Consider this pay back for keeping this secret from us,"** Catastrophe replied, **"All right boys let's ride!"** he ordered as they web-slinged off.

While the real Catastrophe was up front with Shizuka, the kunoichi could feel the wind rushing through her hair and felt relaxed, 'This is a wonderful feeling.'

After five hours of web-slinging and a boat ride they finally reached the Nadeshiko village located on two small mountains connected by a bridge, "So that's the Nadeshiko village." Naruto said.

"Looks just the same when I was last here." Jiraiya noted.

When the boat docked, Shizuka and Tokiwa escorted the group up the mountain to the village. Upon entering, they looked around the place seeing numerous kunoichi wearing the same kind of kunoichi attire Shizuka was wearing and what Jiraiya and Naruto were more focused on was their rack sizes that was comparable to Shizuka's. Most of the kunoichi paused and stared at the guests accompanying their leader wondering who the girls were and were eyeing Naruto, Jiraiya, and Taruho being men.

When they finally reached Shizuka's palace she turned to Tokiwa, "Gather all the kunoichi in the village to meet at the arena. It's time I fulfilled my mothers promise."

"At once." Tokiwa said taking her leave.

Tenten whispered to Naruto, "Naruto are you really sure about going through with this?"

"In all honesty we're not, but if we continue to decline any further we're afraid of the consequences." Naruto whispered back.

"Why not lose on purpose?" Hotaru whispered.

"Because that would dishonor them and us." He replied.

"We just hope you know what you're doing." Temari said.

"So do we."

About half an hour later, all the kunoichi in the village were gathered inside and arena. The ladies, Jiraiya, and Taruho were given box seats, giving them a good view of the arena. In the stands were just about all the kunoichi in Nadeshiko. On the field stood Naruto and Shizuka warming up until Tokiwa walked onto the field, "Welcome kunoichi of Nadeshiko to the event you've all been waiting for. Today we bare witness on the long awaited match between our late ruler's daughter Shizuka," Tokiwa began as the crowd of kunoichi cheered her on, "And her challenger the student of the legendary Jiraiya-sama all the way from Konohagakure Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto was given boos from the ladies but he couldn't blame them since he's yet to prove himself to Shizuka or anyone. But he heard cheers of support from his wives, Shion, Jiraiya, and Taruho giving him plenty of support, "Let the match begin!" Tokiwa called as she stepped away for the fighters to go at it.

"Prepare yourself Naruto!" Shizuka called as she ran forward, "Nadeshiko style! Roaring gale chop!" she called as her right hand glowed with wind chakra and was thrusted forward.

Naruto with his spider sense warning him, did a half turn avoiding her strike but felt the ground below them shake as fissures erupted on the ground Shizuka stood on, 'Wow she's good, but I can't take chances.' He thought as his body was covered by the symbiote.

He looked up seeing her jump above him holding multiple kunai, "Nadeshiko style! Aerial dance!" She threw the barrage of kunai that proved to have deadly accuracy which surprised Tenten, "Wow she could be better than me."

"That's shocking." Temari said.

"Wow her mom taught her well." Jiraiya admitted.

Naruto kept dodging the kunai until he fired double web strands catching the kunai and used them to deflect others, "Have we proven ourselves to you yet?"

"You are strong indeed Naruto, but I'm not finished. Spinning waltz!" Shizuka jumped into the air spinning like a top launching needles all around.

"Good move, but dig this!" Naruto called morphing his left arm into a symbiotic shield and charged forward deflecting the needles.

"Gale fan!" Shizuka called using her wind chakra to expel a large breath of wind forcing Naruto back.

He crashed on the ground but smirked, "Try and catch us like this!" he formed a hand sign and his body broke down into numerous little black symbiotic spiders that crawled into the cracks caused by Shizuka's attack.

"Where is he?" Shizuka asked being ready until she felt something behind her and she spun kicked Naruto's leg making him fall to the ground where she pointed a kunai to him surprising everyone.

"Naruto." Ino and Tenten gasped.

"What's gonna happen to him now?" Hotaru asked in worry making the older kunoichi fear for his safety.

"Well I guess this is over." Shizuka declared.

Naruto smirked replying, "We couldn't agree more."

Suddenly Shizuka found herself restrained by her arms and legs from behind. She and everyone noticed the black and red tendrils coiling around her arms and legs. Everyone was in shock while Naruto's rooters were relieved. Shizuka sighed, "You slunk your symbiote under the ground where I cracked it. Go ahead and finish it." She sighed.

Naruto scowled as he released the symbiote from her much to hers and the kunoichi's surprise, "We have no reason to finish you."

"But our duel!" Shizuka reminded him.

"It would prove nothing. We don't live by your village rules. We marry for love not by force," Naruto's fans in the stand smiled at his choice of words as the Nadeshiko kunoichi listened taking it all to heart, "However since this duel was in our favor. We accept your proposal, but not because of the duel, but because we want you to experience real love, and not forced love. You're a good person Shizuka, and you deserve real happiness." He said cupping her face and leaned forward planting a kiss on her lips shocking everyone including Naruto's brides while Jiraiya was committing this to memory so he could write it later.

As Shizuka felt her lips press up against Naruto's she thought, 'My first kiss, with such a strong man. My heart feels like its pounding. Could this be real love?' she shed some tears while she continued the kiss.

When the two parted the two looked into each other eyes smiling and giggled. Shizuka turned to Tokiwa, "It's been decided."

Tokiwa smiled and nodded before announcing, "Naruto Uzumaki has won the match and shall be engaged to Lady Shizuka!"

Suddenly the Nadeshiko kunoichi started clapping away for both ninja while those in Naruto's party heard some gossip among the Nadeshiko kunoichi, "Wow Naruto-sama defeated Shizuka-sama."

"She's so lucky I wish I had someone like Naruto-sama."

"Me too."

The girls of Naruto's party couldn't help but giggle at Naruto developing fans in a kunoichi village. Soon Naruto and Shizuka met up with the group, as the girls approached their husband, "Naruto that was reckless of you making that acceptance." Tsunade said.

"We apologize Tsunade and we'll make it up to you girls we promise."

The girls smiled, "We'll hold you to it." Anko said.

Jiraiya laughed putting an arm around Naruto, "That's my student! I knew you'd win."

Naruto smirked, "Don't think this means we've forgotten you not telling us about this sooner."

Jiraiya cringed in response. Shizuka spoke, "As our guests in Nadeshiko you are welcome to join us for a night before returning back to the beach country."

"Arigato Shizuka." Tsunade said as she and the ladies bowed their heads in respect.

Later that night at Shizuka's palace, Naruto, Jiraiya, Taruho, and the ladies were seated at a dinner table with a wide spread of food. "This looks good. Time to chow." Naruto took some chopsticks.

"Naruto we should at least wait for Shizuka." Ino lectured him.

"She's right Naruto. It would be rude of us." Yugito agreed.

"There's no need to wait," Tokiwa answered as she stepped forward, "Shizuka-sama wishes to rest up from her fight. So you are free to enjoy your meal."

"Well in that case what Naruto said." Anko said as they all started eating.

As Naruto took a bite out of a steak, Tokiwa cleared her throat, 'Naruto-sama, Shion-sama, Shizuka-sama requests you to join her in her private chambers, after you finish your meal."

"Us?" Naruto and Shion asked raising curiosity of the younger brides.

"Why only them?" Samui asked.

"Sorry, but Shizuka-sama insists I not tell the reason."

"But…" Hotaru spoke but Mei shushed her and the girls sighed in defeat letting it go.

After Naruto and Shion finished their meals they stood up, "We better see what Shizuka wants." Naruto said.

"Yes we should." Shion agreed as they followed Tokiwa.

Jiraiya blushed and attempted to sneak away, until he heard hissing sounds and saw he was surrounded by multiple snakes courtesy of Anko, "Don't move!" she warned him and he cringed.

As they came to a fork in the hallway, Tokiwa turned to Naruto, "Naruto-sama before you meet Shizuka-sama she requests you go left and get cleaned up in the onsen, Shion-sama come with me." She said as the ladies went right while Naruto went left.

When Naruto reached the end, he found the onsen, "Looks like the classic bathe and bring to her bit." He joked to himself as the symbiote retreated back to his body leaving him in the buff as he went to onsen and rested in the water with a folded towel resting on top his head. It was a very nice hot spring with a small waterfall in the corner, and the size seemed big enough for the whole group minus Jiraiya and Taruho, "But this place is relaxing nonetheless."

'**For real kit.'** Kyubi thought to him.

'**And three guesses what Shizuka's planning.'** Catastrophe thought as well.

'Yeah-yeah, but why bring Shion in as well?'

'**Obvious isn't it kit? You didn't get intimate with Shion, but now you can with a double helping.'** Kyubi thought.

'Perfect.'

So after twenty minutes of washing up, Naruto went back to the changing room to find a blue robe made for him and a message with directions to Shizuka's private chamber. After dawning the robe he tied the sash tight and followed the directions. Naruto slid the door to Shizuka's room open, entered, and closed the door behind him. He saw the room had a large bed about the size of his own completes with silk bed sheets and numerous pillows. There was also a wardrobe closet and dresser that contained Shizuka's Nadeshiko headband and a picture of her with her late mother. The curtains were closed keeping out any sunlight and to ensure privacy. Naruto also noticed the only light supporting the room were numerous scented candles that gave off a pleasing spring aroma, "Well hello Naruto." Two female voices said.

Naruto looked over, and saw standing in the door frame of Shizuka's private bathroom was Shizuka and Shion. Shizuka was wearing a gray loose robe that barely covered her chest while her cleavage peaked out, while Shion was only in a loose bright purple robe showing her cleavage and one lean shaped leg peeking out of the robe, "Love what you see Naruto?" Shizuka asked with a smile.

"Because we can lose a bit more." Shion said letting part of her robe slip down revealing her bare left shoulder making Naruto's face turn red.

'Holy shit, this is getting too hot.' He thought.

'**Kid we'll leave it all up to you.'** Catastrophe thought.

Shizuka finger motioned Naruto to come closer and he did so until he was up close to the two, "Girls we don't know what to say."

"No need to say anything Naruto." Shion said as she untied the sash of Naruto's robe leaving it opened.

"Just relax and undress us." Shizuka ordered.

"Ok then," Naruto said as he undid the sashes of their robes and slipped them off revealing they were wearing nothing underneath. He stared in awe at their perfectly sized mounds that looked good enough to suck on, "You girls look so undeniably beautiful."

"Arigato Naruto, we're both glad we can make you feel this way." Shizuka said as she and Shion undid their hair so they flowed perfectly down their backs free.

"And we also want you to make us feel the same way." Shion said as she locked lips with Naruto and slipped the robe off him and it fell to the floor.

When they parted Naruto smirked, "Alright ladies you want us you got us." He said flipping over them and landed on the bed perfectly.

Shizuka and Shion crawled onto the bed and over to Naruto rubbing his six pack, "So built." Shizuka said.

"We try."

"You sure do." Shion nodded.

Naruto then turned to Shizuka, "Shizuka before we go any further we have to know if you truly would accept us since you know what we partly are."

"Shion told me just as you told her," Shizuka answered, "There's more than the symbiote inside you, there's also a demon in you."

"Yes and that demon was one of the reasons why we originally had nobody in our lives to care about us. But we found people who've accepted us for who we are, and the question now is that are you willing to marry someone like us now?"

Shizuka looked at the blonde determined to give him answers, "I am Naruto, just because you are the vessel to two unearthly creatures doesn't make you any less human than me or Shion here."

"Those words have brought much happiness to our heart."

Shizuka smiled as she and Shion took his hands and planted them on each of their breasts, "Tonight Naruto, you're allowed to do whatever you want with us and our bodies." Shion purred.

"Excellent." He replied as he summoned a shadow clone and each took one with the real one handling Shizuka while the clone had Shion.

Naruto had Shizuka sitting on his lap while his manhood entered her ass all while massaging her breasts, "Oh Naruto I've never felt this good in all my life."

"So you really have been saving yourself for that perfect someone?"

"I have, and the wait was worth it." Shizuka moaned as she could feel her nipples harden from the pleasure.

The clone meanwhile, was fucking Shion doggy style and kept thrusting in and out, "Oh Naruto I wished we could've done this when you visited me!" she moaned in delight.

"But then we would've been frowned upon by your servants for putting the moves on you so quickly."

"They wouldn't do anything to you as long as I'm around," Shion moaned as she could suddenly feel him come inside her, 'Oh it feels good pouring into me.' She thought.

Meanwhile as the ladies were escorted to their own rooms, Jiraiya was desperately trying to get to Shizuka's room, "Please this is for the sake of my research!" he whined.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade growled gripping him by the collar and dragged him away.

"Please Tsunade, this could be a major hit I must see it!" Jiraiya begged as he tried to grip the floor with little effort.

Back in Shizuka's room, both Naruto and his clone were getting tit-fucks from the girls, "Wow both your breasts are not only busty, but also soft." Naruto said.

"Well Nadeshiko kunoichi are naturally shinobi and beauties." Shizuka said as she rubbed her breasts against Naruto's length.

"And I do my best to keep my body looking beautiful." Shion said doing the same to the clone.

"Oh girls, this is it!" Naruto and his clone panted as they both came on the girls faces and they licked their juices off.

"That was perfect." Naruto said.

"And it's not over yet Naruto." Shion said as she went to Shizuka wrapping her arms around her neck while Naruto and his clone watched.

"Shion?" Naruto was surprised and had hunches where she was going with this.

"It's ok Naruto. Shion told me what to expect when marrying you. I would have to share you with everyone. And I agreed to. She also told me what your wives told her about pleasuring you more in this fashion." Shizuka said as she and Shion engaged in a passionate kiss while also using some tongue which got Naruto's length stiffened up which was how he loved it.

When the girls parted Shizuka said, "Wow I never knew kissing a girl would be this good."

"I feel the same way," Shion said as they looked back to Naruto and his clone, "Ok you two we're ready for more."

Naruto and his clone went to Shion and Shizuka, and inserted themselves into their womanhoods, "Naruto you're actually inside us, I heard about this feeling, but only through words, this is even better than what they said." Shizuka said in delight.

"Well Shizuka we're gonna give you the best treatment we can." Naruto said as he and his clone started humping the girls from the front as they cried in joy.

"OH NARUTO!" Shion cried.

"DON'T PULL IT OUT, THIS IS GREAT!" Shizuka cried.

"Don't worry we won't we're enjoying this too." Naruto replied as they continued until they felt themselves come inside the girls.

"I can feel it pouring into me Naruto, I'm glad you are my first." Shizuka said.

"And mine too." Shion agreed.

"We're glad it's that pleasing." Naruto answered and heard Catastrophe thinking to him.

'**Yeah while you were doing that we managed to transfer our own into them, now they'll be getting symbiotes just like the others, we can't wait to see what they take the form of.'**

'Neither can I.' Naruto thought back as he and his clone took themselves out and the girls each engulfed their dicks into their mouths and started bobbing their heads.

"Oh yeah girls do it, do it!" Naruto pleaded, "Oh I can't wait till we get back to Konoha we're going to have more fun like this!"

'This feels so wonderful! I've never sucked on anything like this before.' Shion and Shizuka each thought as they felt Naruto and his clone release and the girls swallowed the load.

"We thank you girls. Now time for this." Naruto said as he and his clone started sucking on the girl's breasts licking and kissing them while the girls were panting in excitement.

"Oh Naruto that's it suck them! Suck them good!" Shion pleaded.

Shizuka looked to her nipples seeing stuff ooze out, "Is that milk?"

"Yes Shizuka and it's delicious." Naruto said as he was drinking it up like an infant while his clone was kissing Shion while using his tongue while the priestess used her own.

After another hour of constant love making, Naruto had dispelled his clone and laid on the bed surrounded by the naked forms of Shizuka and Shion, "Girls you two were amazing."

"You were amazing to, Naruto." Shizuka said as she and Shion sandwich kissed him from both sides.

Naruto wrapped his arms around their bare waists, "Well it's safe to say we welcome you to our family, and we know you'll love being part of it. Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight, Naruto." They said as they fell asleep in his embrace.

When morning came Shizuka stood with Naruto and the rest of his party before Tokiwa, "We'll miss you Shizuka." her attendant said.

"So will I Tokiwa, but we'll always be friends. Take care of the village for me." Shizuka answered.

"You can't count on me," Tokiwa said as the two embraced and Tokiwa turned to Naruto, "Take good care of her Naruto-sama."

"Can and will." Naruto replied as he summoned shadow clones that web-slinged off to get back to the beach country. Tokiwa watched them leave and smiled, 'Your mother would be proud Shizuka.' she thought.

**(And that's the chapter.)**


	20. The Wives of Catastrophe

**(And here you go.)**

It's been three days since Naruto returned home with his brides from their honeymoon. Everyone from Konoha were ultimately shocked to hear that Naruto brought home two more additional wives, making his fellow male shinobi envious on how hot Shion and Shizuka were. One morning at the Namikaze mansion in the training dojo, Naruto and his wives were working out with Shion doing some basic exercises as a start, "Ah that is good." Naruto panted as he finished his pull ups and flexed his arms.

"I'll say. Nothing beats a good work out." Tenten answered.

"Yeah, I never even knew I could be capable of having my body in this kind of shape." Shion said flexing her lovely legs.

"So what should we do today?" Yugito asked.

"We're hoping more comes up on Kabuto. If we can catch him we can have him lead us to Dormammu's lair." Naruto answered.

"Which is where Sasuke's life energy will be." Ino added.

"Well there hasn't been much on Kabuto's whereabouts close enough to us." Tsunade explained.

"Well he's out there somewhere hunting for Dormammu," Naruto noted, "And if Dormammu is freed the ninja land will be in for the worse."

"Well we won't let him, we'll fight to protect our home." Yugito said.

"Even if kills us." Temari added.

"Girls," Naruto smiled seeing how much they're willing to help him. Suddenly Tsunade started hyperventilating. "Tsunade!" he gasped running over to her with the others.

"Are you ok?" Shizune asked.

"I feel strange. Something in me is burning up!" Tsunade moaned clutching her chest and suddenly all the other girls started feeling the same way.

"Why is this?" Shizuka moaned.

"Girls what's wrong?" Naruto asked but heard Catastrophe, **'Relax Naruto, this is all going according to plan.'**

'What?' Naruto thought.

'**Their symbiotes have finally grown strong enough now they are ready to bond.'** Catastrophe explained.

'Will they be all right?'

'**They'll be fine.'**

Naruto watched as the girls started twisting and turning, while gagging and spazzing as different colored oozes mixed with black was consuming each of them. Soon they stopped spazzing about as they stood before Naruto who was in shock seeing each of them take on their own symbiotic form, but each thing they had in common was the plain white symbiotic eyes and sharp teeth. Unlike Naruto's form their forms allowed their hair to be exposed on their heads.

"Girls how do you feel?" Naruto asked hoping their symbiotes didn't turn them into total psychos.

"**We feel magnificent Naruto."** Tsunade she stood in her symbiote form that was a mixture of dark green and black, and had a built less muscular than Venom's form. The skin tight looked showed off every curve of her body especially her breasts.

"**Oh yes, this is truly wonderful."** Mei added. Her symbiote form was a mix black and ocean blue and the black part formed the kanji on her chest for water. Like Tsunade her sexy features were also enlightened by the skin tight costume.

"**We've never felt such a power before."** Anko licked her lip with a forked tongue. Her form was a mixture of black and tan with the black part forming a snake face on her chest, while her physique was the same as her fellow wives.

"**We a****gree. It's just like when we were bonded with Catastrophe, only different."** Shizune added. Her form was black with white markings throughout her body making her look like Venom with a thinner feminine build.

"**With an additional tenant inside us, it could be very interesting."** Yugito said. Her outfit was a mix of blue like Nibi's chakra color and black making her look like a blue version of Carnage.

"**So this is what it's like being bonded with a symbiote? It feels marvelous."** Shizuka said. Her form was black with gray markings all over her body like webbing similar to Spiderman's outfit.

"**We know. This suit made from it feels wonderful against our skin."** Ino said hefting her breasts up. Her form was violet with black markings while it appeared a few thorns were poking out of her shoulders.

"**We can't wait to see what new power and strength awaits us."** Temari said flexing her arms. Her form was colored in light purple like her original outfit with black markings

"**Oh yes imagine the endless possibilities,"** Tenten flexed her body. Her outfit was silver like the metal of her weaponry with black markings throughout her body. **"And we have a new way of storing Orochimaru's sword just like he did."** She took out Orochimaru's Kusanagi, opened her symbiotic mouth, and pushed the sword down her throat making Naruto cringe.

'That was disturbing.' Naruto thought.

"**We've never felt so good in our entire life."** Shion said while her symbiotic eyes looked similar to her own pale violet clear eyes.

"**We'd like to see any enemy ninja try and mess with us now."** Kurotsuchi smirked. Her outfit was a mix of red yellow like lava and black markings.

"**Looks like the Catastrophe Kunoichi are back and badder than before."** Hotaru added hefting her own breasts. Her outfit was maroon colored with black markings with a spider like symbol in the center as a sign of her old clan the Tsuchigumo clan.

"**Our friends back home will freak when they hear what's happened to us."** Samui said as her breasts jiggled. Her form was dark cloud colored gray with black markings.

"Well we suppose right now we should get you all acquainted with our other," Naruto said before going Catastrophe, **"Welcome my dears, we are Catastrophe. And you all are?"**

"**We've decided that when our symbiote emerged we would call ourselves Demolisher for our incredible strength!"** Tsunade answered bending some dumbbells.

"**You can call us Viper!"** Anko said as a few little symbiotic snake heads extended from her shoulder hissing, **"For obvious reasons."** She pat one of her snake heads.

"**Call us Acid."** Mei said blowing her Futton element at a dummy melting it into nothing.

"**We shall be known as Thorn, the most lethal part of a rose."** Ino said as the thorns from her shoulder shot out hitting target boards.

"**We shall be identified as Bolt, you cool with that?"** Samui asked as she fired a bolt of lightning from her palm at a training dummy.

"**As Queen of the Wind we shall known as Typhoon!"** Temari called as she used her wind chakra enhanced by the symbiote to levitate off the ground.

"**Like our weapons we shall call ourselves Blade."** Tenten said as bladed weapons extended from her tendrils and were launched at multiple training dummies not missing a single point.

"**Like our special ability we shall be called Poison."** Shizune said as she spat poison needles from her mouth nailing a dummy that started rotting from the poison.

"**Nibi and us have decided to be known as Neko due to our cat like nature."** She extended long sharpened nails from her fingers.

"**Like our element we shall call ourselves Magma."** Kurotsuchi said as she spat a blast of magma as a wall melting it.

"**Now we gotta have the wall repaired."** Catastrophe sighed.

"**And like our clans special jutsu we shall be called Fury from its destructive nature!"** Hotaru declared.

Shizuka and Shion looked at Catastrophe, **"Since we don't have experience with the symbiote we're not sure what to call ourselves."** Shizuka said.

"**That is an issue,"** Catastrophe started pondering with his other symbiotes. **"Wait a minute, we've got it! Shizuka we have the perfect name for you."**

"**Do you?"**

"**Yes we shall call you 'Amazon' due to your village's nature of having kunoichi only and selecting men as your partners."**

"**Amazon, we love it!"**

"**And us?"** Shion asked but suddenly gasped as an image flashed in her mind. She could suddenly see someone in the forest close to Konoha sucking life energy out of innocent lives. She snapped out of it, **"NO!"**

Catastrophe and the girls powered their heads back to their human ones, "Shion what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Shion's symbiotic head returned to normal, "We saw him, Kabuto."

"What?"

"The symbiote we have retains parts of Catastrophe's memories, we know what Kabuto looks like, but something was wrong he didn't look like the way he was from the memories. He's different now."

"Must be Dormammu's doing," Naruto squinted his eyes, "Can you show us the way?"

"Yes follow us." Shion said as they all ran from the dojo to the balcony of the master bedroom and they started web slinging off with Naruto using actual web strands while the others swung on their own tendrils.

"By the way Shion, we think we just got a good name for you, 'Foresight'." Naruto said.

"Foresight?" Shion pondered, "We love it."

So the fourteen symbiotic ninja slinged off through the forest with Shion leading with Naruto until Naruto looked into the distance, "Up ahead!"

They went further, until the spotted their perpetrator with his back turned and wearing a wine colored cloak with two bright red, yellow, and white markings similar to eyes on the hood, "Kabuto hold it!" Naruto called.

"Well Naruto, I was waiting for you to show up." Kabuto said with a slithery voice making Anko pant.

"Anko, what's wrong?" Shizune asked.

"We have this overwhelming feeling, something's not right with him." The snake mistress panted.

"What're you doing out here, Kabuto?" Naruto frowned.

"I'm still on my mission from my new master." Kabuto replied with his back still turned.

"You mean Dormammu?" Naruto asked.

"So you figured it out, good for you. But I'm afraid you're too late. Once I deliver this last batch of life energy he will be released and you will all suffer."

Naruto frowned, "We won't let that happen!" he jumped for Kabuto but froze in mid-air seeing two giant white snakes around his body, "What is this?"

Anko gasped, "That technique, only one person besides me knows that move."

Kabuto turned to face them, putting horrified looks on their faces. For they saw how much Kabuto looked like Orochimaru now, "Kabuto." Naruto gasped.

"Like the new look?" he smirked.

"Who did this to you?" Ino asked.

"Silly Ino. I did it to myself."

"Why would you do such a thing onto yourself?" Shizune asked.

"Because now I am one with Orochimaru, together we can crush you just as we should've crushed Konoha!"

Naruto burst out of the snakes restraining him and landed beside his wives, "You won't be crushing anybody while we're around. Ready ladies?"

"Ready!" they called as their heads are covered by the organism.

"So it seems you are no longer the only symbiotic shinobi anymore."

"**We are not. Allow us to introduce you to our ladies Demolisher, Poison, Foresight, Viper, Acid, Magma, Amazon, Thorn, Blade, Typhoon, Neko, Bolt, and Fury."** Catastrophe answered.

"**Against thirteen powerful shinobi with symbiotes even with Orochimaru's abilities Kabuto, you don't stand a chance."** Blade said as her hands turned into double sided axe blades.

"True, perhaps I should call in reinforcements," Kabuto snapped his fingers and appearing was forty black gargoyles, "A little gift granted by my Sempai, Mordo. Let's see how you can deal with them."

"**With pleasure!"** Catastrophe answered.

With that the symbiotic ninja took off going up against the summoned demons. Demolisher was using her extra enhanced strength combined with her already powerful strength to rip the gargoyles wings off their bodies. Viper formed hand signs, **"Senei Ta Jashu **(Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**!"** she called as multiple symbiotic ooze snakes extended form her arms binding and biting into the gargoyles.

Blade opened her mouth wide, pulling out the Kusanagi, **"Now for some action!"** she said as more bladed weapons grew from her limbs and she started hacking, slashing, and splitting the gargoyles into pieces sending their blood all around.

Foresight was concentrating and could predict with her visions where they would be coming from. And using her new reflexes and web attacks she subdued each one. **"We see it all."**

Thorn was facing against ten, **"Ok big boys, let us show you how sharp a thorn can be."** She started launching thorns from her body all around while she was jumping and flipping all around her enemies. The gargoyles kept getting pierced making them look like hedgehogs.

Meanwhile, Acid and Poison were using their special breath to melt the gargoyles and poison them. Amazon was using her Nadeshiko abilities in conjuncture with her tendril launching moves, **"Tokiwa would not believe how much our abilities have improved."** Amazon grinned.

Neko started mixing her Nibi chakra with her powers, **"Nezumi Kedama** (Hair Ball)**!"** she called spitting a dense wad of hair embedded with Nibi chakra. As the hairball flew threw the air it took the form of a mouse that separated into multiple ones that made contact with her targets and exploded on them. **"How purr-fect."** She purred.

Fury started using the power of her sealed nature and upon touching her targets they exploded, **"We got the deadly touch."**

Magma and Bolt were launching Youton and Raiton jutsu on the gargoyles, while Typhoon conjured up a giant hurricane pulling the remaining twenty in and sent them all flying off into the sky. Kabuto who had been going head to head with Catastrophe saw what became of his hired henchmen, "It's hard to find decent help."

"**Ain't it the truth?"** Catastrophe asked while grappling with the new Hebi.

"Such a shame my bodies filled up with life energy. I'd love to add you to it so you can join your old comrade." Kabuto sneered.

"**Sasuke will not be part of Dormammu's collection for long!"** Catastrophe started fighting back harder while Kabuto continued with snake jutsu hoping to prolong the fight so he can formulate an escape plan until the symbiotic shinobi's spider senses went off.

"Bombs away!" a voice called from way up high.

Suddenly they all looked up into the sky seeing a giant white clay bird with a rider on top dropping clay spiders down to the ground that started exploding around them throwing them off balance, **"What's going on?"** Amazon gasped avoiding the bomb droppings.

Magma gasped, **"It can't be!"**

The clay bird lowered closer to the ground revealing with was Akatsuki member Deidara, "Hey Kabuto need a lift hmm?"

"What're you doing here?" Kabuto asked.

"Saving your ass of course."

"**Deidara-nii!"** Magma called catching the Akatsuki member's attention.

"What, you know me hmm?" Magma morphed her face back to Kurotsuchi, "Hey wait, aren't you the old geezer's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi?"

"Hai."

"Well you sure changed in more ways than one hmm." Deidara smirked.

"Enough blathering Deidara, get us out of here!" Kabuto called climbing to the clay bird unaware of Catastrophe launching a little symbiote ooze to the heel of his sandal.

"See ya round!" Deidara called as the bird took off.

"**Oh no you don't!"** Typhoon called using the wind to fly herself up to catch them but Deidara held up a smaller clay bird.

"Catch!" he dropped it and it exploded in her face causing her to lose focus and she started falling for the earth.

"**Typhoon!"** The group called as she woke up and extended her tendril catching a tree branch and swinging to the ground, "Stick it!" she posed and some of them clapped.

"**Are you all right?"** Catastrophe asked.

"**Better thank you."** Typhoon said as the two symbiotic ninja locked lips before parting.

"**What do we do now Kabuto got away."** Thorn said.

"**Maybe, but we'll find him again."** Catastrophe said remembering the homing ooze he put on him. Where Kabuto took the ooze it would show Naruto.

When nighttime came, Kabuto, Mordo, Smythe, and Deidara were waiting for the other Akatsuki members to arrive, and group by group each member had arrived. "Good to see you've all made it." Mordo looked at the terrorist members.

"Skip the pleasantries Mordo," Madara approached, "Is everything all set?"

"Of course, the urn it finally filled," Mordo answered and turned to Smythe, "Start the machine."

Smythe went to the portal device he built, turning it on as the beam projected a portal. The Akatsuki members kept their distance not wanting to be pulled into it for fear of never getting out while Kabuto picked the urn up and walked toward the portal, "Come on Dormammu, we're all waiting for you!" he threw it into the portal releasing all the screaming souls. Fire started bursting from the portal as Dormammu in his full form stepped out from it as Mordo introduced them.

"Behold the triumphant return of my master the Great Dormammu!"

Some of the Akatsuki members started trembling from the overwhelming aura the demon was emitting, "Whoa ain't this guy a piece of work hmm?" Deidara asked Kakuzu and Sasori.

"Do not make a spectacle of yourself, Deidara." Sasori replied.

"Agreed. This creature is unlike anyone we've ever seen before." Kakuzu added.

Kisame and Itachi watched while Samehada started coiling around Kisame's shoulder in fright, "Samehada's been fearful of unearthly energy ever since the Kyubi brat."

Madara and Pain approached, "Welcome Dormammu to our universe. We've been expecting you." Pain welcomed.

"Yes, and I shall make fine use of this universe and all those who inhabit it." Dormammu smirked.

"Remember as promised you will help us acquire the remaining Jinchuriki." Madara put in.

"But of course, Madara." Dormammu replied.

"And we'll start with the Kyubi." Pain added.

Kabuto smirked, "By letting him come to us." He lifted his foot exposing the little bit of the symbiote. He plucked it and tossed it to the floor that tried to slink away.

"So he tracked us here hmm." Deidara said.

"No matter it'll make things easier for us." Mordo said as he and Dormammu blasted the little blob disintegrating it.

Back in Konoha at the Namikaze compound, Catastrophe was making out with his symbiotic wives until he froze, **"What is wrong Catastrophe?"** Neko asked.

"**Our symbiote sample has been terminated, Dormammu is free."** He replied as purple smoke surrounded them.

"**What's happening?"** Blade asked.

"**Don't worry we're fine."** Catastrophe replied as they found themselves before Madame Web.

"Welcome ninjas." Madame Web greeted.

"**Who're you?"** Demolisher asked as she and the others prepared to strike but Catastrophe blocked them.

"**Stand down, this woman is our ally."** He powered his face back to Naruto along with the others.

"Our ally?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Yes, this is Madame Web, she's been our observer for some time now."

"I am pleased to meet you all." The old Madame bowed her head.

"So what's up Madame W?" Naruto asked.

"Oh come now Naruto, you know why I brought you here."

"Yes, Dormammu's finally been released."

"And should he succeed in consuming all life in this universe he will do the same to others."

"Can't you do anything to stop him?" Shizune asked.

"While my powers are also not of this earth, I'm afraid mine cannot compare to Dormammu's."

"So how can we stop him?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, with Kabuto, Smythe, and the Akatsuki, even we wouldn't stand a chance." Naruto said as Madame Web put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember what I told you Naruto about your enemies being strong as their number increases?" he nodded, "Well then you'll remember me saying that your numbers will be stronger when they increase as well."

"We do, but our friends barely have experience with people like Mordo and Dormammu." Naruto replied.

"Then perhaps you would require the use of others who have experience with enemies like them," Wed smirked as she snapped her fingers teleporting them back to the compound, "And so the war begins."

**(And there you go. Don't miss next time where Naruto calls in help.)**


	21. The Heroes Arrival

**(Welcome back my readers.)**

The very morning after Naruto's and the girls chat with Madame Web, they were all in their pool sized bath cleaning up with some of the ladies messing around with each other while Naruto sat in a corner deep in thought, 'Dormammu's free, with his power, Mordo's skill in the dark arts, Kabuto's new use of Orochimaru's jutsu, Smythe's brains, and the members of the Akatsuki the world's fate hangs in our balance.' He thought gazing at his reflection in the water.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts, as he felt something soft press into both his shoulders. He looked seeing his shoulders were smothered into the canyon of both Tsunade's and Mei's breasts, "Naruto are you all right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes we noticed you still looked down since last night." Mei added.

"Well after what we found out last night about Dormammu we've been trying to figure out exactly how to deal with him and his allies," Naruto explained, "But Madame Web mentioned about our numbers would be stronger when they increase."

"You think she might mean by adding some more ninja from all our villages?" Tenten asked washing her arms.

"It would make sense, but that would only be if against the Akatsuki and Kabuto," Naruto answered, "Jutsu alone would not be enough to stand up to the powers of Dormammu and Mordo."

"Well shouldn't we be able to handle those two with our symbiotes?" Samui asked massaging her chest.

"True but while we have the power to fight them, we still lack the common sense of how those two work."

"And who would have the common sense of how Dormammu and Mordo operate?" Kurotsuchi washed Ino's back.

Naruto looked back on his visits with Madame Web hoping to find more clues as to what she meant until he remembered her showing him those visuals of other super heroes fighting villains on part with Mordo and Dormammu. Snapping out of it he smirked answering Kurotsuchi, "The one's who've defeated them."

The girls were confused by his answer, as Naruto leaped over through the pool landing beside Kurotsuchi pecking her cheek, "We got to go. We'll send for you all later." He jumped out of the bath as the symbiote morphed his clothes onto him before running off.

"Now where's he going?" Anko asked.

"No idea." Shizune replied.

Naruto web-slinged off from his mansion heading through the village thinking, 'The only ones who were capable of combating Mordo and Dormammu are the ones who have the experience with them, and there were many of them. Maybe we can enlist their help. And if our hunch is correct there's one place we can think of to bring them here.' He landed in the forest by the training grounds.

He walked through it stopping at a familiar area, "This is where is started," He walked to a boulder moving it. The boulder revealed the flight of stairs leading down into the ground. He walked down the stairs as the ground closed back up. When he reached the bottom he found the metal doors that opened revealing the same underground laboratory where he found the two symbiotes, "Place hasn't changed at all." Naruto looked around.

He looked at the end of the room, seeing a platform with a device above with a blaster pointing down at it, "That's the device that brought the symbiotes to our universe. If it can transport them maybe it can do the same to others," He spotted a computer consul close to the transporter and switched it on, "Back then we weren't smart enough to know what some of this stuff could mean or how to use it. But now it's all clear to us." He started working some controls activating the transporter system.

"Ok we need heroes who can help us fight, well there's one we already have mind. Spiderman!" Naruto punches in some keys as Spiderman's image appeared on screen, "Next is the one who knows Dormammu and Mordo better than anyone. Dr. Strange!" the hero's image came up next to Spiderman's, "Then there were two who helped Spiderman fight the symbiotes Venom and Carnage. Iron Man and War Machine!" the two were added, "Then we'll need some extra muscle and there are two who can help us. Captain America and the Black Cat." Their images popped up.

"Now there were a group of heroes who have their own abilities that could be useful," Naruto remembers the heroes Madame Web showed him before, "Of course the Fantastic Four. Now for the final group of heroes, The X-Men." He typed them up as all their images appeared on screen. "All we got to do is transport them to our world, and hope for the best. Well here goes everything." He pulled a switch and the machine started charging up.

He noticed the machine looked ready to blow, so he quickly took cover behind another control board to avoid the huge explosion that followed. When Naruto peeked from behind it he saw in the room lying on the ground were the heroes and heroines he asked to be transported there. Each of them started getting up as Spiderman first spoke, "Whoa, that was a wild ride."

"What happened?" Storm asked.

Ben noticed Spiderman, "Spidey, is this another galactic chess match you brought us in for?"

"No, this wasn't my doing. Hey wait, I thought your memories of that event were erased." The spider wondered.

"Yeah I did forget but now all of a sudden I remember as if it were a dream." Black Cat answered.

"So then who brought us here this time?" Iron man asked.

"That's our doing." Naruto approached.

"Who's the kid?" Wolverine asked.

"Don't know, but he's kinda cute." Rogue admitted.

"Our name is Naruto, and we were the one that brought you here."

Thing approached him, "You better tell us what's going on or I'm gonna…" Reed Richards quickly stretched his arm over catching his friends shoulder, "Ben let's not start a repeat of last time. That goes for you too, Johnny." The blonde scoffed.

"Please how did you bring us here?" Beast asked Naruto.

"Well thanks to this machine actually," Naruto motioned to the transporter, "But that's not the issue now."

"Then what is the issue here?" Spiderman asked.

"Ah Spiderman, so nice to see you again."

"You know me?"

"Not directly, but our other does."

"Did he just say 'our other'?" Gambit asked.

"Talking in plural? Oh no." Spiderman gasped.

Naruto had transformed into Catastrophe putting shocked looks on everyone's face, "What is that?" Cyclops gasped.

"It's a symbiote!" Spiderman gasped.

"**Correct Spider once we were merely Venom and Carnage but we've merged and evolved. Call us Catastrophe!"** the symbiote cackled.

"These symbiotes really know how to pick names don't they?" War Machine asked Spider.

"Yeah, and they know how to pick hosts!" Spiderman launched as the symbiote as they grappled.

"**Wait stop you don't wanna do this!"** Catastrophe tried reasoning.

"And why not?" Spiderman grappled.

"**Because we're not your enemy!"** he threw Spiderman off him.

The Black Cat was confused turning to the others, "Is he telling the truth?"

Johnny answered, "I'm not gonna wait and find out. Flame on!" he goes fire and launches himself.

"Johnny no!" Reed called.

Catastrophe back flipped, avoiding some fire blasts launched, and webbed the Torch putting his flamed out, "Oh not again!" Johnny groaned.

"Something about that guy I'm uncomfortable with!" Wolverine extends his claws and charges.

"Logan don't!" Beast called as Wolverine and Catastrophe sparred.

**"Pretty good moves pal, but you should save them for something worse."** Catastrophe kicked Wolverine away.

"We're not getting anywhere with this pointless fighting." Captain America told the other heroes not going after Catastrophe.

"Agreed Captain." Storm said as she conjured a typhoon pushing everyone into the walls separating all of them.

"**Thanks,"** Catastrophe said powering his head back to Naruto, "Now if all of you would calm down and let us explain."

"Why should I listen to you after the destruction your symbiote has done to many in my world?" Spiderman asked.

Cat held his arm, "Chill Spider. I say we let him speak."

"Cat you don't know the symbiote. It poisoned my mind once, just as it's doing to this guy if we're lucky."

"Spiderman this may come as a shock to you but the symbiote is not out for revenge nor is it controlling us." Naruto answered.

"Say what?"

"Maybe this will shed some light on things." Naruto put his hand to Spiderman's head covering it with his symbiote ooze.

Spiderman struggled, but froze as Naruto fed memories to the hero about all he's done with the help of the symbiote. Most memories were of the good Naruto did with its power, and some were of his own past before he acquired it. When Naruto removed his hand Spiderman dropped to his knees as Jubilee and Cat ran to his side, "You ok Spider?" Cat asked.

"What'd he do to you?" Jubilee asked.

Spiderman looked up to Naruto, "Those memories I saw. They're real aren't they?"

"They are." Naruto nodded.

"Naruto is it, sorry for jumping you like that." Spiderman apologized.

"What're you apologizing for? Wasn't the symbiote dangerous?" War Machine asked.

"Yes, but I looked through this kids memories. Apparently he's used its power for good rather than selfish desire." Spiderman answered.

"I'm lost here." Thing said.

"Likewise." Wolverine agreed.

"If you'll all sit down, we'll tell you what's going on." Naruto explained.

"Before that can ya get me out of here?" Johnny asked as Ben pulled the webbing off him.

Soon all the heroes were ready to listen as they sat at a table. "Now then, we brought you all here to our home universe. And it's in danger from someone who aims to consume it."

"Who exactly is this someone?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Come on Dr. Strange even you should know the answer to this one. Dormammu."

At the mention of that name Dr. Strange, Spiderman, and Iron Man were in shock, "Did he just say Dormammu?" Iron Man asked.

"It can't be." Spiderman gasped.

"But it is, and like how he used Venom and Carnage to do his dirty work he found another lap dog to help bring him into this world. A lap dog we know too well."

"But how? To release Dormammu from his universe a link must be made between both this world and his own." Dr. Strange said.

"True, that's why he hired someone that Spiderman knows to help build a dimensional probe."

"Don't tell me it's who I think it is." The web-slinger said.

"Alistair Smythe."

"I knew it."

"Now Dormammu and Mordo have teamed up with villains from our world and aim to help each other reach their objectives."

"And what are their objectives?" Cap asked.

"More importantly what is this place?" Johnny asked.

"Well prepare yourselves because there's a lot to tell and a lot of it will sound farfetched," Naruto answered beginning to tell his story. After Naruto told them his entire life story and about the dangers he's been coping with the last few years over half of the heroes were surprised and some were not having faced strange stuff like Naruto's faced, "And that about covers it up till now."

"This story you've told us is so complex with its twists and turns, it sounds almost unreal." Beast started.

"Well it's all true."

"These Akatsuki people, they plan to conquer your world using demons?" Cyclops asked getting it right and received a nod from Naruto.

"Ok the war on that one planet is nothing compared to all this." Thing said while rubbing his head from processing so much.

"No kidding, but I never would've imagined ninjas living in a world that has its own government rules." Spiderman said.

"And not all ninjas here wear black?" Cat asked.

"Some don't, but anyway Dormammu will consume all life in this universe until there is nothing left. Against him alone, us and our ninja allies don't stand a chance. That's why we've called you from your own world to help us stopping this monstrosity."

"But why call us, what's our stake in this?" Johnny asked skeptically.

Dr. Strange sighed and answered before Naruto, "Because Dormammu will eventually seek other worlds to consume even our own."

"Precisely." Naruto replied.

"And I've dealt with this entity twice. He's no walk in Central Park." Spiderman added.

"Then you know the importance of why you must help us." Naruto approached

Spiderman.

"I do. All right Naruto I'm with you." Spiderman shook his hand.

Naruto turned to the rest of them, "And what about all of you?"

"I also give you my aid my boy." Dr. Strange approached.

"Me and War Machine are with you all the way." Iron Man said as he and War Machine approached.

"I too am with you." Cap stood up.

"Why not, could be interesting." Black Cat stood up.

The FF approached, "If we could save an entire planet from the forces of evil we can do it for this world." Thing answered.

They all turned to the X-Men as Cyclops spoke, "The X-Men are all about protecting others."

"So count us in to." Wolverine added.

Naruto smiled, "Arigato to all of you, you're doing our home and our ninja world a huge favor that we could probably never repay you for."

"No problem it's like you said if your world is consumed so would ours." Spiderman replied.

"Then follow us we'll discuss more at our mansion and you can meet our brides." Naruto said leading them out.

As they walked, Gambit spoke to Wolverine and Cyclops, "I don't what I'm more jealous about the fact he's married already, or that he has more than one wife."

"Clan laws what can ya do?" Logan asked.

When they returned home, Naruto had sent word to some of the others in the village and soon inside the Namikaze mansions meeting room was Naruto, his wives, Kakashi, Guy, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Asuma, Kurenai, Sakura, Squad 8, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and Neji who looked at all the heroes Naruto brought with him, "Everyone here?" Naruto looked around at his fellow shinobi, "Good. Let us go around the table and introduce everybody," he walked to the table where the heroes sat, "First we have Spiderman; the web-slinging wall crawler of New York City where our other was originally owned by when it was only Venom."

Spiderman stood up, "Hi, I'm not exactly much of a big gathering guy when I'm in hero mode. But it's nice to meet you all."

Naruto walked up to Iron Man, "Next we got Iron Man; the literally man of iron."

"It's a pleasure to be here." Iron Man stood up.

"War Machine; the walking military weapon."

"Good to be here as well." War Machine greeted.

"The Black Cat; the swift and sly cat burglar you don't want to put out for the night."

"Charmed and delighted." Cat filed her nails.

"Captain America; super soldier fighter and the true embodiment of Justice."

"A pleasure to meet you." He saluted.

"Dr. Strange; master in the magical arts."

"Thank you for allowing me here in your village." The Doctor bowed his head.

"Now let's introduce you all to a group of heroes whose powers were caused by cosmic radiation while aboard a shuttle off in space. The Fantastic Four. Reed Richards Mister Fantastic, Susan Storm the Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm the Human Torch, and Ben Grimm the Thing," The four bowed their heads in respect as Naruto walked towards the X-Men, "And finally the X-Men, Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast, Jean-Grey, Storm, Gambit, Rogue, and Jubilee."

"Nice to be here." Jubilee said.

"And as we've told you about our allies Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi; the villages Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi."

"We welcome you heroes to Konoha we hope it is to your liking." Sarutobi spoke.

"Thank you sir, I'm sure we'll adapt." Spiderman answered.

"And we've told you about our wives," Naruto continued, "Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage, Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune Kato, Yugito Nii, Kurotsuchi, Hotaru Tsuchigumo, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Higurashi, Samui, Shion, Temari, and Shizuka."

Gambit whispered to Wolverine and Cyclops, "Now I'm jealous for a bigger reason, some of them are older, and are just so fine lookin'," What he got was a punch in the shoulder from Rogue, "Ow, dang woman!"

"Don't think you'll have the same kinda luck as him." Rogue replied bringing down his morale.

"These heroes will be aiding us in the fight against Dormammu and the Akatsuki. We're all expected to work together because teamwork is the key to achieving victory in this war." Naruto explained until a group of crows flew in through the window and started coming together forming Itachi.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, but I am merely a clone with a message from my real self."

"Hold on he's wearing one of those cloaks you told us that group wears! Flame on!"

Johnny fired up preparing to fight, but Naruto webs his legs pulling him back,

"Stand down, this one's with us."

"With you?" Johnny powered down.

"He's the spy in your enemy's camp?" Jean asked.

"That's right, what news do you have Itachi?"

"Other than you already knowing Dormammu's been released, the Akatsuki are growing suspicious of me and are barely letting me out of their sight."

"Hang in there Itachi, we'll be on our way soon enough." Tsunade explained.

"Yeah because we're bringing new allies of our own." Naruto added.

"But will they be enough?" The second oldest living Uchiha asked.

"We'll wager they'll suffice enough."

"If you say so because Dormammu has made our second leader in command Pain even stronger."

"Stronger, how?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well you know of what I put in my reports about Pain?"

"That he was once a war orphan and Ero-sennin's student back then called Nagato," Naruto started, "You also mentioned he controlled a power once wielded by the Rikudou Sennin, a bloodline ocular power known as the Rinnegan."

"That's right, but I also said that with the Rinnegan he can also control the six paths of rebirth."

"Six paths of rebirth?" Wolverine asked.

"They are the six paths of reincarnation and rebirth studied by the Hindus and the Buddhists." Beast explained.

"Correct. However to control his six paths bodies Nagato needed special chakra rods and be at close range with them, but he originally had a frail state meaning he could not join them on the battlefield directly. But Dormammu and Mordo combined their powers and fused him into his main realm body that was once the body of his former comrade Yahiko." Itachi continued.

"Oh Nagato." Jiraiya sighed.

"So I beg you all must hurry, because eventually they will… Oh no." he started turning back into crows.

"Itachi!" Naruto gasped as the crow clone dispersed.

"What happened to him?" Jubilee asked.

"Akatsuki must've dropped in on him." Naruto squinted his eyes.

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki lair, Itachi stood before Dormammu, Mordo, Kisame, Kabuto, and Madara, "I knew you of all the members here couldn't be trusted." Mordo eyed him.

"And I actually enjoyed our partnership." Kisame added while Itachi kept his emotionless look.

"He must not be allowed to escape!" Madara ordered as Dormammu and Mordo started blasting him but Itachi using his illusion techniques was slipping by.

"That Sharingan, no wonder Orochimaru failed in obtaining his eyes." Kabuto sighed.

"Using your techniques must be tiring you out Itachi!" Kisame said about to attack.

"I have enough left for this!" Itachi activated Amaterasu forming a wall of it giving him an opportunity to escape.

"No!" Madara shouted.

Dormammu used his flames to absorb the Amaterasu fire, "It matters not, he cannot help his true allies now."

"Yes soon they shall fall before you master." Mordo bowed his head.

Itachi escaped the lair of the Akatsuki, but slumped by a tree, "Using Amaterasu has taken a lot out of me. I got to try and get to Konoha," He panted before falling down, "It's no use. I don't have the energy to walk now. I have to rest until my energy gets back." He took shelter in a tree hollow.

When nighttime came at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto stopped into one room where the X-Men were bunking. Naruto had set up each of the heroes with a room and gave the bigger team groups a room divided into two with a divider door for the men and the ladies, "Evening X-Men."

"And good evening to you Naruto." Beast said.

"We hope these arrangements please you after all as our guests in our family mansion we've got to make sure you remain happy here."

"We're doing fine for now Naruto." Cyclops answered.

"Yeah kid, you sure know how to make a lady feel welcomed." Rogue plopped onto a chair putting her feet up.

"Right well let us know if you need us." Naruto left the team and went to the room he set the FF up.

He knocked on it as Reed called, "Come in."

Naruto entered, seeing Reed and Susan were reading a book each while Ben was doing some push ups and Johnny was reading a magazine, "Evening Fantastic Four. Is everything ok?"

"We're doing fine Naruto, just resting up as you requested." Reed answered.

"Yeah, and this is some place Naruto in terms of a ninjas home." Ben added.

"Well arigato we were just checking to see how you were doing. If everything's good we'll leave you for the night."

"Good night, Naruto." Susan said as he left them.

Naruto continued visiting his other guests stopping off in the room he set Iron Man and War Machine up in. The two metal heroes were busy working on their armor, "We're sorry the tools here in this world aren't like the ones you two work with back in your own world."

"Don't worry the stuff from the lab that brought us here works as a good replacement." Iron man assured him.

"Though it's gonna be weird fighting side by side with a creature that stole from Stark Industries." War Machine added.

"We understand but rest assured we've tamed the symbiotes combined form. So you won't worry about us losing it."

"Well if you say so then we'll hold you to it." Iron Man said.

"Thanks Tony."

"Hey how'd you know my name was Tony?" Iron Man asked.

"We know about you and Rhodey here. We mean Stark industries made your suits right?"

"Yeah, but you've never been to New York." War Machine answered as she and Iron Man's armor opened up revealing Tony Stark and Rhodey.

"Maybe not, but when we teleported you here we ran checks on your profiles." Naruto explained, "Don't worry we won't tell anyone here who doesn't know who you are your identities."

"Well thanks. Listen you got any drinks here?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Sorry Tony, can't have you drinking while we're about to go off into war tomorrow." Naruto warned him.

"Just a shot?" Tony asked.

"Sorry. Goodnight." Naruto left the room.

He moved to the next room. He knocked on it as the Black Cat's voice replied, "Come in."

Naruto entered seeing the Black Cat doing some aerobics, "We trust this room is to your liking, Cat?"

"Well it's not like any other rooms I've stayed in before at other luxurious places, but it's elegant." She replied.

"We're glad to hear that."

"A question, Naruto."

"Shoot."

"That symbiote you have was once property of the Spider right?"

"Hai."

"And it not only copied his powers but recorded all his memories as well."

"Precisely."

"Then that must mean you know his identity right?"

"Save it, we're not about to expose Spiderman's identity nor are we about to expose anyone else's."

"Anyone else's?" she was confused.

"Yes when selecting all of you we also discovered everyone else's identity, Iron Man's War Machine's even yours… Felicia Hardy." He whispered.

The Black Cat frowned, gripping his collar, "Listen, Spiderman and the others must not know of my identity unless you wanna…"

"Rest assured Felicia, we're not exposing anyone's secret identity." He calmly explained.

"You're not?" she asked loosening her grip on him.

"No, we are respectable of a hero's and heroine's secret identity. Therefore your secret is safe with us."

She released him, "You're an all right guy Naruto, just like Spiderman. Shame I didn't meet a guy like you earlier." She gripped his chin.

"Hey what're…" Naruto got cut off as she gave him a love peck before breaking lips leaving him blushing.

"Mmm not bad." Black Cat smirked as Naruto backed away.

"We gotta go!" he bolted out and panted, "The girls can never know about that."

"Know about what?" a voice said as he felt a tap on his shoulder making him spin around facing Cap and Dr. Strange.

"Easy Naruto." Dr. Strange calmed him.

"Sorry guys just on edge a little."

"Well we all are," Cap began, "This could be one of our strongest fights ever, and these enemies we'll be facing sound like the kind of people my own enemy Red Skull would like to partner with."

"Well Dormammu is ten times as worse as the Red Skull." Naruto answered.

"Yes, I shall not only help in stopping Dormammu but that traitorous Mordo as well for what he attempted to do to the Ancient One." Dr. Strange added.

"Well you two go ahead and rest up there's something we wish to talk with Spiderman."

"Last checked he was on the roof." Cap motioned up.

"Arigato." Naruto left the two.

Before Naruto got to the roof he ran into his brides, "Coming to bed yet Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Not yet, we wish to talk to Spiderman for a bit."

"May we join you?" Temari asked.

"If you want."

So his brides followed him to the roof where they saw Spiderman sitting on the ledge crouched up, "Enjoying the view from up here?" Naruto asked.

Spiderman looked back, "Oh Naruto, ladies it's you. Sorry I'm just getting used to what's happened today."

"We can tell this wasn't on your schedule." Naruto understood.

"You got that right. One minute I'm relaxing in my condo next thing I knew I was here."

"Well how about a web-sling run? You know a chance to see our village?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, well I guess so."

"Good let us slip into our night on the town outfit." Naruto went Catastrophe.

"Hard to imagine that one symbiote was originally both Venom and Carnage."

"**Yes but things are different now."** Catastrophe replied.

"I'm not even sure how Brock or Kassady would feet if they saw what became of their symbiotes."

"**We do think Brock would be more proud than Kassady."**

"Probably because even though he was my greatest enemy in the end he proved to be a great allie." The web-slinger admitted.

**"Well girls you're up."** Catastrophe said as the girls transformed into their own symbiote forms making Spiderman shocked beyond reason.

"Whoa, I know you told me that there were more symbiotes spawned for you, but to actually meet them is a lot to take in." Spiderman said.

**"Rest assured like Catastrophe we are not psychotic to our allies."** Typhoon explained.

"**Go ahead ladies introduce yourselves."**

"**We are Demolisher."**

"**Call us Typhoon."**

"**Name's Blade."**

"**We are Acid."**

"**And we're Magma."**

"**Foresight."**

"**Poison."**

"**Amazon."**

"**Neko."**

"**Thorn."**

"**Fury."**

"**Viper."**

"**And Bolt."**

"Wow glad you're all on my side," Spiderman chuckled nervously, "And I can't believe I'm admitting that."

So the fourteen symbiote shinobi morphed their heads back as Naruto spoke, "Shall we go?"

"Lead on." Spiderman replied.

Soon the fifteen web slingers wed-slinged off into the village with Spiderman following beside Naruto, "I gotta admit you all sure have my powers down well, even better than Brock or Kassady."

"Thanks, really appreciate it." Shizuka said as they continued web-slinging.

After a long web-sling through the village they landed onto a roof like acrobats, "Wow that was a good run, thanks for taking me out."

"No problem Peter." Naruto replied.

"What'd you say?" Spiderman asked.

"Don't look so surprised, how else would we know so much about you?"

"Well you're right the symbiote wasn't hesitant to spill my secrets to Brock."

"We assure you, your secret is safe with all of us." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Spiderman replied.

"And while we fed you some of our memories we obtained some from you as well." Naruto added.

"Which?" Spiderman asked suspiciously.

"The ones involving Alistair Smythe. Now we know why he looks that way."

"Yeah the symbiote wasn't around during the other times I dealt with him."

"In a way we feel sad for him, he's just trying to help his father. But he just keeps getting involved with the wrong people." Naruto sighed.

"I know. I thought after he quit the Kingpin I wouldn't have to deal with him on the villainy side, but when he partnered with Silvermane those hopes were shot. Even if he did help us in saving the rebels on that one planet he's obviously forgotten those events."

"We also noticed the memories that followed as well including your search for your lost love Mary Jane Watson." Naruto added.

"Oh MJ," he sighed, "I've lost her too many times I was afraid I'd never get her back. Now I just hope this time I can come back to her." Suddenly purple smoke formed around the group, "Uh-oh I know this all too well."

Suddenly they appeared before Madame Web who noticed Spiderman, "Ah Spiderman so good to see you again."

"Not sure if I should say the feeling's mutual Madame Web."

She scoffed, "Still as sarcastic I see. At least Naruto has shown me more respect than you did."

"Oh now you hurt my feelings." He replied.

"Can we not go into a sarcastic fight here?" Mei asked.

"So what's going on my lady?" Tenten asked the elder entity.

"First I'm here to congratulate you Naruto for realizing what I meant about getting stronger when your numbers increased."

"Thanks, but is it enough?"

"That all depends on you Naruto, do you trust them enough and believe they will be enough?"

"Of course we do."

"Then you will do well to remember that for you are their leader and must have faith in your comrades as they have grown to put their faith in you." The elder one explained.

"And we shall Madame W."

She turned to Spiderman, "And you should also do the same Spiderman for if Naruto is unable to lead you will help keep them together as you were able to lead your previous groups."

"You can count on me dear lady." Spiderman saluted.

"Splendid, now I shall leave you to rest for you have a lot to do starting tomorrow."

"We'll make you proud Madame Web." Naruto and his group bowed their heads before being transported away.

**(And there's the Marvel Heroes.)**


	22. Cutting a Puppet's Strings

**(Coming back at ya guys.)**

When morning came at the Namikaze mansion, Naruto, his harem, and the heroes were up and about getting ready for the upcoming battle. Once everyone was prepared Naruto was about ready to head for the meeting room to discuss strategy with them until he heard a knock at his door. He rushed to it to find Itachi holding onto the doorway for support while he also no longer wore the Akatsuki cloak, "Itachi?"

"Naruto…"

"Whoa, Itachi did you have a bad day?" Naruto helped him inside.

"Har-Har." Itachi groaned as Naruto helped him along.

"Don't worry we gotcha." Naruto helped him into the meeting room.

"Naruto what's going on?" Spiderman noticed Itachi.

"Itachi made it back, but he's in rough shape." Naruto explained.

"Let us have a look." Tsunade went to the Uchiha.

"Lady Tsunade, my eyes are just about faded, not even your expert healing abilities can help me now." Itachi groaned.

"Don't be so sure about that Itachi." Tsunade morphed into Demolisher and started using her healing jutsu on him.

The heroes watched seeing what Tsunade was doing as Gambit whistled, "She's got the magic touch from the look of it."

"Such amazing healing ability." Beast added.

When the process was over, Itachi's wounds were healed and his sight that was just about hazy was crystal clear like the day he was born, "My eyes but how?" Itachi gasped.

Demolisher morphed back to Tsunade, "Our symbiote has enhanced all our abilities even our healing jutsu, now we truly are the ultimate medical shinobi."

"Well arigato, and I'm glad you could do this because the Akatsuki and Dormammu are waiting for you to come to them Naruto." Itachi explained.

"Then we will, all right heroes today will be by far one of the most dangerous and risky wars you will probably face, are you sure you're really willing to go through with it?" Naruto asked them.

"We said it before and we'll say it again Naruto, we're with you." Spiderman assured him on behalf of the heroes while Naruto's brides agreed as well.

"All right then, Itachi you're up front with us," Naruto transformed into Catastrophe and announced, **"Let's go!"** they all took off leaving the mansion and left Konoha heading west for Amegakure.

Meanwhile in said nation at the hideout of Akatsuki, Dormammu, Madara, and Pain stood waiting until Mordo arrived, "Master, I bring word from our agents."

"What is it Mordo?" Dormammu asked.

"It's the symbiotes they are heading in our direction."

"So he's taking the bait." Madara noted.

"But there's more, he is not alone, there are several other symbiotes accompanying him, as well as Spiderman, Dr. Strange, Iron Man, War Machine, and several other heroes."

"What?" Dormammu growled as his flames intensified.

"Please master, keep calm." Mordo pleaded as Pain spoke.

"It seems he's taken precautions about coming alone, very clever."

"No matter, we should at least eliminate half of them, Zetsu!" Madara called as Zetsu sprung up from the ground but appeared to be only the black side.

"Yes?"

"Which team is closest to our targets?" the masked man asked.

Black Zetsu concentrated as his white half relayed some info to him, "Sasori, and Deidara sir."

"Perfect, send them to test our opponents and possibly bring Naruto to us." Madara said.

"As you wish." Black Zetsu vanished.

"When I get my hands on that symbiote I will obliterate it." Dormammu promised.

"Of course master." Mordo bowed his head as a white snake was secretly watching them before slithering off.

Meanwhile in a forest area, Deidara and Sasori had just been given their order from the Black Zetsu, "I see, very well. Deidara let's go." Sasori ordered as the oddly shaped man crawled away.

"Right behind ya Sasori my man!" Deidara followed him, "I can't wait to meet these so called enemies Dormammu's claimed to be heading our way. Wait till they see the beauty of my art."

"You baka," Sasori grumbled, "Real art is the kind that last forever."

"Shows how little you know Sasori after all art is a bang!" Deidara smirked and Sasori sighed in annoyance.

Meanwhile with the heroes, who were still crossing through the Land of Fire, 'I can't believe this is actually happening, here I am off on another war fight for others I just met yesterday. But then again this is how my life's been so I figure go with it.' Spiderman thought until his, and the symbiotes spider senses went off.

"Incoming!" Naruto and Spiderman called as everyone took cover as suddenly explosions were dropping all around them.

"Who's bombing us?" Jubilee called.

Itachi frowned, "Deidara." He looked up as a giant clay bird landed and dismounting from it were the two Akatsuki members.

"Hey there Itachi, hmm." Deidara greeted.

**"Deidara-nii."** Magma said morphing her head down as did the other symbiotic ninja.

"Who's that with him?" Shizune asked.

"Sasori of the Red Sands." Itachi answered.

Temari gasped, "Did you say Sasori of the Red Sands?"

"That he did." Sasori answered.

"But that's impossible, Sasori's…" the wind kunoichi stammered.

"Dead? You were misled, like true art work I won't die." the Akatsuki member answered.

"Man pay no attention to him, real art is a bang!" Deidara cut in.

"The young generation know nothing." Sasori mumbled.

"Hey what'd you say?" Deidara argued back. As the two bickered like an old married couple Wolverine saw an opening to sneak around them.

As he tried to sneak past Cyclops called, "Logan look out!"

Wolverine saw a metal bladed tail extend from Sasori attempting to strike Logan, until Spiderman, Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Shion, and Shizuka use their webbing to hold it in place for Logan to dodge, "That was close." Wolverine said.

"Too close." Iron Man added.

"We'll split up and take them, Naruto you and I will handle Deidara, you all come with us," Itachi motioned to all eight members of the X-Men, Captain America, Tenten, Shion, Hotaru, Kurotsuchi, and Ino. He then motioned to Tsunade, Shizune, Shizuka, Iron man, Spiderman, Black Cat, Temari, War Machine, Anko, Dr. Strange, Mei, Yugito, Samui, and the Fantastic four, "The rest of you handle Sasori."

So Naruto, Itachi, and the group they selected started directing Deidara's attention away leaving the rest to take care of Sasori, "Well looks like it's just us." Sasori said to his opponents.

"Is that guy really human?" Spiderman asked.

"Hold it, I feel another presence within." Dr. Strange said.

"Within?" Thing asked.

"You mean something's inside him?" Johnny asked.

"Not something, _someone_." Dr. Strange corrected.

"Then let's crack him open." Tsunade crashed her knuckles.

"Against Tsunade of the Sannin, this will prove to be very entertaining," Sasori said as his tail moved around.

Tsunade turned to them, "We got an idea, girls follow our lead. Iron Man War Machine give us some cover."

"Right!" the two metal heroes agreed as they started firing repulsor beams at Sasori who kept dodging as Tsunade, Shizune, Samui, Temari, and Shizuka swing around him and using their enhanced strength nailed the fake Sasori in the back crushing it to pieces as a single figure jumped out of it avoiding a lethal blow.

"Whoa, what was that thing?" Spiderman saw the remains of what was Sasori.

"It looks like a puppet." Reed said.

"Indeed," a voice came from the figure that jumped out of the puppet, "That was Hiruko, one of my greatest puppets." He lifted his head up revealing to be a red haired youth.

"Who's that?" Johnny asked.

"It's him, it's Sasori," Temari said, "But he was said to have reported to have vanished years ago, how could he look this young?"

"A secret you'll have to know for yourself, but how about I give you a demonstration of my powers." He took a scroll unraveling it to have the kanji for three on it.

"Three? What does that mean?" Mei asked.

Suddenly poofing from the scroll was another puppet that looked human like and was wearing a dark cloak and had dark hair. "That guy sure knows how to make his dolls look freaky." Thing said.

Temari stood in shock from that puppet, "No that can't be."

"Temari what is it?" Black Cat asked.

"That puppet it looks just like my village's Sandaime Kazekage." She answered.

"The Sandaime Kazekage?" Shizune asked.

"He was said to have mysteriously disappeared years ago, why does Sasori have a puppet that looks like him?" Mei asked.

Temari realized something, "He couldn't have."

"Couldn't have what?" Spiderman asked.

"In Suna one of the types of combat ninja were puppet masters, started by Sasori himself. According to history it's said there was a technique that allowed a ninja to create his own puppets from human bodies."

"Human bodies?" Susan asked in confusion.

"The Suna kunoichi speaks the truth. You see here was a victim of that very Jutsu. I captured the Sandaime Kazekage and turned him into a living puppet." Sasori explained while holding the puppet on his back.

"Whoa and I thought methods like that were in horror movies only." Spiderman joked.

"What's the big deal I mean it's just a puppet right?" War Machine asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that old friend." Iron Man said.

"He's correct not only is this puppet made from the body of the Sandaime Kazekage but it retains all the abilities he's ever had."

"Abilities?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Yes, allow me to demonstrate." Sasori began as the Sandaime Kazekage puppet started taking in particles of sand that Sasori kept hidden on his person.

"This is bad, everyone the Sandaime Kazekage was widely known for his ability to manipulate iron sand, and that technique is very lethal." Temari warned them.

Suddenly appearing in the puppet's arms, were two giant shaped pieces composed of gathered iron sand. Sasori sends the puppet to attack them but both blocks of iron sand were blocked by the strengths of Tsunade, Thing, War Machine, and Shizuka, "Persistent aren't ya?" Thing asked gripping the one iron sand block.

"Too persistent!" War Machine added as the group shoved the puppet and Sasori away.

"I guess you require another display of why the Sandaime Kazekage was widely known with his jutsu." Sasori said as he made the puppet cause the two blocks to collide and soon it started raining a lattice of spikes.

"We got to run from them!" Anko called.

"No use they'll be raining all over us." Temari replied.

"Everyone together!" Susan called as she got everyone close to her and she projected her invisible shield repelling the spikes.

"You can't keep that up forever." Johnny reminded her.

"And she won't have to." Dr. Strange added calling forth the power of the mystic arts aiding Susan's shield. Sasori frowned as their combined powers were suppressing the iron sand shower.

"That's impossible no shield could be strong enough to repel the attack!"

"That's because you've never met guys like us Sasori." Spiderman replied as Susan enhanced her shield with Dr. Strange's help sending a shockwave pushing Sasori back and destroying the puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage.

When it was cleared Susan powered down her force field looking worn out, "You did well darling." Reed hugged her.

"Yeah, but what about Sasori?" Iron Man asked as they saw the Akatsuki member rise to his feet only his cloak had fallen off him.

When he rose up they noticed Sasori's torso seeing it wasn't a human body at all, but instead they saw his body was puppet like just like the ninja puppets, "Whoa, that's weird." Samui gasped.

"We don't believe it.' Yugito added.

"Sasori's really a?" Shizune asked.

Sasori answered, "That's right. For you see my perception of art is that it remains eternal. And so for me to achieve true eternal life and beauty I used the very same jutsu I've used on the Sandaime Kazekage and my other puppets to make myself into a puppet as well. Now I have escaped the limits of aging and rotting. I am forever young!"

Black Cat frowned, "You may look young in that doll form Sasori, but you're nowhere near young."

"It's just an excuse for you to avoid having to grow older." Johnny added.

"The Akatsuki really do hire the demented type." Mei added.

"Would someone demented make his own body into a living weapon?" Sasori asked extending his palms that emitted jets of fire.

"Look out!" Reed called.

Mei shielded everyone emitting a giant blast of water from her mouth putting out the fire blasts. "Puppet or not we're not going to be beaten by you!" Mei warned him.

"Is that so? Well you may have me outmatched in terms of quantity but let's even the odds." Sasori unraveled a giant scroll and out popped hundreds of human puppets armed with weapons.

"This guy should take his puppet acts on the road." Spiderman joked.

"No time for jokes Spider, this guy means business." Black Cat said as they got ready.

"Go my puppets!" Sasori manipulated his puppets sending them at the ground.

"Keep Susan safe Reed. It's clobbering time!" Thing called as he and Johnny went up against some puppets with Johnny using his fire ability to burn the puppets, and Thing smashing them to pieces.

Iron Man and War Machine were blasting at the puppets, while trying to avoid them slicing sensitive part of their armors. Yugito was emitting bits of Nibi's spectral fire against some puppets while firing webbing binding some more together. Spiderman and Black Cat were using their reflexes to avoid blows while Spiderman was webbing some up and swung them around knocking them into other puppets. As the groups were dealing with the puppets Tsunade, Shizune, Shizuka, Temari, Mei, Samui, and Dr. Strange were making their way to Sasori who was ready for them, "Feel the strength of a Nadeshiko kunoichi!" Shizuka called as she started going at it with Sasori.

"Very impressive for a Nadeshiko kunoichi, though I bet all that strength comes from the symbiote you wear." Sasori smirked.

"You'd wish!" Shizuka slugged Sasori in the face causing his head to spin around and around until he caught his head stopping it as his eyes still spun around before stopping.

Sasori then sent a blade dipped in poison at her until Shizune took the blow, "Baka you're going to die at the hands of my poison."

"Am I Sasori? Because there's a reason why my symbiotic name is Poison." She smirked as her symbiote absorbed the poison.

"What?" Sasori gasped as Shizune slugged him sending him rolling on the ground.

As the girls kept trying to fight Sasori Dr. Strange was concentrating his magical aura around Sasori to determine where to strike until it stopped on the kanji for scorpion mark on the puppet's chest. 'That must be it,' he thought before ordering, "Girls attack that chest piece!"

The girls spotted what Dr. Strange meant. Temari used her wind cutting technique, while Mei used her lava release, and Samui released lightning from her body. Sasori seeing no way to retreat only had one option to escape. Out popping from the chest was a small cylindrical casket container that left the puppet before it was blown to pieces, "Don't let that thing escape!" Dr. Strange ordered as Susan formed a force field surrounding the casket keeping it from moving.

"What is that thing?" Thing asked in shock.

"And why was it inside Sasori's chest?" War Machine asked.

"This may be hard to believe friends but in that container lies Sasori's heart." Dr. Strange answered.

"His heart?" Spiderman asked.

"Well he did need some form of his old body to control that puppet." Black Cat admitted.

"We destroyed all his puppets here; he won't have any other body to go to." Iron Man looked at all the demolished puppets.

"Then let's get rid of this thing for good." Johnny said as Dr. Strange levitated the container up as Iron Man and War Machine blasted it destroying the casket and Sasori for good.

"He claimed he wanted to live forever just like his art, but couldn't make all of himself eternal." Tsunade remembered his heart was all he had left.

"And that's one Akatsuki member down," Spiderman added as they heard explosions, "The guys, they need our help."

"We better hurry." Reed said as they hurried for the sight of where all the explosions were coming from.

As they left they hadn't noticed Zetsu with both halves were watching from a tree trunk, "Alas poor Sasori, Madara and Pain will wanna hear about this." He sunk back into the tree.

**(And there goes Sasori.)**


	23. Deidara goes Bang

**(Still got more for you.)**

In another section of the forest, Naruto, Itachi, all eight members of the X-Men, Captain America, Tenten, Shion, Hotaru, Kurotsuchi, and Ino were facing off against Deidara who was flying around on a large clay bird, "Hey down there, you fellas wanna see my art it's a bang!" he dropped multiple miniature clay sculptures of birds, "Incoming!" Kurotsuchi called as they were all trying to take cover while Captain America used his shield to protect himself.

"Man the Nazi's would've loved to have him in their platoon." Cap said to himself.

Gambit looked up calling, "So ya like to play with explosives huh, hey Rogue give me some support."

"No problem." Rogue took Gambit all the way up as he whipped out an ace card.

"Here's a little bang of my own!" the mutant threw his card at the bird that exploded causing the bird to explode as well with Deidara flying off.

"When he hits the ground we'll surround him." Naruto ordered.

"That won't work." Itachi replied as they noticed Deidara emit a clay dragon and saved himself.

"How much clay does that guy have?" Wolverine asked.

"Too much." Kurotsuchi answered.

"He's going for another aerial bomb." Ino called.

Shion tapped into her power, "We've determined all the bombs impact. Everyone back away into the thicker trees!"

The group did so, avoiding all the little clay bombs much to Deidara's irritation, "So they got some sensory types as well do they, well let's see how long they can continue dodging," He suddenly noticed the clouds getting darker, "Hey what's with the change in weather?" he saw Storm hover before him.

"Power of lightning come to my aid!" She called as lightning started flashing around trying to strike Deidara who kept trying to maneuver away from the strikes.

"Geez a woman who controls weather? I can see why Itachi ditched us." The bomber said to himself.

Cyclops was on a tall tree's branch tying to get a clear shot, "And… now!" he fired his blast nailing Deidara sending him off the clay creature.

"Whoa!" Deidara latched onto another trees branch, "Man this just isn't my day."

"And neither will any other day!" Beast swung from an upper branch grabbing Deidara in a grip lock as they plummeted for the earth until Beast noticed Deidara turning white and the substance was sticking to him.

"Hey what's grabbing Hank?" Wolverine asked.

"It's one of Deidara's clay clones." Itachi said.

When Beats hit the ground the clay continued to try and consume him, "Someone get this off me!"

"Hang on Hank!" Wolverine used his blades to cut the clay with the help of Naruto and Tenten morphing their limbs into sharp knives.

Soon Hank was able to burst free from the hardening clay, "Thank you everyone."

"But if that was a clone then where's the real Deidara?" Hotaru asked.

"Where else?" Kurotsuchi motioned to the flying dragon that descended and out from it emerged Deidara as his creation poofed away.

"Well you're all proving to be quite the fighters." Deidara smirked.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Jean crossed her arms.

"Of course, I've seen a lot ninja with multiple abilities but you guys, now you're the real deal."

"Well we're not ninja's bomber boy." Gambit answered.

"We're heroes." Jubilee answered.

"Heroes, now that's a new one. All right heroes let's see you handle this!" he said revealing clay spiders crawling around the trees close to them.

"It's a trap!" Storm called.

"Everyone down!" Naruto called as they took cover but before they could blow up they were contained in force fields.

Arriving on the scene were Susan Storm and Dr. Strange along with the other heroes, "Everyone all right?" Spiderman asked swinging onto the scene.

"We're fine now thanks." Cap answered.

"More of you huh, this is a real treat." Deidara smirked.

"Don't be foolish Deidara, even you don't stand a chance against all of us." Itachi explained as everyone surrounded him.

"Oh don't I?" Deidara asked smirking, "Let me show you something I've been saving for a special occasion." he threw off his cloak and ripped open his shirt revealing another mouth on his chest where his heart is with it sewn shut.

"Whoa, that is disgusting." Spiderman gagged at the sight.

"Mock all you want because I'm gonna show you my ultimate masterpiece," Deidara began as he used a kunai to cut the sewing allowing the mouth to open. He fed the mouth a clump of his clay that started chewing it, "For you see this technique allows me to self destruct myself resulting in one massive explosion."

"Another explosion we better take cover!" Cyclops warned everyone but was interrupted by Deidara.

"Running is pointless! This explosion will cover a ten mile radius, and I doubt any of you are fast enough to outrun it." He said as dark veins appeared on his body.

"But Deidara-nii self destructing yourself means you're only going to kill yourself!" Kurotsuchi warned him.

"And it'll take all of you with me," Deidara's veins started retreating back to the mouthpiece forming into a sphere with a face on it making his body get absorbed into it as well until all that there was left was the black sphere, "I've really enjoyed our time together guys, but remember art is a bang!" the heroes were about ready to turn tail and run despite the Akatsuki member's warning.

Just as the bomb was about to go off Naruto dove at it with the symbiote spitting up one of his father's special marked kunai, "Jikuuan Kekkei (Time-Space Barrier)!" This opened up a time space seal that absorbed the incoming explosion until it vanished, but the force from absorbing it thrusted Naruto back into a tree, "We did it." He looked high up into the sky and could see a faint explosion appear far off in the sky.

"Whoa what just happened?" Thing asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looked as if Naruto absorbed the explosion and teleported it into the sky, but how's that possible?" Dr. Strange asked.

"It's thanks to another one of our father's special teleportation jutsus." Naruto answered and found himself pulled into a kiss by Tsunade as his wives surrounded him.

"You did well Naruto we're proud of you." Tsunade said as Naruto smiled.

"What happened with Sasori?" Itachi asked the others.

"We took care of Pinocchio like that." Johnny snapped his fingers.

"But it wasn't easy he was very persistent." Iron Man replied.

"So that's two Akatsuki members down." Naruto said.

"And only seven more to go." Tenten said.

"Correct however the remaining ones are not to be taken lightly, Sasori and Deidara are nothing compared to the other ones as you Naruto have already experienced." Itachi reminded him of Kisame.

"We know." Naruto nodded.

"Just how powerful are these Akatsuki members?" Spiderman asked.

"If may surprise you Spiderman but some of these members have found ways to cheat death." Itachi explained.

"Just like Sasori." Black Cat remembered.

"Yes, it will take all of our strengths combined to over come them all." Itachi explained.

"So what're we waiting for let's keep moving!" Thing pumped a fist up.

"Way ahead of ya." War Machine agreed as they all took off again.

Meanwhile back at the Akatsuki HQ Dormammu was fuming. Zetsu had returned with both halves and told the entity, and his two other bosses of what happened, "I can't believe those two failed! I thought you Akatsuki were supposed to be invincible!" Dormammu shouted turning to Zetsu, and blasted him with his fire power, and one shot of the fire caused Zetsu to disintegrate into nothingness.

"Was that really necessary?" Madara asked.

"Yes he was our best info gatherer." Pain added.

Dormammu turned to him, "If you truly want my help in conquering the ninja land you will help me eliminate that symbiote."

"And we shall I've already dispatched another to deal with them." Pain answered.

"And are you sure it will succeed?" Dormammu questioned.

"I'm positive because this member never runs out of energy." The Rinnegan wielder answered.

Back with the heroes, they continued moving throughout the land but started getting tired, "I don't think I can shoot another web strand." Spiderman landed on the ground.

"We're all very exhausted from all that fighting. I think its best we stop here besides look at the clouds." Reed motioned to the sky with dark clouds coming together.

"Looks like we'll be in for a washout." Wolverine noticed.

"We need to find shelter and fast." Shizuka said.

"Leave that to us," Tsunade began some hand signs, "Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu (Wood style: Four Pillar Home technique)!" wood pillars emerged from the ground and came together and took the form of a luxurious looking hotel.

"Wow instant home." Gambit was amazed.

"I'm starting to love your ninja ninjutsu." Spiderman admitted.

"Come on rain's about to start." Naruto said as a downpour commenced and they rushed inside looking nearly soaked. Naruto and his wives powered down their symbiotes back into their regular clothes.

"We'll be safe in here until the rain stops. Until then we all should get some rest." Tsunade ordered.

"We agree with Lady Tsunade." Mei voiced up.

"Alright then troops turn in." Naruto ordered and everyone did so taking a few rooms to rest up.

Naruto was in one room until his wives entered, "You ok Naruto?" Samui asked.

"We've been better." Naruto replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" Hotaru asked as they went over to his bed placing themselves next to him on both sides.

"We knew the kind of stuff we'd be getting into going out on this mission, but having just faced two Akatsuki members today and the others that are waiting for us only makes us worry." He felt Shizune and Anko wrap their arms around him.

"We understand how you feel Naruto." Shizune comforted him.

"But remember we're all in this together." Anko added.

Tenten got into his lap wrapping his arms around him, "And as long as we are together we'll overcome anything that stands in our way." She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When they broke Naruto smiled, "Thanks girls, we really needed this."

"That's not all you need." Tsunade said as she and the girls used their symbiotes to de-morph their clothes leaving them stark naked.

"What, here?" Naruto asked.

"We all need this Naruto, and you can't deny it." Mei explained.

Naruto feeling himself grow stiff below really couldn't hide it, "You're right, we really can't. Very well," Naruto said as his symbiote also de-morphed his clothes leaving him in the buff like the ladies, "Though let's pray no one will hear anything or come barging in."

The ladies piled around him as Tsunade and Mei pressed their busty mounds into his chest, "Don't worry baby things won't get too weird." Tsunade said as she and the Mizukage gave him a double-side kiss on his cheeks.

Outside in the pouring rain, a figure was making his way towards the hero's place of rest. The figures appearance was shrouded from the dark of the night until a light flash struck showing it was Kisame who was grinning in eagerness.

**(Kisame's coming up next.)**


	24. Fallen Shark

**(And I'm still at it.)**

Last time, after the defeat of both Sasori and Deidara, the heroes took shelter in a wood styled house, compliments of Tsunade and her family bloodline. As they rested inside safe from the storm that rolled in they were unaware of Kisame Hoshigaki closing in on them ready to fight. Kisame looked at the lodging, "What a nice little place, too bad I have to destroy it."

Inside the house, Naruto's, the girls, and Spiderman's spider senses went off, 'Danger.' Naruto thought as the symbiotes redressed him and the girls in their symbiote forms.

"Naruto!" Spiderman came in.

"We know. We have to get everyone out now!" Naruto ordered as they split up alerting everyone while outside Kisame formed hand signs, "Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu (Water Shark Projectile Technique)!" he conjured a water projectile from a pond with the help of the rain and launched it at the wooden house destroying it.

"That wasn't so hard." Kisame said with a hint of disappointment. Before he could leave he looked back at the rubble seeing a force field and once dropped it revealed the heroes in one piece.

"Good move Kisame, but not enough." Naruto replied.

"So you survived that, good I was hoping for a longer fight." Kisame smirked.

"Kisame, how you've fallen." Mei said.

"Mei? Well Mei Terumi. I've heard you were appointed as Godaime Mizukage. But the idea of a bloodline user such as you appointed Mizukage. What has become of Kiri?"

"Kiri has become a better place Kisame, under my wing it's grown out of the bloody days of the past." Mei answered.

"Has it now? Well that's a first."

"Who is that guy?" Wolverine asked.

"Kisame Hoshigaki scourge of the Hidden mist village." Itachi answered.

"Scourge?" Iron Man asked.

"Yeah, this took place many years ago back when Kiri was known as the Bloody mist village as we told you heroes back in Konoha." Mei reminded them.

"And Kisame was once a member of the seven ninja swordsmen, Kiri's elite," Itachi explained, "But one day the swordsmen attempted a coup against the Water country's Daimyo but failed, thus resulting in them disbanding and becoming nuke-nin."

"Kisame was one of Kiri's strongest due his Jinchuriki level supply of chakra," Mei continued with Kisame smirking at his reputation, "But not only that his sword Samehada has the ability to absorb the chakra of opponents and transfer it back into him, thus he can never run out of energy."

"I can see why he was selected as part of the elite." Spiderman put in.

Kisame turned to Itachi, "Such a shame you betrayed us Itachi I actually liked you unlike the other members."

"Did you now?" Itachi asked.

"Oh yes, and believe me when I say it'll pain me to destroy you." He drew Samehada.

"Think again, fish boy." Wolverine said readying his claws.

Kisame went into battle using his sword, while Wolverine was using his claws to parry the sword away but when he blocked the sword against sharp blue scaled burst through the bandages surprising the mutant, "What's with that sword?" Jubilee asked.

"Samehada has a mind of its own. It won't work for just anybody." Tenten explained.

"Now ya tell me!" Wolverine called as he was forced back.

"Are you all right, Logan?" Beast asked.

"Yeah, but I feel weak." Wolverine panted.

"Samehada absorbed some of your energy." Mei said as they saw Kisame taking in the stolen energy.

"Ah nothing like a good cup of power." Kisame sighed in relief.

"How do you fight something that absorbs power?" Spiderman asked.

"By attacking from a distance." War Machine answered as he and Iron man launched Repulsor rays at Kisame knocking him down.

"What kind of attack was that?" Kisame asked confused.

"These people are not like you and me Kisame; they have abilities beyond our jutsu." Itachi explained.

"Nevertheless I have my mission." Kisame said forming hand signs launching a water dragon at them but they all made a dodge for it.

"Great a water user." Johnny frowned knowing his fire powers wouldn't work.

Naruto formed his head becoming Catastrophe, **"Well Kisame, we meet again, we do hope Samehada has recovered from the little taste it sampled from us."** He cackled.

Kisame frowned, "It took Samehada a year to forget the horrible taste of you."

"**We were that affective to it? How flattering."** Catastrophe replied.

Kisame frowned, "I no longer fear you symbiote."

"**Then perhaps you will fear our wives."** Catastrophe said as the girls went full symbiote form.

"Whoa fourteen symbiotic ninja?" Kisame gasped but calmed down, "Guess I'll need to amp up my game." He called forth ten water clones.

"Hey he summoned clones like Naruto." Spiderman said.

"Yes but he used a different type, he's created water clones." Itachi explained.

"Water clones?" Gambit asked.

"Yes. But unlike shadow clones water clones cannot go far from the creator or they'll revert back into water." Mei added.

"So we need to divert them." Spiderman said.

"Easier said than done, he obviously knows that's what we'd try to do." Cap warned him.

"Then we'll just work with however way we can!" Iron Man said as he flew around launching more rays at Kisame's clones, but with every blast the water regenerates.

Acid knew how to deal with the clones, and used her Futton release and the boiling vapor melted the clones dissolving them making Kisame frown, "Show off." he grumbled.

"**Comes with position Kisame, though you would know about showing off wouldn't you?"** Acid answered.

"You wanna talk about showing off point fingers at Zabuza he was more a show off than me."

"**Well we would, but he's already dead."** Acid reminded him.

"**And you will be to!"** Blade called whipping out her Kusanagi sword and clashed with the former Kiri ninja.

Kisame parried Blade, and continued fighting every hero that attacked him with same result of Samehada draining their energy even when they tried keeping their distance from his sword, "Ben, Hank, restrain him!" Cyclops ordered as the two strong arms grab Kisame's arms trying to hold him still but was struggling.

"You bakas are pitiful!" Kisame over powered them and threw them aside and formed hand signs summoning a water clone who also did hand signs, "Suirou no Jutsu!" the clone had trapped all but Iron man and War Machine in a water prison.

**"Everyone hold your breath!"** Demolisher ordered as they did so.

Thing tried punching through the prison, but couldn't break it, 'This water's solid.' Thing though making sure to keep his mouth closed.

'Great and this suit is dry clean only.' Black Cat thought.

"Hang on guys we're coming!" Iron man called as he and War Machine went to help but found themselves blocked by two more summoned water clones leaving Catastrophe by himself to fight.

"You and me now kid, one on one." Kisame pointed Samehada to the symbiotic ninja.

Naruto thought, 'This is pointless, Kisame hasn't gotten tired at all thanks to Samehada, and even if we were to separate the two he still has so much chakra, even Kyubi's wouldn't make a difference because he'll just absorb it to.'

**'Isn't there any chakra he wouldn't be able to stand absorbing?'** Catastrophe thought.

Naruto sighed not sure, until he recalled back during his training trip with Jiraiya remembering a special type of chakra he learned to harness that not many were capable of using or controlling. He smirked as Catastrophe powered down back to Naruto in his regular outfit, "Naruto why'd you de-transform?" Iron Man called as the two metal heroes were being fought by the water clones.

"Because we've been fighting Kisame the wrong way."

"Wrong way?" War Machine was confused.

"Yes, we see the way to fight a ninja like Kisame requires a different source of power." Naruto said as he stood still and everyone noticed the outlines around his eyes started turning orange and when he opened them his eyes appeared amphibian like.

'Whoa, what happened to him?' Hotaru thought.

'It can't be.' Tsunade thought.

"Behold Sage mode." Naruto announced.

"Sage mode?" Kisame asked.

"Yes if you think our symbiotes power was something wait till you get a taste of this!" Naruto said taking off going at it with Kisame with incredible strength and speed.

'What's with this kid? This sage chakra is unlike anything I've ever seen, I must have it!' Kisame thought while trying to avoid blows from Naruto who used the symbiote to mold a Rasengan in each of his palms.

"Rasen Rengan!" he thrusted the two spheres at Kisame sending him flying backwards knocking him into a stone wall.

The impact on him, disrupted his water clones making them dissolve along with the water prison freeing everyone. "Ah man I'm soaked, hey Storm how about whipping us a blow drying breeze?" Gambit asked the weather mutant.

"I will after we deal with Kisame." Storm said but Tsunade held everyone back.

"Lady Tsunade?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry we know Naruto has a plan." The Hokage assured everyone as Kisame got up and attacked Naruto some more.

'All right Kisame you want energy take it.' Naruto thought as he let himself get close to Samehada.

"Bad move kid. Samehada's already absorbing your so called Sage chakra.' Kisame chuckled as Naruto's eyes returned to normal.

"He took Naruto's chakra." Kurotsuchi gasped.

"Now Kisame has even more power." Beast feared.

"Don't be so sure." Tsunade said as she encouraged them to watch.

Kisame chuckled, "Yes I feel the sage chakra flowing through me, and now to use it on you!" He was about to strike Naruto until he looked at his hand seeing it was turning webbed, "What? What is this?" he gasped seeing his fingers grow warts. He looked at a puddle seeing his face was turning frog like, "AHHH! What's happening to me?"

Naruto smirked, "You don't know much about Sage chakra Kisame. It's when a ninja takes in natural energy from all around oneself and adds it to their regular spiritual and physical energies, but the problem is all three must be balanced perfectly, too little energy and it won't work, but too much will turn you into a frog."

"Frog?" Kisame shouted as his body was already converted into a human/frog hybrid.

The sight of a now frog Kisame got half the heroes chuckling, "Check it out toad man." Gambit chuckled.

"He's the second toad/human hybrid we've seen." Cyclops added.

"Maybe if he gets kissed he'll turn back." Spiderman cracked.

"I ain't kissing that." Rogue said.

"So much for Shark man." Johnny chuckled.

Kisame frowned, "Shark or Frog I'll still crush you like!" he threatened until he froze looking down at his foot seeing it turn to stone along with his right hand, "Wait what's happening now?"

"One last thing, not only will you turn into a frog but it will continue to overtake you until you've turned to stone." Naruto finished.

"WHAT?" Kisame shouted as he felt both his feet and legs become stone rendering him unable to move and his hands turned to stone making him unable to perform hand signs, "No this can't end for me! It can't!" he cried before his entire body save for his cloak, sword, and sandals turned to stone making him look like a human/frog stone statue wearing clothes.

"That was surprising." Cap said.

"But I'm glad it happened." Reed added.

"So this is the end for Kisame Hoshigaki? What a way to go." Mei said approaching the stone statue.

"Whatever way he went, he'll always be known as the Scourge of Kiri." Itachi said.

"Well let's make sure nothing happens to un-stone him." Tsunade said going Demolisher and with one little flick of her finger to the statue's forehead caused the whole being to crumble into pebbles leaving his clothes and sword behind.

"That's the end of him." Hotaru said.

"But what about that?" Shion asked motioning to Samehada.

Naruto smirked motioning to Tenten, "Go ahead."

"What really?" she asked in surprise.

"Another weapon to your arsenal sounds like a good idea doesn't it?" he asked.

Tenten smiled, "Yeah it does," She extended her symbiote and picked Samehada up holding it as the weapon shook a little before calming down, "Now it serves us."

"Yeah swell, can we go back to bed now?" Thing asked.

"In what? The place was totaled." Wolverine reminded him.

"Not for long." Tsunade said recreating a new place.

"Good as new." Naruto said as they went inside to get more sleep until morning.

Meanwhile at Akatsuki HQ, Pain was pacing around until bits of paper were flying in and came together forming Konan, "Pain, Kisame has failed."

"What? But how?"

"He was defeated by the absorption power of his own sword." She explained.

"Dormammu will not take this likely and neither will Madara."

"Pain… Nagato I've followed you into Akatsuki in hopes of making a brighter world, but it seems our path has just been diminishing ever since we've partnered with Dormammu and being under the order of Madara was bad enough." Konan explained.

"But you forget our goal Konan. With the tailed beasts soon this world will be under our control we will end war for good." Pain reminded her.

"How can we do that with Dormammu loose? He's going to consume all life on this planet." Konan reminded him.

"When he does we'll begin a new a lead a new world free of war and strife so no one will ever suffer what we went through," Pain replied, "Remember we're also doing this for the sake of Yahiko." He held Konan close.

"I know." Konan answered as the two leaned in and kissed. As their lips locked Konan couldn't help but shed a tear wondering if things will really work out for them in the end, but deep down had this hunch that it probably wouldn't.

**(And another chapter down.)**


	25. Slaying Zombies

**(Still here.)**

The very next morning, after the long rainy night and fight against Kisame, Naruto woke up in the wooden house inside him room surrounded by the naked flesh of his wives, and was staring into the womanhood of Ino, "Wow that's pretty," He salivated but knew if anyone came in here he'd be in awkward city, "Uh girls time to get up."

The girls groaned as they each woke up and stretched, "Already?" Tenten moaned while stretching her arms up.

"And we were in the middle of a very lovely dream." Mei said as she straightened her hair.

"We're sure you all were but we got a lot of ground to cover today." Naruto reminded them as they nodded and morphed back into their clothes.

Soon they went to the foyer of the wood house as the heroes gathered, "Morning everyone, we trust you all had enough sleep?" Naruto asked everyone.

"I'd wish but Gambit wouldn't stop snoring." Rogue glared at said mutant.

"Hey I was not snoring!" Gambit argued back.

"Nothing personal Gambit, but it sounded like a foghorn." Wolverine put in making Gambit face fault.

"All right listen up we're just about nearing Ame, and we need to be at the top of our game more than before." Naruto instructed as they all nodded in agreement.

"We should hurry now." Itachi added as they left the house before Tsunade undid the jutsu making it disappear.

As they continued on they were unaware of Mordo's astral form floating above them before flying on farther than them and returned to his body. He woke up to see Dormammu, Madara, and Kabuto, "well?" Madara asked.

"They're getting even closer; it won't be long before they cross into Ame's border." Mordo explained.

"We cannot let them get any further not with the latest traitor out there." Dormammu replied.

"I guess this calls for the two who cannot die." Madara put in as he vanished.

"Two who cannot die?" Mordo turned to Kabuto who smirked.

"Knowing the Akatsuki it's the two immortal men." Kabuto answered.

Back with the guys, they were nearing the border to Ame but were traveling along a forest path, "How will we know when we get to Ame?" Thing asked as he ran along side Cap.

"Naruto and Itachi said that Amegakure is known for its constant rainy weather." Cap explained.

"But the rain itself isn't natural," Itachi said running along side them, "The rain is actualy a jutsu developed by our second in command Pain, he uses it to feel the chakra level of those that are hit by the rain."

"So you mean the minute we step in he'll know it's us?" Thing asked in outrage.

"Guess a sneak attack's out of the question." Cap said.

As Shion web slinged along side Naruto and Tenten she gasped upon seeing a vision of fire being launched right for them, "Everyone brace yourselves!" she called as everyone was put on alert as they noticed a large fire blast aimed right at them.

"Heads up!" Naruto called as everyone scattered avoiding the fire.

They looked ahead seeing the two Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu, "Dammit

Kakuzu you missed!" Hidan chided.

"Oh shut up, Hidan." He replied.

"Two more Akatsuki?" Spiderman asked.

"Yes and I figured we'd run into them sooner or later, that's Hidan and Kakuzu the immortal pair." Itachi introduced them.

"You said Kakuzu was a rogue ninja from Takigakure who killed his own superiors and took their hearts right?" Iron Man asked the eldest Uchiha.

"Yes and with those hearts he gained the other four elemental chakras and four additional lives. Even if he loses one or more he just replaces them with others."

"And this Hidan guy you said was a religious freak." Naruto said.

"Hey!" Hidan shouted, "How dare you mock me for my loyalty to Jashin you heathen!"

"Wow must be a serious cult." Spiderman said.

"Yes, but through worship of that cult has somehow given him immortality, you could stab him in the heart or cut his head off and he'd still wouldn't die." Itachi answered.

"Because of the failures of Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame we've been forced to clean up their messes." Kakuzu said.

"Bring it on! We've defeated those three we can do the same to you! Flame on!" Johnny called preparing himself.

"All right let's get things started." Hidan smirked until Kakuzu spoke.

"Don't underestimate them, Hidan."

"Oh save it for someone who needs it."

"Not the most cooperative of partners are they?" Black Cat asked Itachi.

"Yes, but they're tolerable enough." He replied.

"Split up!" Naruto called as they scattered around them with Hidan facing against Shizune, Tsunade, Tenten, Mei, Hotaru, Thing, Dr. Strange, and the X-Men. While Naruto and the rest dealt with Kakuzu.

Hidan whipped out his three-bladed scythe as Tenten pulled out her Kusanagi and morphed her left arm into an axe. The two were going at it with neither letting up, "Not bad cocky little bitch." Hidan smirked.

Tenten frowned morphing her head into Blade, **"Rule number one you ass hole, never call a symbiotic kunoichi a bitch!"** she started forcing him back leaving his back unprotected by Cyclops launching a blast right at his back.

"Gah!" he shouted, "That fuckin hurt!"

"**This will hurt more!"** Demolisher/Tsunade dove down for him to deliver an atomic punch after Blade moved out of the way leaving Hidan to take the blow sending him crashing into a wall.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Wolverine noted.

Hidan got up and cracked his jaw, "Ouch."

"He survived a punch like that?" Jubilee gasped.

"He really is immortal." Beast gasped.

"Ya got that right!" Hidan replied.

"Everyone remember, don't let him draw anyone's blood or we're done for." Mei reminded everyone about what they were told about every Akatsuki member.

Shizune squinted her eyes studying Hidan as Thing, Hotaru, and Dr. Strange were surrounding him and started attacking, "We wonder," She said as she morphed into full symbiote form Poison, **"Stand back we got this!"**

She ran right at Hidan going for a blow, **"Shizune what're you doing?"** Demolisher called.

"Getting herself killed!" Hidan smirked as he swung his scythe forward but Poison jumped backwards but the scythe scraped off her arm putting a tear in her symbiote as red liquid got on it, **"NO!"** she called as Hidan pulled his scythe over.

"Now with this I shall begin my ritual," Hidan drew up the Jashin symbol on the ground with some of his own blood and licked the blood off his weapon, "And now you shall be my first victim." His body turned black with a skeletal outline.

"**We got to stop him!"** Blade called but was held back by Mei.

"No we attack him now we hurt Shizune."

"**But we can't do nothing!"** Blade reminded her.

"**Actually that's the best option."** Poison smirked putting confused looks on everyone.

Hidan was pulling out a pike ready to stab himself until he froze, "What's-what's happening to me?" he shouted losing his skeletal outline and body turned normal, "What the hell happened?"

"**You fell for our trick,"** Poison began, **"You never downed any of our blood, what you actually downed was a small sample of our symbiote that took the form of blood."**

"I what?"

"**That's right, and when you did it lodged itself into your bloodstream and started dividing and spread from there. And be warned ours is poisonous."**

Hidan started spazzing and foaming at the mouth, as his whole body was being infected on the inside causing his skin to decay and cripple, "NOOOO!" he froze, "I can't move!"

"**Sorry Hidan, but your religious days are over!"** Blade charged and started swiping her sword and bladed arm multiple times cutting Hidan to pieces.

"My body!" Hidan shouted as his head lied next to his severed right arm and leg, "So help me Lord Jashin will smite you!"

"**Zip the lip, we don't believe in your Jashin. We believe in the Will of Fire."** Demolisher declared as she, Hotaru, Poison, Mei, and Blade started shooting web threads at him cocooning him into a web cocoon.

Meanwhile with the others who were going up against Kakuzu, the rogue ninja himself was dodging blasts from Iron Man and War Machine, "You two metal heads are an annoyance!" he launched a water jutsu right for them but found it was absorbed through a wind vortex created through Typhoon's wind vortex and redirected back at him.

"Nice try." Kakuzu said conjuring an earth wall to block the redirected water attack.

"With all jutsu elements he can counter any elemental jutsu we use or redirect from him." Shizuka analyzed the situation.

"Then we'll just use other means than elemental jutsu!" Naruto called as he started conjuring an Oodama Rasengan.

Kakuzu noticed that, "That jutsu looks strong I better stay clear from it." He started moving but found himself behind held in place due to Reed and Yugito.

"Naruto now!" Yugito called as Naruto swung right in ready to nail Kakuzu but the rogue ninja himself broke free and formed the Hebi hand seal, suddenly his body grew darker in earth color as he threw a punch right for Naruto. When the attack connected Naruto poofed and replaced with a log.

"Kawarimi? Then that means!" Kakuzu was too late to turn as Naruto had thrusted his jutsu into the rogue ninja's back sending him flying forward with his cloak shredded off.

"That got him." War Machine noted.

Kakuzu got up as his darker skin faded back to regular, "You just destroyed my earth spirit heart." He said as three black tendril creatures with masks stood by his side.

"One heart down, four to go." Itachi counted.

"If one represented earth, judging from the design and color of those three, the masks represent fire, lightning, and wind." Beast studied the masked creatures.

"You won't live to get to my three hearts!" Kakuzu warned them as he had his fire and wind masks combine their elements creating a massive fire blast.

"We got this!" Mei called firing a huge water jutsu to cancel out the fire resulting in a steamy mist.

Shion going Foresight, used her foreseeing power to see where Kakuzu and his spirits were was going to be had Amazon, Typhoon, and Acid follow her through the steam where they saw the mask spirits representing lightning and fire, "**Attack!"** Foresight called as Amazon and Typhoon combined their win elements to eliminate the lightning mask that tried launching a lightning blast to weaken them but wasn't strong against wind attacks especially when enhanced by symbiotes.

"Now for the other mask!" Acid unleashed her Futton element on the fire mask melting it.

When the smoke cleared, Kakuzu stood seeing out of his extras hearts, all he had was his wind chakra heart, "I can't leave my spare heart out in the open!" he re-assimilated the mask and mass back into his body.

Naruto spoke, "Guys distract Kakuzu. We know how to finish him off for good."

"All right but make it count kid." Wolverine said as the group took off.

Naruto had morphed back into his clothes and stood still concentrating as he emerged in Sage mode and had concentrated his ultimate Rasengan into his palm taking a shuriken shape. Spiderman, Thing, Demolisher, War Machine, Beast, and Johnny were keeping Kakuzu at bay while the others formed an outer ring surrounding them in case the rogue ninja got past the first six, "I will take great pleasure in taking your hearts!" Kakuzu extended his tendrils to grab them but Wolverine used his claws to slice them while Blade used her own weapon limbs.

"Everyone move!" Naruto called as the group moved making space for his shuriken based Rasengan hurling right at Kakuzu.

The jutsu engulfed the Akatsuki member as pieces of chakra pierced his body inside and out. He fell to the ground completely immobilized, "What was this?" he groaned as Naruto stood above him.

"Rasenshuriken the most lethal type of wind based jutsu we've ever learned," Naruto began, "Its power destroyed your wind heart and now you're down to one. And this jutsu will finish you off." He conjured an Oodama Rasengan and slammed it into Kakuzu's chest killing him.

"And that's another one down." Gambit smirked.

"But what happened with Hidan?" Itachi asked.

"Right here." Tenten held up a web sack where muffled screaming was heard from inside it.

"Let's see to it that no one finds him." Mei said turning to Tsunade who nodded and placed her hands on the ground causing the it to split in two.

Tenten then chucked the web sack far into the chasm of the split earth before Tsunade used her jutsu to close it up.

Later everyone was soon resting by a stream of water recuperating, "Those two were more difficult than Sasori and Deidara." Spiderman said.

"No kidding." Black Cat answered.

Itachi watched as the heroes were recuperating and thought, 'And now all that's left is Pain, Konan, Madara, and Zetsu. They've proven to be strong but against the remaining ones the odds won't be completely in our favor.'

Suddenly Ino looked up at the sky, seeing pieces of paper flying around, "Paper?"

Hearing that everyone looked and saw pieces of paper flying with the wind before coming closer to the ground and coming together forming something. Itachi seeing this knew what it meant and got ready as the paper came together forming Konan, "Konan!" Itachi frowned.

"So that's Konan." Tsunade gasped not seeing her since she was a child.

"Another enemy?" Spiderman asked ready to fight until Konan held her hands up.

"I mean you no harm. I've come to lend you my help." Assured them.

"What?" they asked.

"Don't be fooled everyone Konan is the partner to Pain she cannot be trusted." Itachi warned everyone.

"Just as nobody could trust you Itachi, but I have reasons for coming here."

"And that would be?" Tsunade asked.

"To defeat Dormammu." The woman answered.

"What?" Shizune and Anko asked.

"Ludicrous!" Itachi replied.

"Why would you want to suddenly help us defeat Dormammu you're an Akatsuki member!" Naruto replied.

"Not anymore, I defected from it the moment Dormammu eliminated Nagato!"

"Huh?" the group was shocked to hear that.

"Dormammu attacked one of your own?" Shizuka asked.

"Hai. In fact the moment he heard of Deidara's and Sasori's failures he eliminated Zetsu for delivering the news to him. As for Nagato, he was planning this from the start." Konan said as she flashbacked to her last meeting with Nagato right after they kissed.

_Flashback_

_After Konan and Nagato shared their kiss Madara materialized into the room, "Pain, Dormammu wishes to speak to us."_

"_I'm coming." Nagato said as he followed Madara leaving Konan._

_Soon the two Akatsuki leaders stood before Dormammu, Mordo, and Kabuto, "You wished to speak to us Dormammu?" Nagato asked looking up at him._

"_Yes Pain, I've been doing some thinking and I've decided while your worth as a partner is valuable, your mission is no longer your concern." The fiery being explained._

"_What do you mean no longer my concern?" he asked._

"_I'm saying you are to be eliminated!" Dormammu fired heat blasts at Nagato who jumped away while Madara did nothing._

"_Madara help me!" the Rinnegan user called while Madara stood by Kabuto, "What is the meaning of this!"_

"_Sorry Nagato, but I agree with Dormammu you no longer have a place in the Akatsuki." The masked man explained._

_Pain frowned, "You traitor!" he summoned his five other bodies as the six went at it with Dormammu and Mordo while Kabuto stood off to the side with Madara._

"_So how long will Pain last?" Kabuto asked._

"_Not sure, after all he still has the Rinnegan." Madara replied._

"_True, but we don't know how the Rinnegan ranks up in terms of Dormammu's power." The snake boy reminded him._

_Mordo fired his mystic bolts destroying Nagato's Hell, Hungry ghost, and Animal realm bodies while Dormammu torched his Human and Asura realm bodies leaving only Nagato left. The second Akatsuki leader started fighting Dormammu head on using his all creation technique and all divine judgment jutsus to attract and repel the entity who just shook off the attacks like they were nothing._

_Hearing the commotion Konan barged into the room, "Are we under attack… Nagato!" she cried seeing her friend was being attacked by Dormammu, "Madara Kabuto stop them!"_

"_Why? Things are getting good." Kabuto smirked. Konan frowned at their lack of concern and tried to go help her friend but was blocked by three giant snakes Kabuto summoned to keep her back._

_Dormammu finally taking advantage of Nagato's all creation technique, allowed himself to be pulled up to the Rinnegan user only for the entity to grab him by the throat and placed a hand on his forehead, "Say goodbye Nagato, and mean it." Dormammu ordered as his hands glowed and Nagato screamed as his body was assimilated into Dormammu himself._

"_Nagato!" Konan cried her eyes out._

_Dormammu landed on the ground and turned to Mordo, Kabuto, and Madara speaking, "Eliminate the woman now that she's seen too much."_

"_As you wish, master." Mordo answered as the three closed in on her but Konan acted fast as she summoned multiple papers flying all around the room blinding them giving her enough time to escape._

_Flashback ends_

"Whoa, Dormammu must be ticked if he was willing to do that." Spiderman said.

"He is not very merciful." Dr. Strange reminded him.

"Please you have to help me defeat Dormammu, Nagato was the only person I had left in this world. Now I have no one!" Konan cried in sadness.

They looked at her as Spiderman spoke, "I say we help her."

"What?" The Fantastic Four asked.

"Spider?" Cat asked.

"I also know what it's like to lose people important, and I won't let that happen to anyone else no matter who it is." The spider explained.

Most heroes took it to heart, and could tell that losing people close to them is painful, especially when everyone special to them was gone leaving one alone, "We agree with Spiderman, Konan is also like us," Naruto went to Konan, "We were both students or Ero-Sennin that makes us disciples in arms. Besides Ero-sennin would want us to help someone he considered very special to him."

"Jiraiya-sensei said that?" Konan gasped.

Naruto smiled, "He did."

"Naruto…"

"If Naruto trusts you so do we." Tsunade put in.

"I'm going along with Spiderman as well." Black Cat added.

Soon all the others heroes and kunoichi agreed leaving Konan stunned, "Everyone. I-I don't know what to say, arigato!" she buried her head in Naruto's shoulder sobbing her eyes out as Naruto did the only thing he could do, and that was wrapping his arms around her and comfort her.

Itachi let out a smile, 'Well how about that, I think we may just stand a chance against Madara and Dormammu yet.'

**(Here it is.)**


	26. Smythe's New Choice

**(Still at it guys.)**

After partnering with Konan who defected from the Akatsuki when Dormammu eliminated her comrade Nagato, Naruto and his team were reaching Ame prepared to settle things with the entity for good. As Konan was jumping along a branch with the others Spiderman swung along side her, "Hey Konan, can I ask you something?"

"You may Spiderman."

"You said you defected from the Akatsuki, but why do you still wear the uniform of it?"

The origami woman sighed, "Because the Akatsuki and this cloak was started by my comrades Nagato and Yahiko, not Madara. And the Akatsuki's ambition wasn't always to collect the tailed beasts, but to achieve peace for our village and nation. The red clouds imprinted on our cloaks symbolize the bloody war that stormed out nation for as long as we could remember."

"So how did it come under new management?" Spiderman asked.

"When Yahiko met with Ame's leader Hanzo to talk peace, he was betrayed by the man and had to kill himself to save my life. After Yahiko's death, Nagato had changed that day and knew trying to achieve peace would not be so easily grasped through mere negotiating. Somehow Madara conned his way into the Akatsuki with his power and influence drawing in the nuke-nin you've been fighting."

Naruto had swung by, joining in on the conversation, "Well Konan you'll be happy to know we've managed to form bonds with other great nations in order to combat Dormammu, our marriage with Yugito, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Mei, Hotaru, Shizuka, and Shion are proof of that bond of peace."

Konan smiled, "Yahiko and Nagato would be purely jealous of you Naruto."

"We bet they would." Naruto chuckled as Itachi called.

"Everyone stop!" everyone came to a halt as Konan looked ahead.

"This is it." She said as they saw the village not too far from where they stood and saw a rain cloud above said village.

"Guess that rain jutsu's still in affect." Thing noticed.

"Madara's taken over the use of that jutsu. The moment we step in we'll be detected." Konan explained.

"I can stop that," Dr. Strange put in as he used his magic on everyone and himself, "There this spell should protect us from being detected by the rain."

"Before we go there's something we have to say," Naruto began, "We've made it this far because we worked together. It wasn't easy but we did it. But what we've done back there won't be as easy as what we'll be facing in Ame. Dormammu, Mordo, Madara, Kabuto, and Smythe are crafty adversaries and we need to be at the top of our game if we ever hope to defeat them. So let's all go and give it everything we got." He put out his hand prompting his wives, Itachi followed by Konan, and the heroes.

"Break!" they called as they headed for the village.

Meanwhile in Ame at the Akatsuki hideout, Smythe stood before his cryogenic suspended father, "Don't worry father soon you will walk the earth again. I'll make sure of it."

"Smythe!" Smythe turned seeing Mordo approach, "Dormammu requests you guard the first level entry way."

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"My master and Madara feel that we will be getting some unwanted company sometime soon." Mordo explained.

"I see, very well." Smythe answered as he walked past the magic user but felt suspicious of why he was requested to be the guard and not Kabuto or themselves.

Meanwhile entering the rainy village, were Naruto and his allies each wearing a heavy cloak to keep their appearances shrouded from Ame civilians or other ninja. "All right Konan where to from here?" Naruto whispered.

"That tall building over there serves as the main hideout." She whispered back.

"Then let's go." Naruto ordered as they casually walked through the village heading right for the tower.

When they reached it, Konan showed them the secret entry located underneath the building and used it to get inside. As they walked through a tunnel they were all on alert for whatever may come at them. When they reached the end of the hall, Spiderman and the symbiotic shinobi's spider senses went off, "Everyone on guard!" Naruto called as they got ready as Smythe walked into the clear.

"Well surprise-surprise."

"Smythe. So you really are working for Dormammu?" Spiderman asked.

"I'm afraid so Spider how unfortunate for you."

"Let's clobber him!" Thing declared as everyone was ready to attack but Naruto blocked him.

"Hold it Ben, let us deal with this one."

"What're you talking about kid?" Wolverine asked.

"If we take him now we'll have one less problem." Cyclops reasoned with Naruto.

"No, this is something only we can do," Naruto replied as he approached Smythe much to everyone's shock, "Alistair we speak to you as Naruto and not the symbiote, we know what you've gone through."

"Do you now?" Smythe asked crossing his arms.

"It hurts doesn't it," Naruto began, "Losing your father, being lied to, being used. We know too well what that's like. We lost our father and our mother when we were born. That information was kept from us by higher ups who felt if we didn't know we could be persuaded to do anything for them. We thought no one cared for us or would ever help us, but we found people who showed us that there are people who're willing to give us support even in the baddest of times. We know you're not a bad person Alistair, you've just been hired to do bad things, and deep down you know you're not a bad person."

"What is the point you're trying to make with me, Naruto?" Smythe asked.

"Don't go down the bad path again," Naruto replied confusing the Spider-Slaying cyborg, "Your time under the Kingpin was you being used and deceived and Silvermane never did help you with your father. Don't go further down that path by helping Dormammu, because we know his type, the kind who goes back on his word when he is done with anyone."

Smythe looked back remembering Dormammu eliminated Zetsu out of his own frustration due to Sasori's and Deidara's failure, along with absorbing Nagato claiming he would pose as a threat if he decided to act on his own. He looked back at Naruto who continued, "Please Alistair you can begin a new with us. We will help you restore your father."

"How can I trust you?" he questioned Naruto.

"Because unlike Kingpin, Silvermane, and Dormammu we don't go back on our word," Naruto extended a hand out to him, "Please Alistair. You can help us defeat Dormammu and in return we'll do what we can to restore your father."

Smythe's green lenses went up revealing his human eyes as he looked at Naruto's hand before slowly raising his own hand and locked it with Naruto's surprising the blonde's allies, "I-I'll help you."

Naruto smiled, "You made the right choice Smythe."

"Unbelievable, he actually convinced Smythe to help us?" Spiderman gasped.

"This wasn't his first time convincing somebody." Mei replied.

"Yeah." Kurotsuchi agreed knowing how he got through to her grandfather to join their alliance.

"Agreed." Yugito added as Samui nodded on how he convinced their leader to join him as well.

The allies joined Naruto in welcoming Smythe to their party, as Konan called, "Come on this way!" they hurried unaware of Mordo's astral form watching them with irritation.

The group hurried along through the tunnels, heading upward to the tower until they burst into the room, "All right Dormammu it's all over!" Naruto announced until he and the others noticed Dormammu, Mordo, Kabuto, and Madara standing side by side with an army of robotic fighters behind them.

"I very much agree with you." Dormammu answered.

"Where'd he get those robots?" Iron Man asked but suddenly everyone turned to Smythe.

Smythe only shrugged his shoulders remembering he built those robots for Madara a month ago and were kept on standby if ever needed, "Sorry."

"Welcome ninjas and heroes to your ultimate destruction." Madara welcomed them.

"I don't feel at all welcomed." Gambit replied.

"Neither do I." War Machine added.

Naruto approached as everyone threw off their cloaks, "Madara Uchiha, Kabuto, Dormammu you three have been a thorn in countless innocent lives, now it's up to all of us to rectify the evils you have all done to not only the ninja land but to other worlds as well. Girls suit up!" Naruto called as he went full Catastrophe and the girls went into symbiote form as well.

"Attack!" Madara ordered the robots that charged into battle with the good guys fighting back.

Iron Man, War Machine, Smythe, and Cyclops were blasting at some of the robots blowing them to pieces. The symbiotic girls were using their own natural abilities enhanced by their symbiotes to break and destroy more of the robots. Beast and thing were using their strengths to crush and rip apart more robots coming their way while Captain America swung his shield like a boomerang slicing three robots in half.

Spiderman back flipped around the room launching web threads at some robots and swung them into another that was fighting Black Cat, "Thanks Spider!" Black Cat called.

"Anytime." He replied.

"Time to play can opener!" Wolverine called using his claws to rip open the robots while Gambit launched his card bombs that exploded upon contact with the robots.

"Flame on!" Johnny called powering up and fired massive fire balls at five robots while Reed stretched his body around eight binding them together enough to crush them.

Dr. Strange was busy fighting against his adversary Mordo in a magical blast war, "This is for meddling in my affairs, Strange."

"And this is for me!" Dr. Strange called as his magic overpowered Mordo forcing him back.

Konan and Itachi ganged up on Madara fighting him, "Konan and Itachi you two were such valiant members, and yet you turn your backs on the organization?"

"Akatsuki was never yours to begin with Madara!" Konan called.

"You stained the Uchiha name and left me to murder my own family!" Itachi added as they fought.

"Then you can go the way of the Uchiha Itachi!" Madara called activating his space time jutsu and Itachi found himself getting pulled into the swirl around Madara's mask.

"**Itachi!"** Catastrophe called as he was being absorbed.

"Naruto, stop Madara and Dormammu before it's…" Itachi was too late and he was completely absorbed into Madara.

"Where'd he go?" Jubilee gasped.

"I'm afraid Itachi's been locked into a pocket dimension thanks to my space time ninjutsu and will only be freed if I choose it." Madara answered.

Catastrophe frowned as Naruto thought, **'I won't let this happen to Itachi, if I can get close enough to Madara I can use one of my families sealing jutsu and force him to release Itachi, but first I got to get past hot head!'** he fought Dormammu.

Dormammu fired blasts from his eyes at Catastrophe who kept back flipping and wall jumping to avoid the attacks, "This is for your betrayal symbiote!"

"**Betray is such a harsh word, we just found better suiting inside Naruto."** Catastrophe answered.

"Then I will eliminate your host!" he continued firing fiery blasts at Catastrophe who summoned twenty shadow clones each taking Dormammu on but he kept destroying them until he saw the real Catastrophe launch at him with an Oodama Rasengan.

"**Oodama Rasengan!"** Catastrophe thrusted it into Dormammu's chest sending him crashing into the wall but he peeled himself off and shook it off.

"Nice try symbiote, but your ninja jutsu won't work on me."

Back with the heroes, the robots just kept coming at them, "There's no end to these things!" Spiderman called as he was starting to get tired.

"Spider I have a plan. Stall for me!" Smythe called as he ran off down one tunnel.

Some of the robots tried to go after him to stop him but were blocked by Acid, **"Going somewhere boys?"** she unleashed her acid breath melting them.

Kabuto was unleashing his snakes against Viper, "Amazing isn't it Anko? Both students under Orochimaru with amazing power ups going at it to the death." Kabuto chuckled.

Viper replied, **"You can join Orochimaru when we're done with you!"** she tackled him only to see it was shedded skin and Kabuto has taken the form of a small monstrous looking snake before resuming his regular human like form.

"Sorry but I don't plan on dying today."

As the groups continued their fighting the wall in the room burst open surprising everyone, "Now what?" Spiderman gasped.

Suddenly standing in the hole in the wall was none other than Kakashi, Jiraiya, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Kankuro, Killer Bee, the Raikage, Karui, Omoi, the Tsuchikage, Choujuro, and Ao,

"Sorry for us to drop in without an invitation." Jiraiya said.

"**Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, guys!"** Catastrophe gasped.

"Sorry we're late Naruto." Kakashi said.

"**How'd you guys get here?"** Magma asked.

"Let's just say a kind old woman sent us here for support saying you'd be needing it." The Tsuchikage answered.

'**Madame Web.'** Catastrophe thought.

"Now then let's face this menace together!" Raikage declared raising his right arm.

"What my bro says ain't no jive, the tag team duo's coming alive!" Killer Bee added as the arrivals took their place beside the good guys.

"**All right everybody, let's get 'em!"** Catastrophe ordered ready to go another go with their enemies.

**(Don't miss next time.)**


	27. Sealing Dormammu

**(A few more to go.)**

The battle that was intense before, only got bigger with the heroes and the late arrivals battling the robots with all their might. Kakashi charged a Raikiri and eliminated five robots, Guy and Lee were using their Taijutsu to trip up and knock more robots into each other, Hinata and Neji combining their Hyuga family talent damaged the robots body's, Shikamaru used his Shadow possessing jutsu to halt some robots in place while Chouji bowled them over, Kiba using his own family technique with Akamaru each taking out two robots. Sakura was using her raw strength to pound one robot sending it crashing into five more blowing to pieces, "Cha!"

Asuma took in a breath and blew ash around six robots confusing their senses before launching a fire jutsu at them frying their circuits, "Well this is getting to be exciting."

"It's not over yet Asuma." Kurenai said while avoiding an attack from one robot and grabbed it by the arm swinging it into another.

Karui and Omoi were following Bee's lead using their sword skills to slice the robots into pieces, "Oh yeah this is great!" Karui cheered.

"But what if our luck runs out?" Omoi asked worriedly.

"Yo Omoi don't be hasty, Killer Bee's serving up something tasty!" Bee called using his sword maneuver to slice eight robots in a single blow.

"Bee focus, remember the fate of our lands are on the line!" A called as his right fist was powered with chakra, "Raigyaku Suihei (Lightning Brutal Horizontal)!" he wrist chopped nine robots heads off.

Shino was using his bugs to affect the circuitry inside the robots making their movements freeze up, Kankuro was using his ninja puppets to attack three robots, Gaara was using his sand abilities to crush the robots like he did to any enemy he faced in the past.

Ao and Choujuro were surrounded by ten, "Kid you're up!" Ao called.

"Hai!" Choujuro pulled out his dual swords encasing them in chakra forming a mallet and swatted the robots breaking them to pieces.

"Not bad for a young whippersnapper, but let the older generation show ya how it's done!" Oonoki called utilizing his Dust element, "Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Base World Separation Technique)!" He encased some robots inside a giant cube and their bodies were broken down into nothing.

Finally Jiraiya was using fire jutsu against Kabuto who fought back using Orochimaru's own snake jutsu, "You've really lost it, Kabuto. Having to embed Orochimaru's own genes into yourself?"

"Well I guess that makes me the new Hebi Sannin doesn't it?" Kabuto smirked.

"Hardly!" Jiraiya punched him in the face sending him backwards.

Cyclops had blasted a few more until the robots were totaled, "There we got through their defense."

"On the contrary, this is only round one." Mordo said as the robots whose pieces were littered on the floor started automatically repairing themselves and another armada of the same robots stood.

"You gotta be kidding me." Wolverine groaned.

"Smythe just had to install repair programs within these robots." Spiderman sighed.

"Attack!" Dormammu ordered as they fought again.

Meanwhile Catastrophe had gotten past the robots and was going toe to toe with Madara, "You are very persistent for a Jinchuriki."

"**Because we're more than your ordinary Jinchuriki, and we will make sure you never forget it!"** Catastrophe called planting his palms on Madara's torso as a seal appeared on it, **"Kai!"** he called.

Madara groaned as swirling out through the hole in his mask was Itachi, "What but how?" the Uchiha founder growled.

"**We Uzumaki ninja are experts in the field of sealing jutsu."** He reminded the older ninja.

"Arigato Naruto, now let's attack together." Itachi said as they were about to attack Madara only for Dormammu to even the tag team.

"I will not have everything I've been planning for fall apart like this!" he launched fire blasts at them only for Itachi who summon a spectral being to block the attack.

"Susanoo?" Madara gasped.

"That's right, and with my better vision I can hold onto this more than I could before my hazy vision." Itachi replied as Catastrophe and him launched a water projectile at Dormammu dousing his flames a bit but hardly affected him physically.

"Your jutsu is still no match for me!"

While the guys were still fighting the robots, they were all getting restless, "If we don't think of something soon, I don't think we're gonna make it!" Spiderman panted.

Suddenly Smythe came back pushing the portal device he built to beam Dormammu into their world, "Sorry it took so long, thought you could all use a hand." He pulled out a control and pressed a red button. Suddenly all the robots self destructed one after another.

"Smythe, what is the meaning of this?" Mordo demanded.

"Emergency self destruct program, for desperate measures of course." Smythe answered.

"You traitor!" Dormammu growled.

"Sorry Dormammu, but I made other arrangements!" he started up the portal probe and aimed it at Dormammu opening another portal and put it in reverse pulling him in.

"What, no!" Dormammu called as he was pulled into it and because of that millions of life energies were pulled out of the portal and were sent flying off in multiple directions.

Just about each one had returned to the bodies of those who had their life force absorbed by Kabuto. Some life forces whose bodies were indisposed of moved onto the after life while some bodies that were being looked after got theirs back and woke up. And one particular life force returned to Konoha and went into the motionless body of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes looking dazed.

Back at the Akatsuki HQ, the portal was getting stronger and the guys were taking cover to avoid being pulled in, **"Alistair, shut it down!"** Catastrophe called.

Smythe tried but it didn't respond, "I'm trying but it's not responding."

Spiderman and Iron Man looked at Kabuto remembering last time they faced Dormammu and Carnage, "Guys we have to send Kabuto in there as well!" Spiderman ordered.

"**You got it!"** Neko called launching her Nibi fire blasts at Kabuto sending him through the portal.

Kabuto unleashed his shadow snakes at Catastrophe, "You're coming with me!" he caught the Symbiotic Jinchuriki pulling him in.

"**Naruto!"** the girls cried.

"Smythe not yet!" Spiderman ordered before he decided to close the portal.

"But the portal!"

"We're not leaving Naruto in there!" Spiderman argued.

Catastrophe and Kabuto fell into the other dimensional void of Dormammu's, where the entity himself stood on a floating rock, "Well it seems I shall have a chance to finish you here!" he launched his fire blasts for the symbiotic ninja who jumped away after escaping Kabuto's grip and saw the portal still opened.

"**We got to get out of here!"** he tried to get back to the portal but was being delayed by his two enemies, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he summoned an armada of clones to hold them off while he made his way back to the portal.

Back at the HQ, Mordo was still launching magic blasts at Dr. Strange who wasn't giving up without a fight, "Mordo for your crimes against all that is good in magic, you shall join your master!" he fired a giant magic blast form his wand launching Mordo into the portal.

Madara watched seeing he was outnumbered, **"And now Madara you're next!"**

Demolisher called as the symbiotic ninja fired their most powerful attacks at Madara who was unable to perform his time warping jutsu thanks to the seal Naruto placed on him and was sent hurdling into the portal with Mordo.

"If we don't shut it down now, we're all going to be trapped!" Smythe warned everyone.

**"Naruto will make it!"** Demolisher called, **"We know he will."**

Back in the other dimension, Mordo and Madara landed and the wizard spotted his master facing off against an armada of Catastrophe's, "Master!"

"Mordo! Stop him!" Dormammu ordered his minion as the real catastrophe was heading for the portal.

Mordo attempted to use his magic to restrain the symbiotic ninja but Catastrophe activated Kyubi chakra extending a red chakra claw swatting Mordo away with Madara as he made it to the portal, **"Arrivederci, we're out of here!"** He jumped back to the portal and reappeared back at HQ.

"He's back shut it down now!" Spiderman ordered as Smythe shut down the machine sealing the portal.

"We did it!" Tenten cheered as all the symbiotic kunoichi powered their symbiote forms down.

Meanwhile back in the other dimension, Dormammu growled, "No the portal's been closed!"

"So we're stuck here?!" Madara asked in outrage.

Kabuto frowned at the three, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted any of you!"

Dormammu frowned at Kabuto and Madara, "And I knew I shouldn't have trusted you two! Well since we're going to be here for a long-long time, we might as well have a little fun!" he launched fire blasts at the two and soon it was a battle of Dormammu and Mordo vs Madara vs Kabuto that would be sure to last for eternity.

Back at the HQ, Iron Man and War Machine destroyed the portal device so it would never be used to release Dormammu again, "So that's it isn't it?" Kiba asked.

"It would appear so, Kiba." Shino nodded.

"That's right." Naruto said as his symbiote form powered down.

Suddenly the whole room started warping, "Hey what's going on?" Ino gasped.

Suddenly floating into the clear was Madame Web, "Congratulations everyone, you have saved not only your world but all other dimensions as well."

"Hey it's what we've been training for." Naruto reminded her until he suddenly remembered, "Madame Web, what about Sasuke shouldn't he be?"

The elder woman held out a hand, "Relax all is well. Sasuke has awoken and he is just fine."

"That's good, but what about you, Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah what're you going to do now?" Spiderman asked.

"I have to continue living out my life as the bad guy. Mine and Sasuke's paths will cross again, and when they do he will have fulfilled his ambition and killed me." Itachi explained.

"Itachi." Naruto gasped.

Itachi smiled, "It's all right, what matters is that my brother is safe from Dormammu and the ninja lands are safe. I thank you Naruto, and all of you for helping me take down my former master. But it's time I went on."

"We won't forget your bravery Itachi." Naruto saluted him and he saluted back.

Madame Web used her powers to teleport Itachi back to their home dimension, who left for parts unknown. Spiderman then turned to the old woman, "Well Madame Web, now that Dormammu's defeated we can all go home right?"

"Not quite yet Spiderman."

"Huh, what else is there for us to do?" Thing asked.

"Not you my friends, but rather Naruto." Madame Web motioned to him while everyone looked at him as well.

"Us?" he asked.

"Yes for you have one final task to perform, and I want everyone here to bare witness to it all." Madame Web teleported everyone to Konoha's Chunin Exam stadium inside a meeting room.

"The Chunin Exams stadium?" Kakashi looked around.

"So we're supposed to be fighting something?" Naruto asked.

"Not something Naruto, but rather someone." The elder woman explained.

"But who?" Naruto asked until he got his answer.

"Us."

Hearing that everyone turned around and gasped with wide eyes and slack jaws. Naruto spoke, "No it can't be!"

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Black Cat asked.

"If you are then we're all nuts." Captain America answered.

Standing before them were eight figures, one of which was decked out in black and gray armor with red spikes and prongs covering it and another was wearing a green outfit with golden armbands and shield on his chest, and had a green face helmet that looked like a dragon head, but the remaining five all looked like Naruto each one wearing a different outfit, and one had red hair while not wearing a village headband anywhere on his person.

"Naruto meet… Naruto." Madame Web introduced them.

**(And the finale is almost here.)**


	28. Multi-Dimensional Naruto's

**(Almost finished.)**

Naruto and his allies looked at the eight Naruto's that approached, "Madame Web what's all this about, who're all of these guys?" Naruto was confused.

"Isn't it obvious pal, we're you." One Naruto carrying a bunch of weapons answered.

"We can see that, but how can this be?" Catastrophe Naruto asked until Spiderman approached.

"I can explain Naruto, I dealt with this before. All these Naruto's here are different versions of you from multiple universes parallel to your own."

"Multiple universes?" Catastrophe Naruto asked.

"Allow me to explain the concept of the Multiverse theory," Beast started, "This theory tells that there exist more than one parallel version type of universe opposite of your own that hang off another like branches on a tree. Judging from the seven of them they are all alternate versions of yourself, though to them you are also an alternate version through their eyes."

"Unbelievable." Catastrophe Naruto gasped.

"Well what he says is true." One Naruto wearing sunglasses and had oversized feet answered.

"Like you we're all similar in many ways and yet also different." Another Naruto wearing a silver racecar suit answered.

"So each one of you is a ninja with special powers or abilities?" Catastrophe Naruto asked them.

One Naruto who was wearing a school like uniform approached, "Uh not all of us, I don't have your life or ninja abilities or special powers."

"Then what're you?" Catastrophe Naruto asked.

"I'm well a high school student." He answered.

"High school?" Sakura asked.

"A type of educational level where I'm from." Spiderman answered for the other Naruto.

"Each of the Naruto's shall give their story to you all, and you Naruto should especially pay attention, you may learn stuff about yourself in ways you never knew." Madame Web explained as each of the Naruto's took a seat around a circular table, "Now then why don't we start from left to right, starting with you." The elder woman motioned to the one Naruto with big feet and wearing sunglasses. He wore a crimson red cloak, a black sleeveless shirt, black boots, blue jeans, and dark tinted sunglasses.

The Naruto stood up, as Madame Web projected scenes from his world fighting along side thirteen people with extraordinary powers, "I'm Meta-human Naruto, in my world I was trained by these thirteen super powered figures Static, Gear, Ebon, Hotstreak, Rubberband man, She-Bang, Talon, Shiv, Kangor, Puff, Onyx, Carmen, and Ferret who with the help of Kyubi bestowed upon me their own powers and abilities. That's how I became known in my world as the Bang Baby Shinobi."

The guys took all he said in as Spiderman saw some of the people that Naruto was fighting along side with, "Wait a minute I know those heroes, Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, they're all DC heroes."

"DC?" Meta-Human Naruto asked.

"It's a comic book company that published those heroes you fought along side with. I'm surprised they actually do exist, well in your world actually." The web-slinger explained.

Madame Web nodded while motioning to the next Naruto who was wearing shinobi sandals with holsters on the side containing one sai each, blue pants with two holsters each containing a nunchuck and one Tri-baton, a black shirt, a red sleeveless long coat containing one Kusarigama inside, a gauntlet on his left arm containing a fold up Bo-staff, on his back were twin katana sheathed along with a bigger sword and a spear weapon.

"In my world I was taken in and raised by my mentor Master Splinter," the second Naruto motioned to the image projected by Web of a mutant rat wearing a red robe.

"You realize your mentor's a rat?" Catastrophe Naruto asked.

"He's more than a mentor to me, he's also like my father," the one Naruto continued, "Anyway I was trained along side my four mutant turtle adopted brothers Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello in the art of ninjitsu. We live by the code of the martial arts, never start a fight unless someone else starts, we stick together no matter what, and if all else fails we kick butt. I became known to my peers as the Teenage Jinchuriki Shinobi."

"Catchy." Catastrophe Naruto admitted.

Tenten whispered to Temari, "He's got some impressive weaponry."

Spiderman thought, 'The Ninja Turtles too? This multiverse of Naruto's world is full of surprises.'

"Who's that?" Sakura asked seeing in the viewing screen of Naruto, the turtles, and their allies facing off against a man decked out in bladed armor.

"My brothers worst enemy the Shredder, guilty of countless crimes, one being the murder of my mentor's master. He was a dishonorable creature."

Suddenly there was a slam on the table startling everyone who saw the cause of it came from the one Naruto decked out in black and gray armor covered in red blades making it look like a deadlier version of the Shredder only his helmet was off revealing Naruto underneath, "Mind your tongue! The Shredder was an honorable man and hero of the ninja land!" he argued.

"You villain sympathizer!" Teen Ninja Naruto argued back.

"Why you!" the armored Naruto called as the two were ready to go at it until Madame Web used her powers to separate them.

"There will be no need for any squabble now! Both of you have different depictions of who the Shredder was, but that is no excuse to look down upon each other's version as you recall your worlds are different and therefore you should be respectful of each other and the differences between both worlds."

The two Naruto's thought about what she said and turned to each other, "Guess we did bring our personal affairs into this matter when we shouldn't have seeing as we're not responsible for how our worlds work." Teen Naruto said to the other one.

"Agreed, truce?" he held out his hand.

"Truce." The two shook on it.

"Now then, you may proceed with your tale." Web motioned to the armored Naruto while showing his history in her screen.

"I am Shredder Naruto, in my world the Shredder was an honorable man and master of ninjitsu who served under Konoha during its starting time. I by luck stumbled upon his old underground training facility where I learned the secrets of the art of the Foot Clan. I trained and practiced for years until I officially started carrying on the mantle of the Shredder bringing together my own army of Foot Ninja to serve under Konoha."

"Hey doesn't it get hot under all that armor, and isn't it heavy on you?" Johnny asked.

"I've grown used to it." Shredder Naruto admitted.

The next Naruto stood up prepared to give his story. This Naruto was dressed in a silver racecar looking suit and an Indiana Jones hat, "You all can call me Spy Naruto. In my world I found out my mother was alive and well. She was lied to into thinking I died alongside my father. She fled to the land known as America where she was recruited by a secret government organization known as WOOHP. There she trained in the field of super spy and became well known by many enemies. When her superior discovered I was still alive I was reunited with my mother and was trained in the art of super spy as well. And with my regular training in Konoha along with a few power ups from an unexpected source, I have become the ultimate ninja spy."

The next Naruto, who was dressed in the green outfit and gold shield removed his dragon helmet, "I'm Green Ranger Naruto. In my world I was chosen by a wise man named Tommy Oliver to carry on his legacy and become the leader of the next generation of Power Rangers. Me and my team of rangers have sworn to protect the lands from the forces of evil that Orochimaru unleashes upon the nations."

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched the viewing scene with Orochimaru sending a monster to Konoha, "Wow that's something our Orochimaru could never do." Jiraiya told his teammate.

"For real." Tsunade nodded.

The next Naruto stood up. This Naruto was wearing black shinobi sandals, gray pants held up by a belt with a dragon looking belt buckle, a black shirt with a fire symbol on it, a black opened long coat with no sleeves and a split tail going from the waist to the back of his knees, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of yellow-orange sunglasses, "I'm Chi Wizard Naruto, and my tale has two sides of it. One day I stumbled upon a vault located in the Hokage monument and residing in it was a statue that housed the spirit of an ancient dragon spirit known as Shendu. But please allow me to introduce you to him." The Naruto said as he closed his eyes and opened them revealing they became glowing red as he spoke with a different voice, a raspy ghostly one.

"**Greetings Naruto's of the universe and allies; I am Lord Shendu Demon Sorcerer of Fire. From our dimension I once ruled over a land known as China centuries ago with my demon brothers and sisters until we were banished to a netherworld. I however managed to escape banishment and took China as my own, until my subjects rose up against me imprisoning me to stone and separating my powers into the form of twelve talismans. And let's just say after numerous events my statue and my talismans were locked away inside the Hokage monument where Naruto found me."**

Shendu's link ended as Naruto continued, "Yes, anyway Shendu offered to make me into a strong ninja with the use of his talismans and his spirit. So by destroying the statue imprisoning him he fused into me and taught me everything about his powers, as well as a special type of sorcery known as chi magic, quite handy actually. That's when I've decided to train and become a Chi Wizard ninja."

"Such an amusing type of magic I've never heard of such sorcery." Dr. Strange said.

Catastrophe Naruto turned to the second to last Naruto, who had red hair done up in the same hair style as the rest, wore black shinobi sandals, long blue cargo pants, a black short sleeved shirt with red flame patterns, and black unzipped flak vest, "What about you?"

"I am Psychic Naruto, and my tale isn't a happy one." He began.

"How so?" Shredder Naruto asked.

"Well the thing is I'm a banished shinobi."

"Banished?!" the Naruto's gasped in shock.

"That's right," he continued, "After our mission to retrieve Sasuke was successful, the council overpowered Baa-san's authority and had me banished for hurting Sasuke."

"WHAT?!" they screamed.

"How could they do that?!" Teen Ninja Naruto asked in outrage.

"They just did. Because of that I was forced to leave my home in Konoha. With a new fresh start I changed up my hair color and clothes. Then one night changed my life forever. I saw something fall out of the sky and land in the forest. I went there and found something in the earth that was out of this world," They saw the flashback provided by Web as they saw that world's Naruto approach a large crystal like pulsing heart object, "Whatever that thing was did something to my brain giving me psychic powers. After that incident I started learning to control and expand my powers resulting in me becoming a predator to my enemies from Akatsuki to Danzo. And you know my banishment from Konoha ended up becoming liberation. Thanks to that I've traveled all over the ninja land helping others, and making new friends. Even though I can no longer set foot in Konoha, I prefer my new life over my last."

The whole group looked sad and yet happy for this Naruto, seeing they were all lucky to have not been banished themselves. Suddenly the Naruto's eyes fell on the one powerless Naruto, "Well as I said before I don't exactly have a life like you guys, or jutsu and demon powers. I'm a sophomore in High School, Konoha High to be exact."

"Konoha High?" the Naruto's asked as Meta-Human Naruto spoke.

"The whole village is an academy?"

"No, the academy is a regular building it's just called Konoha high," The powerless Naruto explained, "But my high school life isn't the only focus of my life. I do have a goal. You see I'm also a street fighter. And there's a street fighting system going on in the city composed of multiple street fighters and teams that aim to be the best in the city. My goal is to beat the best team and become the number one street fighter in all Japan."

"Sounds like a long dream to accomplish especially since you don't have an edge like most of us." Spy Naruto said.

"Hey what I lack in supernatural abilities I make up for in hand to hand combat. Though seeing what you guys are capable of I still couldn't compare to your moves." Powerless Naruto replied.

"We guess now we should tell you our story." Catastrophe Naruto stood up.

"That's not necessary. Madame Web's already filled us in on everything about you. You're one hell of a bad ass ninja." Psychic Naruto replied.

"Arigato." Catastrophe Naruto nodded his head.

"Now that we know each other let's get to the good stuff, how many ladies you guys got?" Spy Naruto asked.

This sudden question got everyone around them shocked until Sakura shouted, "What the hell? How can you ask something like that so blunt?!"

"Yeesh, definitely louder than my Sakura." Spy Naruto chuckled.

"Well since we're talking that I'll go first," Bang Baby Naruto began, "In my world I'm in a relationship with three one of which being Tenten," Tenten from the current universe blushed seeing she's still with Naruto in another world, "And the other two being Hinata and her sister Hanabi."

Hinata suddenly turned red, "Me and Naruto?"

"You are involved with Hinata and her own sister?" Neji asked in shock.

"Hey I can't help it if I'm that attractive to someone a bit younger than me." The Meta-Human Naruto answered.

"Next." Catastrophe Naruto turned to Teen Ninja Naruto who answered.

"Well I only got two one of which being Hinata," Hinata once again turned red seeing she was in relationship with two different Naruto's in their worlds, "And second is someone different a girl named Himeko who's clan in my world is a branch cousin to the Uchiha clan."

"And is Sasuke ok with you dating his cousin?" Sakura asked.

"Are you kidding me, in my world he's my best bud." Teen Ninja Naruto answered.

"Mine too." Spy Naruto added until they noticed some of the other Naruto's looked a little down about that.

"Isn't he with you guys?" Teen Ninja Naruto asked.

"I made peace with him when he died." Bang-Baby Naruto answered.

"So did I." Shredder Naruto added.

"We're fellow classmates and we used to be a tag team street fighting duo until he gave up on that dream." Powerless Naruto answered.

"Our relationship with him is debatable." Catastrophe Naruto answered.

Chi Wizard Naruto, Psychic Naruto, and Green Ranger remained silent, "Don't wanna talk about it." Chi Wizard Naruto answered.

"I don't either." Green Ranger Naruto added.

"He got me banished from Konoha." Psychic Naruto reminded them.

Rather than pry any further they continued with Shredder Naruto, "I only have one, and that's Ino."

"Us?" Ino gasped.

"Yeah you're my lady Shredder." Shredder Naruto smirked making Ino blush.

"Only one, are you nuts?" Spy Naruto asked.

"Hey one's enough for me, what about you spy guy?"

"Well I actually have six, three of which as Sakura, Ino, and Hinata." Spy Naruto answered making Hinata and Ino blush while Sakura gasped.

"What me with you, come on am I supposed to believe that in another world you and I are an item?" the Pinkette asked.

"That's how it is Sakura, and you should see how you girls look." Spy Naruto said as Web showed an image of the girls taking on villains. All three were in skin tight spy suits with Sakura wearing magenta, Ino wearing purple, and Hinata wearing lilac, but the most notable trait all three couldn't help but notice was they had breasts a bit bigger than Samui's chest which made them lost for words.

Catastrophe Naruto then spotted three more girls along side the three kunoichi fighting at their side, "And those three?"

"My three other ladies, Sam, Clover, and Alex."

"Three your age and three younger? You playboy." Teen Ninja Naruto said as Spy Naruto chuckled.

Powerless Naruto spoke, "Well I'm seeing two girls as of now, Tenten and Samui." Both girls from Catastrophe Naruto's world blushed at that while Omoi and Karui were in shock to hear about their friend.

Spiderman spoke, "You're seeing two girls at the same time in a world like my own, how're they in terms of that?" he asked about the girls.

"They both agreed to respect each other's decision and agreed to share me unless I make a decision, and no I'm not milking this out for fun." He replied.

Green Ranger Naruto spoke, "Well I have three, Shizuka, Ino, and Sakura."

"Again?" Sakura cried.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." GR Naruto replied while Sakura didn't even bother to dignify with an answer.

Chi Wizard Naruto went next, "I actually have six, and five are in this very room, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Shizuka there."

The girls blushed as Shizuka asked, "And whose number six?"

"This girl," Chi Wizard Naruto motioned to Web's viewing a teenage girl with black hair doing all sorts of martial arts moves, "Jade Chan niece to my allie in my world Jackie Chan."

Some of the heroes gasped, "Did he say Jackie Chan?" Gambit asked.

"You're allies with a stuntman martial artist?" Thing asked.

"Stuntman? Jackie's an archaeologist in my world." Chi Wizard Naruto replied and they accepted what he said knowing it's a different version of said man.

Bang-Baby Naruto turned to Catastrophe Naruto, "All right Catastrophe, what's your story?"

Catastrophe Naruto smirked, "Well guys we have thirteen and already our wives."

The Naruto's fell out of their chairs in shock as they got back up, "Thirteen?" they shouted.

"He's got you guys beat." Shredder Naruto motioned to Spy and Chi Wizard Naruto, while Psychic Naruto remained silent preparing for the right moment.

"And who are they?" Teen Ninja Naruto asked.

"Well there's Ino, Tenten, Samui, Shizuka, Hotaru over there, Temari, Shion, Kurotsuchi, Tsunade…" at that mention the other Naruto's acted like they were going to have a heart attack.

"You're married to Tsunade-baa-san?" they asked.

"Yeah." He replied bluntly.

"You're actually married to the Hokage?" Shredder Naruto asked.

"Yeah, come on you each had to have imagined a life with her." Catastrophe Naruto said.

"She's the principal of my school!" Powerless Naruto shouted.

"Ok guess you didn't need to know about her, moving on. There's also Yugito over here, Shizune, Anko, and Mei the Mizukage."

"You're married to two Kages?" Spy Naruto gasped.

"Oh yeah."

The Naruto's sighed unable to handle what their alternate Spider-like self said until Psychic Naruto spoke, "Well sorry to disappoint you Spider boy, but I win, read em and weep." He laid out a photo album out for them all to see and to their shock he did have Catastrophe Naruto beaten in terms of the ladies.

They looked seeing pictures with women most of them knew like Hotaru, Shizuka, Yugito, Samui, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Karui, and Shion. Among the other girls they saw included a girl named Sasame Fuma, her fellow clan member Kotohime, Amaru from the Sky Country, Sara who was the leader of a former kingdom called Roran, Koyuki the ruler of the Land of Snow, Fuu the Shichibi Jinchuriki, along with another Suna kunoichi known as Pakura. They saw pictures of him with non ninja. The first one was of him with a busty woman dressed in a revealing Chinese dress and a stoic teenage girl who were mother and daughter. The sight of the mother and daughter draped over the world's Naruto made Jiraiya salivate and the guys gawk at such luck. The next was him with a waitress in Kusa, named Saeko.

"Dude you have twenty one lady friends?" Powerless Naruto asked in shock.

"Oh yeah." He answered.

"Well so much for holding that record." Catastrophe Naruto grumbled.

Madame Web spoke, "Now than introductions are out of the way we can continue. I've gathered all of you from your own parallel worlds out of countless Naruto Uzumaki's and have decided to determine which of you outmatches the others, by having you all compete against each other in an all out brawl."

"All of us?" Teen Ninja Naruto asked.

"Precisely."

"What about him, he doesn't have any strong abilities like us." Spy Naruto motioned to Powerless Naruto.

"Hey come on guys don't count me out on the experience of a lifetime." The High School Naruto complained as Catastrophe Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry old friend, but we can't risk you getting truly hurt after all we could all destroy you just like that if we wanted too, and we can't hold back."

High School Naruto sighed, "I guess you're right." He took a seat.

"All right a big time rumble, we should start placing bets." Gambit suggested while some looked interested while others didn't.

The eight Naruto's stood before Madame Web as Catastrophe Naruto spoke, "Madame Web, we accept."

"Splendid now then report to the arena, and we shall see how you all measure up against each other!"

**(And that's the chapter. I decided to throw in my Who or What Am I version of Naruto for the hell of it. I don't own certain things like Ninja Turtles, DC heroes, Jackie Chan, etc. They're owned by their respective companies. Don't miss the finale.)**


	29. Multi-Naruto Battle Royale

**(And this is the finale.)**

On the Chunin Exam arena, stood the eight Naruto's, each one getting themselves ready with Bang Baby Naruto turning his arms into light energy knives, "I'm gonna slice you guys up good."

"Not if I shred you first." Shredder Naruto dawned his helmet.

"Keep talking Shred-head." Teen Ninja Naruto twirled his double katanas.

"Let's all have a memorable fight." Spy Naruto said drawing his own sword.

"Yes, let's." Chi Wizard Naruto pulled out a blowfish and barracuda to use for mediums for his magic.

"I'm not holding back, that's for sure." Psychic Naruto added as he started levitating pebbles all around him with his psychic energy.

"All I can say is… It's Morphing Time! Dragonzord!" Green Ranger Naruto put his helmet on and drew a sword and a dagger.

"Our time is finally now." Catastrophe Naruto finished going full symbiote form.

The spectators watched from the stands eager to see the match as Madame Web announced, "You may begin!"

And with that the Naruto's took off fighting each other, starting with Shredder Naruto going at it with Teen Ninja Naruto with Shredder Naruto using the blades on his wrists while Teen Naruto used his katanas to parry him away, "Seems you are good with the sword, allow me to show you one of my own." He drew his own sword that was charging with energy.

"That's the sword of Tengu!" Teen Ninja Naruto gasped.

"So even this sword is famous in your world?" The bladed Naruto asked.

"Yes, but it was destroyed years before I even knew about it." Ninja Naruto answered.

"Then allow me to give you a taste of its power!" Shredder Naruto swung it back sending a shockwave right for his opponent who jumped out of the way resulting in the attack hitting Catastrophe Naruto in the back making him recoil.

The symbiotic Ninja turned glaring at Shredder Naruto and fired a symbiotic limb at the armored Naruto and swung him around the arena making him crash into Spy Naruto. Catastrophe cackled in amusement. Suddenly his spider sense went off as Psychic Naruto flew in tackling him as they rolled across the ground with the symbiotic Naruto kicking the Psychic one off.

Up in the stands the group was watching with High School Naruto looking impressed, "Wow in alternate worlds I'm a total badass!"

"Aren't you a badass where you're from?" Tenten asked.

"Not like these guys." He explained.

"They're each proving their ability to use their own strengths very well." Captain America admitted.

Back on the ground, Bang Baby Naruto was jumping around with his big feet avoiding combustion blasts from Chi Wizard Naruto, "Wow and I thought Yuki was a maniac when fighting."

"Yuki?" Chi Wizard Naruto asked.

"My daughter." He answered making the Naruto's freeze.

"DAUGHTER?" they called.

"She's actually a test tube baby made by Orochimaru using mine and Sasuke's DNA." BBN explained.

Powerless Naruto heard that among the heroes and said, "My DNA with Sasuke's?" he reached over the table and retched.

"That is just too gross." Sakura added in equal disturbance.

BBS turned to Web, "Yo Web a little show?"

"As you wish." She replied as a viewing screen showed an image of Yukina from Bang Baby Naruto's world fighting some ninja.

"She definitely has moves I'll give her that." Shredder Naruto admitted as he avoided a spin kick from Spy Naruto who replied.

"Wonder if my kids will grow up into fighters like them." Spy Naruto asked as Green Ranger tried to attack him with his sword and asked.

"Wait you have kids as well?" the ranger asked.

"Yeah twins, a boy and a girl, one for each of my six wives though they're still only tots." Spy Naruto explained.

"Wow you're so lucky. I don't know anything about any offspring I'll ever have." Teen ninja Naruto admitted as he fought Bang Baby Naruto with his Gunshin sword.

Up in the stands, the heroes and ninja watched as Yuki was besting Meta-humans Shiv and Hotstreak in poker. This sight made Powerless Naruto chuckle, "Hah she's even better than Tsunade-baasan!" he felt his shoulders gripped as he looked up seeing a scorned Tsunade ready to go Demolisher on him.

"Shut up! You may be an alternate version of our husband Naruto, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't hit you!"

Powerless Naruto paled and cowered, "No please don't hit me Principal Tsunade!"

"Principal?" Spiderman asked as Powerless Naruto realized what he said.

"Whoops I keep forgetting I'm not home."

Back on the arena, Green Ranger was crossing his sword and dagger firing blasts at Chi Wizard Naruto who was dashing around at super speed before launching beams of heat from his eyes at the Green Ranger who played fanfare on his dagger that was also a flute as his golden shield glowed repelling the heat beams, "You got good moves for a fighter in spandex." Chi Wizard Naruto admitted.

"Thanks, my fellow rangers sometimes say the suits are tight on them while my friend Tsuki the Wolf Ranger says it sometimes itches." Green Ranger explained until he was attacked by Ninja Naruto who used Gunshin against the rangers own sword.

"Let's see how you like this!" Bang Baby Naruto whipped out a saucer and channeled electricity into it making it hover around as he surfed around firing electrical blasts at Spy Naruto who formed hand signs creating a barrier made out of wood surprising the ninja in the stands and most of the Naruto's fighting.

"Mokuton?" Chi Wizard Naruto asked as Spy Naruto emerged unharmed.

"You know Mokuton?" Teen Ninja Naruto asked.

"Sure, Mokuton, Futton, Hyouton, Ranton, Youton, Shakuton, and the other regular elements thanks to a little chakra transfer done through intercourse with my wives."

"**Well guess what spy guy, we are similar!"** Catastrophe answered launching Futton around while the Naruto's were moving to avoid the boiling jutsu though unfortunately for Bang-Baby Naruto his saucer got too close and started melting forcing him to jump and curl up into a shell before landing on the ground.

"How does he know that jutsu?" Spy Naruto asked.

"**We gained our other elemental chakra when our symbiote was temporarily bonded to our brides, it copied their chakras and gave them to us."** Catastrophe explained.

"You guys sure know how to surprise someone." Green Ranger said crossing his weapons again firing them at Teen Ninja Naruto who took the blow and rolled across the ground before getting back up.

"All right Greeny, it's ninja time!" he summoned Kage Bunshins each holding a weapon, the real him held his Gunshin sword, while the others each held another weapon ranging from his double katanas, bo-staff, nunchucks, twin sais, Inazuma his tri-baton, Banrai his kusarigama, and Byakko his spear staff.

"Two can play at that game!" Green Ranger summoned the same amount of clones as Teen Ninja Naruto each with their own sword and dagger.

The two sides of clones charged, attacking each other with clone after clone poofing until the Green Ranger and his four remaining clones crossed their weapons firing a blast at the real Teen Ninja Naruto and his clones dispelling them while the real one crashed into a wall and suddenly vanished, "Where'd he go?" Bang Baby Naruto asked.

Back up in the stands, Teen Ninja Naruto suddenly appeared, "What happened?" he asked them.

"You lost the fight so I teleported you up to the stands so you would not get hurt." Web explained.

"I lost?" Teen Ninja Naruto cried, "Well this is terrific, I can win the Battle Nexus tournament against creatures from alternate worlds, but not against alternate forms of myself?"

"You were still a formidable opponent out there Naruto." Tsunade comforted him and he smiled.

Back on the arena, Shredder Naruto and Bang Baby Naruto were going at it matching blade for blade until the Meta-Human spoke, "You know what's bad about fighting a guy who controls static electricity while wearing armor? Magnetism!" he used his electricity on the Shredder's armor at full power resulting in the armor covering his legs to magnetize together along with his arms getting stuck to his sides forcing him to fall over.

"I can't move!" Shredder Naruto struggled to break the magnetism but was teleported to the stands, "Somebody help me up!" So Spiderman and Black Cat lifted him up setting him on a bench until his armor would un-magnetize.

Back on the arena, Bang Baby Naruto was still surfing around on his saucer until Psychic Naruto flew up and extended his arm pulling the saucer from under his feet making him fall before growing avian wings from Meta-Human Talon on his arms. He watched as the Psychic Naruto used his power to bend the saucer, "Hey you bent my saucer!"

"Whoops." Psychic Naruto chuckled only to almost get blasted by the Bang Baby's electric blast.

On the ground, Catastrophe was launching web strands at Chi Wizard Naruto who countered with his combustion attacks, "You know it's amazing you and I are more alike than we are to the others." Chi Wizard Naruto explained.

"**Yes we can't help but agree."**

"Both of us have two hosts. The only difference is mine are both demons, while you house a demon and a parasite."

"**Though it may be a parasite, we couldn't ask for anything better!"** Catastrophe launched nail bullets at the Chi Wizard who flew up more avoiding them.

The wizard was about to launch another blast but felt an attack from behind taking the form of the Ranton element. He turned seeing Spy Naruto, "As I always say, Vega Omega!"

"Soon you'll be saying 'ouch'!" Chi Wizard Naruto blasted him with his magic freezing Spy Naruto.

"What is this?"

"Petrifying magic, it'll wear off soon." The Chi Wizard Naruto explained as Spy Naruto was teleported up.

"The Naruto's are starting to drop now." Iron Man noticed.

"Yeah only four of them left." Johnny added.

"Yes let us see the outcome." Web said as she continued watching.

Bang Baby Naruto managed to knock Psychic Naruto to the ground using colossal strength from Onyx. The Psychic shinobi got up and saw he was surrounded by the Naruto's who came charging at him, "You guys are in for it." He concentrated his psychic energy around him while crossing his arms over his body. He let out a scream while spreading his arms sending all the other Naruto's flying back and crashing, but recovered quickly thank goodness for them.

"Man he's good, but not invincible!" Chi Wizard Naruto called as he dashed in and used his enhanced strength from the ox talisman to tackle the Psychic Naruto into the wall only to get repelled off him by his psychic.

"Nice try, but I'm not defeated that easily!" he called as he continued using his psychic knocking the Naruto's around or sending them flying.

"How do we stop him?!" Catastrophe Naruto called to Chi Wizard Naruto.

"Like this." The wizard started chanting in Chinese as blasts from his blowfish and barracuda mediums blasted at the Psychic stunning him like he did with the Spy Naruto.

Psychic Naruto poofed away and up to the others, "This was embarrassing." He grumbled.

Chi Wizard Naruto was flying around the arena launching combustion blasts around the arena as the other three Naruto's were running to avoid the attack while Green Ranger crossed his weapons firing it at the wizard, "Nice try Green Ranger, but the power of the dog makes me immortal to attacks, though can't say the same for you!" he launched another petrifying magic blast.

Green Ranger quickly played on his flute making his shield reflect the attack back at the Wizard petrifying him as he fell for the earth but was teleported to the stands where he was met by the others, "Welcome to loserville wizard, population us." Teen Ninja Naruto joked.

"Shut up." Chi Wizard Naruto grumbled as Shendu spoke.

**"Outdone by your own magic!"**

Green Ranger got ready, "Now who to face next?" he looked seeing only Catastrophe, "Wait where's Bang Baby Naruto?"

"Coming at ya with Oodama Rasengan!" Said alternate Naruto called flying at the ranger from behind with his jutsu forcing him to roll across the ground but didn't have the strength to get up and was teleported to the others.

"That was a nasty hit." War Machine said.

"Outdone by a Jutsu I haven't learned yet." Green Ranger groaned.

"Now there remains only two Naruto's, this next match decides it." Web reminded everyone who gathered not wanting to miss a minute.

The two stood facing off, **"Let's give these people a show."** Catastrophe suggested.

"One they'll never forget!" Bang-Baby Naruto called as the two took off throwing taijutsu attacks at each other until catastrophe spotted a familiar set of eyes in his opponent.

"**Sharingan, where did you get that?"** Catastrophe asked.

"Power transfer from Sasuke before he passed on, not the way Kakashi-sensei got his, but through Kyubi transferring the power to me. This was a gift from my dying comrade as a way to make up for making the biggest mistake of his life." he explained while Chi Wizard, Psychic, and Green Ranger Naruto took it to heart the most.

"**Well Sharingan or not, we will prove our strength!"** Catastrophe called launching web attacks and his own limbs to grab the Meta-human that used his light energy knives to slice them away.

Catastrophe then stuck his hands to the ground, sending symbiotic tentacles into the earth that emerged and ensnared the Bang Baby, "Nice try Symby but let me turn up the heat!" he concentrated his fire throughout his body forcing Catastrophe to recall his tentacles and shook off the burns, "Now let's see you catch me!" Bang Baby Naruto started creating shadow portals and was diving around through portals.

Catastrophe frowned, but knew he had to calm down, so he stood his ground as his symbiotic head retreated exposing his real head and soon opened his eyes revealing sage mode followed by covering it back up with his symbiote returning to Catastrophe. When he spotted Bang Baby Naruto jumping through another portal the symbiotic ninja dashed and fired a quick tendril shot catching his opponent and pulled him back where he morphed his right hand into a mallet and slammed it into Meta-human Naruto's face sending him rolling across the ground, "So you're playing Sage Mode huh, well two can play at that game!" Bang-Baby Naruto concentrated and entered the same mode and the two started clashing.

"Wow it's an epic battle, sage mode vs sage mode." Jiraiya said impressed.

"Um what're they doing now?" Rogue asked as the two Naruto's started conjuring a Rasengan each and their spheres started taking the size of giant wrecking balls.

"Uh oh this is bad if those two jutsus collide this whole arena could blow and take us with it!" Jiraiya warned everyone.

"Not to worry, Jiraiya. I shall see to it we remain unharmed." Web assured him as the two Naruto's stood ready and launched their jutsus.

"Chou Oodama Rasengan!" they called as the two huge Rasengans collided resulting in an explosion that was contained within the arena and not harming the others.

"Whoa, that was some explosion." Iron Man gasped.

"So what happened, who won?" Kiba asked.

Everyone looked down at the stadium as the smoke cleared, and what they saw were both Naruto's were still standing but their Sage modes were powered down. Both were panting from the damage and energy they used in their last attacks until suddenly both of them fell down and collapsed shocking everyone. Madame Web only smiled as she teleported the two back into the stands, "Well this could take a while to repair." Kakashi noticed how torn up the Chunin Exam arena was.

The symbiotic kunoichi and Spiderman turned to Madame Web who used her powers to return the arena to its cleaned state, "Madame Web you got the touch." Spiderman said.

"Yeah but what about these two?" Wolverine asked about Catastrophe and Meta-Human Naruto.

"I got this," Spy Naruto said handing his two alternates some jerky, "Here eat this."

"What is it?" Bang-Baby Naruto asked.

"An energy booster created by one of my senseis." Spy Naruto answered as the two ate it and gasped.

"**Our energy is back up again!"** Catastrophe gasped.

"I feel like a new me." Bang-Baby Naruto added.

"Well hate to break you guys good mood, but none of you apparently won the match." Thing broke it to them.

"What?" they called.

"It's true, sorry guys." Powerless Naruto said.

"**All that for nothing?"** Catastrophe asked disappointed.

"No Naruto," Web began "While neither you nor any of your alternate selves have won the match, this only proves that while each of you is strong in your ways, there is no superior Naruto among you."

"I guess that makes sense." Bang-Baby Naruto admitted but him and the others were still unsure.

"**So what happens now, are our alternates ready to go home?"** Catastrophe asked.

"Not quite, there's still one last thing you need to see." The elder woman explained.

"**What more is there we haven't seen already?"** Catastrophe asked.

"Uh this might be where I come in," Powerless Naruto explained, "You see Madame Web not only transported me from my world, but two others as well."

"**Who did she bring?"**

"See for yourself." Powerless Naruto stepped to the side revealing two adult figures in the shadows as they approached putting a shock on everyone's face while catastrophe was just as surprised.

"**No, it can't be."**

Stepping into the light was none other than Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Minato was dressed in shoes, blue pants, and a blue collared shirt. While Kushina was dressed in a blue high-collared, sleeveless loose-fitting dress with a green apron over it, a black band on her left wrist and white house shoes, "Naruto?" Minato asked.

"It's us Naruto, mom and dad." Kushina said as the two approached.

"**Mom and dad?"** Catastrophe asked.

"Madame Web's told us everything." Minato explained.

"**Is it really you two?"** Catastrophe asked hopefully.

"Minato, Kushina?" Jiraiya gasped.

"So this is you in this world Jiraiya, wow the sage garb really suits you?" Minato chuckled.

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, even here you still wear something over your face?" Minato joked.

"What's going on here, Web?" Tsunade asked.

"They are who they say they are Tsunade. This Minato and Kushina are from Powerless Naruto's world, though they are not ninja, they are still very much like Minato and Kushina from the others worlds in terms of body and spirit." Web explained.

Minato and Kushina approached Catastrophe, "Son we know you've had a bad time growing up without us, but symbiotic being or not you're just as much like our own Naruto as are the other ones." Minato explained as Catastrophe's head morphed back into Naruto whose eyes were watering.

"And no matter what you had to do with your life, we want you to know we love you." Kushina added

"_I_ love you to mom and dad, _I_ love you to!" Catastrophe Naruto sobbed as he buried his head in his parent's shoulders as they hugged him.

The other Naruto's watched their counterpart smiling while Storm and Cat looked at them in confusion, "You all seem very calm about this." Storm noted.

"Yeah after all they're obviously like your parents too." Cat added.

"True, but we've already made peace with our parents," Bang Baby Naruto explained, "In my world I developed a jutsu that allows me to speak to them in the afterlife."

"In our worlds our mothers are the only ones alive," Spy Naruto spoke on behalf of himself, Shredder, and Teen Ninja Naruto.

"Actually my parent's spirits reside within me after I decoded their chakras from my seal allowing them to inhabit my body, though they can't possess me like Shendu can they say they're very glad to see Catastrophe Naruto is finally getting parents love." Chi Wizard Naruto explained.

"Same with me, except my parents sealed forms in my mind were only temporary." Psychic Naruto added.

"Well in my world I had my parents chakra decoded and with the help of my sensei and the Command center had them restored to flesh and blood." Green Ranger Naruto explained.

The couple released their hug on Catastrophe Naruto who looked them in their eyes as Minato spoke, "Naruto whatever happens from here on, we want you to be happy."

"And we know you'll not only rule your village as a great Hokage, but start a loving family as well." Kushina added.

"I will mom dad. I promise!" he replied.

Web smiled, "And now Naruto's it's time you all returned home."

Before that the nine Naruto's gathered together, "I guess this is it huh?" Teen Ninja Naruto asked.

"Looks like it?" Shredder Naruto answered.

"Wish it didn't have to be so soon, we could've gotten to know each other a lot more." Psychic Naruto added.

"You think we'll ever see each other again?" Powerless Naruto asked.

"You never know." Chi Wizard Naruto answered.

"Yeah after all the future holds many things." Bang-Baby Naruto added.

"So then let's make a pact." Spy Naruto suggested as they all started putting their hands in.

"No matter what happens we'll all protect our worlds no matter what, and hope one day we'll all see each other again." Green Ranger Naruto began.

"The promise is made!" Catastrophe Naruto announced.

"Break!" they called.

Suddenly separate portals appeared for each of the alternate Naruto's, "Well I'm out of here." Teen Ninja Naruto said entering his.

"I bid you all farewell, comrades." Shredder Naruto entered through his own portal.

"Until we meet again, may the power protect you all." Green Ranger Naruto left.

"Stay strong and true to your hearts." Spy Naruto said before leaving.

"Time to get back. I'm feeling up for visiting Mingzhu and Chao at the inn." Psychic Naruto said before entering his portal.

"I look forward to our next meeting when and if it happens." Chi Wizard Naruto left.

"Catch you on the flip side." Bang Baby Naruto back-flipped into his portal.

Powerless Naruto stood with his parents, "It's been real." The three left.

Naruto smiled, "They will do great things, we know it."

"I know they will too," Web agreed, "And now heroes it's time for you all to leave as well."

Tsunade turned to Smythe, "Alistair?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"After we help you restore your father, how would you two like to live in Konoha with us?"

"You mean it?" Smythe asked.

Naruto smiled, "She does, you and your father can begin a new life again."

"In fact you can become the village's mechanics engineer." Tsunade added.

"I-I'd be honored." Smythe answered.

Naruto approached the heroes, "We thank you all for your help. We couldn't have pulled it off without you guys."

"Hey that's what we heroes do right?" Spiderman asked extending his hand.

"Hai." They shook on it.

Black Cat approached, "Thanks for the fun kid, you know how to show a lady a good time." she pecked Naruto on the cheek making him blush while his wives glared at the Cat hero/thief.

Iron Man and War Machine approached, "You're an ok guy, Naruto." Iron Man said.

"If ever you need our help again, we'll be right there." War Machine added.

Naruto and Captain America shook hands, "It was an honor fighting by your side Naruto, you are truly are a symbol of justice in this world."

"Arigato, Captain."

Doctor Strange approached, "We defeated Mordo and Dormammu together. I couldn't have asked for a greater allie."

"And I couldn't have chosen another magical user more suited for the job." Naruto replied as the two shook hands.

The Fantastic Four approached, "It was an adventure teaming up with you Naruto." Reed began.

"You're quite the leader to boot." Susan added.

"Yeah we should fight evil more often." Johnny put in.

"Yeah if you're ever in new York City look us up." Ben finished.

"Count on it." Naruto replied.

The X-Men then gathered around, "You did a fine job in leading us to victory Naruto." Beast began.

"I agree with Hank, you're a heck of a team player." Cyclops added.

"Ya got that right, a regular ace." Gambit flashed an Ace of Spades.

"Nice workin' with ya kid." Wolverine patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Real nice." Jubilee agreed.

"Next time we meet you should meet Professor Xavier." Rogue suggested.

"Yes I'm sure he would very much like you." Jean added.

"Just as we've grown to like you." Storm finished.

"Oh guys." Naruto chuckled.

Soon the heroes stood together, until Spiderman spoke, "Are we going to forget everything that's happened here?"

"Not this time Spiderman I felt this was an event you should all remember." Web explained.

Spiderman nodded and turned back to Naruto, "See ya round, Catastrophe." And with that the group of heroes was teleported back to their own world.

"We should head home as well, now that everything's done." A suggested as he turned to his brother, Karui, and Omoi who nodded.

"Me too my back is aching up again." Oonoki groaned.

"Will you all be alright in getting home?" Ao asked his Mizukage and the others.

"We'll be fine Ao, don't worry about us." Mei answered.

"Naruto, good job." Gaara smiled as Naruto smirked giving a thumb's up before Madame Web teleported them back to their nations.

"We should go home too." Tsunade suggested.

Naruto looked back at Konan, "Konan, what're you going to do now?"

Konan smiled, "I'm going to restore Ame to its former glory and begin anew. We of Ame will also join forces with you of Konoha in memory of Nagato," she stood before Naruto, "And you, Naruto. I thank you for giving me this chance to make things right." She then leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips making his eyes widen along with a blush spreading across his face as they parted.

The girls were once again frowning at her move while she only giggled at Naruto's reaction until Jiraiya approached her, "Well done Konan I'm glad to see you've abandoned your Akatsuki ways."

"I only wish I did it long ago sensei." The two hugged.

The two parted as Naruto turned to Madame Web, "Dear lady we're ready to go."

Web smiled as she teleported Naruto, his wives, his Konoha friends, Alistair, and his father back to Konoha.

_And so the chaos had passed Dormammu, Mordo, Kabuto, and Madara were sealed away never to be seen or heard from again. And with the help of Tsunade, Shizune, and the medical staff of Konoha Alistair Smythe was finally reunited with his father._

Spencer Smythe was awakened from his cryo-containment and after being told of what happened to Alistair he hugged his son nevertheless glad to see his son was walking again even if he was in a new form.

_Sasuke after finally awakening from his comatose had been told about what happened with him with Naruto leaving out anything involving his brother. It was then he decided to set out on his own three year training trip to hone his abilities so that one day he would find Itachi Uchiha and kill him thus avenging his clan._

Sasuke was shown with a knapsack walking out through the village gates ready to start his own training trip and hopefully achieve his ambition.

_While Naruto was left to continue living out his days as a Konoha ninja that the shinobi land would remember and tell stories of for many years to come._

It was sundown in Konoha as Naruto stood on top of the administration building. He morphed into Catastrophe form as he jumped off the building and started web-slinging and building jumping around the village before he catapulted off a pole launching him up into the air where his body casted in front of the sun as he called out, **"YEAH!"**

**(Finally. Catastrophe Naruto has been re-uploaded completely. And hopefully the rest of them will be as well. But they'll take time with all the edits and such. So be patient. Catch you all later.)**


End file.
